Cuidando tu Corazón
by tiwii
Summary: SECUELA DE CORAZÓN DE HIERRO, Edward e Isabella lograron superar las barreras pero ahora lucharan contra la sociedad y una familia que no está de acuerdo con este nuevo e intenso amor...SUMMARY COMPLETO ADENTRO...
1. Vacaciones

_Hola Nenas: ¿Cómo están?, espero que muy bien, yo estoy eufórica por publicar todo lo que tengo preparado para ustedes. Aquí les dejo el primer cap. de la secuela _

_de Corazón de Hierro espero les guste y me dejen sus coments, los días de publicación **serán los Miércoles y la clasificación es M**, les tengo_

_ bastantes sorpresas así que prepárense, todas al más puro estilo de Tiwii Cullen…_

_Las amo y nos leemos en los rws_

_Con Amor…_

**Tiwii Cullen**

**

* * *

**

**Cuidando tu Corazón**

**(Secuela de Corazón de Hierro)**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer, **sólo la historia es de mi propiedad. **Prohibida su adaptación, copia parcial o total. **

**Summary: **Edward e Isabella lograron superar las barreras pero ahora lucharan contra la sociedad y una familia que no está de acuerdo con este nuevo e intenso amor, la mente de un hombre que odia la vida los intentara separar pero ellos demostraran que el amor es más fuerte y que además sana cualquier herida, ¿podrán Edward y Bella cuidar de un corazón dolido?

**Capitulo 1:**

**Vacaciones**

**

* * *

**

La memoria a veces es selectiva, millones de veces he intentado recordar cosas de cuando era niña o de cuando hacia travesuras pero simplemente no aparecían en mi mente, los malos momentos siempre venían a mi cabeza pero rápidamente eran reemplazados por los buenos, este año ha sido uno de cambios, primero Carmen, después Edward y ahora… el futuro, uno que se ve de lo más prometedor y que por si fuera poco al parecer estar recién comenzando, de la mejor manera posible.

Si hablamos de recuerdos los que tengo con Edward siempre están conmigo, aun podía recordar con claridad lo que había pasado hace algunos días atrás, luego de volver de la hacienda de los Hale Edward me había llevado a mi casa para conocer a mi familia.

― _¿estás seguro de esto?— le pregunte cuando estábamos aun en el auto estacionado a las afueras de mi casa, James sacaba afanosamente las maletas y las entraba al recibidor_

― _Claro que si— me respondió con sus ojos brillantes, por más que lo miraba aun no podía creer que este hombre me amaba, tantas cosas habían pasado para llegar a este momento que ahora que lo vivíamos me era difícil creer que toda la felicidad que teníamos— sabes que estamos comenzando una vida juntos, novia mía— dijo en un tono que me hizo estremecer, sus manos se fueron a mis mejillas y me atrajeron hacia su cara para besarme, solo fue un roce pero que significo el despertar de mi cuerpo._

― _Me haces delirar— acepte mientras él mordisqueaba uno de mis labios_

― _Ese es el punto, recuerda que aun me debes un viaje Bella— paso su boca hacia la mejilla para seguir una trayectoria hacia mi oreja_

― _Si sigues así juro que te hare el amor enfrente de mi casa._

― _Por mi no hay problema, ya inauguramos la cocina… la calle será la siguiente— rió sobre mi boca_

― _Vamos antes de que comenta una locura— dije apretando mis puños y controlando el deseo que tenia de él._

_La reacción de mi padre había sido primero de sorpresa y luego de incertidumbre, era la primera vez que llevaba un novio a mi casa, no era el primero en mi vida pero si el primero oficial, Edward estaba dando un paso gigante y creo estar preparada para hacer frente a todo esto, ¿Cómo sería nuestra vida de ahora en adelante?_

― _¿novio?— había preguntado Kate y papá al mismo tiempo, ambos tenían diferentes expresiones en su cara, mire de reojo y Rosalie estaba apoyada en la barandilla de la escalera con una gran sonrisa en su cara_

― _Si— acepte ruborizándome un poco— Edward y yo somos novios papá, de hecho lo traje a casa porque él quería conocerte._

― _¡Dios mío!— grito mi padre llevándose las manos a la cara— ¿estás embarazada?— pregunto haciéndome sonrojar furiosamente, Edward soltó una risa al igual que todos los demás, mi padre me examino de pies a cabeza y detuvo su escrutinio en mi vientre_

― _¡claro que no papá!— había gritado, mis manos habrían cubierto mi vientre de la repentina exposición, Edward me miro y soltó una carcajada aun mas sonora_

― _No, lamentablemente esa no es la razón de que yo esté aquí— dijo Edward con voz solemne pero aun con una cuota de humor en sus palabras— aunque no sería algo terrible para contarle que tendremos un hijo, cuando pase creo que será todo lo contrario— afirmo, sus palabras me hiciera acelerar el ritmo de mi corazón_

― _Bien, entonces ¿es por amor?— preguntó enarcando una ceja_

― _Si papá— le dije y sentí mis mejillas arder_

― _Es por amor— continuo Edward._

Lo demás habría sido pan comido, mi papá aun seguía mirando mi rostro como buscando alguna prueba de lo que decía era verdad, incluso ha dicho que tengo el semblante diferente, lamentablemente son imaginaciones suyas ya que la naturaleza me hizo ver que solo eran ideas locas de su cabeza.

― Señorita Swan— me llamo la voz de una mujer, estaba recostada tomando el cálido sol de la mañana

― Hola Anthea— salude cariñosamente a la ama de llaves de la casa

― Venía a preguntarle si necesitaba algo— la mire, tenía esa amable y hermosa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba. Sus ojos eran tan azules como el mar que había observado tantas veces pero su cabello con el paso del tiempo se había tornado blanquecino.

― No muchas gracias, esperare a Edward para almorzar.

― Si señorita— la mujer me hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

Hacía ya dos semanas que estábamos en la isla de Santorini en Grecia y sabia que solo me quedaba una noche pero estaba feliz, este tiempo que pasamos solos sentí a Edward más cerca que nunca, con solo escuchar un _Te Amo _ de sus labios me hacía saber que todo lo que pasamos valió la pena. Como una bendición del cielo no habíamos recibido llamadas de su padre en este tiempo, al parecer y por lo poco que me conto Edward él había desistido en sus intentos de alejarme de él pero como mujer inteligente y previsora que era, sabia de sobra que si algún día nos veíamos él no se cansaría hasta sacarme de la vida de su hijo.

La brisa del mar era suave y acariciaba todo mi cuerpo, mire hacia el cielo y las nubes parecían ser algo que aquí no se veía nunca, el sol y el verano eran una constante. A pesar de olvidar lo que paso en el pasado aun siento recelo por Carlisle Cullen, Edward me dice que no debo preocuparme y que este tranquila pero mi corazón me dice que él es más que un padre defendiendo a su hijo, es un hombre peleando una guerra sin sentido.

― Hola _mi amor—_ la voz ronca y ya tan conocida me hizo sobresaltar, me gire de la silla y Edward estaba parado a unos cuantos pasos de ella mirándome atentamente— perdón por demorar pero Will quería hablarme de unas cosas y se extendió bastante— me dijo con expresión de disculpa, camine desde la silla hacia su encuentro, a pesar de todo sonreí, si se trataba de mi Cupido personal no podría jamás reclamar nada, Will era una parte importante de nuestras vidas y eso nunca lo olvidaría.

― Si fue Will, no me importa— llegue a su encuentro y sus manos pasaron por mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos y aspire su exquisita fragancia, me envolví en las sensaciones que su solo aroma despertaba, mi cuerpo por otra parte tuvo una reacción que esperaba, me estremecí por completo sintiendo sus manos sobre mi piel.

― _Te amo tanto— _confeso haciéndome gemir por la alegría, pase mis manos por su cuello y lo pegue a mí, mis labios buscaron su boca para devorar los carnosos labios que tanto me gustaban, lo amaba tanto que mi corazón sufría al no tenerlo conmigo.

― _Y yo a ti— _respondí con mi pecho abierto para que el entrara, en estos días nos habíamos amado sin ataduras ni complejos, éramos solo él y yo, esperaba que siguiéramos siendo lo mismo por mucho tiempo.

― No sabes cuánto te extrañe _bella mía_, como siempre Will quería saber como estábamos y nuevamente se ofreció para venir desde chicago a servirnos— reí fuertemente

― Dios, Will no se cansa, ¿le dijiste que Athea estaba atendiéndonos excelente?

― ¡claro! Pero como siempre el viejo Will dijo que no todos sabían cómo atenderme y que solo él estaba calificado

― ¡esta celoso!— dije riéndome, Edward me observó con adoración, ¡como amaba sus miradas!

― Amo cuando te ríes ¿sabes?, es un festín para mis ojos— se acerco y poso sus labios en mi oreja, lamio el lóbulo y comenzó a mordisquear la carne que allí se extendía

― Si haces eso reír no es precisamente lo que hare— solté un gemido

― Dios Bella, ¿saldremos algún día de nuestra cama?— pregunto con sus ojos oscuros.

― Si de mi depende estaría siempre a tu lado

― ¡ah! Qué bueno que tocas ese tema— se separo de mi, tomo mi mano y me condujo hacia el interior de la casa, el cambio de actitud fue repentino Edward parecía haber recordado algo bastante importante.

Si el exterior era impresionante el interior no se quedaba atrás. La casa de Edward estaba situada en una de las colinas de Santorini, tenía un enorme patio con vista hacia toda la isla, una piscina hermosa y flores y arboles por doquier. El interior de la casa era como un chalet, tenía todas las comodidades existentes en el mundo, muy al estilo de Edward aquí no faltaba nada, podría quedarme para siempre con él.

― ¿a qué te refieres?

― En estas dos semanas hemos hecho de todo menos hablar de nuestro futuro— tomo mis manos y nos sentó en uno de los enormes sofás

― No entiendo, ¿no estamos bien así?— pregunte con genuina curiosidad

― ¿bien?— pregunto enarcando una ceja— no es la palabra que yo ocuparía para estas maravillosas semanas pero creo que debemos hablar de nuestras vidas, he tenido suerte de ya no tener más crisis y de que mi salud ha mejorado considerablemente

― Eso es porque no has trabajado— y por Dios que me había costado conseguirlo, tuve que armarme de todos mis encantos femeninos para tenerlo descansando, sus intentos por trabajar no pasaron del segundo día.

― Si se que tenias razón, al igual que Emmett pero me refiero a que a pesar de que ya no tenga crisis quiero que sigas a mi lado Bella, no quiero que vuelvas a trabajar en un hospital

― ¿Qué?— pregunte desconcertada— ¿me estás diciendo que no quieres que vuelva a trabajar? ¡Estás loco!— le dije alzando las manos melodramáticamente— no creo que estés hablando enserio ¿oh si?

― Créeme que jamás digo las cosas por decirlas, no quiero que vuelvas a trabajar Bella, no es necesario

― Edward— suspire e intente calmar como fuera mis nervios, no habíamos tocado estos temas antes y ya sabía porque, él tenía claro que yo me opondría terminantemente y acabaríamos en discusión— te agradezco infinitamente el ofrecimiento pero debo decirte que no, tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo amo mi trabajo y que jamás he pensado en dejar de trabajar, además tengo cuentas y facturas que pagar, no me quiero atrasar por ejemplo en los pagos de la casa, recuerda que la he rentado hace poco y no deseo tener problemas con los dueños— Edward me miro unos momentos y la expresión de su cara cambio, una sonrisa poderosa apareció en sus labios, me miro y acaricio mi mejilla

― Tontita— dijo con todo cariñoso— Pero las cosas son diferentes ahora— menciono con algo de diversión en su voz, el tono me molesto un poco, para mi esto era bastante serio

― Para mí no, yo sigo siendo el sostén de mi casa y además tengo las ganas para seguir adelante, no dejare de trabajar

― Bella no te ofendas pero tú sabes mejor que nadie que puedo mantenerlos, a todos. No necesitas volver a trabajar, además como ya no tienes ninguna amenazada puedes disfrutar a tu familia a tus anchas, no tienes necesidad de matarte trabajando.

¡Maldita sea!, le había dado a mi punto débil. Es verdad que ahora Carmen ya no era una amenaza, podíamos estar tranquilos y vivir en paz, también es obvio que ya no necesitaba matarme trabajando porque con el dinero que ganaba antes nos alcanzaba para vivir el problema es que la maldita de Carmen siempre nos robaba nuestros ingresos. Edward me miro esperando mi respuesta, en este tiempo había aprendido a leer sus ojos, después de confesarme su amor parece que la última barrera que nos separaba había desaparecido con todo lo demás, ahora él era un libro abierto para mí.

― Sabes que tengo razón pero no te presionaré _bella mía— _dijo con un suave tono de voz— mañana cuando regresemos a Chicago arreglaremos todo lo demás, por mientras disfrutemos del tiempo que tenemos en soledad ¿te parece?

― Claro que si Edward— suspire— claro que sí.

No me importaba donde ni como fuera, no estaba preocupada si teníamos o no, lo único que me interesaba era estar a su lado porque él me hacia feliz y eso no lo cambiaría por nada, en mi vida pude muy pocas veces para experimentar la felicidad pero ahora aquella parecía estar más presente que nunca en mi vida porque todos los días al lado de mi novio eran así, felices, daba gracias al cielo por el mejor regalo del mundo, _el amor de Edward. _Él extendió sus brazos y me acerque feliz, mi cabeza se recostó sobre su tibio pecho dándome el calor y la seguridad que siempre había anhelado.

― ¿Qué crees que pase cuando volvamos a Chicago?— pregunte llevando mis ojos a la inmensidad

― ¿a qué te refieres? ¿a nosotros?— su cabeza se ladeo buscando mi mirada pero esta aun seguía perdida

― Si…— suspire— no, en realidad con todo ¿Qué pasara cuando volvamos a ver a tu familia? Porque me imagino que algún día los veremos ¿cierto?— levante la vista y los ojos de Edward acompañaban a los míos, su vista estaba fija en un punto

― Si, por desgracia será muy pronto

― ¿pronto?

― Sí, mi prima Tanya se casa en unos cuantos meses y no puedo faltar, ella es como una hermana para mí— sonrió— además Tanya está loca por conocerte

― ¿a mí?— enarque una ceja señalando mi pecho

― Si, ella quiere conocer a la mujer que me robo el corazón, que calentó mi sangre y me devolvió la vida— sonreí— ella está feliz de que nosotros estemos juntos

― ¿le contaste de nuestra relación?

― Si, le hable sobre ti cuando estuve en Londres

― ¿Cuándo estuviste en Londres?— volví a preguntar, si había salido de viaje era cuando yo estuve lejos de él.

― El viaje que realice cuando tu y yo estábamos juntos, esa noche mi padre había tenido un pre infarto y Alice, mi hermana, me pidió que lo fuera a ver— contuve el aliento, la razón por la que Edward se fue de mi lado ese día era porque su papá lo necesitaba, a pesar de todo Carlisle Cullen es su padre y el no podía abandonarlo, me sentí como una vil estúpida, el no se quería alejar de mi…

― Dios Edward…— susurre desconcertada— entonces tú…

― Si Bella— acaricio mi mejilla— yo nunca quise irme ese día y créeme que si no hubiera partido te habría confrontado nuevamente para que me dijeras lo que sentías.

― Yo te amaba Edward, yo te ame siempre— respondí presa del repentino miedo

― Lo sé mi amor, lo sé pero déjame decirte que el día que me lo confesaste me pillo tan de sorpresa que no supe cómo responder, yo me di cuenta de ello cuando pensé que te perdía, ahí supe que te amaba y que no soportaría estar lejos de ti, por eso cuando tú me lo negaste me heriste en lo más profundo y nuevamente escondí mi corazón para ti, no podía permitir que me dañaran nuevamente, tu jamás has tanteado el poder que tienes sobre mí, es increíble el dolor que podría causar una palabra de tu boca— sus dedos rozaron mis labios pero el efecto que produjo fue dolor, saber que el siempre me había amado y que por una falta de comunicación se había originado todo me hacía sentirme tonta y poco comprensiva

― Prométeme algo— exigí con ansia— prométeme que jamás nos guardaremos algo Edward, que la comunicación no faltara entre nosotros.

― Lo prometo Bella, de eso no lo dudes— acaricio mi mejilla. Por un momento nos quedamos en silencio solo mirándonos, de pronto las dudas comenzaron a resurgir en mi mente, tantas preguntas que necesitaban ser contestadas, este era el momento preciso para saber todas las respuestas.

― Edward yo…— comencé con nerviosismo, me daba pánico saber que todo lo que nos paso podría haberse evitado, mis manos comenzaron a temblar y él se dio cuenta de mi estado

― ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto pasando sus brazos por mi espalda pegándome más a su cuerpo

― Hay tantas cosas que saber, tanto que quiero preguntar— la confusión se expresaba en cada parte de mi cuerpo, Edward observo mi expresión y sonrió, se acerco a mi frente y la beso

― Tranquila mi amor, te aseguro que responderé cada una de tus dudas pero no tengas miedo porque pase lo que pase nunca me alejare de ti ni de tu corazón, estamos unidos Bella, _unidos por este inmenso amor— _ por un momento todas las dudas o preguntas se disiparon y solo quedo él, su amor y nuestro futuro.

― _Te amo Edward Anthony Cullen, _te amo como jamás pensé en amar a alguien— ambos sonreímos y nos besamos con la misma pasión de siempre pero que cada vez se hacía mayor, el tenerlo solo para mí y poder disfrutar de su compañía era algo que no cambiaria con nada.

― Sabes lo que me gustaría ahora— dijo besando mis labio suavemente, sus dedos se fundieron con la piel de mi cintura y supe de inmediato. Sin necesitar una invitación me senté ahorcadas sobre él, estaba solo con un bikini de color negro— he querido quitarte ese maldito bikini todo este tiempo.

― Entonces hazlo— lo rete con una sonrisa, sus manos se adhirieron mas fuerte a mi piel y con una enorme sonrisa me cargo en sus brazos, cruce mis piernas por su cintura pegando mis caderas a él, mi boca se fue de la de él hacia su cuello, lamí la exquisita piel y mordisquee cuanto pude

― ¡demonios!— gimió mientras avanzábamos por los pasillos, cruzo una enorme puerta blanca y la cerro, ya estábamos en nuestra habitación— no aguanto, me vuelves loco Bella— susurro bajándome encima de la cama y tocando mi cuerpo

― Edward— gemí fuerte al sentir sus poderosas manos sobre mi piel, se acerco a mí y desato el bikini que traía, con sus dientes arranco las telas y se fundió en mis pechos, sus dientes mordisquearon mis pezones mientras una de sus manos iba retirando las bragas. Me estremecí cuando mi centro quedo expuesto a sus caricias, sus dedos buscaron mi botón de placer y dedicaron sus movimientos a complacer mis deseos— ¡Edward!, Athea escuchara— dije entrecortadamente, mis gemidos eran tan fuertes y desesperados que mi desahogué mi frustración por no tenerlo en todo mi cuerpo, arquee mi espalda en reiteradas ocasiones para así prolongar las deliciosas caricias.

― No lo creo— hablo sobre mi pecho, paso su lengua rápidamente por él y levanto su cabeza para mirarme con sus ennegrecida vista— la mande al mercado con una enorme lista, estará afuera por lo menos una hora— sonrió maliciosamente

― Dios mío— gemí— entonces ahora es mi turno— nos hice girar sobre la cama, mis manos ya expertas en complacerlo rápidamente se deshicieron de toda la ropa, acaricie con una enorme sonría el torneado cuerpo de mi novio, su torso era para perderse en cada parte de él, pase mis dedos tranzando las líneas de su abdomen, bordee con mis yemas la orilla de su pantalón, me deshice del cinturón y de todo lo demás, mis ojos se ensancharon complacidos al ver que mi hombre ya estaba listo para mi, su erección estaba dura.

― ¿en qué piensas _bella mía?— _pregunto observándome con una lasciva sonrisa

― En lo mucho que puedo hacer contigo mi amor— suavemente arranque sus bóxers, tome con mis ansiosas manos el _objeto de mi deseo_, acaricie su miembro suavemente, Edward rápidamente comenzó a gemir y a sentir el placer de mis caricias, apure el movimiento hasta que lo vi completamente rendido, sus manos se sujetaban fuertemente al albino edredón y su boca se entreabría constantemente para soltar sonidos cada vez más desconcertantes y excitantes.

― Dios Bella, Bella…— decía constantemente, a mis manos agregue mi lengua, sentí su cuerpo convulsionar de placer al lamer la punta de su miembro, pronto toda su extensión estaba siendo lamida por mi— ¡Bella!— grito, su erección palpitaba en mi mano sentía sus latidos dentro de mí y ansiaba tenerlo completamente en mi cuerpo.

Deje las caricias y me senté encima de el deseosa de que me hiciera el amor, roce su erección con mi centro, la descargas de energía que irradiaban nuestros cuerpos se podían sentir en cualquier parte, su piel vibraba en contacto con la mía. Edward reacciono y sin previo aviso se introdujo de un tirón en mi cuerpo, mi espalda se arqueo completamente y un jadeo de placer salió de mis labios.

― Así que te gusta torturarme ¿verdad?— dijo mientras yo cabalgaba arriba de él, cerré mis ojos y disfruté de la sensación, las manos de mi amado se ceñían con fuerza en mis caderas ayudándome con la penetración. Sus manos me giraron haciéndome caer en la cama, mi cabello se esparció por el edredón haciéndolo ver aun mas chocolate— me encanta tenerte así mi amor, tan hermosa entre mis brazos, siempre he disfrutado este momento, _te amo— _susurro antes de besarme, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse nuevamente dentro de mí, el vaivén era lento y me hacia perdurar aun mas placer. Edward me hacía el amor como siempre había soñado, me envolvía en tantos sentimientos que me perdía dentro de su cuerpo. Pronto el ritmo comenzó a subir hasta que se hizo frenético, las embestidas de su miembro me llevaron a la locura, sentía el orgasmo con la punta de mis dedos

― ¡Edward!— grite presa del deseo, pase mis piernas por sus caderas y lo pegue aun mas a mí, eso hizo que la penetración fuera aun más profunda, ambos gemimos al sentir lo que provoco el movimiento, mi lengua se fue a sus labios y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que las paredes de mi centro se estrecharan y el cuerpo de Edward sucumbiera al inminente orgasmo que se desataba, ambos tacamos el cielo al mismo tiempo, una vez mas era su mujer y estaba feliz de serlo

Nuestras respiraciones fueron erráticas por muchos minutos, ambos nos quedamos observándonos, nuestras manos acariciaban la piel de otro denotando todo el sentimiento que había en una unión como esta. Sentía que nuestros encuentros siempre habían sido igual por lo tanto nunca había sido sexo ahora que lo podía ver con claridad me daba cuenta que Edward me había amado desde el principio y me sentía aun más feliz al saber que siempre fue mío.

― Me encantaría quedarme una temporada aquí— dijo después de un momento, yo sonreí y asentí, sentía exactamente lo mismo

― Yo igual— le dije y bese su mejilla— es una pena que ya tengamos que partir, en chicago nos espera la realidad

― Pero es una grandiosa realidad— acepto con sus ojos en mi— de ahora en adelante ya todo mejorara eso tenlo por seguro— sonrió confiado.

― Lo sé amor, lo sé— pase mi brazo por su abdomen y apoye mi cabeza en el.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que los dos nos quedáramos profundamente dormidos. La brisa helada fue la que me despertó, mire a mi alrededor y aun era de día, ¿Cuánto habría dormido?, Edward no estaba en la habitación y mi cuerpo se cubría con una sábana blanca, la ventana de la recamara estaba abierta y las cortinas se agitaban con el viento. Me puse un vestido de playa blanco y ate mi pelo en una coleta, descalza salí de la habitación y me encontré a Athea acarreando bolsas

― ¿Qué haces Athea?— le dije levantando unos cuantos paquetes del suelo y llevándolos a la cocina

― Señorita, lamento molestarla, no se preocupe yo lo llevare— me dijo e intento quitarme las bolsas

― Claro que no, yo te ayudo— respondí y camine a la cocina— ¿sabes donde está el señor?

― No lo he visto pero lo sentí en el despacho así que debe estar ocupado

― Bien— mire el reloj y eran las tres de la tarde— almorzaremos en rato así que no te apresures

― Si señorita— tome los demás paquetes y los lleve a la cocina, cuando ya todo estuvo listo me encamine hacia el despacho, desde afuera sentía la voz de Edward, toque suavemente y pase.

El estaba apoyado en una de las esquinas con el teléfono en la mano, su cuerpo estaba cubierto solo con un pantalón blanco, su torso parecía brillar a la luz del sol mediterráneo. Sus ojos buscaron los míos y sonrió.

― Si Tanya yo también estoy feliz, aquí esta Bella… espera te pondré en alta voz— camino hacia el escritorio y puso el teléfono en el pedestal, apretó unos botones haciendo que la comunicación fuera escuchada por los dos— bien, ahora habla— extendió su mano requiriendo mi presencia, se sentó en el cómodo sillón y yo me acomode sobre sus piernas, pase mis manos por su cuello esperando a que su prima hablara

― Hola Bella— saludo una cálida voz— mi nombre es Tanya Denali y soy la prima más linda de Edward— ambos sonreímos el negó con su cabeza.

― Hola Tanya, que gusto es hablar contigo, soy Bella Swan, encantada de conocerte

― Y yo estoy eufórica por verte, menos mal que le pusiste algo de calor a este iceberg que tengo por primo— rio— si te contara todas las veces que intente arrastrarlo al mal camino para que probara la vida.

― Gracias por dejarme en vergüenza— dijo él con sus mejillas sonrojadas

― No te avergüences Edward, ¡demonios! Casi se me olvida— dijo de repente— Bella estas cordialmente invitada a mi matrimonio que se realizara en menos de dos meses, Edward y tu deberán pasar una semana aquí ya que son unas fiestas largas, tradición familiar de mi amado novio— comento divertida

― El novio de Tanya es escocés por lo que son muy tradicionalista y tienen un sinfín de actividades antes del matrimonio— me susurro Edward al oído, en la posición que estábamos y con lo que había sucedido hace algunas horas no me sentía muy capaz de resistirme a la caricia que era su voz.

― Entonces, espero que puedas venir Bella, quiero conocerte, además déjame ser la primera en darte la bienvenida a la loca y desquiciada familia Cullen, te quedaste con lo mejor de ella y me alegro demasiado, al fin este hombre tendrá un poco de sexo en su vida.

― ¡tanya!— la reprendió Edward— evócate al tema del matrimonio— le pidió con voz cauta que sonaba mas a una amenaza

― ¡ya! Bien… entonces estas invitada, espero puedas venir y horrarme con tu compañía, si no vienes te aseguro que iré por ti, lo único que deseo es verte.

― Gracias por la bienvenida Tanya— sabia que sería lo más familiar que recibía considerando que la familia de Edward no quería nuestra relación— espero conocerte pronto y te aseguro que estaré allí ese día.

― ¡bien! Ahora Edward… le haces algo a Bella y provocas que ella no venga ¡te juro que no te dejo entrar a la iglesia!— amenazo y yo reí

― ¡vamos Tanya! Sabes que no hare nada, si lo único que quiero es que ella se quede a mi lado— tomo mi mentón y me beso.

― Mas te vale Cullen, si no date por muerto— todos reímos— bien, la invitación esta echa, pronto les llegara el parte a su casa, bueno ha sido un placer hablarles perdón por molestar en su anticipada luna de miel, los quiero y espero verlos

― Y nosotros a ti Tanya, cuídate y nos estaremos comunicando

― Está bien, Adiós Bella y espero conocerte pronto

― Lo mismo digo, cuídate

― Y ustedes igual, adiós

― Adiós—

Sonó el tono, apreté el botón para sacar el altavoz y la habitación se sumió en un silencio, mire a Edward y él me miraba atentamente.

― Tanya desde que le conté que existías en mi vida ha querido conocerte, así que no te sorprendas con su recibimiento

― ¿Qué es eso de sexo en tu vida?— solté sin más, la pregunta vino con tanta fuerza a mi mente como las ganas de saber su respuesta, Edward me observo y sus mejillas nuevamente se tornaron rosáceas, algo que no conocía en él y me pareció encantador— pensé que lo que menos faltaba en tu vida antes de conocerme era el sexo y el dinero— el me observo por unos momentos más para luego suspirar largamente.

― No Bella, antes de conocerte yo no sabía lo que era hacer el amor con alguien y el sexo pasó a ser algo común por lo que perdió el encanto para mí. Debo confesar que yo ya no sentía deseos por las mujeres, mi libido parecía dormido, mi hambre sexual estaba congelada junto con todo lo demás— mis ojos lentamente se comenzaron a agrandar

― Eso quiere decir… quiere decir que yo…— tartamudee

― Si, tu despertaste mis bajos instintos e hiciste de mi lo que soy ahora, tu eres la razón por la que descubrí nuevamente el deseo y la pasión.

― No lo puedo creer…— susurre atónita

― Créelo, antes de que llegaras a mi vida nadie hacia lo que tu provocaste en tan solo un roce Bella, estaba loco por ti, eufórico por algún contacto… fue tanta mi desesperación por ti que se vio reflejada en la primera vez que hicimos el amor, era un torrente intenso de confusión. Mis instintos salieron a la luz y despertaron con más fuerza que nunca, sentí por primera vez un deseo irrefrenable por una mujer y solamente tú provocaste ese sentimiento _bella mía._

― Edward ósea que…

― Si, eres tú la razón, siempre fuiste tú Bella, siempre desee estar contigo desde el primer momento que te vi sentí la conexión, la intensidad de tus ojos y la electricidad de tu piel me llamaban y me hacían perderme en ellas.

Por un momento intente procesar la información pero por ahora mi mente recordaba todas las veces que Edward me tomo con tanta ansia, esa era la razón del deseo insaciable que tenía cuando hacíamos el amor, ahora podía entender que no era el sexo lo que el ansiaba, era yo, solamente yo. Nuevamente un sentimiento abrumador me embargo, me abrace a su cuello y acaricie el cobrizo cabello.

― Ahora que ya lo sabes, entiendes lo que significas para mi, eres todo… mi amor, mi pasión, mi deseo, mi cuerpo y también mi corazón… todo Bella, eres todo.

― Edward— susurre y me pegue a sus labios, lo bese ansiosa, deseando que el calor de mi abrazo nos hiciera fundir nuestros cuerpos y ser solo uno, ahora más que nunca sentía deseos de quedarme toda la vida con él, de ser uno para siempre y vivir felices toda la eternidad.

― Cuando volvamos a Chicago me será imposible dormir alejado de ti, mi habitación es un hielo sin ti.

― Lo sé mi amor pero prometo quedarme contigo todo lo que pueda.

― Tranquila que encontraremos los momentos para estar juntos, el trabajar menos es una brillante opción Bella y créeme que la considerare— sonreí abiertamente

― Gracias, ahora nos queda ir a Londres y conocer a tu familia— de pronto le tome el peso a mis propias palabras, _conocer a su familia… conocer a sus padres… conocer a Carlisle Cullen— _veremos… a tu padre ¿cierto?— el cuerpo de Edward se tenso

― Si— me dijo y acaricio mi mejilla— pero prometo que no volverá a molestarte Bella, el no se podrá acercar a ti.

Por un momento pensé en sus palabras… Edward estaría bajo una constante vigilancia cosa que molestaría a mas de alguno, si Carlisle Cullen no me aceptaba era únicamente porque no me conocía y no tenía idea de quién era yo, si tenía la oportunidad de viajar a Londres y conocerlo haría exactamente lo contrario.

― No, Edward— respondí decidida— hare exactamente lo contrario, no me alejare de tu padre solo porque no me quiera, si viajamos el me tendrá que conocer, sabrá realmente quien es Bella Swan, la novia de su hijo.

Estaba decidido, si pude con el corazón de hierro de Edward estaba segura de poder con el de Carlisle Cullen, no me dejare amedrentar y hare lo que esté en mis manos para limar las invisibles asperezas que hemos creado, el no podrá odiarme por siempre y yo me encargare que su odio se convierta en un sentimiento que nos contagie a todos

_Su corazón tendrá que ceder… _

_

* * *

_

**_¿LES GUSTO?_**

**_ESPERO QUE SII..._**

**_¡DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS!_**


	2. Familia

**Cuidando tu Corazón**

**Capitulo 2:**

**Familia**

_Hola Nenas, perdón por el retraso, el rescate de los mineros y excesivo trabajo me dejaron sin poder escribir unas cuantas horas pero con los ojos cargados de_

_ sueño logre acabar, asi que aquí esta… ojala les guste… se imaginaran lo que viene en el otro capiii, ¡estara que arde el encuentro entre Edward, Bella y Carlisle! Asi que no se lo pierdan, miles de besos y abrazos.._

_Con Amor…_

**Tiwii Cullen**

**

* * *

**

La cara de Edward no tenia precio, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como las mismas ventanas del despacho, el aire que se colaba era lo único que hacia distinto el silencio que se formo luego de mis palabras, el tal vez no creía que podía hacerle frente a su familia pero le demostraría que era así, Isabella Swan no se rendiría.

― ¿me estás hablando enserio?— pregunto con visible sorpresa.

― Claro que si ¿acaso piensas que bromearía con algo así?

― No pero…— calló, sabía que el hombre era un demonio pero la reacción de Edward me lo confirmaba y además agravaba cualquier cosa "_buena"_ que pudiera pensar sobre el— creo que mi padre es un hierro mas difícil de fundir y no quiero que te haga daño Bella, ya suficiente ha sido con todo lo que has pasado en tu vida.

― Por Dios Edward ¿me tienes compasión?— pregunte con el ceño un poco fruncido— creo que lo que menos necesito es compasión además lo que me toco vivir es parte de la vida, todos tenemos nuestras propias pruebas que superar, la vida es diferente para todos ¿no crees?

― Si claro— murmuro— bueno en todo caso falta mucho para el matrimonio de mi prima, las cosas pueden cambiar en un par de meses

― ¿crees que tu papa cambiará?— pregunte enarcando una ceja, el sonrió

― Claro que no pero aun mantengo la esperanza de que se vaya a vivir a Alaska— reí

― Y tu mama ¿Cómo es?

― ¿mi madre?— suspiro— ella es como mi padre pero en versión femenina, Esme Cullen es tan orgullosa y altanera como todos nosotros pero aun así nos ama por sobre todas las cosas, es la mejor madre que he conocido, ella nunca estuvo ausente en nuestras vidas, Alice y yo crecimos junto a ella y no con institutrices como muchos de los amigos de mi familia. Cuando ya éramos un poco mayores asistimos a colegios un poco alejados de nuestra casa pero a pesar de todo mi madre siempre estuvo presente en nuestra niñez

― Wow, es todo un mundo— le dije con la vista perdida en el vacío.

― Si, así es pero no te preocupes que poco te demoraras en acostumbrarte, esta demás decir que nuestros hijos no pisaran jamás un internado si de mi depende— sonrió

― Lo sé y no te preocupes que tengo el mismo concepto, a pesar de estar solo en el mundo mi padre pudo criarme de la mejor manera posible y jamás delego mí cuidado a alguien más. Se lo que sientes con respecto a tu madre.

La conversación se detuvo allí, comenzamos a preparar las cosas para el esperado regreso, desde de casi medio mes en esa isla habrían muchas cosas que hacer en Chicago. Edward tendría que volver a su trabajo y yo conseguirme uno además de ver a mi padre y hermana, la gran suerte es que contábamos con la ayuda de Sue, nuestra mucama. El día paso más rápido de lo que hubiera querido por la noche disfrutamos de una exquisita cena en la terraza de la casa, disfrutamos de la vista del mar e hicimos el amor en reiteradas ocasiones, mi ritmo sexual con Edward no había cambiado mucho, al contrario, se había incrementado cada vez más. A la mañana siguiente un enorme mercedes fue por nosotros, estábamos en la puerta de la casa despidiéndonos de Anthea.

― Ha sido un placer conocerla Srta. Swan, espero verla muy pronto por aquí— comento la mujer con una amable sonrisa

― Te aseguro que la veras Anthea, cualquier cosa me llamas— contesto Edward

― Si señor— la mujer asintió

― Bueno ya es hora de irnos— le dije, pase mis manos por su espalda para abrazarla, ella me correspondió con un dulce beso y un abrazo

― Que tengan buen viaje—

― Gracias— respondimos al unísono.

El chofer saco nuestras maletas y las metió al enorme auto, con nuestras manos entrelazadas y nostalgia por partir nos despedimos de la hermosa casa que nos había cobijado por estas preciosas semanas, jamás olvidaría lo que sucedió aquí, estos días nos habían hecho afiatarnos aun más. El vuelo fue tranquilo, Edward acariciaba mis mejillas con sus dedos mientras dormitaba un poco, mientras mis ojos descansaban pensé en lo que se vendría ¿estaba bien negarme al ofrecimiento de Edward? Si me ponía a pensar lo que mas querría en este momento es estar a su lado pero el precio que tendría que pagar seria mi independencia ¿estaría dispuesta a perder mi libertad?, no sabía hasta que punto esto podría afectarme, Edward ha sido una persona independiente pero que le gusta tener todo lo demás bajo su control, a diferencia mía que he sido dependiente de mi padre y hermana y que ahora necesito mi libertad, sabía que chocaríamos en estos aspectos solo esperaba que no dañara nuestra relación. Al llegar al aeropuerto la flamante figura de Will estaba en el medio del hall, desembarcamos por el área privada del aeropuerto por lo que el Hall estaba completamente vacío.

― Qué alegría es verlos Sr. Cullen y señorita Swan

― Hola Will— saludo Edward en un tono familiar, yo guiada por mi profundo afecto hacia el hombre, me acerque a él y le di un abrazo, mi novio me observo y disfruto del momento

― Sr. Swan no sabe el gusto que me da verla así de feliz, Sr. Estoy muy contento de que vuelvan a la casa.

― Nosotros también, extrañaba tus atenciones viejo— agrego, comenzamos a caminar, Edward paso su brazo por mi cintura y nos condujo hacia los estacionamientos, un gesto que ya comenzaba a ser común en su actitud, el sentimiento de posesión que tenia sobre mi era alarmante pero me encantaba sentirme protegida bajo su cuerpo

― Buenos días Señor Cullen, Srta. Swan— nos saludo James al vernos avanzar por el aparcamiento

― Buenos días— saludamos al unisonó, Will indico al auxiliar del aeropuerto que cargara las maletas en el auto junto a James y se dispuso a subir en el asiento del copiloto.

El camino hacia la casa fue tranquilo, a pesar de estar completamente relajados por el viaje sentía que Edward se iba poniendo tenso conforme avanzábamos en la carretera, sus manos se apretaban a las mías y su ceño se fruncía levemente, Will iba muy animado platicándonos todo lo que había pasado en la mansión y en la empresa en estos días.

― ¿Aro ya volvió de Londres?— pregunto interrumpiendo lo que Will nos relataba

― Sí señor, el regreso a los días de que ustedes se fueron a Grecia, cuando supo que la empresa había quedado nuevamente a cargo de Frederick regreso a tomar el mando pero su mala suerte lo siguió acompañando ya que Frederick no le cedió el mando por mucho que el Sr. Carlisle lo amenazo

― ¡muy bien!— exclamo Edward un poco más animado, una pequeña sonrisa ilumino su rostro, apreté su mano dándole mi apoyo silencioso, el me miro y beso mi coronilla— creo que vendrán nuevas confrontaciones de ahora en adelante— susurro

― Pero yo estaré contigo, siempre— agregue en el mismo tono apoyándolo, el me dedico una mirada que decía mas de mil palabras, Will continuo con su relato y nosotros escuchándolo atentamente.

A la media hora más tarde el auto aparco en mi casa, le había dicho expresamente a Edward que el día de hoy ya no podría seguir acompañándolo ya que tenía que ver a mi familia y ocuparme de mi desatendida casa, a pesar de haber refunfuñado un poco me había comprendido, estaba segura que el se iría a trabajar de inmediato. Salimos del auto y me sorprendió ver que nadie salía a recibirme, tal vez mi padre y mi hermana estaban ocupados.

― Bueno, ha llegado la hora— le dije tomando sus manos, estábamos afuera de la puerta de mi casa cubierto por los arboles y el portón, por suerte teníamos un poco de privacidad para despedirnos.

― Odio esta hora— me confesó con una mueca— no había pensado lo difícil que se me haría separarme de ti después de dos semanas juntos, que horror— dijo con una cuota de dramatismo

― ¡vamos Edward! Si no tiene nada de malo, además solo serán unas cuantas horas ya mañana podremos comenzar a vernos con regularidad, sabes mejor que yo que hay una enorme empresa que te necesita, recuerda que el reino no funciona sin su monarca— reí, hacia tanto tiempo que le había dicho algo parecido.

― Si, lo sé, sabes que me había acostumbrado a la idea de no tener tantas responsabilidades pero prometo que ya no me sumiré tanto en mi trabajo

― Y que te tomaras las medicinas, no porque ya no tengas dolores de cabeza estas a salvo, recuerda que aun debemos confirmar de que los dolores sean por stress

― Si señorita— respondió con tono de burla

― ¡no te burles! ¡me preocupas!— le dije dándole un suave golpe en su hombro

― Lo sé mi amor y eso es lo que más amo de ti, siempre estas conmigo, en todo— su mano paso por mi cintura y me pego fuertemente a su cuerpo— odio alejarme de la mujer que amo, es la primera vez que experimento el sentimiento y es un asco— sonrió, sus labios tocaron los míos como fuego en mi piel, sus dedos se fundieron en mi piel haciéndome soltar un gemido

― No sabes cuánto te extrañare— le dije mientras me pegaba a su cuerpo, mis manos se pasaron por su cuello e hicieron más profundo el beso— pero ya mañana nos veremos

― Si, ese es mi único consuelo— me beso con frenesí, mi boca y cada uno de mis sentidos lo recordarían hasta nuestro próximo encuentro, intente prendarme cada vez más de su aroma para poder soportar una noche en mí ahora fría recamara.

― Ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte ir— presione mis labios una vez mas y me separe de él, una sensual sonrisa apareció en sus labios

― Nos veremos pronto Bella— camino hacia la puerta, un sonoro suspiro salió de mis labios, tome mis maletas y me metí hacia la casa ya era bastante difícil tener que dejarlo ir como para sufrir aun mas viéndolo alejarse.

Las cosas dentro de la casa parecían igual que siempre, un dulce olor a una escancia que no conocía inundo mis sentidos, mire en los cuartos y parecía no haber nadie esperándome ¿Dónde habrán ido todos?, tome mis cosas para dirigirme a mi habitación. El azul intenso de las paredes lleno mis ojos, era estupendo volver a mi hogar, había rentado esta casa hace tan poco y no había podido disfrutar mucho de ella pero eso cambiaria de ahora en adelante, mis pensamientos sobre la casa me recordaron que debía pagar el alquiler, sacaría dinero de mis ahorros para cubrir ese gasto este mes, por nada del mundo usaría a Edward para que cubriera mis gastos por mucho que él se ofreciera a hacerlo. Como estaba sola tome el teléfono y marque a Rosalie, tal vez mi padre andaba con ella.

― Diga— respondió la voz familiar de mi amiga

― ¿se puede saber donde andan?— pregunte con fingido enojo

― ¡Bella! ¿llegaste?— la alegría inundo sus palabras

― Claro que si, acabo de volver pero llegue a la casa y ninguno de ustedes estaba aquí, ¿se fueron de paseo?

― ¿Quiénes?

― Mi papa, Kate y tú, ¿Quién más?— la risa de Rose inundo la línea telefónica, enarque una ceja y pregunte un poco molesta por su reacción

― ¿de qué demonios te ríes?— le dije

― Te has perdido bastante en tu casa Bella— ruidos desde el exterior hicieron que centrara mi atención en las ventanas, por entremedio de los vidrios vi que mi padre, Kate y nuestra mucama Sue venían entrando alegremente por la puerta del jardín

― ¿a qué te refieres?

― A que desde hace días que yo no cuido a tu padre, me refiero dormir en tu casa y todo eso, Sue se ha encargado de estar con él y con tu hermana, déjame decirte que los tres se llevan de maravilla, creo que a tu padre le gusta Sue— apreté mis labios para no decirle unas cuantas maldiciones ¿Cómo podía ser eso? ¿mi padre enamorado?, demonios… ahora estaba segura de que me había perdido mucho tiempo. Los ruidos cada vez se hicieron más fuertes, las llaves en el cerrojo me indicaron que pronto sabría lo que realmente pasaba— espero que sepas aceptar lo que sucede allí, tu papa jamás había estado tan feliz

― ¿feliz?— pregunte incrédula, de pronto la puerta se abrió y la luz del exterior lleno toda la estancia, tres pares de ojos completamente sorprendidos me miraron, las expresiones de mi padre y hermana cambiaron rápidamente a emoción y alegría mientras que la de Sue era neutra, solo una sonrisa adornaba sus labios

― ¡Bella!— grito Kate corriendo a mi encuentro, abrí mis brazos y recibí el delicado cuerpo de mi hermana, apreté mis manos contra su espalda haciéndola sentir lo mucho que la había extrañado— ¡qué alegría es tenerte aquí hermanita!, no sabes lo mucho que te hemos extrañado

― ¡hija mía!— exclamo mi padre, Sue acerco su silla hacia donde estábamos nosotros, me arrodille frente a él y me fundí en su paternal abrazo— espero que ya nunca más te vuelvas a ir tanto tiempo, es horrible no tenerte con nosotros

― Lo siento papa, prometo que ya no me iré tanto tiempo

― ¡pero cuéntame! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Cómo esta Edward?— pregunto mi padre, al parecer le caía bastante bien mi novio y eso me agradaba muchísimo.

― Bien, se fue a su casa, al igual que yo tenía bastantes cosas que hacer— dirigí mis ojos hacia Sue, ella me miraba mortificada, creo que sabía lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza— que bueno es verte Sue, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi padre y hermana— una sonrisa aun más grande apareció en su rostro

― El placer fue mío Bella, no se preocupe que ellos fueron bien atendidos

― ¡si Bella!, Sue es genial, sus tartas y postres son exquisitos— comento Kate bastante animada, revolví su cabello y camine hacia el estar, todos nos sentamos a conversar sobre mi viaje, mi familia estaba bastante animada con todo lo que yo les decía, traje regalos para todos, inclusive para Sue y Will.

La tarde paso normal, estuve todo el tiempo con mi familia, disfrutando del momento, a pesar de estar tan cerca extrañaba con locura a Edward pero tenía que acostumbrarme sabia que la vida no era estar juntos a cada minuto, el tenia su vida y yo la mía, teníamos que aprender a respetar nuestros espacios. Los ojos de Sue me observaron atentos mientras cenábamos, como era de costumbre desde que ella llego nos sentábamos todos juntos en torno a la mesa, mi papa platicaba animadamente con ella mientras Kate escuchaba su conversación, todos parecían tan felices pero ¿Qué me pasaba? A pesar de verlos contentos, tenía miedo, sentía mi pecho contraerse con cada sonrisa sincera que se daban ¿estaba enferma? No lo sabía… cuando la cena termino y sin que mi padre se percatara seguí a Sue a la cocina e intente hablar con ella.

― Hola Sue— la salude al entrar, mi padre ya se había ido a dormir al igual que Kate, la mujer estaba lavando los trastos

― Hola Bella ¿se le ofrece algo antes de que me vaya?— pregunto aun concentrada en sus labores

― Necesito hablar contigo Sue pero será de mujer a mujer— mis palabras hicieron que un plato resbalara de sus manos y azotara contra el metal del lavadero, se giro levemente y saco un paño del mueble, cuando sus manos ya estuvieron secas se dirigió hacia la cocina

― Entonces preparare un poco de te mientras toma asiento— me invito, asentí y comencé a ordenar las palabras en mi mente, tenía que ser clara y concisa para dejar mi punto de vista expuesto. Cuando todo estuvo listo y una humeante taza de té nos acompañaba comencé a hablar

― Espero que no te tomes a mal esta conversación pero déjame decirte que estoy preocupada

― ¿preocupada?— pregunto enarcando una ceja

― Sí, estoy preocupada por mi padre, necesito saber cuáles son tus intensiones con el— vi sus ojos brillar, agacho su mirada y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos. Sue Clearwather era una mujer de no más de cincuenta años, de aspecto adorable pero a la vez tenia los restos de una atractiva persona, sin duda había sido una rompecorazones en su juventud.

― Bella yo…— comenzó nerviosa

― Puedes hablarme con confianza, en todo caso antes de que digas algo quiero confesarte que tengo miedo, yo te he contado lo que ha sucedido en nuestra vida y sabes perfectamente lo terrible que fueron los años anteriores, estamos comenzando una nueva vida y al ver a mi padre y a ti tan "cercanos" siento temor de lo que pueda suceder no quiero un nuevo sufrimiento para nadie de mi familia y menos para mi padre que ya ha pasado por demasiado dolor.

― Puedes estar tranquila— afirmo con convicción— yo lo que menos deseo es dañar a tu padre y hermana Bella, yo… yo los quiero mucho, no sabes cuánto me he acercado a ellos en estos días

― Es por eso que te hablo porque me doy cuenta, desde hace mucho que no los veía felices y cómodos con alguien más que no fuera mi amiga Rose o yo. Espero no ser paranoica al decirte todo esto pero debes comprender el miedo enorme que siento por ellos

― Lo entiendo, no te preocupes, sé que es tu deber cuidarlos— sonrió— se que tu lo haces por su bien pero quédate tranquila que yo no tengo malas intensiones y de ante mano te digo que no los hare sufrir espero alegrar sus vidas en vez de traer tristezas

― Yo también Sue— sonreí abiertamente— yo también.

La plática se extendió hasta altas horas de la noche, descubrí que Sue sentía más que un aprecio por mi familia y eso me dejo tranquila, sin duda que si papa quiera rehacer su vida yo no era quien para impedírselo, mi madre estaría feliz de que lo hiciera con una buena mujer. Cuando por fin estaba en la comodidad de mi habitación sentí el frio recorrer por mi piel, Edward me hacía falta en todas las maneras posibles, mire mi reloj y era muy tarde como para hacer una llamada, tampoco quería sonar como la novia psicópata que lo controlaba a cada cinco minutos. Me puse el pijama y me metí entre la suavidad de mis sabanas, mañana seria otro día, tenía que comenzar a buscar un trabajo y poner mi vida en orden.

― Buenos días hija mía— saludo mi padre cuando entre en la cocina, Sue, Kate y el estaban desayunando animadamente, mi puesto estaba listo para ser ocupado

― Buenos días a todos, ¿Cómo durmieron?— todos me dieron diferentes respuestas pero todas eran en un claro estado de alegría

― Hoy iremos a pasear al parque otra vez, ayer tuvimos un día de campo Bella, fue genial— comento Kate

― Qué bueno pequeña, espero que también le estés prestando atención a tus deberes— le dije señalando el uniforme que traía puesto

― Claro que si Bella, Sue y papa me esperan a que termine mis deberes y de ahí salimos de paseo

― Qué bien, entonces espero disfruten del paseo de hoy.

― Gracias— todos respondieron al unisonó, por un momento sentí que no era necesaria mi presencia en la casa, tenía bastantes sentimientos encontrados, por una parte estaba triste porque pensé que mi presencia seria un poco más indispensable pero estaba feliz porque mi familia se veía así y además porque tendría más tiempo para ver a Edward, cosa que necesitaba.

Tome mi desayuno rápidamente, como ya estaba bañada y vestida acompañe a Kate a la escuela, tenia suerte de que el colegio quedara a muy pocas cuadras de la casa, caminamos lentamente conversando de la vida y de cómo ella veía la relación de papa y Sue, me sorprendió bastante el saber que ella estaba aun más contenta de que eso se diera, Kate al igual que yo quería ver a mi papa feliz, no importaba el costo de ello. Cuando estuvimos en la puerta del establecimiento nos despedimos con un beso y abrazo, le di una rápida sonrisa y deje que entrara a su colegio, se veía hermosa con su uniforme nuevo, Kate era una chica preciosa sin duda algún día llegaría a ser una gran modelo como era su sueño.

Como estaba tan tranquila y tenía tiempo para disfrutar del día me regrese caminando, el aire frio de la mañana era algo que siempre me relajaba, camine por las plazas y hermosas veredas del barrio, Nothing Hill era un lugar bastante tranquilo en donde se podía disfrutar de una vida, mire a mi alrededor y madres apresuradas llevaban a sus hijos al colegio, hombres y mujeres en sus autos en dirección hacia el trabajo, jóvenes caminando hacia sus universidades, aquí mi hermana tendría una excelente educación y podría contar con privilegios que antes no tenía, sin duda estaba tranquila y feliz con mi opción, sabía que todos mis esfuerzos habían valido la pena. Mientras pensaba en una infinidad de cosas el celular que traía en el bolsillo de mi pantalón comenzó a vibrar y sonar, mire la pantalla y una enorme sonrisa apareció en mi rostro

― Buenos días señor Cullen— salude con tono de burla

― Buenos días señorita Swan— respondió en un sensual tono— ¿Cómo dormiste?

― Mal— reí— fue una noche horrible sin ti, tenias razón, la habitación parecía un tempano de hielo— Edward soltó una encantadora sonrisa y continuo hablando.

― Que terrible, a mi me paso igual pero eso es algo que pretendo remediar ¿almorzamos juntos?— preguntó y dude por un segundo, Kate iba a estar hasta la tarde en el colegio y mi padre tenía a Sue, creo que ya nadie me necesitaba en casa, había dejado de ser una persona de primera necesidad

― Claro que si, ¿en dónde?

― Sorpresa, James pasara por ti al mediodía.

― Bien entonces lo estaré esperando

― Te amo— dijo de repente acallando cualquier posible frase que quisiera decir

― Y yo a ti, muero por verte

― Yo también, te juro que si en este momento no estuviera en una junta de negocios me iría en dos segundos hacia tu casa

― ¿estás en una junta?— pregunte sorprendida— ¿y qué haces llamándome?, vete a trabajar

― No puedo, me era imposible concentrarme sin oír tu voz, te recuerdo que formas parte de mi ser Bella, es inevitable estar así cuando estoy lejos de ti— mi corazón se disparo al oír esas palabras ¿podría ser este hombre más maravilloso?

― ¡date prisa antes de que corra a raptarte!— le dije apretando mi puño contra mi corazón, era algo único escuchar esas palabras

― Hazlo— rio— tienes mi completo consentimiento— ambos nos reímos, por muchas ganas que tuviera tenía que aceptar su trabajo además lo había tenido para mi sola dos semanas, si pretendía mantenerlo así seria una completa egoísta, también debía pensar en todas las cosas que Edward hacia, hay mucha gente que depende de él.

― Bueno, tendré un momento de madurez aunque me cueste mucho decirlo, será mejor que regreses a la junta mi amor, debes atender tus asuntos.

― Odio cuando tienes ese tipo de lapsus— siguió riendo— pero es verdad, iré, espero verte a la hora del almuerzo

― Lo harás, cuídate mucho y no te enojes con nadie para que no te duela la cabeza

― No lo hare, te amo.

― Y yo a ti, nos vemos

― Adiós

― Adiós— colgué

Sujete el teléfono unos cuantos segundos solo para mirarlo embelesada, era lo mejor que podría haberme pasado en el mundo, Edward Cullen era mi amor, mi dios, mi todo… era mi corazón. Las horas pasaron deprisa, deje todo listo en casa y a Sue al mando justo al mediodía, James como siempre puntual aparco una camioneta que jamás había visto en las afueras de la casa.

― Hola James— salude con cortesía, el hombre me hizo y reverencia y saludo

― Buenos días Señorita Swan, suba por favor— tome mi bolso me despedí de mi padre y Salí al encuentro de mi novio, mientras íbamos por la carretera le pregunte a James por la camioneta y me dijo que era parte de la empresa, Edward me había mandado a buscar en ella porque era mucho más espaciosa que el mercedes, la marca era Hummer.

Llegamos a un hermoso restaurante en el centro de la ciudad su nombre era "_Elite"_, James me ayudo a bajar y camine hacia la entrada, el lugar estaba muy concurrido en esta hora, las mesas estaban llenas en su totalidad, me puse de puntillas para alzar mi vista, mis ojos buscaron los de Edward por alguna parte pero no lo encontraron. Mientras buscaba a mi novio un hombre se acerco a mí con una cálida sonrisa.

― Buenas tardes ¿es usted la señorita Swan?— pregunto con sus ojos ansiosos

― Si yo soy— respondí de inmediato

― Muy bien señorita, El señor Cullen la está esperando, sígame por favor— asentí despacio y con el mismo paso comencé a seguir al mesero. Caminamos por dos enormes salones hasta unas puertas de vidrio, cuando estas se abrieron dieron paso a un tercer y aun más espacioso salón, este tenía mesas decoradas con excelente gusto y adornos hermosos, mire hacia mis lados y en una de las mesas unos ojos verde intensos me observaban atentos, el salón estaba lo suficientemente vacio como para saber que ese era el aérea de reservados, Edward como siempre dando lo mejor en todo sentido, caminos hacia la mesa y el hombre que me miraba ansioso se levanto de su puesto a mi encuentro.

― Muchas gracias, Manolé— dijo y el hombre asintió retirándose, Edward estiro una de sus manos la cual sujete de inmediato, nos acercamos para fundirnos en un exquisito beso, sus labios de fuego fundieron los míos haciéndome perder la conciencia del lugar que visitábamos, sus manos acariciaron mis hombros para luego posarse en mi espalda

― Te he extrañado— confesé mientras separaba mis labios de los de él y sus manos suplían los besos con agradables caricias en mi rostro

― Y yo a ti, espero hayas descansado de mi persona porque pretendo retenerte mucho tiempo aquí— sonreí

― Te aseguro que nunca me había cansado, por mi estaría siempre contigo— juntamos nuestras frentes y soltamos el aire contenido, era tan fácil estar juntos ahora, los recuerdos duros del pasado parecían ser solo malos sueños

― Sentémonos porque muero de hambre, tengo algunas cosas que contarte.

― ¿cosas? ¿Qué tipo de cosas?— pregunte mientras me separaba de su cuerpo para tomar asiento.

― Llego el parte de matrimonio de Tanya y ya está confirmada la fecha de la boda.

― ¡ah que alegría! ¿y para cuando es?

― En menos de dos meses y se celebrara en Londres— apreté mis manos bajo la mesa, había olvidado que tendríamos que viajar, ya había decido que no me dejaría vencer contra Carlisle Cullen pero por ese momento había olvidado también a su otra familia, al igual que el padre existía una madre, una hermana y un cuñado con el que luchar.

― ¿ira tu familia cierto? Me refiero a tus padres y hermana

― Si— acepto desviando la mirada.

― ¿aun sigues enojado con ellos?— pregunte inmiscuyéndome en algo que aun no sabía si debía nombrar, mientras estábamos en Grecia Edward me había contado que su madre le había dicho a Carlisle Cullen lo referente a nuestra relación.

― Lamento no poder olvidar las cosas tan pronto pero lo que hizo mi madre fue una traición a mi confianza.

― Edward creo que…

― No Bella— dijo mirándome por primera vez desde hace mucho con ojos muy serios— creo que esta vez tendré que ser el mismo de antes, no puedo perdonar a mi madre y menos aun a mi padre, ellos nos causaron un gran daño que espero algún día pueda ser reparado. Aun no se me olvida la llamado que te hizo Carlisle cuando yo estaba en Londres.

― Debes aprender a perdonarlos Edward, no puedes seguir almacenando odios— entrecerré mis ojos y le devolví la intensidad de su mirada.

― Creo que este tema nunca lo podremos hablar sin discutir, no deseo hablar de mis padres Bella creo que es el último tema a tratar en este almuerzo— tomo mi mano y acaricio la palma con su pulgar— lo único que quería era verte, no perderé mi tiempo hablando de causas perdidas— una tierna sonrisa se desplego por sus labios.

― Mírame Edward Anthony Cullen— lo rete— este no es un tema zanjado, si algo he aprendido en todos estos meses estando a tu lado es a jamás dejar un tema a la mitad, no eres y jamás serás de ese tipo de personas espero que algún día persones a tu familia porque te aseguro que a mí ya se me olvido lo pasado.

Sus ojos me examinaron por un momento su expresión se torno un poco sorprendida pero con el pasar de los segundos se apago.

― Dos meses no cambiaran mi forma de pensar— dijo en un ultimátum con respecto al tema

― Sé que no sucederá así pero recuerda que en dos meses volverás a ver a tu familia y de alguna manera deberás comunicarte con ellos Edward, es inevitable

― Son dos largos meses— dijo haciendo alusión al tiempo que faltaba por viajar.

― Dos meses que se pasaran volando— contraataque.

_Casi dos meses después…_

― Buenos días Señor Cullen, Señorita Swan— saludo Patrick el piloto del jet de Edward

― Buenos días— respondimos al unisonó

― Espero tengamos un excelente vuelo el día de hoy— comento mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del área vip del aeropuerto.

― Yo también— le respondí sujetando la mano de Edward.

Como había previsto estos dos meses se habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, debo decir que han sido maravillosos en casi todos los aspectos de mi vida, mi familia está mejor que nunca, mi padre y hermana están felices en compañía de Sue, Rosalie mi mejor amiga se había hecho novia de Emmett y eran tan felices como Edward y yo. La relación que habíamos forjado en este tiempo se sentía indestructible, el amor que nos regia era el sentimiento que nos ayudaba a fortalecer cada vez más los lazos que teníamos. Estábamos en el tiempo límite para el matrimonio de Tanya, solo faltaba una semana exacta para el gran compromiso y por petición de la novia viajábamos antes a Londres, ella me había pedido expresamente que fuera su invitada de honor en todas celebridades de esta semana yo un poco asombrada acepte con gusto. Mis manos sudaban, mis piernas temblaban de los nervios, este viaje tenia connotaciones diferentes, por una parte era el matrimonio de la prima y mejor amiga de Edward y por otro lado era mi primer encuentro con la distinguida familia Cullen ¿recibirían a una enfermera igual que a la hija de un primer ministro?, estaba segura que no, para Carlisle Cullen mi lugar debía de ser ocupado por la chica que intento meterle por los ojos a Edward.

En estos dos meses el hombre ni siquiera se había pronunciado en frente de Edward, cosa que me hacía pensar en alguna venganza peor, Aro vulturi había oficiado como representante de Carlisle en todas las reuniones de la empresa, Edward por su parte había tenido que soportar al mandado de su padre en muchas ocasiones. Mi vida laboral marchaba sobre ruedas, había conseguido turnos de medio día en el hospital que me facilitaban el estar con mi familia y mis demás quehaceres además de poder estar tiempo con Edward. Lo que más preocupaba era que Edward desde hace unas cuantas semanas, había comenzado a sentir molestias nuevamente, tenía dolores de cabeza pero mucho más leves que antes, eran acompañados también con mareos y nauseas. A pesar de sus reclamos y de su testarudez lo había llevado junto con Emmett a practicarse unos exámenes que por suerte dieron resultados positivos, Edward aun seguía bajo un constante estrés que le afectaba de la peor manera cada cierto tiempo. Cuando ya estábamos sentados en el jet mire su rostro y lucia pálido.

― Te sientes mal— susurre tocando su frente— ¿Edward estas bien?— pregunte viéndolo tan débil

― Algo así siento unas ganas terribles de vomitar, comí algo que me debe haber caído mal. Además tengo un dolor de cabeza que me está martillando el cerebro

― Demonios— susurre— te administrare unos medicamentos quédate quieto.

Saque mi maletín y prepare una jeringa con unos calmantes además de algo para las nauseas. Cuando el remedio estuvo en su organismo no paso mucho tiempo hasta que se quedo dormido, bese sus mejillas susurrándole "_dulces sueños, amor mío" _ en su oreja, estaría durmiendo hasta que llegaros a Londres.

_Londres… Londres, _tenía mucho que pensar, estaba a solo unas cuantas horas de conocer a la familia de Edward ¿me odiaban por anticipado?, esperaba que no, si algo tenía que agradecerles a esa familia es el haber tenido un hijo con Edward, si el yo no sería nada y _solo por eso ellos ya se habían ganado mi respeto y eterna gratitud._


	3. Carlisle Cullen

**Cuidando tu Corazón**

**Capitulo 3:**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**

* * *

**

_Hola Nenas subo rapidin porque ando media apurada, bueno nenas quiero saber opiniones con respecto a la secuela_

_** ¿están contentas como va quedando?**, **me gustaría que me dejaran sus impresiones**… nos leemos ya la próxima semana _

_y desde ahora se ponen interesante los caps, las amo muchísimo, cuidence…_

_Con Amor…_

**Tiwii Cullen**

* * *

El avión estaba por tocar suelo londinense, mis manos sudaban y tenía unas extrañas sensaciones por todo el cuerpo, de seguro mis nervios nuevamente estaban traicionándome, mire a mi lado y Edward hablaba animadamente por teléfono, su perfil perfecto me infundía confianza pero a pesar de todo sentía nervios y estragos sobre mi cordura ¿Cómo sería conocer a la familia de mi novio?, la llamada se paró y Edward devolvió su vista a mis ojos, una encantadora sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

― Podría jurar por mi vida que mueres de nervios por lo que sucederá— agregó cambiando su sonrisa por una mueca de preocupación

― Me conoces bien pero sabes que fuera de todo estoy tranquila, no hay nada mejor que tenerte a mi lado y eso tú lo sabes.

― Y no sabes cuánto lo agradezco Bella, ser necesitado es lo mejor que podría pasarme en el mundo—

― Sr. Cullen, Srta.— llamó el auxiliar de vuelo— por favor abróchense los cinturones.

Ambos asentimos haciendo caso a la recomendación. Eran justo las dos de la tarde cuando salíamos del enorme jet en dirección a la sala de desembarques. Edward me llevaba tomada de su mano, atrás venia una de las azafatas acompañándonos, pasamos por policía internacional en donde pudimos tomar nuestras maletas un asistente del aeropuerto nos ayudo llevando un carro con todo el equipaje, cuando salimos hacia la sala privada del aeropuerto la imponente figura de una hermosa mujer nos recibió, era la persona más preciosa que había visto, parecía un ángel. Sus tiernos ojos nos recorrieron a los dos y una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios, sus brazos se extendieron y de su boca salió un grito de emoción.

― ¡Edward! ¡Bella!, al fin— dijo acercándose rápidamente a nuestro encuentro, cuando estuvo casi a nuestro lado me di cuenta de que ella era unos cuantos centímetros mas alta que yo.

― Tanya— respondió Edward, soltó mi mano y abrazo a su querida prima, los observe por unos momentos mientras pequeñas risas salían de sus labios, me sentí feliz al ver lo humano que lo hacían estos momentos, se separaron y toda la atención se concentro en mi.

― ¡maldita sea Edward!— gritó llevando sus manos a la cara, sus ojos brillaban con una inusual intensidad— ¡Es preciosa!— exclamó nuevamente, se acerco para abrazarme, mi expresión era de completa perplejidad, la personalidad explosiva de Tanya era completamente diferente a la de Edward, ambos en actitud eran como el agua y el aceite— Demonios, creo que tu descripción no le hizo justicia

― Ciertamente que no, jamás puedo describir lo hermosa que es Bella— agregó con orgullo, sus palabras me hicieron volar una vez más hacia un lugar en donde solo existíamos los dos, esta vez tuve que detenerme y contemplar a la emocionada mujer que tenia abrazándome, nos soltamos para tomarnos de las manos

― No sabes el placer que es conocerte Bella, soy Tanya la prima de Edward— se presentó

― Mucho gusto, aunque ya habíamos hablado para mí también es un placer conocerte en persona Tanya.

― Wow— suspiro aun mirándome— esto será mejor de lo que pensaba, mi boda ahora sí que será un éxito, no puedo esperar a presentarte con mis amigas, te advierto que serás el centro de atención en todas las celebraciones

― ¿centro de atención?— pregunte un tanto alarmada

― Si, Edward Cullen jamás había traído a una novia a esta casa, debo decir que soy afortunada al recibirte, además que muchas querrán matarte por haber casado al soltero más sexy y codiciado de Inglaterra— una risa se soltó de mis labios y un bufido por parte de Edward

― Vamos Tanya no la asustes, bastante tiene con saber que tendrá que ver a Carlisle.

― Maldición, lo había olvidado— su cejo se frunció, ha ella tampoco le caía bien— pero procuraremos de que no friegue lo maravilloso de estas fiestas, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea Bella, en mi tienes a una nueva amiga— las palabras de Tanya me emocionaron hasta la medula, era bueno sentir que por lo menos una persona de la familia de Edward me quería— bien, ahora vámonos— tomo de mi brazo y nos condujo por los pasillos del aeropuerto.

Bajamos a los estacionamientos y una enorme camioneta de color blanco nos esperaba, me sorprendí al ver que Tanya no tenia chofer ni nada por el estilo, ella misma venía manejando su transporte, mientras íbamos de camino por las calles de Londres me sentía maravillada, yo jamás había salido de Chicago antes de conocer a Edward, viajar a la hacienda de los Hale, a Grecia y ahora a suelo ingles eran experiencias nuevas para mí. Tanya fue hablando de todo lo que tendríamos que hacer en esta semana, era día lunes por lo que hasta el próximo lunes teníamos según ella "_la agenda copada", _me propuso para empezar un día de compras. Gracias a Rosalie y su buen gusto tenía un hermoso vestido y zapatos a juego para la gran ceremonia, pensé en comprarme unos accesorios y un bolso que me sirviera. Edward nos miraba maravillado, cada vez que me giraba a verlo el tenia una sonrisa aun más amplia sin duda le alegraba que todo esto sucediera. Mientras conversábamos una enorme duda salto a mi mente, ¿Dónde nos hospedaríamos?

― ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Edward al verme ensimismada en mis pensamientos

― Estaba pensando— le comenté— no me has dicho donde nos quedaremos.

― Ah— dijo y perdió sus ojos en la ventana— cuando vengo a Londres acostumbro quedarme en un hotel pero Tanya me ha prohibido que lo haga así que nos invito a pasar estos días en su casa.

― Qué bien— dije un poco más animada, era preocupante saber que tendría que ver a su familia día a día, si no nos llevábamos bien seria una completa tortura

Después de eso Tanya siguió hablando, Edward parecía estar en otra parte, su mente divago hasta el punto que parecía estar ausente de nuestra platica, unos diez minutos más tarde el auto ingreso a una especie de condominio, las enormes casas que habían a cada lado de la calle daban cuenta del rango social que tenia Tanya y su familia. La camioneta aparcó al final de acera en una enorme mansión de color lavanda, un tono muy poco tradicional pero muy acertado a la personalidad diferente de su dueña. En unos segundos el aire paso de ser pacifico a tenso, el cuerpo de Edward se puso rígido y por primera vez desde que estábamos juntos como pareja vi la antigua expresión de frialdad en sus ojos, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido, en la puerta de la enorme mansión habían aparcados dos autos, uno pequeño y sin duda femenino además de una Land Rover. Mire la cara de mi novio y parecía completamente furica.

― ¿les dijiste que llegábamos hoy?— preguntó Edward al bajarse de la camioneta, la cara de Tanya cambio, tenía una expresión de asombro confinada con horror, extendió sus manos para que yo bajara y paso de inmediato una de ellas por mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo, demonios… _estaba segura de que algo sucedería._

― Claro que no, nadie sabía que ustedes llegaban hoy, no se lo dije a nadie.

― Maldita sea entonces ¿Por qué demonios están aquí?— preguntó en un tono más alto, su mano se ceñía rígida a mi piel, por un momento comprendí lo que sucedía y mi cuerpo reacciono rápidamente a mis pensamientos

― ¿acaso tu familia está aquí?— pregunte y ambos me quedaron viendo— ¿por eso estas así?

― Bella yo…— comenzó pero sus palabras se vieron acalladas por uno de mis dedos

― Ya no digas mas, no es tu culpa, los dos sabíamos que tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder asique es mejor que salgamos pronto de esto— me solté de su agarre y comencé a caminar, ambos me siguieron a los segundos después, la mano de Edward se volvió a poner de manera protectora sobre mi cuerpo.

Antes de que pudiéramos tocar una mucama con expresión compungida abrió la puerta, saludó con la cabeza y nos dejo pasar. El cuerpo de Tanya pasó rápidamente antes que nosotros y se adelanto en entrar al salón.

― Que sorpresa verlos aquí— dijo la voz de Tanya, Edward y yo caminábamos para llegar al salón

― Querida sobrina— saludó una grave pero fría voz, el tono de aquellas palabras sonaba a puro sarcasmo— hemos venido de visita al saber que mi hijo volvía a casa— al momento de entrar en el salón Edward cambio de posición entrelazando sus dedos con los míos

― Buenas tardes— saludó con una voz que me helaba hasta el mas mínimo de los cabellos, el había vuelto a poner la coraza de hierro, su corazón nuevamente estaba envuelto.

― Buenas tardes— salude también, las miradas que antes se posaban en Edward cambiaron hacia mí.

Pude ver tres pares de ojos mirándome, cada uno tenía diferentes expresiones. En el salón había dos mujeres y un hombre, por el parecido innato supe de inmediato que era la familia de Edward como antes ya había pensado. La mujer más joven presumía que era Alice Cullen, la hermana de Edward, era una chiquilla flaca y probablemente de casi la misma edad que yo sus cabellos eran tan negros como la noche y sus ojos del mismo verde que Edward, los cuales me miraban con asombro y sorpresa, fui víctima de su minucioso escrutinio. Al lado de ella estaba una mujer de cabellos cobrizos y expresión culpable, las incipientes arrugas en su piel y los signos de la edad me dijeron que ella era su madre, Esme Cullen, los ojos de la mujer denotaban el pesar que sentía al ver la escena que se aproximaba. Parado en el medio del salón y dando una imponente presencia estaba él, _Carlisle Cullen_ dueño de un imperio y de un corazón negro. Sus orbes verdes y su cabello rubio resplandecían con fuerza dentro del salón, sus ojos a pesar de ser del mismo color que los de Edward tenían la frialdad plasmada en sus expresiones, la que tenía en este momento era de completa aversión por la escena, sin duda el padre de Edward no se parecía en nada a él.

― Pero miren nada mas…— comenzó con sarcasmo e ironía— si es mi querido hijo y su… _novia_— termino con desdén y remarcando la última palabra, apreté la mano de Edward pero este me la soltó de inmediato se poso delante de mi tapándome de la vista de Carlisle, estaba intentando protegerme de su ataque.

― Te pido de favor tío Carlisle que no oses ofender a mis visitas, recuerda que estas en mi casa— intervino Tanya antes de que la batalla se desatara.

― Oh querida mía— miro a Tanya— eso lo sé ya que si estuviéramos en la mía ya habría echado a estas _visitas_ como le dices tú— sus ojos nuevamente se posaron en mi, su mirada me recorrió de pies a cabeza haciéndome tiritar, mi corazón estaba alocado y mi respiración contenida, tenía un enorme nudo que se formaba con fuerza en mi pecho.

― Ya basta papá— lo reprendió Edward— dime ¿a qué demonios viniste?— preguntó tenso y con voz furica

― ¿Qué no es obvio hemos venido a conocer a tu novia? Deberías haber pasado por nuestra casa primero hijo querido, somos tu familia— el tono en el que ocupaba la frase _hijo mío_ era tan despectivo, unas pocas ganas de abofetearlo pasaron por mi cabeza— además es primera vez que conocemos a una de tus novias, creo que es un _honor_ el tenerla frente a mis ojos.

― Déjate de las maldita formalidades Carlisle, sabes perfectamente quien es ella ¿o acaso ya se te olvido la llamada que le hiciste?— pude ver los puños de Edward apretarse cada vez mas— la última vez que nos vimos no tuve tiempo de darte lo que te mereces, jamás te perdonare lo que hiciste, eres un mal nacido—

― ¡Edward!— grito la voz adolorida de la mujer de cabellos cobrizos, camino hacia el lado de Carlisle y se situó a su lado— ya basta hijo hemos venido en son de paz, no sabes lo que lamento lo que sucedió yo…

― No te disculpes Esme— le ordeno Carlisle en un tono autoritario, ella bajo la mirada como una sumisa esposa, entrecerré mis ojos y pude ver lo mortificada que estaba la mujer por lo que sucedía— tú hiciste lo correcto, el aun tiene un deber, debe cumplir con su palabra.

― ¡maldita sea Carlisle!— exclamo Edward con ira— ¿acaso no comprendes lo que sucede?

― Me interesa muy poco lo que esta mujerzuela signifique, tú tienes que casarte.

― ¡vete al carajo Carlisle!— grito Edward elevando su mano con ira, esta choco contra un florero que voló hacia la muralla haciéndose añicos contra la pared y provocando un sobresalto a todas— ¡la respetas maldita sea! ¡Es mi mujer así que tienes que aprender a respetarla!, no permitiré que sigas maltratándola— le dijo avanzando cada vez más hacia donde estaba el, por un momento sentí pánico de que una pelea se desatara por mi culpa.

― ¡ya basta!— grite en el salón y todos devolvieron sus miradas hacia mí, avance unos pasos y quede al lado de Edward, el me había proclamado frente a su familia como su mujer y este era el momento perfecto para demostrar el peso de mi título— no voy a permitir que una pelea se desate por mi culpa

― Entonces aléjate de la vida de mi hijo— dijo con sus palabras cargadas de desprecio

― Eso jamás— me calle y pensé en mis palabras— lo hare solamente si es él quien me lo pide, como veo que no nos hemos presentado bien hare los honores, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, es un agrado conocernos— les dije, las miradas de asombros de las mujeres en la habitación no se hicieron esperar— se que no hemos tenido un buen comienzo pero al ser la familia de Edward he deseado conocerlos.

― No esperes el mismo sentimiento de mi parte, por mi que hubieras salido de la vida de él hace mucho tiempo

― Lo sé señor, no debe recordármelo pero como ya le dije, no lo hare hasta que el me lo pida.

― ¿Cuánto dinero quieres?—

― ¡maldito infeliz!— grito Edward a mi lado avanzando para seguramente golpearlo, Carlisle no se quedo atrás pero ambos fueron detenidos por las manos de sus mujeres, sujete a Edward e intente tranquilizarlo

― Tranquilo, no temas por mi— susurre, sus ojos me vieron con el dolor de este encuentro, ese sentimiento me dio aun más fuerza para seguir con mi ataque.

― Como le dije la otra vez, no me ofenda _señor_, por mucho dinero que me ofrezca no accederé a alejarme de él usted ya sabe lo que tendría que pasar.

― Todo el mundo tiene su precio, no olvides que jamás dejaras de ser su querida.

― Eso es algo que nunca discutiré con usted Sr. Cullen, solo espero que algún día lleguemos a mantener una conversación civilizada.

― Eres una estúpida— me dijo haciendo crecer mi furia, por primera vez la enojada era yo

― Espero tener vida para verlo arrepentirse de sus palabras, algún día llegaré a escuchar algo totalmente diferente de sus labios

― _Moriría_ antes de pronunciarlo, escúchame bien chiquilla insolente no estés tan contenta no descansare hasta verte afuera de la vida de mi hijo, no dejare que una puta entre en nuestra familia— mi corazón dejo de latir— no dejare que la fortuna de mi familia caiga en manos de una simple enfermera norteamericana— mi cuerpo tembló de rabia.

― A mi poco me interesa su dinero pero ¿sabe qué?, piense lo que usted quiera, no me dejare amedrentar.

― Maldigo la hora en la que este imbécil te conoció, si hubiera seguido viviendo aquí…

― Me habrías manejado igual que como lo hiciste con Níkolas ¿no es cierto?— Edward irrumpió con voz ronca en la conversación, las respiraciones fueron contenidas, mire a mi alrededor y la cara de las tres mujeres revelaba la severidad de sus palabras ¿Quién era Níkolas?

― No oses nombrar a tu hermano— dijo la voz reprimida de Carlisle, algo en sus ojos me dijo que el nombre de esa persona traía recuerdos dolorosos.

― ¿Por qué? ¿te duele?, vamos Carlisle el dolor es algo que no está en tu vocabulario

― Hijo ya no sigas— rogó la mujer que estaba al otro lado del salón, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas— no metas a Níkolas en esto

― ¿Por qué mama? Si debo recordar que es a mi quien Carlisle culpa por la muerte de su hijo, si Níkolas estuviera aquí yo no existiría para él, solo se comenzó a fijar en que yo vivía cuando él murió

― ¡es mentira!— gritó la mujer, Tanya y la hermana de Edward habían pasado a segundo plano, ambas observaban con pesar la escena— tu eres amado igual que tu hermano, ya no sigamos con esta conversación— pidió la mujer, se notaba todo lo que sentía al nombrar a su otro hijo— Carlisle vámonos por favor— rogo nuevamente. El hombre miraba a Edward con expresión asesina, los dos se fulminaron con las miradas. A los pocos segundos después Carlisle Cullen salió en silencio de la habitación seguido muy de cerca por Esme. Suspire pesadamente y me tambalee al sentir que el aire me faltaba, las manos de Tanya alcanzaron a sujetarme. Mi cabeza dio vueltas y no fui consciente de lo que sucedió por algunos segundos.

― Hiciste un excelente trabajo Bella, estas lista para entrar en la familia— ambas sonreímos, de pronto la presencia de Alice salto a la escena, Edward se puso nuevamente en guardia como esperando su ataque, la mujer se paro en frente mío y comenzó a hablar.

― Sé que es difícil por lo que tendrás que pasar pero agradezco que la curiosidad me haya ganado y viniera a conocerte, acepto que no fue en el mejor momento pero no podría haber sido de una manera mejor, eres digna de estar con mi hermano y me siento feliz por eso. Espero que pronto todo esto cambie y podamos estar tranquilos, soy Alice Cullen la hermana menor de Edward, es un placer conocerte Isabella Swan— mi corazón latió rápido al comprender sus palabras, ¿ella de verdad me estaba aceptando?

― El placer es mío Alice pero llámame Bella— en un movimiento que no preveía ella se acerco a mí y me abrazo con fuerza, sentí sus cálidos brazos estrecharme contra su cuerpo y hacerme sentir querida, ella no me estaba rechazando.

― Sé que estarás aquí unos días, por lo menos hasta la boda de Tanya así que salgamos a cenar todos juntos, además podrías conocer a mi pequeño hijo.

― Sería un placer— le dije con una sonrisa la cual ella correspondió. Su mirada cambio de mi hacia Edward, el nos observaba con sus ojos neutrales, Alice se acerco a él y lo abrazo por la cintura, Edward la rodeo con sus brazos y cerro sus ojos para besar su cabello.

― No esperaba menos de ti Alice— comento susurrando

― Ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, supe después de que te fuiste lo que hizo papa y créeme que no lo justifico, estoy en desacuerdo con todo lo que está haciendo pero confío que todo cambiará con el tiempo, les deseo la mayor de las felicidades— se separo de él para mirarlo a los ojos— se que están hechos el uno para el otro, ya he podido comprobarlo y me quedo tranquila, has traído a una mujer que es mucho más fuerte que tu hermanito y eso es bueno, detrás de un gran hombre…

― Siempre hay una gran mujer— termino con una pequeña sonrisa— créeme que ahora más que nunca creo en eso

― Ya me voy— alisó su elegante vestido con sus manos y suspiro— ya sabes cómo es Carlisle, dale tiempo Edward, ambos sabemos que Níkolas así lo hubiera querido

― Créeme que él es una de las grandes razones que tengo para no partirle la madre a Carlisle.

― Tranquilo hermanito _ya verás que todo estará bien— _ la chica sonrió

― Eso espero

― Bueno, nos vemos les aseguro que será pronto, Tanya cualquier cosa me llamas.

― Bueno querida cuídate

― Ustedes igual, ha sido un placer Bella

― El placer ha sido mío—. Respondí con una sonrisa

― Ah y bienvenida a la familia Cullen— agregó antes de salir del salón

― Gracias— susurre casi solo para mí.

Un momento de silencio se desato, los brazos de Tanya aun estaban en mis hombros, sentía sus manos dándome apoyo, mire hacia el lugar en donde había desaparecido la familia Cullen ¿podrían ser tan diferentes a Edward? Creo que sí, Carlisle Cullen no tenía ni un ápice de compasión, ni siquiera por su hijo. Desvié mis ojos hacia donde estaba Edward, el aun tenía una mirada penetrante y fría, su expresión me hizo recordar cuando lo conocí, me libere del soporte de Tanya y camine hacia su lado me pare frente a sus ojos haciendo que ellos me miraran atentos

― Tranquilo… ya todo paso— mencioné, su expresión poco a poco volvió a relajarse, me recordaba cuando los gatos tenían posición de combate, Edward estaba en el mismo plan, cualquier cosa podría engrifarlo.

― Demonios, como lamento que tuvieras que pasar por esto— susurró mientras pasaba sus brazos por mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo

― No te preocupes— le dije para tranquilizarlo— no fue tan terrible como pensaba— mentí para darle paz, había sido peor de lo que imaginaba— Edward…— comencé con la duda carcomiéndome en mi pecho

― ¿quieres saber quién es Níkolas?— preguntó, sus manos me soltaron y me condujo hacia los enormes sofás que habían, Tanya nos observó y se sentó en frente, los tres suspiramos pesadamente— _Níkolas Alexander Cullen _es mi hermano mayor y murió hace muchos años atrás. Cuando tenia dieciséis años mi hermano ya era mayor, el tenia veinticuatro y estaba saliendo de la universidad se había graduado con honores de su carrera y era el alumno con más futuro de toda la universidad, para mí el era un héroe, era todo lo que yo siempre hubiese querido ser, cuando niños soñaba con parecerme a él y hacia muchas de las cosas que usualmente hacia para intentar parecernos pero aun así con mi orgullo de ser su hermano y con toda la admiración que tenía en solo una noche, un solo error cambio mi vida y se llevo la de mi hermano para siempre.

― Dios mío…— susurre llevándome una mano a mi boca— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

― Por lo que Carlisle dice fue una irresponsabilidad de mi parte. La noche que Níkolas se tituló y aprobó todo en la universidad hubo una celebración a la cual él fue invitado, debido a mi insistencia le pedí que me llevara, se sentía tan bien ser _observado_ por todos al caminar, mi hermano era admirado, odiado, envidiado y amado por muchos, sin duda el protagonismo despierta muchos sentimientos. Cuando todo termino Níkolas estaba en un estado de completa borrachera, no se podía ni los pies— los ojos de Edward cada vez más se perdían en el horizonte, parecía ausente, estaba reviviendo esa fatídica noche— yo mismo tenía unas copas de más y sentí un poco de miedo en llamar a mis padres si descubrían que me habían sacado de la casa aun siendo tan joven le armarían un escándalo a mi hermano y yo no quería meterlo en problemas. Espere un tiempo a que se me pasaran los mareos y casi en la madrugada cuando ya estaba muy bien lo subí a su auto y conduje por la carretera hacia la casa. Todo paso tan rápido…— una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro, la cubrió de inmediato con ambas manos— yo desperté al mes después y sin saber lo que había sucedido, cuando Carlisle me vio me acusó de lo que había sucedido, para el yo siempre he sido el asesino de su querido hijo y eso jamás va a cambiar. Yo debería haber muerto en ese accidente, no él— acepto con un enorme pesar.

El dolor que había reflejado en su alma llegaba hasta lo más profundo de mí ser, esta era la gran razón del odio de Carlisle hacia Edward, él pensaba que Edward debería haber muerto en ese accidente, un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, en otra realidad tal vez jamás habría conocido a Edward.

― Eso no es cierto, fue un accidente, Edward…— le dije acercándome a él, no me importo que Tanya estuviera allí, abrí mis brazos y lo cubrí con ellos dándole mi apoyo— fue el maldito destino, el no puede culparte por lo que sucedió…

― Eso ya no importa Bella, la vida no va a cambiar lo que él piensa de mi, si mi padre me odia allá el, yo no vivera cargando sus culpas.

― Maldita sea— gemí mientras lagrimas caían por mis mejillas— es muy injusto

― Nadie dijo que la vida era justa cariño— dijo Tanya desde un rincón, sus ojos brillaban desde la oscuridad en donde estaba sentada— lamentablemente Edward ha tenido que cargar siempre con eso y Carlisle jamás se ha arrepentido del odio que tiene hacia su hijo

― ¿entonces es por eso que él te odia?— pregunté imaginándome la respuesta

― Por eso y por algunas cosas más, después de que Níkolas murió yo tuve que asumir su rol y malgaste mucho dinero en cosas sin sentido, casi perdí la fortuna familiar y ese error Carlisle jamás pudo perdonármelo.

― Demonios pero si es por ti que ahora están en ese lugar, por ti es que ahora Cullen Enterprise es una empresa gigantesca

― Eso a Carlisle le vale— dijo Tanya acercándose— a él lo único que le importa es el dinero, quien lo genere es algo poco importante— suspiro— intentemos olvidar esto, iré por un café para todos, lo necesitamos

― Para mí un té, aun siento malestar del viaje—

― ¿te duele la cabeza?— pregunte llevando mi mano instantáneamente a su frente

― Un poco, creo que iré a dormir.

― Ve primo, ya sabes cuál es tu habitación, pediré que les suban las maletas y el té.

― ¿quieres que te acompañe?— ofrecí mientras nos poníamos de pie

― No, quédate con Tanya— Edward me dio un corto beso en la frente y se perdió del salón, quería estar solo y comprendía perfectamente su aislamiento.

― Odio no poder ayudarlo— dije mientras miraba las escaleras por donde se había ido

― Créeme Bella, ya has hecho más de lo que piensas, Edward está muy cambiado y soy tan feliz de verlo así, tú has roto todas sus barreras y te enterraste en su corazón, eso es muy bueno, después de todo el dolor que le ha tocado pasar ya es hora de que tenga un poco de felicidad.

― Tienes razón pero aun así no entiendo a su padre ¿Qué demonios quiere?

― Nadie ha podido responder esa pregunta créeme que pienso que jamás sabremos la respuesta.

Tanya me condujo hacia una hermosa terraza en el patio, teníamos una vista privilegiada del jardín y la enorme alberca. Cuando vi la casa por detrás sentí nostalgia de mi casa y de la mansión, sin pensarlo saque el teléfono móvil de mi bolsillo y llame a ambas para preguntar, en la mansión Will estaba feliz de poder hablar conmigo, me preguntó por Edward y le comente sobre la recaída que estaba teniendo, me aconsejó que llamara a Emmett y así tendría que hacerlo, no me gustaba para nada lo que sucedía. Cuando colgué marque el número de mi casa, Sue me contesto.

― Casa de la familia Swan— saludó con la dulce voz que la caracterizaba

― Hola Sue— saludé animadamente, la brisa golpeaba en mi cara y me hacía sentir maravillosamente, mire a Tanya quien disfrutada animada de un pastelillo de chocolate.

― Hola cariño ¿Cómo vas? ¿Cómo esta todo allá? ¿has conocido a la familia de Edward?— demonios… no esperaba un bombardeo de preguntas.

― Eh, si ya los he visto— comente en un tono casual alejado de mis preocupaciones

― ¿y como ha sido? ¿te trataron bien?

― Sí, claro, son un poco diferentes a nosotros pero aun así todo fue muy cordial

― Qué bueno querida, me alegro bastante, mándale mis saludos a Edward y dile que te cuide— sonreí, Sue en estos meses casi había adoptado el papel de una madre, la que siempre debimos tener con Kate, amorosa y preocupada por nosotros.

― Yo le diré, ¿y mi papa?

― Anda con Kate en el mercado, fueron por unas hortalizas, volverán en un rato ¿le digo que te llame?

― No, no te preocupes, yo los llamare.

― Bueno cariño

― Cuídate mucho Sue, y cuida de mi familia

― Claro que si querida, siempre lo hare, abrazos a Edward

― En tu nombre, adiós

― Adiós.

Solté un enorme suspiro y cerré mis ojos, agradecía infinitamente que Sue fuera parte de nuestras vidas, mi padre y Kate no habían estado jamás tan felices desde que ella se unió a nuestra pequeña familia. Guarde mi teléfono y fui observada por la rubia mujer que tenía en frente.

― Te crecerá la nariz como ha pinocho— comentó con una sonrisa.

― No quiero más preocupaciones ahora

― ¿era tu madre?— preguntó, un pequeño dolor apareció en mi alma, seria genial tener viva a mi mama para apoyarme en esto

― No pero es lo más cercano que tengo a una.

― Qué bueno, y dime ¿Qué planean hacer hasta la boda?

― No lo sé, creo que recorrer la ciudad ya que nunca he estado aquí pero lo demás es por cuenta de Edward, aun no hemos hablado de eso.

― Ya tenemos agendada una cena con Alice así que creo que la pondremos para mañana por la noche así conocerás a Jasper. Hoy por la noche hay un cóctel de bienvenida para ustedes y para celebrar los comienzos de la boda, ya mañana tenemos el primer desayuno, todas las mujeres de la familia Cullen, obviamente tienes que ir, serás mi invitada especial

― Gracias— respondí por inercia, mis nervios nuevamente se crispaban, Alice ya no era una complicación pero aun así me preocupaba Esme Cullen. Tanya me miro por unos momentos y al parecer supo hacia donde iban mis pensamientos

― Si esta preocupada por Tía Esme te diré que ella es un poco más dócil que Carlisle pero más difícil que Alice, creo que ella valora mucho la familia y la paz como para no intentar conseguirla, puedo decirte con certeza que intentara convencerte para que te alejes de Edward.

― Demonios—susurre mientras jugaba nerviosa con mis dedos— ¿esto acabara algún día?

― Si, puedo asegurártelo, el día que te cases con Edward ellos no podrán hacer nada más.

― ¿casarme?— pregunte abriendo mis ojos desmesuradamente

― ¿no me digas que mi primo no te ha propuesto matrimonio?— preguntó enarcando una ceja— demonios, sí que es lento, yo pensé que ya estaban comprometidos

― Somos novios— respondí dándole importancia a nuestro compromiso

― Eso es lo mismo que el viento, para nuestra familia lo que vale son los compromisos y los matrimonios, aunque yo estoy en desacuerdo, soy un alma libre que espera ser completamente feliz sin las ataduras de la sociedad

― ¿entonces porque te casas?— le pregunte divertida por la livianes de su alma.

― ¡porque lo amo!— alzó su voz— créeme que si no lo hiciera ni loca me caso pero lo hago porque es el indicado, Mathew es el hombre que quiero en vida para siempre y no estoy tan loca como para dejarlo escapar. El vuelve mañana así que podrá salir a cenar con nosotros

― ¿Qué hace?

― Es dueño de una aerolínea, además de ser escocés. Por lo pronto está dejando todo listo para nuestra luna de miel, nos iremos dos meses a recorrer el mundo.

― ¡genial!— exclamé con emoción.

Esa tarde estuvimos hablando de la vida, la prima de Edward era una persona admirable, sin duda llegaríamos a ser grandes amigas, paseamos por la casa y ella me presento a su personal. Tanya vivía sola en esa casa ya que su familia estaba en Canadá por este año pero los conocería para la boda. En un momento mientras ella hablaba con su novio, subí las enormes escaleras hacia el segundo piso, una mucama que iba pasando me indico cual era la habitación de Edward, camine en silencio por el pasillo hasta la última puerta del lugar. Rodé la manilla y una gran habitación queda descubierta a mis ojos, estaba un poco oscurecida ya que las cortinas estaban corridas, mis ojos se fueron a la cama pero Edward no estaba por allí. Cuando avancé unos cuantos pasos un ruido que provenía de una puerta al fondo llamo mi atención, el sonido de una arcada me alerto de que algo sucedía, me saque la chaquetilla que llevaba y camine rápidamente al baño

― ¿Edward?— llame golpeando la puerta, un nuevo sonido acompañado del correr del agua me alerto de que se encontraba mal— ¡Edward! Ábreme la puerta— pedí, tome la manilla y la gire dándome cuenta de que estaba abierto, mire hacia el interior y vi a mi novio apoyado con sus dos manos del lavamanos y con la cabeza enterrada en el interior— ¡demonios! Edward ¿estás bien?— corrí en su ayuda, lo tome de los brazos y levante su rostro, tenía toda la cara mojada.

― Creo que si— respondió en un hilo de voz— me sentí mal y devolví el té que había tomado.

― Dios mío, esto no me gusta para nada.

― No te preocupes me pondré bien, es malestar por el viaje.

― Pero esto jamás te había pasado así que no es una simple coincidencia.

― Estoy bien— susurro, levanto su cuerpo y camino hacia afuera, tome uno de sus brazos y lo ayude a llegar a la cama— tengo que dormir un poco para el coctel de esta noche.

― No señor ¡no iras a ninguna parte esta noche!— impuse mi presencia ante sus palabras— hoy no saldrás de esta habitación.

― En otro momento esa habría sido una propuesta muy sexy mi amor, si no estuviera así te habría tomado la palabra— sonrió aun con sus ojos cerrados, podía ver su rostro pálido y unas enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Se había dejado caer a la cama y ni siquiera se había movido

― Ya basta— le dije y saque sus zapatos— debes dormir, mas tarde te aplicare un calmante para que descanses y algo para tus nauseas.

― Hace tiempo que no me pasaba— la voz que utilizo derritió mi corazón.

― Odio que estés así— susurre acomodándome en su espalda, pase mis menos por su cintura y me pegue a su espalda, el soltó un suspiro cogiendo mis manos

― Imaginé lo que es para mí, tanto que pensamos en viajar y ahora esto me impide mostrarte lo hermosa que es mi ciudad.

― No te preocupes, ya tendremos tiempo— me levante para besar su coronilla— duerme mi amor, duerme que yo velare tu sueño, ahora es mi turno cuidarte— el sonrió.

― Te amo Bella.

― Y yo a ti— lo bese y me recargue en su espalda.

La respiración de Edward poco a poco se fue acompasando, cuando estaba segura de que dormía me levante para administrarle un calmante, seguramente su cerebro no había soportado la presión del encuentro con Carlisle explotando en una nueva crisis, si mis pensamientos no eran herrados podría asegurar que Carlisle Cullen era el detonante de sus crisis. Saque mi celular y marque el numero de Rosalie, por la diferencia de horarios allá tendría que ser muy tarde pero confiaba en que ella aun estuviera disponible.

― Hola Bella— saludó su alegre voz— ¿Cómo estás?

― Mal Rose, todo mal— le respondí dejándome caer en un sillón de la enorme habitación

― Demonios ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó

― Me encontré con Carlisle Cullen y toda su familia

― ¡por Dios! ¿y qué sucedió?

― Lo que esperaba, el tipo de me odia y no se molesta en esconder su aversión y lo peor de todo es que Edward nuevamente está enfermo

― ¿tiene crisis?— preguntó con un tono de histeria— espera un momento Emmett quiere hablarte— como era de suponer Rose estaba con su novio, nuestro buen amigo y doctor Emmett Cullen

― ¿Bella que sucede con Edward?

― Desde que llegamos en avión comenzó a tener nauseas, dolores de cabeza y síntomas que presentaba antes cuando estaba enfermo.

― Maldición, no esperaba una recaída

― Yo tampoco y me tiene muy preocupada, temo que se repitan con más frecuencia, estaba pensando en que su padre genera esas crisis, Emmett si los hubieras visto pelear

― ¿se pelearon?

― Lamentablemente si, el padre de Edward es una persona que no tiene corazón, culpa a su hijo de todo lo que sucede en su vida.

― Demonios, compadezco a mi amigo, a penas vuelvan aquí le haremos exámenes para saber cómo va, no quiero que su salud vuelva a decaer.

― ni yo tampoco. Mañana te llamare para ver cómo va todo

― está bien, llévalo al médico si todo empeora no dejes pasar tiempo.

― Lo sé no te preocupes, ya le di un calmante y está durmiendo

― Bien, me llamas cualquier cosa, no importa la hora.

― Está bien, cuídense y salúdame a Rose dile que mañana la llamare.

― Bueno, nos vemos , adiós

― Adiós.

Colgué, apreté el teléfono contra mi pecho mirando la inerte figura de Edward, sentía pena y por sobre todo podía palpar el dolor que tenía en su corazón, sin duda alguna Carlisle Cullen era más que un dolor en su vida a pesar de todo era su padre y _Edward sufría por su rechazo._


	4. Asuntos Familiares

**Cuidando tu Corazón**

**Capitulo 4:**

**Asuntos Familiares**

_Hola Nenas ¿Cómo están?, espero que muy bien, hoy las cosas estuvieron mas tranquilas pero como se que esperan el cap no las hice _

_esperar y publique a penas lo termine, lo habría hecho antes pero aun no terminaba los últimos detalles._

_Primero que todo dar gracias por los rws, es tan emocionante saber lo mucho que les gusta esta historia, déjenme decirles que el próximo cap_

_ será interesante pero el que viene, osea el 6 estara de ataque, habran muchas sorpresas jojojojo…. Mis amores, recuerden que el dia VIERNES 29 DE OCTUBRE,_

_ Over the Twilight (mi Blog xD) cerrara por mantenciones, haremos un cambio gigantesco de estructura en el blog habran partes nuevas, nuevo diseño y algunas cosas mas. Espero que les guste ya que _

_con mucho esfuerzo lo hemos planeado._

_Ojala este cap sea de su agrado, lo que mas me gusto fue escribir el lemmon (baba) y el final, ahí después me dicen que parte les gusto…_

_ las amo con todo mi corazón, jamás se olviden de eso, espero sus rws_

_Con Amor…_

**Tiwii Cullen**

* * *

― ¿Bella?— pregunto levantándose en la oscuridad, me pare rápidamente del sillón en el cual llevaba más de dos horas sentada, meditaba sobre la situación que pasábamos.

― Aquí estoy— conteste tomando la mano que me buscaba frenéticamente— ¿Cómo estás?

― Mejor— acerqué mi mano hacia el buró y encendí la pequeña lámpara que había al lado de nuestra cama, Edward se acomodó sentándose y refregó sus ojos— ya no me duele nada, creo que por fin los calmantes dieron resultado.

― Genial— susurre con una sonrisa, pase mi mano por su sedoso cabello, Edward se giro para mirarme a los ojos pero con pesar descubrí que aun la pena rondaba por ellos había aprendido a leer tan bien sus expresiones y reacciones que sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía, el aún estaba afectado.

― ¿quieres seguir durmiendo?

― No, creo que ya fue suficiente, además hoy en la noche hay un coctel al cual debemos asistir

― Edward no creo…— intente replicar

― No Bella, lamento desobedecer las órdenes de mi _"novia—enfermera"_ pero esta noche saldremos, no dejare que estos malditos dolores me afecten— en mis labios se formo una mueca de resignación, una de las cosas que jamás cambiaria es su persistencia, muy poco sacaría llevándole la contraria— además sonara burdo pero no sabes las ganas que tengo de tomar Martini

― ¿Martini?— pregunte con una pequeña sonrisa— me vas a matar algún día…— dije con tono fingido

― ¡vamos mujer!— tomo mi cintura y beso uno de mis hombros— vamos a la fiesta y demostremos lo poco que nos importa— mire sus ojos y parecía ser una confirmación mas para el que para mí, aunque intentara escondérmelo sabia que de alguna forma la actitud de Carlisle le dolía.

― Vamos, iremos pero con la condición de que si te sientes mal nos regresamos a la casa.

― Hecho— acepto dándome la mano, el solo roce de su piel provocó una corriente de energía— entonces iré a bañarme y cambiarme ropa ¿quieres venir conmigo?— pregunto enarcando una ceja con una sensual mirada

― Creo que esta vez pasare— le dije suspirando— si vamos creo que no saldremos de allí nunca, además iré a ver a Tanya la deje hace más de dos horas y no le dije que me quedaría contigo.

― Bueno, ve cariño— beso mi frente y se paro hacia el baño.

Cuando sentí el grifo abrirse Salí de la habitación, imaginarme a Edward bañándose hacia despertar toda clase de pensamientos eróticos en mi mente, no podía evitar imaginarme el roce de su piel o la suavidad de sus dedos recorriendo mi cuerpo, agite mi cabeza varias veces y cerré la puerta, el cuerpo de mi novio era nocivo para mi concentración. Camine por los pasillos de la enorme casa de Tanya, al doblar en una de las esquinas me la tope de frente

― Hola cariño— saludo efusivamente— ¿Cómo estuvo la siesta?— pregunto moviendo las cejas, me sonroje levemente al sentir hacia donde se iban sus pensamientos

― Bien perdóname por no avisarte que me quedaría con Edward

― No te preocupes, se que los novios necesitan tiempos para estar solos, cuando Math vuelve no salimos de mi habitación en días— agregó con una sonrisa— ¿irán al coctel de esta noche?

― Claro, aunque yo prefería quedarme aquí a cuidar a Edward pero insistió en ir.

― Bien me alegra saber que no ha cambiado su perseverancia pero dime ¿tienes que ponerte?— mi mente voló hacia mi maleta a lo mas traía unos tres vestidos y no eran precisamente para un coctel, no pensaba que tendríamos tantos eventos sociales en Londres

― La verdad tengo pero no son apropiados para coctel— comente con una mueca

― No importa, tengo miles de vestidos nuevos que jamás me pongo, no te hagas problemas por eso, acompáñame— me pidió y dirigió sus pasos hacia el tercer piso de la casa.

Cuando subimos nos paramo en una enorme sala de estar, Tanya se acerco a una de las puertas del fondo y se adentro en la habitación.

― Acércate Bella— grito desde el interior. Camine lentamente por el brillante piso, me pare en el marco de la puerta y no pude evitar la expresión que se formo en mi boca, un circulo se formo con mis labios

― Dios— susurre al ver tamaña habitación, era un closet más grande que el departamento en donde vivíamos.

― ¿lindo? Es ¡genial!, amo mi closet tanto como amo a mi novio— rio, camino entre medio de los estantes llenos de ropa y accesorios— mira aquí, tienes toda esta parte para ti, son vestidos que nunca me he puesto, son todos de esta temporada lo que ya no me va gustando lo dono a entidades benéficas así que no te preocupes porque no hay nada viejo aquí.

― Gracias— susurre aun atónita

― ¡vamos no seas tímida prima!— la palabra me hizo salir de mi timidez, una sonrisa se extendió por la boca de ambas

― Gracias por llamarme así

― Gracias ni que nada, eres mi prima estoy segura de que muy pronto serás la señora Cullen, puedo ver el futuro— movió sus dedos y lanzo una risa malvada, en mi mente pedía porque así fuera, convertirme en la esposa de Edward era algo a lo que difícilmente podría aspirar, mi cara se entristeció ante ese pensamiento

― ¿en qué piensas?— pregunto de repente— ¿cariño que pasa?

― Nada, solo pensaba en las diferencias entre Edward y yo

― Demonios, la regué. ¿diferencias? Creo que no hay muchas, a no ser que te refieras a la edad

― Edward solo me lleva siete años, el tiene treinta y dos y yo veinticinco.

― No es nada, yo soy Mayor que Math por dos años

― ¿Cuántos años tienes?

― Te lo diré solo porque eres mujer— se sentó en un sofá y susurró— tengo treinta

― Wow, no los aparentas, entonces tu novio tiene veintiocho.

― Si y déjame decirte que poco importa la edad

― No es por la edad que me puse así, Edward y yo venimos de dos mundos diferentes. Dos mundos que jamás se han mezclado y muy difícilmente pueda coexistir

― _Entonces construiré un mundo para los dos_— dijo la masculina voz de Edward a mis espaldas. Me gire rápidamente y estaba en el umbral de la puerta, traía su cabello goteando y una toalla en las manos. En sus ojos pude ver la veracidad de sus palabras, por un momento todo lo que temía desapareció de mi cabeza y corazón, ¿Qué había hecho para merecer a este hombre tan bueno?, a pesar de ser golpeado emocionalmente por su padre estaba aquí levantando este amor que es lo que nos une.

― buena respuesta— susurro Tanya a mis espaldas— iré a prepararme para el coctel, los veo más tarde, Bella escoge lo que quieras aquí hay de todo— camino hacia el lado de Edward y le sonrió ampliamente, cuando salió de la habitación cerró la puerta dejándome sola con el hombre que amaba

― hay muchas cosas que desconozco al parecer.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

― No sabía que tenías esa clase de miedos, miedo a mi mundo que déjame decirte es el mismo que el tuyo.

― Pero los ambientes son diferentes, tu y yo vivimos en dos ambientes completamente distintos

― ¿importa?— preguntó enarcando una ceja

― Depende— susurré, mire a mis lados y el enorme closet de Tanya confirmaba una vez más que en mi _mundo_ las chicas no tenían esta clase de ropa ni tampoco en cantidad

― Bella— se acerco a mí, pude sentir el calor que emanaba su piel ¿sería por el baño?— daría lo que fuera por saber lo que piensas, me tortura el no poder entrar en tu cabeza y saber lo que realmente estas pensando.

― Pienso en ti— levante mi mirada para posarla en sus hermosos ojos

― Eso es bueno, creo.

― Lo es, porque pienso que a pesar de todo lo que nos podría separar no estoy dispuesta a renunciar a tu amor Edward Cullen, juntos podríamos construir ese mundo para los dos

― Me gusta oírte hablar así, no quiero que vuelvas a pensar en eso.

― Está bien, perdóname— asentí con una sonrisa— ahora ¿Por qué no me ayudas a escoger un vestido?

― Claro que si— Edward me tendió la mano y me llevo hacia los aparadores que tenia Tanya al fondo, nos metimos entremedio del closet y llegamos hacia donde ella nos había indicado—bien, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Edward comenzó a mirar cada vestido que había en aquel lugar, sus dedos recorrían las telas al igual al mismo tiempo que sus ojos, saco varios de diferentes colores y texturas, al cabo de unos minutos tenia uno precioso en sus manos era de color azul. Sus ojos me miraron con un brillo travieso, con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios se acerco lentamente a mí, sentí su pesada respiración pero no fui capaz de prever lo que pensaba hacer.

― ¿Qué haces?— le pregunte con una sonrisa

― ¿no se nota?— respondió con otra interrogante— antes de ponértelo tienes que probártelo ¿no?— enarco una ceja acentuando aun mas su sonrisa, un rubor cubrió mis mejillas mientras quitaba con maestría mis ropas. Sus dedos acariciaron la orilla del brasier sonriendo ampliamente, el disfrutaba con esta situación en cambio yo me derretía por dentro solo de sentir el calor de su cuerpo cerca del mío. Su dedos acariciaron todo el contorno de mis senos, el suave recorrido llego hasta la base de ellos y avanzó lentamente por mi estomago hasta llegar a la orilla de mis bragas uno de los dedos de Edward sujeto la orilla de esta y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

― Edward estamos en un armario— susurre medio excitada y medio asustada, Tanya podría volver a entrar en cualquier momento

― ¿y qué? Lo hemos hecho en peores lugares _mi amor, _olvidas la cocina de tu casa— se acerco a mi boca y beso suavemente mis labios rozando su nariz por mi mejilla, mi cuerpo se volvió loco con la sola caricia, estaba parada en el medio del enorme armario de Tanya temblando y controlando los gemidos que amenazaban con salir.

― Edward el coctel— susurre presa del placer que comenzaba a relucir, la situación era completamente excitante.

― ¿Qué coctel?— pregunto respirando sobre mi piel, sus labios se dirigieron hacia el lóbulo de mi oreja, succionaron la carne que había y mordisquearon parte de mi cuello, mi espalda se arqueo dejándome aun más expuesta al ataque.

Las manos de Edward se adueñaron de mi cintura, las mías no se quedaron quietas y avivaron aun mas su incursión. Me apoderé de su cabello masajeando su cervical y parte de sus hombros, el calor de su piel traspasaba la fina tela de su camisa, sin poder evitar la necesidad de sentirlo desabotone aquella prenda y pase mis dedos a lo largo de la extensión de su pecho, se sentía tan bien. Edward termino de sacar toda la ropa que tenía demás y se adueño de mi cuerpo. Lo quería, necesitaba de sus caricias estuve esperando silenciosamente el estar con y el y ahora que estábamos aquí e incluso aunque estuviéramos en un armario no podía negarme, solo esperaba que la suerte nos favoreciera y Tanya no entrara en la habitación.

― Te deseo— susurro mientras nuestros cuerpos se rozaban, el movimiento era constante y enardecía cada vez mas mi cuerpo— te deseo aquí y ahora.

― Tómame entonces, porque yo te deseo de la misma forma— susurre, mi boca beso la piel desnuda que tenia frente a mí, era increíble lo erótico que podía ser la situación, la adrenalina comenzó a recorrer con más fuerza por mis venas y lo peor de todo es que no podía parar— no podremos parar— hice el hincapié mientras él me llevaba entre besos a un taburete.

― ¿y quién quiere parar?— me recostó con suavidad sobre el terciopelo del pequeño sillón, bajo de mi boca besando todo mi cuerpo, saco rápidamente las delicadas prendas que impedían la visión completa de mi cuerpo, la sola mirada de él provoco que mi mente se nublara y no pudiera pensar en nada más que en hacer el amor, los sentimientos hacia el cada vez eran más fuertes y poderosos, el amor y el deseo además de la pasión recorrían el mismo camino, juntos eran la combinación mas fuerte. Las frenéticas caricias y el ardor de sus besos me prepararon para la sagrada unión que compartiríamos

― _Demonios_— jadee con fuerza al sentir sus dedos rozar mi centro, mi espalda se arqueo sobre el terciopelo. Edward me miro con intensidad y placer resultado de mis reacciones, bajo delicadamente su dedo índice hacia mi cavidad denotando lo lista que estaba.

― Bella _mi amor, _creo que no podremos salir de aquí en un buen rato— comento con una sonrisa, por primera vez vi sus intenciones, su cabeza comenzó a bajar besando mi piel, el iba directamente hacia el centro de todo placer, _él quería volverme loca._

― ¡no lo harás!— le dije poniéndome de pie, sus ojos se abrieron haciéndolos ver aun más encendidos por el deseo, Edward parecía confuso— creo que es momento de que los dos disfrutemos de ese placer— dije mientras tiraba de él.

Acerque a Edward hacia mi cuerpo, bese sus labios con pasión anticipando lo que vendría, sabía que era algo nuevo y quería probarlo con él, quería que sintiéramos ese enorme placer al unísono. Tome sus manos y lo gire, empuje suavemente su desnudo pecho para sentarlo en el taburete, los ojos expectantes del hombre que tenía en frente estaban atentos a todos mis movimientos, con una gracia de bailarina me acerque a su cuerpo y me puse a la altura de su erección, sus pantalones eran la solida cárcel que me separaba de ella. Mis manos trazaron caminos por sus muslos, sonidos de aceptación salían de la boca de mi novio al momento de llegar al cinturón, lentamente y acrecentando la espera saque cada botón y baje con precisión el cierre de sus pantalones, la paciencia no era una de las mejores virtudes de Edward

― ¡Demonios Bella! Estas torturándome— dijo al momento de sacar con brutalidad el pantalón de tela negro que llevaba puesto, cuando tiro de ellos saco también su bóxer del mismo color. Mis ojos se ensancharon una vez más al ver el tamaño y lo poderosa de su erección, _simplemente magnifica_ pensé que orgullo.

― Siéntate— le pedí en un tono completamente sensual

― Bella— susurro intentando controlar el tono desesperado de su voz

― Espera y veras, te aseguro que ambos disfrutaremos al mismo tiempo— Edward cerro sus ojos imaginando lo que estaba por suceder.

― Maldición— susurro soltando un jadeo

Con mis manos empuje su cuerpo para recostarlo en el taburete, me senté ahorcadas sobre el dejando que nuestros sexos se rozaran pero no permitiéndole entrar en mi cuerpo, la humedad de mi centro y el vigor de su erección me volvían loca pero tenía que aguantar, no podía rendirme al placer sin antes jugar un poco con su tolerancia. Me incline hacia sus labios y mordisquee un poco la carne tibia, la lengua de Edward salió inmediatamente a ayudarme en mi labor, nuestros labios se juntaron haciendo que la excitación creciera mas, la lengua cálida y húmeda de Edward me hacia desear cada vez mas. Mis caderas pronto se comenzaron a rozar cada vez mas insinuantes, las manos de Edward llegaron a ellas aplastándolas contra su piel haciendo el roce enloquecedor, muy pronto gemidos de satisfacción salían de nuestras bocas, era tanto lo que un simple movimiento provocaba que no resistí el vals desquiciante, tome el control de mi cuerpo y fui en busca de lo que deseaba, placer en conjunto de la manera más sensual que podría ser.

― Bella— gimió Edward cuando detuve el movimiento, me pare del taburete dejándolo completamente excitado, su cuerpo estaba en llamas— no me tortures mas, por favor— pidió con mirada suplicante

― Tu quisiste hacerlo en el ropero, ahora debes aguantar, eso te pasa por ser un niño malo— reí bajito

― ¡maldita sea!— mordió su labio inferior. Imite el mismo gesto al ver la vulnerabilidad del hombre que tenía en frente, el, Edward Cullen, el hombre con el corazón mas frio que hubiera conocido jamás yacía frente a mi corrompido por el deseo, estaba loco por una de mis caricias y amaba tenerlo así.

― Ahora viene la mejor parte— dije caminando hacia la altura de su cabeza. Pase mis piernas por encima de él dejando mi centro justo donde quería, Edward soltó un jadeo de sorpresa y no se hizo esperar atrajo mis caderas con fuerza hacia su boca lamiendo y succionando con rapidez— ¡demonios!— gemí casi al borde del colapso, era un revés, la que quería dar placer era yo y ahora estaba siendo presa de mis propias armas, sin perder más tiempo me abalancé en contra de su erección metiéndola a mi boca y disfrutando de su palpitar.

Ahí estábamos, dos locos y apasionados dándonos placer en un enorme armario ¿Quién lo diría?, en eso Edward y yo nos parecíamos demasiado, poco nos importaba el mundo cuando el deseo se adueñaba de nosotros. Succione y lamí rápidamente enardecida por las caricias que él me estaba dando y las que yo le proporcionaba, mis caderas se movían al comas de sus lamidas, sus dedos se fundían en la carne de mi trasero y se apretaban cada vez que intentaba alejarme, era un castigo doble, estaba perdiendo la conciencia. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza cuando el orgasmo se sentía venir, mis caderas convulsionaron sobre su boca al igual que las de él con la mía, ahí estábamos sintiendo los estragos de un placer sin igual. Antes de culminar Edward se puso de pie y me recostó nuevamente en el taburete, lamí mis labios al sentir su sabor, se adentro en mi cuerpo sin misericordia haciéndome nuevamente arquear por el poder de sus embestidas, lo que siguió fue un movimiento sin control.

― Bella ¡Demonios!— comenzó a maldecir y a susurrar cosas que no podía escuchar, yo estaba inmersa en mi mundo, ese que solo existíamos los dos

― ¡Edward!— grite pegando mis caderas a las de él y convulsionando por el orgasmo

― ¡Ah!— ambos nos pegamos mas haciendo que el roce fuera desquiciante, explotamos al unisonó avivando el fuego que sentimos desde el principio. Nuestra piel estaba cubierta por una capa de sudor y los ojos de ambos se cerraban con fuerza por la intensidad de lo que había sucedido.

El cuerpo de mi novio colisiono sobre el mío, su piel ardía al igual que la mía, su respiración era frenética y el corazón parecía galopar echando carreras contra el mío. Estuvimos así unos cuantos minutos, solo intentando componernos después de aquel ferviente momento.

― Insisto…— dije con mi respiración agitada— algún día te prohibirán el sexo— Edward soltó una risotada y beso mi cabello, de mi boca solo se desprendió una sonrisa. Al pasar de los minutos comencé a sentir el peso de la conciencia Tanya podía entrar y descubrirnos así, no creía que fuera un enorme trauma para ella pero si sería una vergüenza para mí. Me pare con pereza e invite a mi novio para que siguiera mi acción, Edward me miro con malicia, sabía que quería seguir y yo también quería continuar pero no era el momento ni el lugar.

― Volveremos pronto— dijo mientras se colocaba su ropa

― Como tu digas, cariño— respondí con una enorme sonría.

Las horas pasaron rápidas en solo tres ya estábamos llegando al coctel, Tanya estaciono su camioneta en el hermoso hotel del centro de Londres, era gigantesco sus enormes puertas de color dorado nos invitaban a entrar. Edward me ayudo a bajar del auto y por primera vez en mi vida me sentí asechada. Estábamos en un coctel de la familia de Edward y la del novio pero nos vimos enfrentados a una camada de paparazzi que estaban apostados en la entrada.

― Ignóralos, no saben lo que hacen— dijo Tanya con diversión

― Trata de no mirarlos, si les das una mirada mañana nos comerán vivos en la casa— agrego Edward, mientras nos íbamos acercando los hombres y mujeres dispararon sus flashes y lanzaron preguntas.

― _¡Sr. Cullen! ¿rompió su compromiso con Sussan Chadwig? ¿es ella su nueva novia? ¿Cómo están las finanzas? ¿es verdad que dejara de ser presidente de Cullen Enterprise? ¿Aro Vulturi ocupara su cargo?— _mientras más preguntas hacían Edward cada vez se ponía más tenso, cuando logramos entrar ayudados por la seguridad del hotel dimos un fuerte suspiro que sonó al unisonó.

― ¿se encontraron con los cazadores?— pregunto una alegre voz que provenía de algún lado, con mi vista busque el origen y el grácil cuerpo de Alice Cullen estaba parado en frente acompañada de un hombre.

― ¡Alice!— grito Tanya— ¿Cómo estas cariño?

― Bien ¡hasta que llega la novia!, están todos esperándote.

― Lo sé perdón, nos retrasamos— Edward y yo llegamos a donde estaban conversando, el me tenia afirmada de su mano, su tibio contacto me infundía la fuerza que necesitaba.

― Hola Bella— saludo con amable voz— ven quiero presentarte a mi marido— Alice me agarro de la otra mano y me llevo enfrente del hombre que estaba un poco mas allá, era rubio de ojos color cielo y tenía un porte envidiable, aunque Edward era más grande que el— Jazz ella es Isabella Swan, la novia de Edward, Bella él es Jasper Withlock mi marido.

― Es un placer conocerte— extendí mi mano con elegancia, él la tomo para besar el dorso.

― El placer es todo mío, créeme que eres una completa celebridad en la familia, ansiábamos conocerte— comento con una agradable sonrisa, mis mejillas se tornaron rosas, como siempre mi novio paso su brazo por mi cintura— al fin este cubo de hielo encontró su alma gemela.

― Unos años más y yo misma te hubiera declarado Gay— Tanya soltó una risotada que todos imitamos, Edward por el contrario frunció el ceño y apretó sus dedos contra mi cintura, no le causo gracia.

― Lo bueno es que los dos nos encontramos ¿cierto?— lo mire con dulzura la cual respondió— no sé qué sería de mi si él no existiera en mi vida.

― ¡wow! Que lindas palabras, me siento feliz de que se amen tanto— Jasper extendió aun mas su sonrisa— escogiste bien cuñado, espero que todo salga de maravilla para ustedes.

― Lo será Jazz , me encargare de que mi mundo con Bella sea perfecto— beso mi coronilla— bueno porque no vamos adentro creo que todos nos estarán esperando.

― Claro que si— asintió Alice— ¡Ah! Tanya adentro hay una sorpresa para ti— Alice extendió una sonrisa.

― ¿sorpresa?— pregunto la mujer confundida, de pronto su rostro se ilumino y sus ojos brillaron. Sin esperar más apuro sus pasos y entro casi corriendo al salón, Alice nos guiño un ojo para después caminar juntos hacia el salón.

Al momento de entrar la mayoría de las miradas se concentraron en nosotros. Apreté con suavidad los dedos de Edward e intente mantener la calma, yo era una persona bastante profesional tenía una paciencia y temple de cemento pero al sentirme tan observada creo que por primera vez me sentí completamente cohibida, como siempre pude ver diferentes expresiones, celos, envidia, agrado, curiosidad, ansia pero la que llamo mas mi atención fue la del hombre rubí que figuraba casi al fondo del enorme salón, su mirada era neutral por lo tanto la más peligrosa. Mientras íbamos caminando saludamos a diferentes personas, todos querían "_conocerme" _y saber quién demonios era yo. Llegamos al lugar en donde se encontraba Tanya y me sorprendí al ver con quien estaba.

― ¡Bella! Te presento a mi novio, Mathew Tompson— era un hombre altísimo de cabellos negros como la noche pero con unos ojos color miel que destellaban de su cara, el chico me miro gentil y saludo con el mismo gesto de Jasper.

― Es un placer conocerte Bella

― Lo mismo digo

― Bien guardado se lo tenía el novio, llegar así de repente— comento Alice

― Si, no quería hacerlo pero tenía tantos deseos de ver a Tanya que me vine del aeropuerto directamente hacia acá y no alcance a avisarle a nadie, perdóname mi amor.

― ¡disculpas aceptadas!— exclamo feliz, su rostro había cambiado si ya antes se le veía contenta ahora estaba radiante— poco me importan esas pequeñeces estoy taba feliz de verte Math.

― Y yo a ti cariño— el chico se acercó para besar dulcemente sus labios, gire mi cabeza y Edward me miraba con intensidad, sus dedos jugueteaban con mi vestido provocando una sonrisita.

― Bien entonces vamos a disfrutar, Bella tengo un montón de gente que quiero que conozcas— Alice me agarro del brazo y me arrastro hacia un montón de mujeres— Edward préstamela unos momentos enseguida te la devuelvo.

― No demores— le dijo mientras era conducida hacia otro lugar, sentí un poco de miedo al dejarlo solo, no por mi si no por el mismo Carlisle Cullen estaba en el lugar y tenía más que claro que intentaría molestarlo.

Cuando llegamos vi las mismas expresiones que antes, Alice me fue presentando a cada una de las mujeres, eran todas de la familia Cullen habían primas, tías, sobrinas, abuelas, chiquillas de todo. Mientras conocía a parte de la familia intente buscar a Edward con la mirada de pronto lo ubique conversando animadamente con Tanya y Math, creo que estaba un poco paranoica aunque Carlisle estuviera aquí no andaba cerca, intente también buscarlo con mis ojos pero no lo divise, dejaría de ser tan psicópata con respecto al tema y disfrutaría del momento.

― Y ella es la tía Ana, viene desde Alemania— señalo Alice a la última de las personas que tenía que saludar

― Hola mucho gusto

― ¡qué hermosa eres cariño!, mucho gusto— la mujer se acerco a mí y beso mis dos mejillas.

― Buenas noches— interrumpió una delicada pero intensa voz, todas nos giramos y el rostro de Esme Cullen apareció ante mis ojos.

― Buenas noches Sra. Cullen— salude con cortesía

― Hola mamá ¿Dónde estabas?

― Hablando con Clarise Vulturi— menciono la mujer, _Vulturi_ era el apellido del malandra de Aro, la madre de Edward vestía preciosa, la tela de color verde igual a la de sus ojos los hacía resaltar mucho mas, ella tenía excesiva elegancia y al mismo tiempo confianza en sus atributos, una mujer _con mucha clase._

― Necesito hablar con usted Srta. Swan— aclaro mientras se giraba para comenzar a caminar— sígame por favor— entrecerró sus ojos y se alejo.

― Bella…— dijo Alice

― No te preocupes, creo que es una conversación que debo tener, si Edward viene por mi dile fui al baño.

― Está bien— apretó suavemente mi brazo y sentí la confianza que intentaba infundirme.

Me aleje de las mujeres que había conocido, caminamos por entremedio de la gente quienes nos miraban atentos, el perfume de Esme Cullen segaba mis sentidos, era una fragancia exquisita que podría embelesar a cualquiera. Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia un corredor poco iluminado por un momento sentí un escalofrió y la anticipación de un desagradable momento, sabía que esta conversación no sería fácil pero no podía amedrentarme, ella tenía que conocerme si no jamás lograrían aceptarme en la vida de Edward. Respire unas cuantas veces y con desplante atravesé aquel corredor, la mujer que me guiaba ni siquiera se había girado a ver si la seguía ¿tan confiada estaba en que hablaría con ella? Al parecer sí. Terminamos el recorrido frente a un enorme ventanal, ella abrió el pestillo y salió al exterior, cuando se paro en la mitad del lugar se giro viéndome con una sigilosa mirada.

― Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que sucedió hoy día, sé que mi marido se excedió en sus comentarios— la cautela de su voz hizo que mi cuerpo temblara.

― Creo que…— comencé a hablar pero su voz nuevamente se hizo presente.

― Pero no creas que lo digo por ti, debes de tener presente que yo no te conozco si pido disculpas es por el mal rato que paso mi hijo, Edward no se merece el trato que Carlisle le da.

― ¿entonces porque jamás ha hecho nada para terminar con esto?— pregunte con voz firme y molesta

― Tú no sabes nada, son asuntos familiares.

― Lamento informarle que esos asuntos ahora son una de mis incumbencia, el estar con Edward significa también estar pendiente de su bienestar, yo quiero lo mejor para el

― ¿de verdad?— pregunto con sarcasmo— ¿entonces porque no te alejas?— la sola frase me hizo darme cuenta con quien estaba tratando, Esme Cullen tampoco me quería en la vida de su hijo.

― Porque lo amo señora, no puedo negarlo en frente de nadie, Edward, su hijo, es una parte de mi alma y no se vivir sin ella, como dije hoy en la casa de Tanya la única forma que me alejare de él es si es el mismo Edward quien me lo pide.

― Eres necia muchacha, espero que tengas presente que Sussan, su ex prometida aun podría pelear por su amor— dijo con confianza.

― Que lo haga, yo no soy quien para obrar en las decisiones de Edward, el mismo tiene que decidir y si en el caso no fuera yo la escogida sabré retirarme sin causar el mayor ruido.

― A mí lo único que me importa es que mi hijo sea feliz

― A mí también señora, no le quepa duda— un momento de silencio se extendió entre nosotros, ninguna de las dos aflojaba la mirada, Esme estaba parada en frente de mi con sus brazos cruzados y esperando cualquier vacilación mía

― Yo no seré la que los separe, a diferencia de Carlisle creo en el buen criterio de Edward y sé que el escogerá bien, sea quien sea. Yo no abogare por su amor ni tampoco tratare de separarlos quiero que sepas que estaré en el medio como un fiel y emisor testigo, es lo único que puedo hacer por mi hijo, después del error que cometí en el pasado prefiero no inmiscuirme más en su vida.

― No objetare en su decisión pero también hay algo que quiero que sepa, Edward es un hombre maravilloso y si yo estuviera en su lugar no permitiría que a mi preciado hijo le hicieran eso, Edward no es el culpable de lo que paso con Níkolas el no tiene porque cargar con un accidente que no pasa más de eso, ser solo un accidente— la mujer estrecho su mirada y pude sentir el coraje y el dolor en sus ojos.

― No metas a Níkolas en esto, mi hijo está muerto y no tiene porque estar presente en esta conversación.

― Seamos realistas señora Cullen, si Níkolas no hubiera muerto o si hubiera pasado en un lugar lejano las cosas serian diferentes para Edward, su marido no habría tomado represalias contra él.

― Carlisle no…— comenzó a defenderlo

― No me interesa saber lo que sucede— la corte de inmediato— creo que esta vez tomare lo que usted dijo, son _asuntos familiares_ pero si en un momento dado puedo hacerle mención de esto a su marido créame que lo hare, su familia, su fortuna y muchas de las cosas que suceden en este momento están así de bien gracias al hombre que está parado en ese salón, que no es precisamente su marido

― ¡muchacha insolente!— exclamo con furia en sus palabras.

― No me importa lo que piense de mí, creo que la opinión que tiene ya la ha tomado como algo verídico pero no piando permitir que Edward pase por esto, bastante tiene ya con Aro atormentándolo día a día.

― Eres una…— refrenó el insulto.

― Ya se lo dije y lo volveré a repetir, con tal de defender al hombre que amo no mido en consecuencias, Edward tiene todo mi apoyo y confianza y así seguirá siendo siempre. Yo no lo dejare solo, _nunca._

Un silencio incomodo se formo en el ambiente, tenía tantas cosas por decirle había tanto amor que tenia para defender al hombre que amo pero debía controlarme, ciertamente Esme Cullen no era la persona con la cual debía enfrentarme e intentar hacerla cambiar de opinión.

― Si era todo lo que tenía que decirme me retiro, buenas noches— me despedí, gire sobre mis talones y comencé a caminar.

― Sigo pensando en que tienes una insolencia propia de una americana— hablo, me gire un poco y mire sus ojos, brillaban de una manera distinta— pero a pesar de todo he podido comprobar que el temple y la perspicacia son dignas de una gran mujer, no te conozco Isabella Swan pero creo saber porque te escogió mi hijo y déjame decirte que concuerdo con el— ¿Qué había pasado? Su expresión era completamente diferente, ¿me estaba adulando?— seguiré de cerca vuestra relación pero quiero que sepas que hasta que todo se esclarezca no me meteré no seré ayuda para nadie, ni para Carlisle ni para Edward, creo ser lo suficientemente madura como para tomar mi propio bando, aunque los lazos sanguíneos siempre pesan— una mueca parecida a una sonrisa apareció en sus labios carmesí, por un momento sentí alivio y una tenue sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

― Ojala siempre sea así Señora Cullen, ahora es cuando más Edward la necesita

― Esme…— dijo— dime solamente Esme.

― Bella— agregué— Buenas noches Esme

― Buenas noches… _Bella—_

Y así sin más deje la terraza, mi enfrentamiento con Esme Cullen había tenido un inesperado revés, por un momento pensé que tenía a otra enemiga en frente pero sus palabras me hicieron darme cuenta que ella solo sería el medio en todo esto, al parecer Carlisle Cullen se estaba quedando solo en contra de nosotros y eso era algo que me favorecía, prefería que mi lucha por ganar ese corazón fuera de uno a uno, _aunque sabía que Carlisle sería casi imposible de doblegar._


	5. Descubriendo la Verdad

**Cuidando tu Corazón**

**Capitulo 5:**

**Descubriendo la Verdad**

**

* * *

**

_Hola mis amores, ¿sorprendidas? Espero que sí, se que falta un montón para cuando debía publicar pero como se han portado tan bien y son tan excelentes lectoras subo el capitulo mucho antes, además de que viene cargado de sorpresas, bueno ojala les guste se que muchas quedaran así como **0.o** pero les aseguro que valdrá la pena, por mis cálculos la secuela ya va por la mitad espero no pasarme mas allá de los 10 capítulos porque ya tengo la idea para mi siguiente fic xD. Este capitulo va dedicado a mi amiga Javiera que hace mucho no sabía de ella y hoy recién pude comunicarme, Cochola de mi corazón ¡ANIMO! ¡FUERZA! Que después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma, te adoro y ojala leas esto._

_Un beso enorme para todas, cuídense y las leo en sus rws… con Amor_

**Tiwii Cullen**

**

* * *

**

Mientras caminaba entre la gente aun estaba un poco anodada, Esme Cullen no era una enemiga y solo con el hecho de tenerla en el medio ya me sentía feliz. Intente buscar a Edward pero no lo vi por ninguna parte, me quede ensimismada por algunos segundos digiriendo la situación por la que había pasado.

No podía negar que por un momento sentí miedo y su imponente presencia me consumió pero al escucharla hablar de Carlisle y sobre Edward la protección que tenia sobre el apareció evitando lo que ella iba a decir. Él era un ser preciado, alguien que ocupaba mi alma y corazón me era imposible dejarlo a la merced de esa familia, para mi suerte creo que Esme entendió mi punto de vista, yo no podía dejarlo solo y menos después de saber todo lo que ha pasado, la familia de Edward cometió el grave error de inculparlo tal vez inconscientemente por un accidente, algo que escapaba de sus manos. Yo no era quien para juzgar a Carlisle Cullen y a su familia pero si podía opinar con respecto a Edward y sé que él jamás habría puesto la vida de su hermano en peligro y menos deliberadamente, eso era algo que su padre tendría que entender algún día.

― Edward— susurre perdida en mis pensamientos

― Hola Bella— saludo una voz masculina a mis espaldas, me era vagamente conocida me gire y Aro vulturi apareció en mi campo de visión.

― Sr. Vulturi ¿Qué hace usted aquí?— deje escapar y me arrepentí de mi dicho ¿Qué me importaba lo que hiciera aquí?, el hombre me quedo mirando con ojos de expectación y respondió

― Al igual que tu he venido al matrimonio Bella, la mama de Tanya y la mía son grandes amigas.

― Al parecer tu madre es amiga de todas— sisee, el soltó una sonora risa

― Si, parece que sí, ella es intima amiga de Esme Cullen de hecho ellos dos son mis padrinos de bautismo— _esa era la maldita razón, _ era el motivo por el cual Carlisle le había metido por los ojos a Edward la presencia de Aro ¿sería realmente el único motivo?

― Ya veo— mitigué el sarcasmo— bueno ha sido agradable verte, nos vemos después— me despedí de él y comencé a caminar pero uno de sus brazos detuvo mi camino sujetándome.

― Espera— susurro visiblemente cerca de mi cuerpo, estábamos en el salón atestado de gente y muchos de los que estaban cerca comenzaban a mirar— ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto? ¿tan celoso es Edward que no te deja hablar con nadie?

― Soy yo la que no quiere hablar más contigo, suéltame— insistí

― ¿oh qué? ¿me acusaras con Edward? Déjame decirte que tu _novio_ es un perfecto idiota.

― ¡cállate!— subí el tono de mi voz— no oses hablar de Edward, tu no le llegas ni a los talones— contraataque soltándome bruscamente de su agarre.

― Te aseguro que podría demostrártelo— entrecerró sus ojos mostrando su asquerosa dentadura— una o dos horas en un hotel…

― ¡eres un atrevido!— apreté mis puños

― Vamos cariño, la primera vez que me viste debería haberte llevado a la cama, así Edward no habría podido seguirte— por un momento analice sus palabras, _envidia_ eso es lo que él tenia

― ¿lo envidias?— pregunte con voz seca, la expresión de Aro cambio de una victoria a furia— creo que acabo de descubrir lo mucho que envidias a Edward, es una lástima— dije con tono de fingida pena— nunca tendrás lo que él tiene, jamás podrás tener su corazón, jamás podrás tener su apellido…

― Eso es lo que crees— nuevamente mi rabia se disparo pero antes de que pudiera atacarlo nuevamente sentí el cuerpo caliente de mi novio a mis espaldas, su posesiva mano se situó en mi cintura dándome el apoyo que necesita

― ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?— pregunto Edward tenso

― Hola Edward, nada solo charlaba con tu novia, creo que tendré que posponer la salida que planeamos en el pasado ya que…

― Ni siquiera lo intentes— habló Edward con voz amenazante— hazlo y juro que personalmente te quebrare todos los huesos del cuerpo.

― Me intimidas Cullen, juro por Dios que lo haces— menciono con burla

― Claro… te sientes seguro ¿verdad?— lancé de repente— Carlisle no te protegerá toda la vida Aro, nada es para siempre.

― Lo mismo digo con ustedes, cuidado que nada es para siempre— anuncio mientras un frio se esparció por mi cuerpo, era un presentimiento, algo malo sucedería.

― Edward, Bella— nos llamo la voz de Tanya, rápidamente se acerco a nuestro lado— ¿dando problemas Vulturi?— pregunto enojada— no tengo para que recordarte que no fui yo la que te invito así que si veo algo extraño date por expulsado del salón.

― ¡wow! Chica ruda, no te preocupes que yo estoy en paz, que pasen unas buenas noches— se despidió con la mano— Adiós Bella— susurró con tono sensual.

― ¡hijo de puta!— gruño Edward y avanzó para pegarle, mis manos fueron mas rápidas deteniéndolo antes de que armara un escándalo

― ¡cálmate!— le pedí mientras sujetaba fuertemente sus brazos. Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos pero no vi comprensión ni sosiego, al contrario, estaba completamente furioso.

― Suéltame— gruño en voz baja— no me toques— ¡estaba furioso! Lentamente solté su chaqueta, me dio una trastornada mirada y se perdió hacia las terrazas

― ¿Qué demo…?— la palabra quedo colgando, el verlo salir tan molesto me dejo algo conmocionada

― Esta celoso— declaró Tanya a mis espaldas.

― ¿Qué?— pregunte mientras me giraba

― Esta celoso ¿a caso no conoces cuando esta así?

― Yo no…— mi aliento no salía, no podía formular palabra.

― Conozco mejor que nadie a Edward y podría poner mi nombre en prenda a que está demasiado cegado por los celos, ¿nunca te ha hecho una escena de celos?

― Creo que…— comencé a pensar, recuerdo perfectamente una situación que me saco de quicio y tenia precisamente que ver con Aro.

_"— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— me había preguntado aquella vez Aro_

― _Isabella pero todos me dicen Bella… y ¿el tuyo?— al momento de preguntarle el ambiente había cambiado_

― _Aro— había respondido Edward en ese entonces, su rostro estaba completamente deformado igual que ahora, tenía la misma expresión iracunda._

― _Se… Señor Cullen— _

― _¿Cómo estas Aro?— le preguntó ignorándome, en esos tiempos Edward era demasiado frio conmigo_

― _Bien Cullen, pero veo que tú no estás muy bien. Bueno más tarde me paso por tu oficina para que hablemos, nos vemos Linda Bella— se despidió el hombre pasando por nuestro lado, al momento de volverme a mirar los ojos de en ese tiempo mi jefe había visto la expresión mas furica de toda mi vida_

― _Sr. Cullen— comencé a parlotear intentando disculparme_

― _A mi oficina ¡Ahora!— el tono de su voz solo confirmaba lo enojado que estaba— No quiero que hable con nadie de esta oficina— me exigió cuando estábamos dentro de la oficina_

― _Pero, pero— intente nerviosamente replicar_

― _¡NADIE!— grito antes de que un fuerte dolor viniera a su cabeza haciéndolo sentarse— usted no vino aquí a entablar amistad Srta. Swan, Esta aquí por mi y le agradecería que se concentrara en su cometido._

― _Si señor— le respondí mientras mi cuerpo temblaba de ira._

La duda que tenia ¿Edward me amaba en ese entonces o su reacción habría sido por la urticaria que le tiene a Aro, de pronto un montón de preguntas saltaron a mi mente, había tanto que responder y creía que este momento era el preciso para responderlo.

― Ahora que lo pienso, sí, yo ya conocía esa reacción— acepte con un poco de desagrado

― ¿vez? El condenado esta tan celoso que no es capaz de controlarse

― Hablare con el

― ¿estás segura? Yo que tu ni siquiera me le acercaría

― Créeme que he estado en el ojo de su furia así que no es mucha la diferencia

― Allá tu entonces, iré a conversar con los invitados, nos vemos luego

― Adiós.

Me separe de la prima de Edward para caminar hacia las terrazas, nuevamente me iba a enfrentar a un titán, era el turno de mi novio, tenía que domar a la bestia. Mientras abandonaba los suntuosos salones la música iba quedando cada vez más atrás, las parejas bailando estaban muy a lo lejos y su alegría no se alcanza a contagiar hacia acá. Mis pies tocaron nuevamente suelo abierto, mire hacia mis lados y no vi a nadie, la luz era un poco tenue por lo que no fui capaz de divisar claramente la figura de Edward, avance un poco y recorrí el lugar, eran unas enormes terrazas que daban paso al más hermoso jardín adornado con exquisitas y bellas luces. Cuando iba dando la vuelta al edificio la figura de un alto y fornido hombre se coló por mi vista, tenía sus dos manos en los bolsillos y observaba el paisaje completamente aislado de la realidad.

― ¿me dejas pasar?— pregunte desde una distancia prudente.

― La terraza es libre, cualquiera puede pararse aquí— el sarcasmo que note en su comentario me hizo enfurecer.

― Quiero saber inmediatamente ¿Qué demonios te pasa?— pregunte con exasperación, Edward soltó una carcajada leve entrecerrando sus ojos.

― ¿Qué me pasa? ¿realmente quieres saber qué me pasa Bella?— suspiro aliviando un poco su expresión— no soporto la idea de que alguien se entrometa entre nosotros.

― Pero Edward…—

― No Bella, es un temor que siempre está ahí, lamentablemente tienes a tu lado a un hombre que muchas veces lo superar sus inseguridades, mi corazón no es tan de hierro _como pensé._

― Claro que no lo es, tú tienes un corazón especial Edward, nadie jamás podrá negar eso.

― En todo caso ese no es el punto, refiriéndome al tema… Bella yo…— me acerque un poco hasta quedar a uno de sus lados— temo que alguien nos separe— dijo con bastante dificultad

― A caso… ¿a caso dudas de mi amor?— solté con un dolor palpitante en mi pecho

― ¡no!— exclamo girándome hacia donde yo estaba— ¡demonios! Jamás pienses eso, mis inseguridades no son hacia ti… ¡ah!— dijo exasperado— mira… ¡demonios!— volvió a gemir, se agarraba la cabeza y maldecía en susurros.

― ¿Qué? ¡¿dime qué demonios pasa?

― _¡cásate conmigo!—_ soltó sin más, mi boca se entreabrió intentando decir alguna palabra pero nada sucedió, mi cabeza comenzó a girar y mi vista se fue difuminando con el paso de los segundos, un terrible e incomodo silencio apareció, el momento era completamente tenso. me afirme de la baranda intentando encontrar estabilidad, las manos de Edward sujetaron rápidamente las mías para ayudarme— ¡maldita sea! Bella perdóname no quise decirlo así, _demonios…—_ sus palabras comenzaban a salir atropelladas de su boca pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la frase que había hecho una meya en mi vida

― ¿de verdad quieres casarte conmigo?— pregunte siendo presa del mismo asombro, estaba completamente perpleja levante mi ya mareada vista y vi el fulgor de sus ojos, ¡Dios mío! _ El si quería esto._

― ¿dudas de mi palabra?— respondió con una pregunta— te juro que jamás en mi vida he deseado tanto algo

― Pero Edward tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace unos pocos meses, tu eres presidente de una compañía y yo… y yo— tartamudee en la última frase.

― Tú— se acerco a mi— eres lo mejor que podría haberme pasado en la vida Bella Swan, sin ti no sería nada— tomo mis manos besándolas suavemente, por un momento me sentí presa del pánico ¡el estaba hablando enserio! ¡quería casarse conmigo!

― Edward si esto es un arranque del momento creo que no es gracioso— me solté de su agarre sintiendo el pesar de mis propias palabras, mi cabeza de inmediato asimilo su arranque de celos con esta sorpresiva propuesta. Me acerque nuevamente al barandal y gemí en silencio por tener tantas dudas

― Bella pero… ¿acaso no he sido claro?, ¿piensas que esto es un arranque? ¡por dios!— me gire cuando el levanto sus manos al cielo— escúchame mi amor, créeme que esto ha rondado en mi cabeza desde hace mucho, en mis peores quiere días de soledad jure que si te volvía a ver no te dejaría ir mas y esta es la mejor manera para atarte a mi Bella, quiero que estés conmigo para siempre

― Pero…— un dedo silencio mis palabras

― No quiero que vuelvas a magnificar nuestras diferencias, siempre las habrá, yo tengo el cabello cobrizo y tu color chocolate ¿y sabes qué? Esas diferencias que pones de por medio a mí personalmente me encanta, hay algo que nunca te he dicho pero yo me enamore de ti por lo _humana _que eres.

― ¿humana?— enarque una ceja

― Si, es por ese rubor tan significativo que tienes ahora o por el calor que desprenden tus manos, creo que tan bien por lo hermosa y fuerte que te vez cuando te enfadas por esas cosas tan pequeñas pero a la vez tan grandes es que te amo, no porque tengas una fortuna o un buen apellido, poco me importa, los Cullen sin el dinero no seriamos nada Bella, _nada._

― Dios— suspire aliviando la tensión de mi alma

― ¿es acaso que no quieres?— levante rápidamente la mirada para ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos, _demonios _ahora era yo quien lo estaba arruinando

― No Edward, créeme que este momento ha calado hondo en mi alma.

― ¿entonces?— tomo mi rostro en sus manos

― _Acepto Edward, me casaré contigo—_ le dije confiando en este amor tan grande.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro se acerco rápidamente a mi tapando con ansia mi boca con sus besos, mi corazón saltaba de mi pecho, mi cuerpo eufórico acompañaba al incesante golpeteo ¡_Dios! Me iba a casar, ¿Quién lo diría?_ Edward me tomo entre sus brazos para fundirnos en un amoroso y significativo abrazo, poco me importaba lo que dijeran los demás, poco me importaba lo que dijera Carlisle, si era capaz de defender este amor con uñas y dientes estaba lista para ser su mujer. Muy pronto el momento se torno cada vez mas intimo, sus dedos acariciaban mi piel dándome pequeños besos en mi rostro, el estaba disfrutando tanto o más que yo, seria la _señora Cullen_.

― Prometo que te hare muy feliz— susurro mientras cerraba sus ojos pegando su frente contra la mía— perdóname por hacer de este momento algo impulsivo pero juro que tenia atragantada esa frase desde que regresamos de Grecia, ahí me di cuenta de que no quería estar de novio contigo, vivir contigo y tenerte a mi lado es lo que necesito, quiero estar en resto de mi vida junto a ti Bella.

― Me emociona escuchar eso, tienes que saber que siento igual, soy tan feliz contigo Edward aunque jamás pensé que nos casaríamos creo que no podría haber escuchado una propuesta mejor— él rió— seremos muy felices, de eso no tengas duda.

La música del salón se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte, Edward se separo de mi y extendió sus manos para invitarme a Bailar, yo accedí feliz, estaba bailando con mi prometido, aunque lo nombrara mil veces con ese título creo que jamás podría acostumbrarme. Envueltos en una burbuja de amor entramos al salón y nos situamos en la mitad de la pista a vista y paciencia de toda su familia, nos deslizamos aun en un estado de ensimismamiento con el otro era tan divertido observar las expresiones de la gente al vernos, pude ver con placer las sonrisas de Alice y Jasper además de la que sería mi suegra algún día, Esme Cullen. En cambio al otro lado del salón en un oscuro y sombrío rincón estaban Aro Vulturi y su mentor, Carlisle Cullen. Los ojos de este ultimo me asesinaban, si las miradas matasen creo que desde hace mucho estaría muerta, cerré mi ojos y aspire el aroma de Edward, _poco me importaba lo que pensara._ La pista cada vez se fue llenando mas, las risas y la música se mezclaban en perfecta armonía, los rostros asombrados de los asistentes acompañaban el perfecto compas que llevábamos.

La noche paso más tranquila de lo que comenzó, tuve que aguantarme las insistentes y aniquiladoras miradas de Carlisle pero Edward se encargo de alejarlas con dulces besos y hermosas caricias. A eso de la media noche nos retiramos nuevamente a la casa de Tanya, Math y ella nos dijeron que partiéramos ya que irían a disfrutar de su compañía en otra parte, respetaba bastante su decisión, si no viera a Edward hace semanas creo que lo reservaría solo para mi aunque fuera una noche.

― Estoy exhausta— dije mientras me dejaba caer por la cama— creo que ha sido una noche para recordar ¿no crees?— me puse sobre mis codos y vi a Edward parado en el umbral de la puerta— ¿Qué sucede?

― Cuando mi abuela, la madre de mi mama falleció, dejo para mí unas cuantas joyas de la familia, en una carta que escribió decía que utilidad tenía que darle y para que persona era tal cosa. Cuando abrí el cofre en donde venían las alhajas me di cuenta de que había una muy especial— comenzó a caminar, sus pasos se dirigieron lentamente hacia su maleta de ahí saco una caja de terciopelo de color negro— ella me dijo una vez que cuando encontrara a la mujer que amara y fuera a convertirse en mi esposa le diera este anillo— se sentó a mi lado abriendo el contenido de la caja, un hermoso anillo con una solitaria Agatha de color café que coronaba la joya— es una ironía del destino que tus ojos sean del mismo color, creo que por mucho tiempo fui destinado a amarte.

― Edward— estaba completamente embelesada por sus palabras

― Creo que ha llegado el momento de darte este anillo Bella, te pertenece.

― ¿pero… pero?— comencé a tartamudear, no recordaba haber sentido tanto nervio en toda mi vida. Edward pasó sus suaves dedos por mis manos acariciando el lugar en donde debía ir esa Agatha.

― ¿no lo quieres?— pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos

― ¡no es eso! Dios… no es eso— termine en un susurro— es que hay tanto que quiero saber de ti antes…

― ¿antes de casarnos? No creo que eso sea un impedimento, _recibe este anillo Bella en prueba de mi amor y juro que jamás nunca volverás a sacártelo, este es el primer día de todo el resto de nuestra vida._

― No sabes cuánto te amo— perdida en el fulgor de su mirada lo bese con ansias, el era todo para mí no podría ser de otra forma si hace cinco meses cuando comenzamos esta locura me hubieran dicho que esto pasaría juro que no lo hubiera creído, hacia cuatro meses que habíamos estado juntos la primera vez y parecía que ya fueran años.

― ¿entonces lo quieres?— pregunto con una enorme sonrisa

― Claro que lo quiero— el tomo delicadamente mi mano y deslizo con una lentitud increíble el óvalo de oro blanco con la Agatha solitaria.

― ¿y cuáles son esas cosas que quieres saber de mi?— una sonrisa adornaba su boca que fue acompañada con su sensual ceja enarcada, al contrario de mi rostro que se torno más serio y cauteloso— ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto con sorpresa por mi reacción

― Edward… cuando estábamos en Grecia hicimos una promesa ¿recuerdas?

― Claro ¿Qué hay con eso?

― Quiero hacer acopio a esas palabras y pedirte que me cuentes algunos detalles que me tienen intrigada

― ¿Qué detalles son esos?— acomodo su peso en la cama y escucho atentamente mis palabras

― Primero hay dudas que tengo sobre lo que paso con Carmen ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en el hospital?

― Bella yo…— intento decir pero sus ojos me decían que no era la verdad.

― Quiero la verdad Edward, hay muchas cosas que no me cuadran, también quiero saber ¿Por qué me subiste el sueldo cuando trabajaba para ti? No creo que haya sido por mis grandes hazañas médicas ¿o sí?

Edward me observo por un momento y soltó un enorme suspiro, se levanto de la cama para dirigirse hacia la ventana, el semblante del hombre que amaba había cambiado, estaba serio pero aun así sabia que me diría la verdad.

― Hay muchas cosas a tu alrededor que no han sido simples coincidencias Bella

― ¿Cómo que cosas?

― Cosas, diferentes cosas que no han sucedido al azar, una de ellas es la forma de la que supe que estabas mal

― ¿Cómo fue?

― Espero no te molestes, yo contrate un equipo de seguridad para protegerte

― ¿Qué?— exclame fuertemente, dios mío…

― Si, desde el día que te "asaltaron"— nótese el sarcasmo— puse tu cuidado a cargo de un ejército de guarda espaldas

― ¿pero porque?

― ¿aun lo preguntas? ¿crees tú que después de la golpiza que te dieron iba a dejar que anduvieras sola por la calle? Si lo pensabas estás loca

― De hecho jamás lo pensé… no sabía que…

― ¿me preocupara por ti en ese entonces?— se giro para verme— yo me he preocupado por ti desde el principio Bella, tú me trastornaste desde que entraste por la puerta de mi habitación la primera vez, siempre fuiste tú Bella, solamente tú.

― _Demonios—_ susurre— entonces el día que Carmen me…

― si, ese día mis guarda espaldas me dieron aviso de lo que sucedía, tú actuaste muy extraña cuando recibiste esa llamada misteriosa y sobre todo aun cuando me pediste permiso para retirarte antes si no hubiera sido por Emmett no te habría dejado salir sola de allí aunque me hubiera arrastrado por el suelo para no dejarte pasar. Cuando saliste confiaba en que mis hombres me avisarían si algo pasaba, lo peor fue después la media hora siguiente fue un infierno hasta que recibí el llamado y sentí que mi mundo se iba al suelo. Cuando te vi en el suelo cubierta con sangre y moribunda temí lo peor, si te ibas yo moriría contigo. Por suerte que todo salió bien y te recuperaste Bella, no sé que hubiera hecho si eso no ocurría.

― Estoy… impresionada— acepte con los ojos perdidos en un punto fijo, Edward había sido el de siempre, su alma era igual que la de ahora, mi idea de un cambio se vio desplazada, lo único que sucedía ahora es que el estaba exteriorizando lo que ya era, _un gran hombre._

― Creo que no deberías sorprenderte mucho, jamás he ocultado la fascinación que tengo hacia ti. Es algo imposible de ocultar, tu eres y siempre vas a ser el eje de mi mundo. Ahora vamos a descansar que ya es tarde.

― ¿descansar? Edward pero…— tenia mil preguntas que necesitaban una respuesta

― No repliques, recuerda que ahora tenemos toda una vida por delante Bella, no necesitas apurar nada— beso mis labios y desapareció cualquier cosa que podría haber dicho.

Cuando nos acostamos sus fuertes brazos me pegaron a su cuerpo dándome la seguridad que siempre había ansiado, con el no necesitaría nada mas, su amor y devoción cubrían todas mis necesidades, _el es todo lo que siempre soñé._ Un sonido extraño me despertó en la madrugada, tantee con mis manos el lecho pero lo único que encontré fue la nada, me levante rápidamente de la cama al sentir las arcadas provenientes del baño.

― ¡Edward! ¿Qué sucede?

― No lo sé…— tosió— creo que algo me cayó mal Bella

― Demonios, sabes debes haberte pegado un virus estomacal esto ya no es ni una crisis o algo por el estilo.

― No te preocupes yo…— antes de terminar estaba devolviendo la comida nuevamente.

Esa noche la pasamos casi en vela, Edward consiguió dormirse muy entrada la mañana. Debido al precario estado de salud que tenia no asistí a ningún evento del matrimonio en los dos días siguientes, sus nauseas aumentaron al igual que los dolores de cabeza, lo único que lo reconfortaba era el té de canela que le hacía a cada momento, decía que su estomago parecía apaciguarse con la dulce escancia.

― No pienso seguirte preparando mas Té— le dije con mis brazos cruzados y con una expresión dura— No hasta que vayas al medico

― Bella ya te dije que…

― ¡No me interesa lo que dijeras Edward Cullen!— grite furiosa por su aparente calma, Tanya no estaba, de hecho estábamos solos en casa ya que hasta el servicio tenía su día libre hoy— te recuerdo que hasta hace unos meses yo estaba al cuidado de tu salud y jamás permití que algo así se fuera de mis manos, no porque te ame dejare que hagas tu voluntad Edward ¡ya basta! Te levantas o juro que traigo a medio hospital a verte aquí.

― Adoro cuando te pones ruda conmigo— su tono sensual me derritió por un segundo pero endurecí mi postura, el no podía continuar así, al paso que íbamos no podría disfrutar de la boda.

― ¡no juegues conmigo Edward! ¿te levantas o te levanto?

― ¿Por qué no mejor nos acostamos?— enarco una ceja y eso me hizo enfurecer. Salí de la habitación azotando la puerta y dejándolo solo, _me hacía ver estrellas cuando se lo proponía pero cuando volvía a ser el terco de siempre no había quien pudiera con el— _Bella, ¡Bella espera!— comencé a escuchar su voz desde atrás mientras caminaba furica por los pasillos, sus manos detuvieron mi frenético paso para girarme— ¡espera!

― Déjame sola, no te cuidare mas, eres un maldito terco Edward Cullen— intente soltarme pero no me dejo

― Ya está bien _mi amor, _iré al doctor contigo, déjame ir por mi chaqueta y te llevare a conocer al médico de cabecera de mi familia.

― Está bien— refunfuñe.

Cuando íbamos de camino hacia la clínica Edward llamo al doctor para pedirle una cita, este accedió de inmediato al saber de quién se trataba, llegamos a la consulta y una joven e insinuante secretaria nos recibió.

― ¡oh! Es el señor Cullen ¿verdad?— pregunto en una libidinosa voz que me hizo despertar hasta el mas mínimo celo.

― El Doctor Patrick nos espera— Edward hablo en el mismo tono frio con el que siempre se dirigía a las personas, creo que era afortunada al tenerlo en la intimidad.

― Si, si señor pase por aquí— tomo mi mano y sin perderle permiso a la mujer que se devoraba su cuerpo con los ojos, paso por enfrente de ella y entramos a la oficina del doctor.

― ¡buenas tardes Edward!— saludo un hombre de cabello tan blanco como las mismas paredes de su consulta, el hombre de aspecto aun fresco se paro y a saludarnos con un abrazo a cada uno

― Ella es Isabella Swan, _mi prometida—_ anuncio mientras un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo

― ¡oh! Qué bien muchacho, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, la última vez fue cuando Alice estaba esperando al pequeño Níkolas, a todo esto ¿Cómo está el pequeño diablillo?

― Bien, Alice nos conto que ya se está sentando solo y a comenzado con la ingesta de alimentos

― ¡me alegro! Pero tomen asiento, díganme ¿Qué les trae por aquí hoy?

― Tengo unos extraños síntomas, creo que pesque un virus estomacal.

― ¿Qué síntomas tienes?

― Dolor de cabeza, vómitos, mareos, cansancio, no tengo apetito— comenzó a enumerar todo lo que habíamos pasado en estos días, sus dedos se sujetaban fuertemente a los míos.

― ¡oh! Si tienes todos los síntomas, bueno primero antes de dar un diagnósticos vete a hacer estos análisis de sangre. ¿usted también tiene los síntomas señorita?— pregunto dirigiendo sus ojos hacia mi

― No, no doctor no tengo ningún síntoma, aún—

― Qué bueno pero tendrá que tomarse los mismos exámenes de Edward ya que podría haberse contagiado pero aun sin manifestarse— eso era cierto, sabia de sobra que estar tanto tiempo expuesta con él me podría enfermar también a mi

― Está bien, me los tomare— el doctor comenzó rápidamente a escribir las ordenes en sus papeletas

― Ahora hablen con mi secretaria y díganle que les indique los laboratorios, los resultados estarán listos en unos cuantos minutos, tienen suerte de haber venido a esta hora todo está despejado y sin pacientes.

― Es una ventaja— agrego Edward mientras nos poníamos de pie.

La siguiente hora la pasamos de examen en examen, mientras nos tomaban muestras de sangre y de orina pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando, desde el día del coctel no había visto nuevamente a los integrantes de la familia de Edward, Alice se había pasado una vez a la casa pero le pedí que no fuera ya que si Edward tenía algo contagioso podría contagiarla a ella y por ende al niño, lo bueno es que hizo caso y se retiro pidiendo que le avisáramos cuando estuviera bien. Mientras me sacaban sangre podía ver como preparaban a Edward al otro lado de la habitación, sus tiernos ojos y su sensual sonrisa me infundía calma y paz. Cuando ya todo estuvo hecho nos fuimos a comer a la cafetería de la clínica, le deje mi número de teléfono a la libidinosa secretaria para que me llamara cuando los resultados estuvieran listos.

― Estoy algo descompuesto— susurro Edward, estaba sentado en uno de los enormes sillones de la cafetería, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cabeza se orientaba hacia el techo.

― Si al igual que yo, creo que me maree muy fuerte con esto de la sangre— cuando termine la oración llego la camarera con lo que habíamos ordenado, té de canela con pastelillos de chocolate.

― Qué bueno, muero de hambre— Edward se enderezo y ni siquiera dejo que la camarera terminara de servir, comía con ansia como si se le hubiera privado mucho tiempo de aquellos manjares

― Relájate _amor mío_ te dolerá el estomago— reí, tome unos cuantos sorbos de té pero en vez de aliviarme acrecentaron aun mas mis mareos.

― Lo lamento pero esto esta exquisito Bella— tomo de su te y siguió devorando los pastelillos. Verlo comer así con tantas ganas produjo un efecto contrario, en vez de darme hambre me causo repulsión.

― Demonios— susurre y me pare rápidamente.

Mi vista estaba completamente nublada, miles de puntos negros destellaban frente a mis ojos y la sensación de asco era horrible, corrí por los pasillos de la cafetería hacia el servicio de damas, al llegar ahí no me importo nada ni nadie me abalancé en contra de un inodoro devolviendo todo lo que había comido en el día. Las arcadas eran con ganas, mis ojos se sentían húmedos al igual que mi cabeza, mi frente estaba perlada con sudor frio, unas manos cálidas sujetaron mi cabello y afirmaron mi espalda.

― Esto no pinta nada bien, creo que si es un virus estomacal, ¡maldición!— Edward paso sus manos por mi espalda para ayudarme en lo que estaba haciendo, cuando sentí mi estomago vacio levante la cabeza completamente mareada

― Dios mío… si te sentías así, te compadezco

― Hazlo porque creo que tienes los mismos síntomas que yo

Me llevo con sus gentiles manos hacia un taburete que había en el baño, me deje caer y cerré mis ojos, el suelo, el techo y todo lo demás se habían convertido en uno solo y la sensación de asco parecía no desaparecer, hasta el olor del mismo baño me asqueaba. Estuvimos largo rato contemplando la nada, cuando la secretaria llamo a mi celular ya había pasado casi una hora de que salimos de los laboratorios. Lo bueno es que cuando estábamos frente a la secretaria estaba mucho mejor, mi vista se había centrado y mi cuerpo parecía recuperar las fuerzas que había perdido. Pasamos a la consulta y el doctor estaba muy entretenido con algunos papeles, suponía que eran nuestros exámenes.

― Tomen asiento chicos

― Gracias— susurramos al unísono

― Bueno aquí tengo los resultados de los exámenes

― ¿y cómo salieron?— pregunto Edward mientras yo era presa de una nueva nausea.

― Bien, ninguno de los dos tiene nada, creo que no pasa nada mas por algo que comiste mal Edward, eso te tiene que haber enfermado.

― Ha, ya veo— susurro tomando mi mano

― Ahora les recetare algunas vitaminas y algo para las nauseas pero fuera de todo _los tres_ están muy bien, las vitaminas no se preocupen por…

― ¿los tres?— pregunte súbitamente interesada en la conversación

― Si, no te preocupes que las vitaminas no afectaran tu embarazo, en todo caso…

― Doctor, yo no estoy embarazada— solté de inmediato de pronto mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar con histeria, _dios dios dios dios… _ mi mente no paraba de susurrar, el hombre enarco una ceja, reviso los papeles y me miro con expresión aun mas perpleja, él ahora parecía más confundido que yo.

― Isabella creo que estas equivocada, mira aquí en los exámenes claramente sale tu embarazo, _tienes casi dieciséis semanas._

― _¿dieciséis semanas?—_ grite poniéndome de pie, un cuerpo que hasta ahora había pasado desapercibido se paro junto a mí a gritar— eso son…

― _Cuatro meses—_ susurro Edward a mi lado, gire mi rostro y vi la pálida expresión de su rostro pero el verde de sus ojos ardía como fuego.

¿_Embarazada? ¿Embarazada yo?... ¡Dios mío!_

* * *

**_¿RWS? ^^_**


	6. Nueva vida, Nuevo Cullen Edward POV

**Cuidando tu Corazón**

**Capitulo 6:**

**Nueva vida, Nuevo Cullen**

**(Edward POV)**

**

* * *

**

_Hello nenas ¿Cómo andan? Espero que estén felices con esta sorpresa_

_¡si! Este capitulo es ¡un POV de Edward! Hahaha, era un secretillo, reconozco que no estaba planeado pero dije: "Tiwii, ¿Por qué no?" estoy emocionada, el cap quedo bueno, me gusto bastante, creo que de ahora hasta el final serán un cumulo de emociones hahahaha, nenas les tengo un final de infarto ya esta pensado y planeado completamente, prometo no decepcionarlas y darles aun mas emociones que con Corazon de Hierro hahahaah (Tiwii es mala ¡OH SI! Muy mala muahahahah)_

_Ahora las dejo leer tranquilas, espero sus cometarios, gracias por la enorme cantidad del capi anterior, ¡SON LAS MEJORES LECTORAS DE TODO EL MUNDO! :DD no merezco tan buenas amigas como ustedes, gracias por el apoyo, las amo_

_Con amor_

**Tiwii Cullen**

**

* * *

**

― ¿de verdad no sabían que ella estaba embarazada?— pregunto el doctor pero su voz se escuchaba lejos, muy lejos, mi mente de pronto se desconecto del mundo.

Estaba consciente, parado ahí en la consulta del doctor pero mi cuerpo y sobre todo mi corazón se habían elevado hacia un punto en donde lo único que existía era la palabra _Bebé._ Mire hacia mi lado y los ojos de Bella estaban aun más abiertos que los míos, de pronto mi corazón ilumino con fuego mis ojos, _ella estaba embarazada, en su vientre se gestaba un niño, mi niño. _Los segundos se hicieron eternos pero no hice nada por salir de mi estado de letargo, era tan impresionante el sentimiento que se arremolinaba en mi pecho que mis intenciones eran disfrutarlo por todo el tiempo posible. El doctor nos miraba atónito, sus ojos y sus manos se movían de manera nerviosa, a mi poco me importaba de lo único que era plenamente consciente es que tenía en frente a la mujer más importante en mi mundo, mis manos buscaron su contacto pero al sostenerla por ellas su cuerpo colisiono desmayándose entre mis brazos.

― Bella— exclamé escapando de mi estado, el doctor rápidamente rodeo el escritorio para alcanzarnos. Sujete con fuerza el cuerpo inerte de mi mujer, mis manos se extendieron para darle cobijo, caímos uno encima del otro, mi prioridad era protegerla a ella y al bebe, poco me importaba caer en el medio de la oficina con tal de cumplir mi acción.

― ¡dios mío! Pero no entiendo Edward ¿Cómo no sabían del embarazo?

― Créanos que esto nos toma por sorpresa, creo que a nosotros mas que ha usted, es casi imposible que Bella no se haya dado cuenta, no sé como sucedió esto.

― Levántala, pongámosla en la camilla— pase mis brazos por alrededor de su cuerpo para elevarla, camine con _mi mujer_ en brazos hacia donde el hombre me indicaba. La deposité suavemente no sin antes deslizar mis ansiosos ojos hacia su vientre plano

― No creo que esto esté pasando ¿está seguro de que ella está embarazada?

― ¡claro! Tan seguro como que soy médico, ella está completamente embarazada Edward, no cabe la menor duda pero ¿Por qué dices que es imposible que no se hayan dado cuenta antes?

― Bella tuvo un accidente muy grave hace algunos meses, ella casi perdió la vida, ¿no se supone que siempre te hacen exámenes de ese tipo cuando caes en un hospital?

― Claro, deberían— acepto con algo de duda— creo que tendremos que esperar a que ella despierte, por ahora me atrevo a decir que todos los síntomas que has sentido son producto de su embarazo

― ¿Qué?— me gire hacia el hombre completamente asombrado— ¿dice que yo he sentido todo este tiempo los síntomas de su embarazo?

― Creo que sí, de un cien estoy un noventa por ciento seguro, eso no quita otro tipo de afecciones que puedas tener, estoy casi seguro que todos los malestares que has sentido en estas últimas cuatro semanas han sido por el embarazo.

― Eso… eso quiere decir que…

― Bueno la medicina es una ciencia bastante exacta pero en mi opinión y experiencia personal he tenido casos de padres que sienten los síntomas de embarazo de su mujeres, es algo poco común pero tampoco imposible de suceder, he tenido en este último tiempo bastante de este tipo, creo que se debe a la conexión emocional de los padres, ustedes deben tener una excelente conexión porque has sentido todo lo que Bella ha omitido. Tu bebe te escogió a ti para sufrir

― _Dios...—_susurre aun incrédulo

― Aparte de los mareos ¿has tenido antojos?

― No— respondí casi mecánicamente pero al paso de los segundos y de ver la ceja enarcada del doctor recordé que si, suspire pesadamente y cerré mis ojos—_ te de canela y Martini_

― ¿vez?, Bella está completamente embarazada Edward— mientras el doctor seguía hablando mi vista se fue hacia Bella quien comenzaba a moverse nuevamente. Me acerque raudo hacia ella, tome su mano que estaba completamente fría, parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de sentarse en la camilla.

― ¿Qué ha pasado?— pregunto llevándose una mano a la cabeza— demonios, todo me da vueltas— al nombrar esas palabras sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, de pronto su respiración se agito al igual que su cuerpo— ¡Edward!— grito y me miro aterrada— ¿Qué ha pasado?

― Bella, creo que tenemos que hablar, ven aquí cariño, doctor— le dije al hombre que estaba en frente— ¿podrías dejarnos a solas unos momentos?—

― Claro que si, iré por la ginecóloga de inmediato así podrán hablar con ella.

― Gracias— agradecí infinitamente el tiempo que me iba a dar con ella, mire nuevamente a Bella mientras el médico salía de su consulta, su expresión estaba completamente aterrorizada, sus ojos mostraban miedo e incertidumbre, me asustaba su reacción_ ¿no quería a nuestro bebé? _En el mismo momento que el cerro la puerta Bella comenzó a hablar

― Edward lo siento yo yo, yo no sabía del embarazo perdóname, Dios mío, de verdad no tenía idea juro que no mentí, _demonios_— su cuerpo estaba temblando completamente, pase mis manos por su cintura e intente calmarla pero estaba claro que ella tenía pánico a mi reacción, creo que mi expresión no fue la mejor en un primer momento.

― Bella ¿quieres a este bebe?— pregunte directamente, tenía que sacar esta duda de mi corazón, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas tomaron un intenso color, su labio inferior temblaba completamente.

― Claro que lo quiero pero tengo pánico de que tú no lo veas así— su respuesta helo hasta el más mínimo de mis cabellos, ¿ella aun me creía frio? Estaba claro que sí, porque su manera de reaccionar me decía que temía con terror a lo que yo pudiera decirle.

― Bella, creo que estas confundida, si te calmas y vez realmente lo que hay aquí te darás cuenta que no eres tú solamente la que quiere a ese niño— ella levanto la cabeza rápidamente buscando mis ojos, mi corazón latió aun mas fuerte al verla así tan débil y buscando apoyo, ella era todo para mí, no había nada el mundo más importante que Bella y ahora aun mas era mi corazón completo, sin duda nuestro hijo era la coronación de un amor sin barreras.

― Edward… eso quiere decir…— tartamudeo, solté una pequeña risa para desviar los nervios que sentía.

― Si Bella, yo quiero a este hijo tanto o más que tu, tranquila mi amor _todo está bien._ Este bebe es nuestro hijo y lo he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo— me acerque lentamente a sus labios y la bese con ternura, ¡_Dios mío! _Íbamos a tener un hijo, no podía creerlo esto cada vez se ponía aun mejor, sabía que me había precipitado con la propuesta de matrimonio pero ahora me daba cuenta que fue hecha en el momento preciso, no quería que un futuro Bella pensara que me caso con ella solo por el bebe porque sería la peor de todas las mentiras.

Su cuerpo dejo de tiritar y su pecho de sollozar, me senté a su lado en la camilla y la abrace con delicadeza, ese frágil cuerpo contenía el fruto de nuestro amor, de nuestra pasión, _una nueva vida_. Sin duda de aquí en adelante el mundo seria de una manera muy diferente a lo que es ahora, ya no tenía que vivir solo para mi, tenía a dos personas más importantes que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, _mi familia._ De mis labios comenzó a salir una melodía, tarareé una nana para ella, Bella cerro sus ojos y se apoyo en mi hombro, quería que se calmara y disfrutara de esta enorme emoción que sentía seriamos padres, _tendríamos un hijo_. Los minutos pasaron sin ser sentidos, nuestros cuerpos se mecían en un vaivén que iba acorde a la melodía que estaba entonando para ella, poco a poco su alma se tranquilizo y dio paso a esa mirada que tanto esperaba, sus ojos relucían como dos diamantes a la luz del sol, su cara de inmediato cambio y se volvió aun más hermosa de lo que jamás imagine, ahora ya no la veía solamente como mi mujer, era mucho más que eso, su rostro tenia los ápices de maternidad asomándose por todas partes. Antes de poder volver a hablar el doctor golpeo suavemente en la puerta, bese una vez más sus labios y le susurre lo que mi corazón gritaba.

― _Te amo mi amor, todo está bien—_ el hombre paso y tomados de la mano nos volvimos a sentar en las sillas, esta vez no venia solo una mujer de cabellos castaños y rizados se asomo por la puerta a los pocos segundos.

― Buenas tardes— saludó con cortesía, se adentro en la oficina y se posiciono cerca del doctor— mi nombre es Diana Oriccia, soy Ginecóloga y el doctor me ha pedido que venga a darles orientación sobre el embarazo de la señora.

― Muchas gracias— respondimos al unísono, mi mano apretó suavemente la de Bella.

― ¿hay algo que quieran saber?— pregunto

― Muchas cosas— contesto Bella— de verdad que este embarazo nos pilla completamente de sorpresa, no es que no queramos pero realmente no tenía idea de todo esto, creo aun que es imposible

― ¿Por qué lo dice?— pregunto la mujer enarcando una ceja pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

― Bueno yo…—Bella soltó mi mano y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos— yo…

― ¿Qué sucede?— pregunte notando los nervios que comenzaban a dominarla.

― Esto nunca se lo he dicho a nadie pero… — ella desvió sus ojos hacia la madera de la mesa, se veía nerviosa y un poco acomplejada por lo que estaba por decir, fui preso de la curiosidad ¿Qué era eso tan grande que ella no le ha dicho a nadie?— cuando era más pequeña… descubrieron que tenía una malformación en mi útero y en mis trompas de Falopio.

― ¿malformación?— pregunte tomando nuevamente sus manos, parecía ser un tema difícil.

― Si, cuando tenía alrededor de los doce años comencé a tener problemas en mis periodos mi padre se preocupo y pidió que mi madrastra me llevara a ver un doctor, después de muchos exámenes descubrieron que yo tenía una malformación en mi aparato reproductor, fue tanto el caos que se armo que el doctor cuando nos dio los resultados de los exámenes dijo que mis probabilidades para concebir se habían reducido a mínimas, con el paso del tiempo esa idea se fue alojando en mi mente y creo que nunca cuestione los resultados de ese examen hasta entonces

― ¿pero nunca te viste con otros médicos? ¿Cuándo estabas en el hospital no…?

― Sí, claro que hable con mas médicos pero por lo que decían que era igual o peor a lo que yo ya sabía no quise seguir indagando mas, cuando estuve en ginecología vi muchos casos de mujeres que nunca pasaron el segundo mes de embarazo, es por eso que…

― ¿tienes miedo verdad?— pregunte acercándome para estrecharla entre mis brazos, los jadeos de Bella se hicieron cada vez más profundos, sus lagrimas se derramaban sin control por sus mejillas.

― Señora Cullen— se acerco la doctora— permítame hablar con usted por favor— el tono de la mujer había cambiado, creo que ahora sentía un poco de pena por lo que Bella nos había relatado— creo que el doctor que la atendió no estaba en todo lo cierto, ¿usted trabaja en un hospital?

― Sí, soy enfermera— respondió ella apoyada en mi hombro, la mujer sonrió levemente.

― Entonces entiendo perfectamente su miedo pero como también debe saber si usted ya está en la decima sexta semana de gestación es porque el peligro ha pasado, su embarazo me imagino debe estar en buen estado.

― ¿está segura de lo que dice?— pregunte de repente preocupado por lo que podría suceder, de un momento a otro mi mente comenzó a maquinar diferentes opciones, si el embarazo de Bella no llegaba a termino ¿Cómo quedaría ella?, sin lugar a dudas seria un golpe muy duro de superar.

― Sr. Cullen tengo bastante experiencia en estos casos y creo que con un simple examen podríamos salir de dudas inmediatamente.

― ¿una ecografía?— pregunto Bella levantándose súbitamente de mi hombro.

― Sí, creo que es lo primero que tenemos que hacer para ver si todo marcha bien ¿estás dispuesta?— los ojos de Bella brillaron por segunda vez, su mirada busco la mía como pidiendo mi apoyo, asentí levemente y mostré una sonrisa de apoyo.

― Si, hagámosla

― Bien, entonces síganme.

La mujer se puso de pie y nos condujo por los pasillos de la clínica, de pronto mientras íbamos caminando mi celular comenzó a sonar, el visor me indicaba que era Tanya.

― ¿Dónde demonios están?— pregunto algo enfadada— estoy preocupada

― No te pongas así, créeme que estamos haciendo algo muy importante, cuando lleguemos a la casa te contaremos.

― ¿están bien?— pregunto con incertidumbre

― Mejor que nunca— le dije mirando a la mujer que llevaba abrazada— créeme que es el mejor día de mi nueva vida— comente con orgullo

― Bien, entonces aquí los espero.

― Nos vemos

― Adiós— dijo mi prima y colgó.

Entramos en la nueva oficina, creo que era la consulta de la doctora, todo el entorno estaba decorado en agradables colores pastel, había una camilla y un equipo de ecografía. Bella comenzó a temblar de repente y se apego hacia mí.

― Tranquila— susurre besando su cabello— todo estará bien, se que ese bebe si existe, lo siento

― Yo también, pero tengo miedo Edward, tengo miedo

― No te preocupes, yo cuidare de ti mi amor, _siempre—_

― Bien, Sra. Cullen acércate a la camilla— la Dra. Oriccia extendió su mano y la invito a subir, Bella se recostó sobre la enorme camilla y suspiro pesadamente, un detalle ha sido que ella la ha llamado Sra. Cullen todo el tiempo, creo que ninguno de los dos se ha preocupado por eso, por mi parte me parece excelente, a Bella le va que la llamen así, a mí en lo personal me encanta.

― Tranquila— le dije desde un rincón.

― Sr. Cullen si quiere puede sentarse a su lado— dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, como si hubiera esperado por eso rápidamente acerque una silla hacia la cabecera de la camilla y me senté junto a ella, su cabeza quedo a la misma altura que la mía, tome una de sus manos y apoye mi cabeza en la otra, su perfil se notaba tenso y nervioso.

― Creo que nunca se te quitara lo nerviosa— susurre mientras la doctora preparaba todo.

― Creo que no, es algo nato en mí, no sabes lo importante que es este preciso momento, poco me importa haber descubierto de esta forma que estoy embaraza ahora lo único que me importa es que ese bebe este bien, es lo único que deseo.

― Yo igual, creo que nuestra relación ha sido así ¿no crees? Una sorpresa tras de otra, es lo mejor de todo esto, creo que jamás me aburriré

― Eso espero ya que no quiero un divorcio en unos años mas

― En mi familia los divorcios no existen, los Cullen nos casamos para siempre

― Eso espero Cullen, eso espero— sonrió, bese su fría nariz al mismo tiempo que un escalofrió se extendió por su piel. La doctora tenía una pequeña sonrisa cómplice en sus labios, si había escuchado toda la conversación poco me importaba, en este momento podría caerse mi empresa frente a mis ojos y creo que ni siquiera me inmutaría, había tanto de que preocuparse pero no había nada más importante que la mujer que tenía en frente y lo que llevaba en su vientre.

― Bien, ya estamos listos— lentamente el estomago de Bella fue descubierto, la mujer aplico un gel transparente sobre su abdomen y acerco la maquina— bueno ya es hora, ¿están listos?— ambos asentimos— aquí vamos.

La maquina fue posada sobre la piel de Bella y una imagen enseguida se proyecto en el monitor, nuestros ojos ansiosos devoraron todo lo que se veía pero a pesar de mis intentos mis ojos no lograban distinguir nada, en un momento un rápido sonido se hizo presente en la habitación, era un _latido_, era el primer latido de mi hijo. Mis ojos instantáneamente buscaron los de Bella quien estaba derramando millones de lagrimas, su mano se sujetaba firmemente a la mía su agarre decía todo lo que ya podía imaginar, _ahí estaba ese era nuestro hijo esos eran sus latidos._ Una emoción incontrolable se apodero de mi cuerpo, un sentimiento increíblemente poderosos se alojo en mi corazón, mi mente y mi alma por primera vez experimentaron lo avasalladora de la sensación por primera vez en mi vida sentí que todo tenía sentido, sentí que mi alma había tocado el cielo y había regresado a mi cuerpo sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se hicieron participé en la emoción, mis lagrimas producidas por el sentimiento que experimentaba se dejaron caer ante la vista de todo el mundo no importaba estar en un lugar publico, era mi hijo el que veía, estaba vivo, _vivo y dentro del cuerpo de la mujer que amaba._

― Sres. Cullen les presento a su hijo, por lo que veo el bebe esta en excelente posición, tiene casi dieciséis semanas y está en perfecto estado de gestación, su desarrollo va acorde con las semanas que tiene y creo que pronto podremos saber el sexo de este pequeñín.

― Dios mío— susurre aun emocionado, no podía ver nada, me desesperaba no poder ver su imagen claramente pero ya sentir sus latidos me hacia deshacerme en lugar que estaba.

― Es maravilloso— dijo Bella— es tan pequeño pero su corazón es muy fuerte, jamás había escuchado algo así, siempre he vivido estos momentos en el hospital pero cuando te sucede a ti es totalmente diferente.

― Así es, creo que comparto tu opinión— dijo la silenciosa doctora— ¿Quieren que les grave en un video?

― ¿se puede?— pregunte aun absorto con la imagen

― Claro que si, iré por un DVD— la mujer congelo la imagen en el monitor y dejo el instrumento en una mesilla de al lado. Cuando estuvimos solos un momento de profunda intimidad se hizo presente entre nosotros.

― Está bien Edward— susurro Bella conteniendo un llanto desesperado— nuestro bebe está bien

― Bella, Bella, Bella— me pare de inmediato y la abrace, seque los resto de lagrimas que habían en mis mejillas y me contuve de no dejarme vencer por las emociones, tenía que darle apoyo, sin duda lo que ella había pensado era un peso enorme sobre su espalda— si mi amor, todo está bien ¡te lo dije!, nuestro hijo es fuerte y de seguro nacerá en excelentes condiciones.

― O nuestra hija— susurro sobre mis hombros, la sola idea hizo que una sonrisa aun más grande que cualquier otra se extendiera en mis labios, me separe de ella solo para besarla.

― _Mi pequeña Bella_, creo que eso sería el mejor regalo de todos, me da igual lo que sea lo único que quiero es tenerlo entre mis brazos, nada más.

― No puedo creer todo lo que nos ha pasado ¡tengo casi cuatro meses de embarazo! Y tú has sentido todos mis malestares.

― Mientras perdiste la conciencia el doctor me dijo que eso podría ser por la conexión que tenemos, hay muchos padres que sienten los malestares del embarazo antes que las madres.

― ¡pero tu pasaste todo el periodo de malestares!— gimió enterrando su cabeza en mi hombro

― ¿aun piensas que somos una pareja convencional?— pregunte entre risas— ¡dios! Creo que no podría ser más feliz— comente cerrando mis ojos y dando unas silenciosas gracias por todo lo que ha sucedido, tendría que agradecer aun mas todo lo que él ha hecho por mi vida en este último tiempo.

― ¡mi padre!— exclamo de repente— ¡tengo que avisarle!, demonios— susurro tapándose la boca— ¡el tenia razón! ¿no recuerdas? La vez que fuimos a la casa, cuando tu le dijiste que éramos novios el me pregunto si estaba embarazada y yo le dije que no, ¡dios mío! ¡si lo estaba, en ese tiempo ya estaba embarazada!

― Si creo que así era, tu padre tiene un hijo clínico para los bebes, creo que le hare el alcance cuando le contemos, no te preocupes a penas volvamos a Chicago le diremos, es día jueves, el sábado después de la boda volaremos hacia nuestra ciudad de inmediato

― Si, por favor, muero por contarle— por unos momentos ella se quedo en silencio— Edward tu…— vi en sus ojos lo que estaba pensando.

― No lo sé Bella, no sé si mi familia se merece saber una noticia que me hace tan feliz, además no quiero que mi padre ose maltratarte, porque ahora sí que no respondo de mi, no me interesa que sea mi padre.

En el tiempo correcto la doctora volvió a entrar en la habitación, grabo todo el video en un DVD el cual nos entrego, luego pasamos hacia su oficina nuevamente en donde le receto a Bella algunas vitaminas y hierro para su embarazo.

― ¿es un embarazo de riesgo?— pregunté asustado al escuchar lo que ella decía.

― Creo que sí, debido a los antecedentes de la Sra. Cullen su embarazo es tomado como de riesgo pero debemos estar tranquilos el bebe está en buena forma, hasta el momento nada podría suceder, cuando lleguen a su ciudad vayan de inmediato a donde su ginecólogo y programen las citas con él, ella no puede estar sin supervisión medica.

― Está bien— le dije pensando de inmediato en contratar a un medico que estuviera disponible las veinticuatro horas al día para ella, no quería que a nuestro hijo le faltara nada, si de mi dependía ese embarazo llegaría con éxito a término.

― Creo que con ustedes no habrá problemas, se ve que serán unos excelentes padres y sin duda aunque no era esperado desde el momento que supieron ya lo aman.

― De eso no le quepa duda— comento Bella pasando sus manos por su vientre— tengo una pregunta, como ya sabemos el embarazo comienza su etapa de vislumbra miento entre el tercer y cuarto mes, como yo ya voy entrando en el cuarto y aun no se nota ¿cree usted que la barriga salga de un día para otro?

― Depende Sra. Cullen, todas las gestaciones son diferentes pero creo que no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que su bebe se manifieste, su embarazo esta en el punto pick y de un momento a otro se hará notar.

― Qué bueno, no puedo esperar a tener la barriga— los ojos de mi mujer brillaron cuando se posaron sobre su vientre, mi mano sin poder evitarlo se fue hacia el mismo lado, aun no creía que ahí se estuviera gestando a mi primer pequeño, la emoción que había en aquel momento no se podría comprar con nada en este mundo.

Hablamos alrededor de una hora más, ambos teníamos toda clase de preguntas las cuales fueron respondidas atentamente por la doctora. De camino a casa Bella comenzó a sentir nuevamente algunas molestias, mareos y otras cosas se hicieron presentes mientras recorríamos las calles de Londres, por mi parte me sentía de maravilla, al parecer cuando supimos las noticias nuestro bebe cambio el objeto de sus deseos y se centro en su madre, la cara de Bella llego pálida a los estacionamientos de la mansión, esperamos unos momentos antes de bajar pero lamentablemente lo que vimos no fue de mi completo agrado.

― ¿ese no es el auto de tus padres?— comento Bella mientras la ayudaba a salir del auto.

― Si, al parecer, siempre tienen que escoger los peores momentos para aparecer.

― A mí no me interesa que sepan de mi embarazo, aunque a tu papa estoy segura que le dará otro pre infarto, no le hará mucha gracia que yo esté esperando un hijo tuyo y lo sé porque ya me lo ha hecho saber.

― Poco me importa lo que piense, vamos terminemos con esto—

Tome de la mano a Bella y la conduje hacia el interior de la casa, caminamos por el enorme pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de estar, en su interior se encontraba la persona que menos esperaba ver en este momento.

― Aro ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?— pregunte poniéndome de inmediato en frente de Bella

― He venido a hablar contigo Edward, tenemos mucho de que conversar.

― Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, lárgate de esta casa, ahora mismo— solté la mano de Bella y camine unos pasos para echarlo a patadas del lugar pero las manos de mi mujer me sostuvieron, rápidamente recordé que ella no podía pasar por situaciones tensas.

― Pero yo sí, hay mucho que debes saber— una maldita sonrisa se extendió por sus labios y una curiosidad se desato en mí, me gire hacia donde estaba Bella y le hable en susurros.

― Vete a la habitación y espérame ahí hasta que vaya por ti, no bajes Bella, vete a descansar

― No quiero, me quedare contigo

― No puedes, sabes que debes descansar, hazlo por el bebe— dije casi en su oído

― Demonios, odio tus chantajes emocionales— pensó unos momentos y sonrió— júrame por este bebe que no harás ninguna locura— me dijo mientras ponía una nota mental: _jamás nunca vuelvas a chantajearla emocionalmente porque te puede salir todo al revés_

― No te preocupes— le dije obviando el juramento

― ¡júramelo!— alzo el tono de voz y frunció su ceño

― Está bien, te lo juro, ahora vete de aquí— Bella se giro no sin antes darme un beso y una mirada llena de odio al maldito que tenía en frente, este respondió con una lasciva sonrisa ¿Qué haría este mal nacido cuando supiera que mi mujer estaba embarazada?, pagaría por verle la cara de imbécil— dime ¿Qué demonios quieres?

― Bueno ahora que tú… _mujer_ no está aquí creo que podre hablar con toda confianza.

― Dilo ya ¡qué demonios quieres!

― Hable con mi madre hace algunos meses atrás, cuando estaba hurgueteando en sus cosas encontré un pequeño diario y algunas cartas entre sus pertenencias, me pareció extraño que muchas de ellas eran dirigidas hacia _Carlisle Cullen_

― ¿Qué te traes entre manos Vulturi?

― Por una extraña razón mis padres se separaron y jamás contaron el porqué, cuando leí aquellas cartas caí en cuenta de la razón— un silencio se esparció en la habitación

― ¿Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?

― Edward Cullen ¿tu padre nunca te ha dicho que tu y yo _podríamos ser hermanos?_— por un momento analice la frase y mi mente comenzó rápidamente a desconectarse de la realidad, ¿mi hermano? ¿este imbécil podría ser mi hermano?

― Estas demente, creo que ahora si eres un maldito loco, eso jamás podría ser, estas alucinando

― Tus padres y los míos se conocen desde mucho antes que tu o tu hermano mayor nacieran, por lo que leí en las cartas mi madre y tu padre tuvieron líos amorosos mientras estaban casados de los cuales al parecer fui el fruto de aquellos encuentros

― ¡eres un maldito!— grite con furia— eso es mentira, Carlisle podrá ser muchas cosas pero jamás le haría eso a mi madre, eres un infeliz

― Créelo, porque lo hizo y la prueba son esas cartas que mi madre jamás le mando, ella me conto que había tenido miedo de tu madre y que había sentido que mi vida podría ser amenazada, mal que mal ambos estaban casados y Carlisle podría haber sugerido que ella terminara con el embarazo

― Eres un desgraciado…— susurre apretando mis puños y recordando la imagen de mi hijo, tenía que controlar la rabia.

― No Cullen, solo quiero saber la verdad, quiero saber quién demonios es mi padre y nadie podrá impedírmelo.

― ¿y porque me dices esto a mi ahora?

― Porque cuando le dije a Carlisle él lo rechazo de plano, tu padre o _nuestro padre _es un maldito hijo de puta, el no quiere que tu madre se entere del engaño por eso que no quiere que hagamos publico nuestro posible parentesco, ósea que tampoco accederá a hacerse los exámenes de ADN

― ¿es eso solamente lo que quieres? Porque no creo que la fortuna que tiene Carlisle no te llame la atención— el maldito sopesó lo que había dicho, acaricio su barbilla y siguió hablando

― Si, sabes que si me interesa, no lo había pesado _aún_, la fortuna de mi posible padre biológico es aun mas suculenta que la de mi padre, creo que si podría estar interesado,

― Eres un maldito codicioso, pero juro que pagaras por esto.

― Antes de que tu venganza se desate quiero que te hagas los análisis conmigo, quiero saber de dónde demonios provengo.

― ¿me estas pidiendo un favor?— mi expresión mostro una fría y helada mirada de esas que hace mucho tiempo no salían de mi cuerpo

― Tómalo como quieras, quiero esos exámenes Cullen y aunque tenga que decirle a Esme para realizarlos los hare de igual manera, tú decides, se lo digo a Esme o tú te los practicas conmigo.

― ¡eres un maldito hijo de puta! ¡que mas exámenes quieres! Eres idéntico a Carlisle— grite en el medio del salón, estaba conmocionado por lo que escuchaba pero a la vez el sentimiento se me hacia conocido, creo que mi mente ya preveía algo así, de hecho que Carlisle tuviera tantas condescendías con este cretino no era normal, ahora ya sabía que todo tenía una explicación, _en esta vida no existen las cosas sin explicación, todo tiene un porqué y esto no era la excepción._

― Intenta controlar tu vocabulario, _hermanito_ — mi cuerpo se erizo por completo, no podía evitar el pensar siquiera en que este maldito se hiciera llamar _mi hermano_— bueno creo que nuestra conversación llego a un punto sin retorno, mi pregunta es la siguiente ¿te tomas los exámenes conmigo o debo decirle a mamá Cullen que intervenga por mi?

― No te atrevas a meter a mi madre en esto— avance lo que nos separaba y lo tome de sus solapas, el maldito era un poco más bajo que yo por lo que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo

― Suéltame imbécil, creo que no accederás por las buenas pero te daré unos días para pensarlo, tienes hasta el sábado, en la boda podrás decirme que piensas al respecto, _hermanito._— lo solté con toda la rabia que tenia contenida, aterrizo sobre su espalda pero rápidamente se puso de pie y acomodo su ropa

― Lárgate de aquí antes de que te mate, juro por dios que lo único que te salvara de una muerte lenta es ese maldito papel, lárgate ¡ahora!

― Nos vemos pronto— susurro al pasar por mi lado.

Apreté mis puños y contuve el grito de angustia que amenazaba con salir, el maldito de mi padre además de hacernos la vida pedazos había engañado a mi madre mientras estaban casados, era un maldito infeliz pero tenía que saber la verdad y solo había alguien que podría decirme que sucedía aquí. Tome las llaves del auto y salí de la casa sin avisar, rápidamente me subí y arranque para no ser seguido por nadie, pronto mi celular comenzó a sonar como un loco en el visor aparecía el nombre de mi mujer pero no podía contestar, mi mente estaba demasiado segada para poder razonar, maneje por el camino que conocía bastante bien, cuando estuve en frente de aquella casa miles de recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente, _maldita sea ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto en un día como hoy? Debería estar celebrando por mi hijo no intentando dilucidar un misterio de un hermano perdido_, me encamine hacia la puerta que se abrió al solo contacto.

― Edward, hola— me saludo Anna, el ama de llaves

― Dime ¿Dónde está mi padre?— pregunte con voz dura y fría

― El…el— tartamudeo, creo que era la primera vez que le hablaba así— el señor Cullen está con sus abogados en su despacho pero pidió no ser molestado.

Pase por su lado sin esperar su alguna reacción, camine por los enormes y largos pasillos de aquella mansión, mi mente se comenzó a llenar de recuerdos Níkolas aparecía en casi todos, las risas, los llantos, los gritos, las alegrías, todo se acumulaba en mi memoria. Cuando estuve en frente de aquellas enormes puertas entre sin pensarlo dos veces.

― Debemos revisar los balances de…— decía mi padre al momento de irrumpir, su vista se poso sobre mis ojos y de inmediato el tinte de sus ojos cambio, el odio se percibía a kilómetros de distancia— ¿nunca aprendiste a tocar?

― Necesito hablar contigo a solas y ahora— susurre con voz cortante

― Estoy ocu…

― ¡Ahora Carlisle!— grite enardecido— ¡todos fuera!— mis puños estaban cerrados y apretados mis nudillos ardían por golpear su rostro pero primero debía controlarme ¡tenía que saber la verdad! Los hombres que estaban dentro rápidamente tomaron sus cosas y salieron cerrando la puerta, Carlisle se saco sus gafas y metió sus manos a los bolsillos mirándome atentamente

― A que debo el honor de esta _honorable irrupción_ ¿estás en problemas otra vez querido hijo?— el tono de su voz denotaba el maldito sarcasmo.

― Preguntare solo una vez y espero que por una alguna vez en tu vida seas sincero, ¿te acostaste o no con la madre de Aro Vulturi? ¿ese maldito también es hijo tuyo?

El silencio se apodero de la estancia de pronto el rostro de Carlisle palideció, en un día así de importante estaba aquí parado dilucidando el secreto mejor guardado de mi padre, al parecer el tenia otro hijo eso significaba que hoy celebrábamos una _nueva vida_ pero lamentábamos la aparición de un _nuevo Cullen _que nadie esperaba.


	7. Mentiras Piadosas

**Cuidando tu Corazón**

**Capítulo 7:**

**Mentiras Piadosas**

**

* * *

**

_Nenas perdón por la tardanza, no te perdón de Dios, jajajaja, les cuento que fui a comprar mi entrada para Harry Potter! Wiiii asique _

_les estaré contando cómo me fue, es para el viernes a las 22:20 sisisisis. Bueno les cuento también que esta secuela muy pronto llegara a sus capítulos finales,_

_ por ahora mi idea es hacerla de 12 capítulos incluido el Epílogo, asique disfruten, el próximo capítulo _

_ya tiene nombre y será escrito, espero, este fin de semana._

_Nos vemos el lunes con Tornado, las amo con todo mi corazón_

_Con Amor…_

**Tiwii Cullen**

* * *

― Creo que tu cara me da todas las respuestas que ando buscando— murmure cuando el silencio ya era molesto, Carlisle aun seguía parado mirándome con expresión pálida.

― Cierra la puerta

― ¿no quieres que mamá escuche tu confesión de paternidad?— Carlisle por primera vez no discutió solo giro su cabeza hacia la ventana y suspiro, camine hacia la puerta y la cerré con cuidado no quería que mamá se enterara de esta maldita verdad— ¿Dónde está mi madre?

― Salió con Alice, fue a comprar regalos para Níkolas.

― Qué bueno así no tendrá que escuchar esta _conversación_

― ¿Quién te conto lo de Aro?

― El, fue hasta la casa de Tanya para hablarme de su presunta vinculación con nuestra familia— apreté mis labios en señal de visible molestia— ¿Cómo pudiste Carlisle? A mi poco me importa que me hagas daño ¿pero a mi mamá? ¡ella no se merece esto!

― ¡lo sé! ¡lo sé maldita sea! Créeme que este peso lo he tenido encima desde hace mucho tiempo, jamás pensé que Aro era mi hijo— se lamentó, eran pocas las veces que había visto algún ápice de debilidad en Carlisle pero hoy parecía estar destrozado, en ningún momento pude sentir compasión, el se merecía todo este sufrimiento y mucho mas.

― ¿entonces es tu hijo? _Demonios_— gruñí apretando los puños

― No lo sé Edward, no sé si ese es mi hijo— su ceño se frunció y cambio su mirada hacia donde estaba la mía— y tampoco quiero saberlo

― Créeme que el maldito está esperando la oportunidad para contárselo a mi madre y eso jamás se lo permitiré no dejare que la dañe para toda la vida ¡eres un maldito! ¡ella jamás te perdonara lo que hiciste!

― No sirve de nada que me acuses, se perfectamente el error que cometí y tampoco me pondré a discutirlo contigo

― Aro me dio hasta el sábado para que me hiciera unos exámenes de ADN con él, quiere saber a toda costa si es un Cullen— Carlisle cambio su expresión, el desconcierto era claramente el que regia su mirada.

― Te prohíbo que te los hagas

― Tú no puedes prohibirme nada Carlisle, te recuerdo que yo no vivo bajo tu yugo

― ¡no te los harás Edward!— gruño enfadado—yo hablare con él, no te entrometas en esto— nuevamente desvió sus ojos hacia el enorme ventanal.

― Eres un desgraciado, un mal nacido, ojala mi madre jamás te perdone por esto— apreté mis puños dejando mis nudillos en blanco por la presión, era un maldito egoísta que solo pensaba en su seguridad pero poco le importaba la de mi madre.

― No me importa lo que pienses

― ¿te importa algo Carlisle?— comencé a enfurecerme— ¿te importa alguien en este mundo? ¡eres un maldito egoísta! Reconoce que te equivocaste ese estúpido te chupara hasta la última gota de aire antes de saber si es o no tu hijo, eres un imbécil pero escúchame…— me acerque hacia el escritorio, la enorme superficie de madera era lo único que nos separaba— espero nunca le hagas daño a mi mamá porque si ella se entera por vulturi juro que te degollare vivo Carlisle, ella no se merece esta traición, es tu deber el contarle pero al parecer no eres tan hombre como le haces ver al mundo

― ¡ya basta! ¡lárgate de aquí!— su expresión se torno sombría y sus ojos destilaban odio hacia mí, cuando estaba por contrarrestar mi celular comenzó a sonar nuevamente.

― Anda _pequeño hijo_ que tu mujer te está llamando— comento con burla

― Ya lo sabes— susurre apagando el teléfono— mamá sufre y juro que te hare pagar por todas las lagrimas que derrame.

Carlisle no dijo nada, sus ojos denotaban todos los insultos y blasfemias que quería decir pero poco me importo lo que el pensara, me gire sobre mis talones y Salí del despacho, cuando ya iba manejando de vuelta a la casa de Tanya una nueva puntada de dolor se hizo presente en mi cabeza, el latente dolor no se detuvo nunca, cuando entre en la casa de Tanya era atacado por incesantes puntadas, gemí casi en silencio y temí porque una nueva crisis se avecinara intente reprimir esos pensamientos y concentrarme en lo que realmente importaba la boda estaba encima y luego de eso volvería a Chicago con mi mujer y mi hijo, no tenía tiempo para ocuparme de los problemas de Carlisle aunque vigilaría de cerca que aquellos problemas no llegaran a mi madre.

― ¡Edward!— grito Bella dando un ágil salto del sillón, Tanya y Math se levantaron rápidamente junto a ella— ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué ha pasado?

― Nada Bella, no te preocupes todo está bien— le mentí, tome su cara entre mis manos y bese sus labios dulcemente, sin duda ella era lo único que calmaba esta maldita rabia que me estaba consumiendo por dentro, sabia por la duda que se reflejaba en sus ojos que no había creído en mis palabras pero tendría que hacer acopio de mis destrezas para borrar la incertidumbre que pesaba en su rostro

― Primo ¿estás bien?— pregunto Tanya dulcemente, en sus ojos también había duda

― Me duele la cabeza, eso es todo, Salí a dar una vuelta para respirar un poco, no te preocupes mi amor, estoy bien.

― Entonces vamos, debes descasar.

― Pediré que les suban la cena a su habitación

― Gracias— le dijo Bella tomándome por la cintura y encaminándonos hacia el segundo piso.

Fue un recorrido en silencio, pase mi mano por los hombros de Bella y la apreté contra mi pecho ¿Qué haría yo sin ella?, nada. Respondí en mi mente, nada, Bella era mucho más que mi mujer y la madre de mi hijo, era todo. Cuando ya estábamos dentro de la habitación y por la expresión en su rostro supe que no se había creído ninguna palabra de lo que había dicho, cruzo sus brazos por debajo de sus pechos y comenzó a puntear el suelo con su zapato.

― ¿enserio pensaste que creería todo lo que me dijiste?— pregunto mirándome directamente

― No, sabía que no me creerías, me conoces demasiado bien

― Entonces háblame Edward, porque la cara que tienes me dice que hay problemas ¿Qué sucede?

― Aro puede ser hijo de Carlisle— le dije ahorrándome todo lo demás, Bella llevo una mano a su boca y otra a su vientre

― Dios ¿pero cómo has sabido? ¿eso fue lo que te vino a decir?— asentí sentándome en el sofá de nuestra recamara— ¡es un desgraciado!

― Lo es y lo peor de todo es que si no me hago los exámenes de ADN con él le dirá a mi madre y eso no lo puedo permitir.

― Claro que no, a pesar de conocer poco a tu madre creo que sería un golpe para ella y sobre todo para ustedes.

― Si— reconocí con mi vista perdida— ahora vengo de la casa de mis padres, fui a ver a Carlisle

― ¿y qué te dijo? ¿lo negó?

― No podía, era inevitable, en todo caso el no quiere que me haga los exámenes con Aro, me dijo que no debía entrometerme en sus asuntos.

― ¿y le harás caso?

― Solo si todo sigue igual, sé que no debería mentirle a mi madre pero no puedo hacer nada mas, estoy atado de manos, es Carlisle quien tiene que solucionar este embrollo.

― Es verdad, haces bien.

― Pero si el desgraciado de Aro llega a decirle algo a mi madre juro que lo mato al muy mal nacido.

― ¡Edward!— me reprendió la mujer que me miraba con expresión de horror en sus ojos.

― Lo siento Bella, ahora cambiemos de tema ¿Cómo te sientes?

― De maravilla, no he tenido nauseas y he podido comer pastel de chocolate sin vomitarlo— sonrió encantada

― Qué bien, yo aparte de este dolor que por suerte ya está pasando no he sentido nada mas, nuestro hijo o hija ya no quiere hacer sentir mal a papá— sonreí, me acerque hacia donde estaba sentada Bella, sin poder evitarlo recargue mi cabeza en su regazo mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello. Mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente para disfrutar de aquella caricia.

― Estoy feliz Edward, no doy hora de que volvamos a Chicago, mi padre se pondrá eufórico

― Lo sé, yo también quiero volver, imagina como estará Will

― ¡explotara de alegría!— dijo Bella sonriendo más abiertamente

― Enseguida después de la boda regresaremos a Chicago, no quiero permanecer más tiempo aquí.

― Lamento que pienses así pero comprendo tu reacción, después de la boda nos iremos, hay tanto que hacer en Chicago.

― Bella— le pregunte cuando la duda asalto mi mente— supongo que cuando volvamos a Chicago vas a mudarte conmigo ¿cierto?— la expresión de Bella me dijo que ella aun no lo había pensado— ¿no habías pensado en eso cierto?— pregunte enarcando una ceja

― Creo que no pero me parece que es lo más lógico ¿no crees?, tendremos que convivir eso si porque no me casare contigo embarazada

― ¿a no?— pregunte sorprendido

― Claro que no, para cuando este todo listo pareceré una pelota de playa, no quiero que te cases con una ballena albina— una carcajada se soltó de mi pecho, se sentía tan bien reír a su lado— ¡no te rías! No es gracioso, amo más que nada a mi bebe pero también amo mi idea de un matrimonio perfecto, no me interesa tener un cuerpo de hada pero si quiero ponerme un vestido lindo

― Bien Bella, no te presionare con eso, ya soy feliz con que te vayas a vivir conmigo— sonreí nuevamente y me recosté en su regazo.

― Tendremos que comprar las cosas para el bebe— pensó Bella pasando sus dedos por mi cabello— Edward… lo he estado pensado y creo que dejare de trabajar

― ¿ha si?— me separe de su caricia y la mire atento, sabia el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo y se lo agradecía infinitamente

― Si, debido a que mi embarazo es complicado creo que es mejor que descansé estos meses, ya habrá tiempo para trabajar después, así que si aun estas en condiciones de mantenerme aceptare tu oferta

― No te preocupes nada te faltara ni a ti ni a tu familia, te aseguro que todos estarán muy bien.— poco me importaba mantener a su familia que ahora también seria la mía, con tal de tenerla a mi lado era capaz de comprar un país con mi dinero.

― Gracias, es vergonzoso tener que pedírtelo pero…

― Es por nuestro hijo Bella, no soportaría la idea de que perdiéramos esta oportunidad

― Ni yo tampoco así que en cuanto volvamos dejare de lado todo lo que estaba haciendo, es tiempo de preocuparse por la maternidad.

La respuesta de Bella me hacia completamente feliz, sin duda agradecía infinitamente su gesto. Un golpe en la puerta nos saco de nuestro estado, concedí la entrada y vi a Tanya en la puerta junto a un carrito con nuestra cena.

― Buenas noches, perdón por interrumpir— dijo al ver en la posición en la que estábamos, no me interesaba que alguien me viera sucumbiendo a mis debilidades con Bella.

― No te preocupes, solo estábamos planeando nuestro futuro

― Entonces con mayor razón, disculpen— ella sonrió— les he traído la cena y vine a preguntar si ya estabas mejor, me preocupas.

― Si ya lo estoy— Bella me movió y la mire de inmediato en sus ojos había cierto brillo que comprendí de inmediato, ella quería hacer partícipe a Tanya de nuestra alegría— ¿quieres que le contemos?— ella asintió feliz

― ¿contarme qué?

― Dos cosas y van en este orden— le dije— no sé si te has fijado que Bella lleva en su mano el anillo de la abuela, eso quiere decir que desde hace algunos días nos hemos comprometido

― ¡DIOS MIO!— exclamo corriendo hacia nosotros— es la mejor noticia que me han dado, ya decía yo que se estaban demorando mucho

― Es verdad pero por suerte hemos remediado el asunto

― ¿y cuál es la otra? ¿no me digan que se vienen a vivir a Londres porque ahí sí que caigo muerta del encanto?

― No, eso creo que es difícil. Bella…— llame su atención— díselo tu— por un momento nos embargo un silencio que Tanya parecía odiar, movía sus dedos de manera histérica

― Estoy embarazada— susurro Bella, Tanya dejo caer su boca completamente sorprendida, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que dejo caer sin control

― Esto… esto es mas… de lo que esperaba— camino hacia Bella y la abrazo— no sabes lo feliz que me siento, doy gracias a Dios porque apareciste en su vida, eres un ángel Bella— beso ambas mejillas de Bella y se dirigió hacia mi

― ¡eres un maldito! ¡te lo tenias bien guardado!, felicidades Edward, espero que sean muy felices, ¡yo ya soy feliz!— grito levantando sus manos, ambos reímos audiblemente por la reacción de mi prima— y dime ¿Cuántas semanas tienes?

― Eso es lo más sorprendente— mencione abrazando a mi mujer— Bella tiene casi cuatro meses

― ¿cuatro meses?— silbó— ósea que te embarazaste…

― Pronto— dijo Bella— no pase mucho tiempo con Edward y yo ya estaba embarazada.

― ¡wow! Esa sí que es una sorpresa ¿pero no tuviste síntomas?

― No— Bella rio— el que ha estado sufriendo es Edward. El ha sentido todos mis malestares

― ¿es eso posible?— pregunto asombrada

― Si lo es y yo te digo que es así, tengo una rara afección por el té de canela y los Martini

― ¡pero si a ti no te gustaban los Martini!— grito alarmada

― Si, lo sé pero ahora me encantan—mis ojos miraban a las dos mujeres que tenía en frente, era tan granDioso estar así, en paz.

― ¡wow! Esto sí que me ha dejado atónita— comento Tanya secando las lagrimas que aun caían por su rostro— lloro de felicidad, es que me estoy volviendo una vieja sentimental

― ¡por Dios mujer!— la reprendió Edward abrazándola— gracias por tu apoyo eres granDiosa

― Espero que seas una de mis damas de honor cuando nos casemos— dijo Bella en el momento preciso. Tanya la miro y sus ojos nuevamente rebalsaron de lagrimas

― ¡demonios! Tu sí que sabes hacerme llorar— se abrazaron.

Tanya se quedo unos momentos más hablando con nosotros y luego se retiro, era tarde y mañana seria su ultimo día de soltera por lo que había mucho que hacer. Con Bella esa noche nos dedicamos a amarnos lentamente, no sé cuantas veces bese con adoración su vientre y sentí las sensaciones que eso producía, mío hijo o hija pronto mostraría su cara al mundo y sin duda alguna seria el más amado en toda esta tierra. La mujer que se estremecía entre mis brazos paso de ser mi enfermera a la persona con mas injerencia dentro de mi vida, creo que no había nada en el mundo en lo que Bella no tuviera relación y ahora sería totalmente completo. A penas llegáramos a Chicago la arrastraría si era necesario a mi casa, quería pasar todo el tiempo del mundo con ella y con el bebe.

El día viernes nos dedicamos a recorrer la ciudad, Tanya no estuvo muy contenta de que nos fuéramos después de la boda pero cuando le explicamos lo mucho que había que hacer en Chicago ella comprendió al instante, paseamos por los lugares más hermosos de toda Inglaterra, le mostré a Bella todos los lugares en donde yo jugaba de niño, ella estaba encantada escuchando las historias que tenia con Níkolas y Alice en diferentes partes de la ciudad. Ese mismo día Math se tenía que ir a quedar a la casa de sus padres aunque todos sabían de sobra que ellos convivían juntos la madre de Tanya y de Math querían seguir las tradiciones por lo que la novia y el novio no se verían hasta la misma ceremonia.

― Te prohíbo que adoptes esa costumbre cuando nos cacemos— le dije a Bella mientras mirábamos como Tanya se colgaba al cuello de Math para despedirse, ya eran alrededor de las nueve y ella aun no quería despedirse

― No te preocupes creo que con un hijo nuestras costumbres podrían cambiar un poquito— me miro desde la posición en la que estaba, su espalda se apoyaba en mi pecho, ambos estábamos parados en la terraza del primer piso— hace frio— comento Bella estremeciéndose entre mis brazos— y tengo un sueño horrible, este día a sido agotador.

― Entonces vámonos a dormir cariño que esta noche te concentire una vez más— susurre en su oído

― ¡Dios mío!, mañana tendré ojeras para la boda

― No hay nada que un buen corrector no cubra, te comprare el mejor

― ¡eres insaciable Edward!— rio apretando su espalda y trasero contra mi ya revolucionado sexo.

― Solo de ti Bella, solo de ti— bese su mejilla y cerré mis ojos, no hay _nada mejor que esto._

El gran día había llegado, era mediodía y estábamos estacionando el auto en el aparcadero de la iglesia, le entregue las llaves al bale y ayude a mi mujer a salir.

― Estas hermosa— susurre mientras miraba con atención el vestido

― Gracias pero tengo un pequeño problema— dijo en el mismo tono

― ¿Cuál?

― El vestido me aprieta— su rostro mostro una pequeña mueca y en el mío apareció una enorme sonrisa

― ¿de verdad?

― Si— nuevamente su boca se curvo— creo que tendré que visitar la tienda de mamás muy pronto

― ¡ansió ese día!—respondí en un tono más alto.

La tome del brazo y caminamos por el camino de gravilla, al llegar vimos a casi toda mi familia, estábamos padres de Tanya y sus hermanas, Irina y Kate además de los padres de Math junto a su hijo. Lleve a Bella a conocer a la familia de mi prima, todos estuvieron encantados con ella, sin duda ella encajaría perfectamente en mi familia, era la mujer que había logrado lo que ninguna otra pensó jamás, era un hecho que en un momento de mi vida había pensado en quedarme soltero y disfrutar del sexo casual pero ahora que lo pienso doy gracias a la vida por haberme enviado al ángel que sería mi mujer. A las doce treinta en punto arribo la enorme limusina blanca con la novia, al presenciar el arribo caminamos hacia el interior de la entrada, mis ojos rápidamente hicieron un recorrió de las personas que estaban allí, demás está decir que aquella enorme iglesia estaba repleta, en los asuntos delanteros se encontraba mi familia, mi madre vestía impecable un hermoso vestido acompañada por Carlisle, un revoltijo se produjo en mi estomago al ver a la madre de Vulturi situada justo al lado de mi madre. Alice estaba unas bancas más atrás junto a Níkolas y Jasper, camine guiando a Bella hacia donde estaba mi hermana, al momento de llegar Carlisle nos observo y cambio de inmediato su mirada.

― Alice— salude

― ¡Edward! ¡Bella!— contesto con ese ánimo que la caracterizaba— hermoso día para una boda ¿no creen?

― Claro que si, ¿Cómo estas Alice?— pregunto Bella acercándose, ambas se besaron las mejillas

― Muy bien, preocupada aun por Edward pero veo que ya estás bien hermanito

― Si, lo estoy.

― ¡Bella! Mira quiero presentarte a Níkolas Alexander Withlock Cullen, mi hijo— Alice dio paso a la figura del pequeño más hermoso que había visto hasta entonces, Níkos como yo lo llamaba era la combinación perfecta de sus padres, sus brillantes ojos observaron a Bella y una pequeña curvatura en sus labios me indico que ella le agradaba

― Hola pequeño— dijo mi mujer con un tono de ternura en su voz, extendió su mano para tomar la de él pero antes de hacerlo Nikos ya le había tomado un dedo— hola— volvió a decir con ternura y alegría— es un placer conocerte pequeño

― Le gustas— agrego Alice— Nikos no se da con cualquiera, en eso un Cullen por donde lo miren, se parece a su tío— Alice le dio una mirada a Edward y ambos sonreímos, era verdad.

― Eso es bueno a veces Alice

― Lo que tu digas hermanito, doy gracias de que ya no continúes con esta _tradición_— mire nuevamente a Bella y Nikos le sonreía abiertamente ella parecía encantada con los balbuceos y caricias que estaba dando.

― Es una belleza— decía mientras le hacía caras y gestos

― Se parece a mí— dijo Alice con suficiencia

― ¡baja tu ego Alice Cullen!— mi pequeña hermana me dio una mirada de odio fingido, no pude evitar al recordar nuestro apellido lo que pasaba en la familia sin que nadie lo supiera, Aro podría seguir siendo un Vulturi o enterarse de pronto que es un Cullen, creo que sería el fin de lo poco que queda de mi familia, estoy seguro de que mi madre jamás podría perdonarlo. Mire a Alice y ella me dio una cálida sonrisa, no era momento para contarle, tal vez con el pasar de los días o los _meses _pudiera decirle lo que sucedía en realidad.

― ¡no molestes Thony!

― ¿Thony?— pregunto Bella saliendo del estado de ensimismamiento con el bebe— ¿te decían así?— un pequeño rubor que muy pocas veces sucedía se extendió por mi cara

― Cuando éramos pequeños Alice me decía así para molestarme es a casusa de mi segundo nombre, _Anthony._

― Me encanta tu segundo nombre— agrego con una sensual sonrisa que solo yo podía interpretar

― Bueno tortolitos después hablamos de eso, ahora vamos a sentarnos que la novia ya está por entrar— la música comenzó a sonar y rápidamente nos sentamos, Jasper y yo quedamos ambos en las orillas mientras nuestras mujeres quedaron en el medio de la banca en donde se pusieron a conversar trivialidades.

Todos los concurrentes al matrimonio se pusieron de pie, pude ver a Math junto a sus padres llegar al altar y girarse para esperar a mi prima, ella hizo su entrada con toda la gracia y distinción que siempre la habían acompañado, a pesar de ser una mujer ruda y franca ella siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona extremadamente femenina y artista en cuanto a la sociedad se trataba. Su vestido era simple pero muy hermoso, pude ver el brillo de sus ojos a través del velo que cubría su rostro, cuando paso por nuestro lado nos dedico una dulce sonrisa y un guiño de su ojo, ella estaba feliz, radiante y no había nadie que cambiara eso.

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva, vi a Bella y Alice secar sus ojos en reiteradas ocasiones, Nikos estaba muy entretenido jugando con los dedos de Bella, y Jasper al igual que yo consolando a las chicas, Tanya dijo el sí y su matrimonio quedo sellado para la eternidad. Luego de la iglesia nos trasladamos al enorme salón en el centro de la ciudad en donde se realizaría la recepción y la fiesta de celebración. A media que iban llegando los invitados pude ver cada vez más caras conocidas, por más que intente encontrar la de Aro entre la gente no pude verla creo que el desgraciado se arrepintió de amargar la fiesta. De solo pensar en las repercusiones de sus palabras mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, no me importa lo que pase con Carlisle es mi madre por la que no quiero que esta verdad salga a la luz.

― Edward— me llamo Alice mientras estábamos tomando un aperitivo, se acerco sigilosamente, por la cara que traía tenía algo importante que decirme

― ¿Qué sucede?— pregunte acercando mi oído para escuchar sus palabras

― Llego el primer ministro y su hija— mis ojos se desviaron hacia donde Alice tenía su mirada y pude ver al hombre con la mujer que había causado un pequeño tormento algunos meses atrás

― Demonios— susurre mientras veía como se acercaba lentamente hacia nosotros— ¿Dónde esta Bella?— pregunte al no verla.

― Está un poco más allá conversando con Irina y Kate, ahí viene esa chica— solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que aquella mujer llegara hacia donde estábamos nosotros, Alice tenía sus dedos entrelazados y nos miraba atentamente.

― Buenas noches— saludo con tono elegante— es un placer volver a vernos Edward

― Sí, claro— mentí— ¿Cómo has estado Sussan?— pregunte por cortesía

― Bien gracias, me he enterado de las buenas noticias— dijo con malicia en su voz— tengo entendido que tu novia está presente en este mismo salón.

― Así es, mira aquí viene— dije con una enorme sonrisa en mis labios— Bella cariño— dije extendiendo mi mano para tomar la de mi mujer, ella con la misma dulce sonrisa de siempre se acerco a nosotros y saludo

― Buenas noches—

― Hola— contesto Sussan en un tono reacio.

― Sussan tengo el honor de presentarte a mi mujer y _prometida, _la señorita IsaBella Swan— en un solo movimiento pase mi mano por su cintura pegándola a mi cuerpo, el tono posesivo me hizo sentir demasiado bien cosa que a Sussan pareció no agradarle

― Mucho…— intento decir

― ¿prometida?— pregunto interrumpiendo el saludo de Bella— ¿es ella tu prometida?— una despectiva mirada recorrió el cuerpo de Bella ¿Quién demonios se creía?

― Si, lo soy— contesto mi hermosa Bella con voz fuerte— es un placer conocerte…

― Sussan Chadwick— extendieron sus manos y se saludaron

― Ella es la mujer que amo y la que por fortuna acepto ser mi esposa— ella era la primera persona externa que sabía, fui imprudente al decirlo así pero no puedo permitir que alguien ose pasar a llevar a Bella

― Oh— el monosílabo se soltó de su boca— ya veo, deseo que sean muy felices— la evidente envidia y maldad en sus palabras me hicieron molestar aun mas

― Lo seremos— contesto Bella con una enorme sonrisa— te aseguro que lo seremos— mire su rostro y sus ojos brillaban intensamente, bese su coronilla en señal de aprobación.

― Bueno, que pasen buenas noches, adiós—

― Adiós— contestamos al unisonó— la mujer nos dio una última mirada de desprecio y se alejo rápidamente

― ¡wow! Bella eres lo máximo— alabo Alice mientras le besaba una mejilla.

― No es para tanto Alice

― Lo es— afirme— ella es la…

― Chica con la que fuiste a la fiesta verdad, ¿con la que saliste en televisión?— enarco una ceja y asentí— ya la había reconocido, me extrañaba que no se hubiera acercado antes a hablarte

― Lo hizo en el momento justo, les aseguro que debe estar echando humo por las narices— Alice se rio contagiándonos a todos.

Una música comenzó a sonar, nos giramos y por la entrada principal venia avanzando Tanya junto a Math, la concurrencia estalló en aplausos y se dio por comenzado el festejo. Mientras nos acercábamos a los salones en donde se serviría la comida la figura de mi madre se cruzo frente a nosotros.

― Mamá— la llame y me acerque a saludarla

― ¡hijo! Qué alegría, no había tenido tiempo de saludarte, perdóname ¿Cómo estás?

― Bien mamá— Bella llego a mi lado

― Buenas noches Sra. Cullen— saludo

― ¡Bella! Querida te dije que sin formalidades— el tono jovial y atento de mi madre me hizo ver que la opinión sobre nuestra relación había cambiado.

― Lo siento Esme, aun no me acostumbro— un leve sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas. Ambas se acercaron y besaron las mejillas de la otra

― ¿Cómo han estado?— pregunto

― Bien, gracias, hemos tenido días ajetreados pero todo ha ido muy bien, esta ciudad es maravillosa.

― Lo sé querida, es una lástima no poder invitarte a conocer, esta semana ha sido muy ajetreada para mi

― No se preocupe— contesto Bella con una sonrisa— ya habrá tiempo

― Claro que sí pero díganme ¿Cuándo se van?

― Mañana— respondí rápidamente, no daba la hora de salir de Londres

― ¿mañana? Es muy pronto hijo— una mueca salió de los labios de mi madre

― Si mamá, es verdad pero sabes de sobra lo mucho que hay que hacer en Chicago.

― Si cariño, te entiendo, espero poder viajar en estos meses para ir a visitarte, hace mucho que no veo a Will

― El estará encantado, tu sabes lo mucho que le gustan tus visitas— sonreí complacido

― Si, pronto te visitaremos— mi cuerpo se tenso, eso significaba también una visita de mi padre. Bella se paso una de sus manos por el cabello presintiendo la tensión que había en las palabras de mi madre

― ¡oh por Dios!— exclamo Esme de repente llevándose una mano a la boca. Sus ojos siguieron el recorrido de la mano de Bella— Edward…— susurro con brillo en sus ojos, _había visto el anillo de compromiso._

― Mamá— le dije anteponiéndome a sus especulaciones— se que no es el mejor lugar, había pensado decírtelo en otra parte y en otra situación pero le pedí a Bella que se casara conmigo y ella me dijo que sí.

― ¡Edward! ¡es maravilloso!— exclamo de repente sorprendiéndome— no me lo esperaba pero ha sido una noticia estupenda— sus brazos se extendieron y nos abrazo a ambos— ¡Dios mío! Mi hijo se casa, es una noticia magnifica— se separo y miro a Bella por unos momentos

― Gracias— susurro mientras sus ojos brillaban— reconozco que había perdido la esperanza de que Edward me diera una noticia como esta y que fuera por su voluntad, gracias por aceptarlo Bella

― Soy yo quien debería dar las gracias por él, ha sido el mejor regalo que me podría haber dado la vida

Nos miramos por algunos segundos, una atmosfera de tranquilidad nos rodeo a los tres, jamás pensé que mi madre reaccionaria así, por lo visto la vida siempre me daba sorpresas y esta ha sido una muy grata. Mi madre se despidió de nosotros con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y se fue a su mesa.

― Wow, juro que eso no me lo esperaba— comente mientras nos sentábamos.

― Lo sé, yo tampoco pero ha sido muy agradable.

Nos sentamos y se dio por comienzo al banquete. Como en toda fiesta hablaron los padres de la boda, Tanya me miraba con complicidad yo solo podía darle una sonrisa de felicidad, se alzaron las copas y supe que era mi turno de hablar, me puse de pie junto a mi copa

― Amigos, familia e invitados— todo el salón guardo silencio y escucho mis palabras— quiero decirle a esta hermosa pareja lo mucho que los aprecio y desearles toda la felicidad del mundo, la vida recién comienza para ustedes y es momento de que se construyan ese mundo especial que los albergara por el resto de sus vidas, espero que esta unión perdure por toda la eternidad, por Tanya y Math… salud—

― Salud— todo el mundo asintió con sus copas, sentí una penetrante mirada, dirigí mis ojos y vi a Carlisle que estaba sentado a unas cuantas mesas de nosotros, ni siquiera hice el ademan de demostrarle mi desprecio con mis ojos, solo me senté y bese a la hermosa mujer que tenia a mi lado.

Mientras estábamos cenando, Alice comenzó a conversar con Bella sobre Níkolas y de sus proyectos con la casa de modas, estaba feliz porque ha comenzado una nueva línea de ropa y accesorios para bebes, el pequeño Níkos dormía en su carriola que estaba ubicada justo al lado de nuestra mesa, los bebes jamás aguantaban los festejos por suerte era de día y el podría disfrutar en la tarde de todo lo demás. Mire a mi alrededor y pude ver que en la misma mesa que mis padres estaban el primer ministro, su hija y la madre de Aro, _una mesa llena de serpientes_, unas pocas ganas de arrancar a mi madre de aquella mesa surgieron en mi pero no podía hacer escándalo y desenmascarar a Carlisle en frente de todos, tenía que guardar este secreto seria una maldita _mentira piadosa_, solo esperaba que un futuro mi madre no me odiara por ocultarle la verdad. Los mozos se paseaban por todas partes llenando las copas de la gente, las risas y la alegría era lo que más se podía apreciar desde el punto en donde estábamos. Cuando el joven llego al lado de Bella comenzó a llenar su copa con vino.

― ¡no!— exclamo Bella dando un salto— no gracias, no bebo.

― Discúlpeme señora— dijo el muchacho mientras recogía la copa y dejaba otra

― Vamos Bella si una copa no le hace mal a nadie— exclamo Alice de repente

― No es que…— dijo con voz nerviosa— no bebo

― Pero si es solo una copa, yo las únicas veces que deje de beber una copa de vino fue cuando…— la voz de Alice se silencio

― ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar?— sugerí de repente sabiendo hacia donde iban las palabras de Alice

― ¡OH POR DIOS!— exclamo de repente— ella… ella— Bella se tenso rápidamente y no pudo esconder el nerviosismo que la sacudió— ella esta, ella esta, Edward— alzo su voz de repente haciendo que varias personas se giraran a vernos.

― ¡Alice!— la reprendí— ¡cállate!

― Ella está embarazada— dijo casi en un susurro, por su boca se desplego la sonrisa más grande que le había visto en mucho tiempo. Bella me miro algo asustada, intente aplacar sus nervios, era normal que Alice se enterara pero no quería hacerlo tan público, si la prensa sabia no dejarían a Bella en paz hasta saber la verdad

― Si Alice, Bella está embarazada— concedí mientras Bella me miraba aterrada, Jasper sonrió abiertamente y Alice comenzó a chillar como una niña pequeña— ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡no puedo creerlo!— decía mientras se paraba a abrazar a Bella— ¡esto es maravilloso!— decía rápidamente— ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío!— la abrazo fuertemente— ¡Edward! ¡Bella! Serán padres— mis ojos las observaban atentamente, solté un bufido e intente calmar las ganas de apretarle el cuello a mi hermana, el aire se hizo espeso de pronto y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

― ¿está embarazada?— pregunto una tercera voz a mis espaldas, me gire rápidamente y Carlisle estaba parado justo atrás de nosotros— venia a saludar a mis hijos y me encuentro con esta _pequeña sorpresa—_

Un tono amargo baño sus palabras y todo el momento, mi padre ya lo sabía y de él no esperaba una buena reacción. _Maldita sea_ lo único que rogaba era que dejara a Bella afuera envuelta su odio.


	8. Meses de Tranquilidad

**Cuidando tu Corazón**

**Capitulo 8:**

**Meses de Tranquilidad**

* * *

_Hola nenas espero estén muy bien, subí un poco antes solo para que nos e acuesten tan tarde y alcancen a leer hoy (las que puedan ^^)…_

_bueno este cap es el comienzo del fin, el próximo de llama "bomba de tiempo" y es el antepenúltimo capitulo asi que (awwww, grito alocado)_

_ estamos terminando, no doy la hora por escribir el final, se que les gustara pero como siempre las tendré al máximo hasta el último capitulo, esta secuela tendrá_

_ su respectivo epilogo por lo que con eso daremos fin a la "saga" de Corazón de hierro y Cuidando tu Corazón…_

_Las amo con locura y dejen sus comentarios con sus opiniones ¡AMO LEERLOS!, con amor…_

**Tiwii Cullen**

**

* * *

**

― ¿está embarazada?— Una tercera voz se hizo presente en el momento— venia a saludar a mis hijos y me encuentro con esta _pequeña sorpresa—_ el hombre que estaba frente a nosotros era Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Edward

― No es asunto tuyo— respondió Edward con sus labios apretados, rápidamente me paso hacia su espalda para protegerme, esta vez no cedí, al momento de ponerse entre nosotros me volví a situar a su lado

― ¿no lo es?, creo que estaríamos hablando de _mi nieto _ querido hijo, creo que al llevar mi apellido pasa a ser directamente asunto mío

― Basta papa, vete ya por favor— pidió Alice quien estaba completamente tensa, Jasper se había puesto de pie y estaba parado a unos cuantos pasos de Alice esperando a que una batalla campal se desatara ¿hasta qué punto podría llegar Carlisle Cullen?

― No me des ordenes, Alice— la reprendió en un frio y duro tono

― Carlisle ya basta, no montes un escándalo— pidió Edward con una voz que sobrepasaba todos los niveles de tranquilidad, a pesar de sentir su evidente tensión estaba guardando la calma, el tono amenazador que acompañaba a aquellas palabras me hizo estremecer.

― ¿tan fácil dejaste que una casa fortunas te atara?— dijo mirando directamente a Edward e ignorando mi presencia— eres un estúpido Edward, ahora tendrás que cargar con un bastardo—

― Vuelve a decir eso y juro que te parto la cara— las manos de Edward se fueron a la chaqueta de Carlisle, sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo por un momento, todo fue tan rápido que ninguno midió las consecuencias de lo que sucedía debido al altercado los músicos pararon de tocar y toda la gente se puso de pie para ver lo que sucedía.

― Suéltame maldito imbécil, eres tu el que se ha buscado esto, juro que no te daré ni un peso de mi dinero, mi fortuna no se irá con una enfermera de cuarta

― ¡basta!— grito la voz femenina de Esme Cullen— Carlisle, ya basta, estas montando un espectáculo— Edward soltó a su padre y este retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

― Esme, mi amor apuesto a que no sabías que volverás a ser abuela— se giro hacia la mujer, Esme soltó una bendición y se llevo las manos a la boca, _demonios _— esto es algo que hay que celebrar— alzo su voz haciendo que se escuchara en todo el salón— ¡compartan todos la alegría de mi familia! ¡escuchen! ¡la novia de mi querido hijo está embarazada!— el sarcasmo y veneno en sus palabras me hicieron palidecer, toda la gente nos quedo viendo e intento disimular la vergüenza ajena que daba el momento, Carlisle estaba haciendo de mi embarazo una mofa. Los susurros no se hicieron esperar, todos comenzaron a cuchichear sobre lo que sucedía en un extremo del salón.

― ¡detente Carlisle!— dijo Esme tomándolo del brazo para jalarlo— no hagas esto, empeoraras todo con Edward

― Ya nada tiene solución entre nosotros Esme, tu hijo se ha cagado la vida para siempre, ahora aparte de tener a una americana como esposa será padre de un pequeño bastardo, ojala pudiera impedir que lleve mi apellido, no me gusta compartir con mestizos— el cuerpo de Edward rugió y en zancadas avanzo lo poco que nos separaba, nuevamente, intente retenerlo pero mis brazos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para poder parar la fuerza de su caminar, los brazos de Jasper fueron mas rápidos y alcanzaron a detener la pelea.

― ¡Edward cálmate!— le pidió mientras ambos forcejeaban

― Maldito infeliz, eres un desgraciado— decía incesantemente, Carlisle solo mostraba la sonrisa de malvada satisfacción, el disfrutaba con vernos indispuestos.

― ¡ya fue suficiente!— alce mi voz de repente, ya daba igual, Tanya venia acercándose rápidamente hacia nosotros, el escándalo ya estaba hecho— no permitiré que ose manchar el momento que estamos viviendo, mucho cuidado con ocupar el nombre de mi hijo o hija para llenarse la boca con él. Quiero que sepa desde ya y en frente de toda esta gente que además no tiene porque escuchar esto que jamás— avance delante de Edward— jamás permitiré que dañe a mi familia y no empezará ahora con la noticia de mi embarazo, usted tendrá todo el dinero del mundo pero le falta algo muy importante Carlisle Cullen, _sentimientos_, el dinero no puede comprarlos y algún día lamentara no haber mantenido esa palabra dentro de su vocabulario.

― Bella discúlpalo por favor— comenzó nuevamente Esme

― No Esme, si el va a agriar todos nuestros momentos desde ya le digo que a mí no me interesa lo que diga, el día que usted se dirija a nosotros como debe ser, escuchare sus palabras

― Antes muerto— susurro con desprecio

― Entonces vivirá todos los años que hacen falta Carlisle, recuerde que la vida da muchas vueltas y casi siempre nos hace pagar por nuestros errores aquí en la tierra— Tanya llego a nuestro lado en compañía de Math

― ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto— no quiero que se peleen, es suficiente

― No te preocupes Tanya, aquí no pasa nada— la tranquilice— ya hemos hablado todo lo que debíamos

Carlisle Cullen nos dio una última mirada y salió sin decir nada más del salón, Esme tomo sus cosas y se despidió de nosotros para seguirlo, la compadecía totalmente, tener a un hombre como Carlisle a tu lado era toda una tarea. Mis nervios colapsaron y me hicieron tambalearme en mi lugar, cerré mis ojos rápidamente para aplacar el maldito mareo que amenazaba con tumbarme en el suelo. Alice quien estaba más próxima a mi me agarro firmemente de los brazos y ayudo a que no cayera.

― Tranquila, ya todo paso— una pequeña sonrisa sin alegría se dibujo en su rostro, una de la misma calidad apareció en mis labios— eres fuerte Bella— concedió en susurros— creo que eres aun más fuerte de espíritu que Edward, me alegra que sea así, tu llevaras muy lejos a mi hermano

― Gracias Alice— susurre cerrando nuevamente los ojos, el mareo no pasaba, sentía mis piernas temblar y ser acompañado por todo mi cuerpo. Edward estaba temblando de ira, su cuerpo que estaba tenso parecía esculpido en mármol, sus ojos brillaban con asesina intensidad, conocía perfectamente esa mirada y sabía que lo más sano era marcharnos de aquí.

― ¡maldito Carlisle!— bramo Tanya con resentimiento— es un idiota, siempre arruina todo.

― Perdónanos Tanya— dijo Edward por primera vez, su voz aun sonaba ronca y rabiosa— es mejor que nos vamos Bella— dijo dirigiéndose a mí, yo asentí lentamente y camine hacia su lado, en el trayecto el malestar se hizo más fuerte y me tambalee, Edward no demoro en agarrarme entre sus brazos

― Lo lamento… no me siento bien— me pegue a su pecho

― ¿vez? Debemos irnos, debes descansar, el embarazo de Bella es de riesgo por lo que no puede pasar por estas situaciones— sus ojos me miraban brillantes pero su expresión era de culpa

― Maldita sea— gimió Alice— entonces váyanse pero por lo menos espera a que se le pase el mareo, te lo digo por experiencia propia que no es bueno caminar con mareos.

― Está bien— dije mirando a Tanya— perdónanos por lo que sucedió.

― No hay nada que perdonar, seria yo en ese caso la que debería pedir perdón, tal vez ni siquiera debí invitar a Carlisle, nunca espere que el hiciera esto.

― No es tu culpa Tanya esto sucedería en cualquier parte, solo que había demorado un poco en suceder

― Bueno ¿Por qué no vamos a cortar el pastel Tanya?— musito Math para aligerar el ambiente

― Si… vamos—respondió ella un tanto acongojada— ¿estarán bien?— pregunto mirándome directamente

― Si, estaremos bien, te avisaremos cuando nos vayamos

― Está bien, nos vemos después—

Los novios se tomaron de las manos y caminaron lentamente por el salón, sujete a Edward del brazo y lo lleve hacia la mesa, el no decía nada, sus labios estaban dibujados en una sola línea en sus rostro sabia de sobra que estaba batallando con sus demonios internos. Se sentó a mi lado y no supe que hacer, mi cuerpo se estremeció al ver la mirada vacía que había en ellos, ¿estaba sufriendo? Podría asegurar con mi vida que sí, yo sabía que a él le dolían estos enfrentamientos con Carlisle solo que aun no entendía como el mismo Carlisle no se daba cuenta.

― Edward— susurre casi en su oído, su cuerpo dio un respingo y se giro para verme

― ¿te sientes mal?— pregunto con pena en sus palabras

― No te preocupes ya está pasando pero prefiero no pararme, no quiero abusar de mi suerte

― Está bien, nos quedaremos cuanto tú quieras— termino y fue la última vez que escuche su voz en la tarde.

Todo el resto de la velada la pasamos en silencio, a pesar de lo terrible que había sido la exposición de la noticia muchas personas se acercaron para darnos las felicitaciones, la noticia de nuestro matrimonio también se desplego por el salón, estaba segura que mañana todos los medios de noticia ingleses sabrían del acontecimiento, solo me preguntaba ¿Cuánto demorarían en llegar a Chicago? Esperaba que mucho más de lo rápido que sería aquí. Edward pasó todo el tiempo pensativo y no compartió palabra con nadie más, mire de reojo muchas veces y su expresión siempre era la misma, fría, tan fría como lo era hace algunos meses más. Con cada encuentro que teníamos con Carlisle, Edward iba cerrando su corazón hacia él y eso me asustaba, el era su padre y por lo tanto estaría ligado toda la vida a él, mi miedo era que no lograran establecer un punto medio en su relación y perdieran el tímido y delgado lazo que los unía. Sabía que él no se merecía nada pero yo no estaba pensando en Carlisle solo pensaba en el hombre que tenía en frente a mí y que sabía de sobra que sufría.

Dilate lo mas que pude el momento de nuestra partida, compartí con Alice, Jasper, Níkolas y toda la familia Cullen que había en el salón, no quería malos entendidos con nadie ni tampoco que pensaran mal de Edward por enfrentar a su padre, el cada vez que reía o exclama fuerte me miraba, en sus ojos siempre se reflejaba esa tristeza que le comía el corazón, cada vez temía que eso fuera aun más grave de lo que pensaba.

Cuando el reloj marco las cinco de la tarde Tanya lanzo el ramo a todas las solteras, por más que intento apuntar hacia mi lado yo no corrí hacia él, no tenía ganas realmente no podría mentir diciendo que me sentía bien, si Edward estaba sufriendo yo lo hacia el doble. Una de las primas de Edward fue quien lo agarro, estaba feliz y radiante al igual que su novio, ambos se besaron con dulcera al momento de encontrarse. Una hora más tarde abandono el salón junto a su esposo pétalos de flores y cientos de personas fueron quienes los despidieron. Avanzaron en el auto por el hermoso sendero lleno de arboles y se perdieron de la vista de todos.

― Bella— susurro Edward a mi lado, me gire y estaba parado justo atrás mío con la misma expresión de toda la tarde— vámonos— me dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia los aparcamientos. Se fue bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, ni siquiera se despidió de Alice, Jasper y Níkolas

― Demonios— susurre exasperada— Alice lo siento mucho

― No te preocupes Bella, conozco perfectamente las reacciones de Edward, he vivido toda la vida con ellas— rio suavemente— dale amor Bella, eso es lo que necesita solamente _Amor_.

― No te preocupes, el no pasara por lo mismo otra vez Alice, eso puedo jurártelo. Nos vemos

― Adiós Bella, nos veremos pronto— sonrió

― Adiós Bella, cuida a ese bebe— dijo Jasper con su hijo en las manos

― Lo hare, espero verlos en Chicago— les dije mientras avanzaba

― Ahí estaremos

― Adiós— levante mi mano y rápidamente me encamine hacia donde iba caminando Edward.

El viaje de regreso a la casa fue en silencio, a penas llegamos a las puertas el subió las escaleras casi dando zancadas, llego a la habitación y se giro para esperarme

― ¿estás muy cansada para viajar de vuelta en este momento?— me pregunto a penas entre en la habitación.

― No— mentí, estaba cansada— vámonos Edward— respondí con una sonrisa

― Vámonos— susurro y se giro para abalanzarse contra el ropero, saco nuestras maletas y las puso encima de la cama.

― Edward yo…— intente decir

― No digas nada Bella por favor, ya bastante avergonzado me siento como para mirarte a los ojos— sus palabras hicieron una herida en mi corazón, sentí tanto dolor por lo que el sucedía, ahora sabia de sobra que a él le afectaban más que nunca las palabras de Carlisle.

― Solo quiero decir una cosa más, mírame Edward— le pedí, el dejo el movimiento frenético de sus manos y se enderezo para mirarme

― _Te amo Edward Cullen_, tu y nuestro hijo son lo único que necesito para vivir tranquila

Edward me dio una mirada mas y asintió levemente, intente que el dolor que se produjo en mi pecho no se demostrara en mi cara, con lentitud comencé a empacar todo lo que habíamos traído, yo era la que más quería volver a Chicago, mi familia se pondría eufórica con la llegada del bebe y sabia de sobra que Will también, solo esperaba que mi padre se tomara bien la noticia de mi cambio de residencia, lo mejor de todo es que estaría lo bastante cerca para acudir a la casa si sucedía algo. Edward salió de la habitación con las maletas en la mano, unos segundos después sonó mi celular. _Rosalie_

― Necesito que hablemos— le dije antes de que saludara

― ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto con preocupación— ¿Estás bien?

― No, no lo estoy. Regreso hoy a Chicago, ve a verme a mi casa esta noche.

― Está bien pero ¿segura que estas bien?

― En la casa te cuento

― No te preocupes ahí estaré— me dijo con tono de incertidumbre. Colgamos la llamada justo en el momento que Edward volvía a la habitación.

― ¿estás lista?— pregunto

― Si, ya lo estoy— tome mi bolso de mano y camine hacia la puerta, Edward me detuvo antes de que pudiera salir, fue solo una mirada que me basto para ver todo lo que pasaba en su interior, solté rápidamente le bolso y lo abrace, su cara se escondió en mi cuello y me abrazo fuertemente a su cuerpo.

― Necesitaba esto— susurro contra mi piel

― Qué bueno porque yo moría por abrazarte.

― Perdóname— dijo en un tono aun más bajo

― No tengo nada que perdonarte Edward, tú no eres el culpable de lo que sucedió— sus ojos me decían que pensaba exactamente lo contrario.

― Vámonos pronto ¿sí?, quiero llegar cuanto antes a mi casa.

― Igual que yo, vámonos de aquí.

Recogió mi bolso del suelo y entrelazo nuestros dedos, el solo gesto me hizo ver que las cosas mejorarían con el paso de las horas, nos despedimos del servicio y de todos en la casa, Tanya no volvería hasta dentro de un mes, tenía una larga luna de miel por lo que no nos veríamos en unas buenas semanas. Arribamos al aeropuerto internacional de Chicago cuando eran casi las nueve de la mañana, por los cambios de hora teníamos los sueños cambiados. La figura del rubio conductor de Edward nos estaba esperando la sala desembarques.

― Buenos días Sr. Cullen, Srta. Swan, es un agrado verlos nuevamente

― Lo mismo decimos James— le dijo Edward, por el tono alegre de su saludo pensé que ya todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, claramente salir de Londres le ayudo a dejar toda la pena atrás. Edward entrelazo nuestros brazos y nos condujo hacia el estacionamiento donde el impecable mercedes negro nos estaba esperando.

Volver a ver la ciudad era genial, sé que no pasamos más de una semana en Londres pero parecía haber sido una eternidad. El auto como pensaba se dirigió a mi casa directamente, mire a Edward y el brillo de sus ojos me confirmo lo que estaba pensando, iríamos directamente a contarle a mi padre la noticia de nuestro matrimonio. Nos estacionamos en frente de la casa y James se encamino rápidamente para abrirnos la puerta, Edward salió y como siempre me ayudo a bajar, James se metió rápidamente al auto y nos espero.

― ¿estás lista para esto?— pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos

― Sí, creo que lo estoy, en todo cae…— un movimiento inesperado me hizo detenerme por completo, mi cuerpo se helo al instante.

― ¿Bella? ¿Bella que sucede?— pregunto Edward sujetando mi cintura, creo que temiendo que fuera a caer. Un nuevo movimiento inesperado me hizo sobresaltarme y rápidamente mi mano fue hacia mi vientre para sostenerlo— Bella me asustas ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto Edward con ansiedad en sus ojos

― El bebe— susurre lentamente— el bebe se está…

― ¿Qué sucede? Estas bien, ¿el bebe está bien?— sus palabras salían completamente atropelladas de su boca, su labio inferior temblaba con fuerza— ¡Demonios Bella! Te llevare al hospital— antes de que pudiera tomarme en sus brazos susurre lo que mi corazón ya sabia

― Se está moviendo— al momento de decir esas palabras Edward se congelo en el lugar y me miro con sus enormes orbes de color verde.

― ¿Qué?— pregunto

― Se está moviendo Edward, nuestro hijo se ha movido ¡y dos veces!— el tono de alegría en mi voz lo hizo reaccionar— ¡mira!— tome su mano para que sintiera la alegría que yo tenía en mi alma, el bebe nuevamente se movió dentro de mi vientre, Edward no pude contener la emoción y sonrió con sus ojos brillando.

― ¡dios mío! ¡se está moviendo! Es verdad, ¡mi hijo se está moviendo!— apretó aun mas su mano contra mi piel y un escalofrió me recorrió por completo, el vestido que traía puesto me había costado mucho para ponérmelo en el avión, no pasaría mas de unas cuantas semanas en que no se comenzara a notar mi embarazo, este bebe ya tenía ganas de crecer y yo no seré la que se lo impida.

― Es maravilloso— susurre con emoción contenida— Edward nuestro hijo…

― Si Bella, es maravilloso, creo que este pequeño muere porque su familia sepa de su existencia, vamos Bella, vamos a contarles a todos.

― ¡si vamos!— exclame feliz

Edward beso mis labios con felicidad, entramos a mi casa tomados de la mano y envueltos en una burbuja de magia y de emoción.

― ¡hola! ¡papa! ¡Kathe! ¿Dónde están? ¡Sue!— llame a todos, los pasos rápidos desde el comedor me hicieron girarme

― ¡Bella!— grito Kathe abalanzándose contra mis brazos— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡ya volviste!

― ¡Kathe! ¿Cómo estas pequeña?— pregunte girando sobre mis pies con ella en mis brazos, sentí los ojos de Edward clavados en mi espalda, se había molestado por el esfuerzo de levantar a mi hermana, presentía que mi futuro esposo seria implacable a la hora de cuidar de mi embarazo

― ¡bien! Te hemos extrañado mucho— por arriba de los hombros de Kathe vi a mi padre en compañía de Sue

― Y yo a ustedes— le dije y bese su frente— hola papa— salude con un beso y abrazo para él y Sue— Hola Sue ¿Cómo están?

― Bien cariño— respondió de inmediato Charly— ¡estoy feliz de verte hija! Ya te estábamos extrañando muchísimo.

― Y yo a ustedes.

― Buenos días— saludo Edward desde una orilla

― ¡Edward hijo! ¿Cómo estás?— a mi padre le gustaba Edward, lo sabía.

― Muy bien Sr. Swan, gracias

― Charly, sabes que debes llamarme por mi nombre— el solo sonrió, saludo a Kathe y se fue a reunir conmigo

― Papa, Edward y yo tenemos que hablar— la cara que puso mi padre me indicaba lo peor, el temía lo que pudiera decirle.

Nos fuimos a sentar al living, mi padre venia con una extraña expresión en sus ojos que denotaba lo preocupante que podía llegar a ser esta situación, de pronto el aire estaba tenso, ¿Qué estaría pensando mi papa?, Edward como siempre entrelazo nuestros dedos y comenzó a hablar.

― Charly, tenemos algunas noticias que contarte, primero que todo…—

― Edward— lo interrumpí— yo le contare

― Bella me estas asustando, ¿Qué pasa?— me pare del lado de Edward y me arrodille frente a mi padre

― Papa, Edward me ha pedido matrimonio y yo acepte— la expresión de mi padre por un momento se congelo, ambos nos miramos a los ojos y no supimos que decir, un momento de silencio que se prolongo más de lo esperado invadió la sala

― Eso… eso significa que ya no vivirás aquí ¿verdad?— pregunto Kathe

― No, pero puedes venir a visitarme cuantas veces quieras recuerda que vivimos a solo unas calles— los ojos de tristeza que habían aparecido en mi hermana fueron reemplazados por una alegre sonrisa

― Bella— susurro mi padre— mi pequeña Bella…— sus ojos brillaron y por un momento pensé que lloraría sobre mis brazos

― Espera papa, hay mas… la segunda noticia es…

― Esa es la diré yo Bella— Edward se puso de pie y tomo la misma posición que yo— Charly… me es inmensamente grato decirte que Bella está _embarazada, ella espera un hijo nuestro._

― ¿Qué?— exclamaron Sue y Kathe al mismo tiempo— ¡dios mío!— soltó Sue caminando hacia donde estábamos, las risas de Kathe inundaron el lugar

― Dios mío… ¡Bella!— exclamo papa saliendo de su aletargamiento— ¡seré abuelo!— grito derramando lagrimas por la emoción, mi padre extendió ambos brazos y nos cobijó a ambos, a Edward le hacían bien estos recibimientos, _era lo que tendría que haber pasado en Londres con su familia._

― Si papa, serás abuelo

― ¡dios mío! Me van a matar de un infarto ¡ya decía yo que estabas embarazada

― Y tienes un ojo clínico impresionante Charly— comento Edward— cuando tu le dijiste a Bella que estaba embarazada en efecto, ya lo estaba

― ¡ven! Mi intuición nunca falla, ya tenias cara de embarazada hija, yo lo sentía ¡qué alegría!— grito elevando sus brazos

― ¡seré tía!— exclamo Kathe abrazándonos a ambos también, todos nos felicitaron y se emocionaron con la noticia, era perfecto, la mejor escena de todas.

Mi padre no dejo irse a Edward, Sue cocino un enorme almuerzo que comimos en el jardín, estaba tan feliz y emocionado por la noticia que ni siquiera puso problemas cuando le dije que me iría a vivir junto a Edward solo mencionó "_los hijos deben volar algún día y tu estas haciéndolo de muy buena manera, con un excelente hombre a tu lado, tienes mi bendición Bella, los dos la tienen" _ sus palabras me emocionaron y al mismo tiempo me pusieron feliz. Mi padre estaba bien, mientras tuvieran esa casa y a Sue todo marcharía sin problemas. Esa noche decidí pasarla en casa, Edward me dijo que ya mañana le contaríamos a Will lo del matrimonio y el bebe, cuando ya eran casi las seis mi novio se encamino hacia la puerta para marcharse.

― Espero duermas bien mi amor— dijo sujetando mi cintura

― Lo hare, debo aprovechar mi última noche de soltera— le respondí acercándome a besar sus labios. James quien se había retirado y estaba volviendo en este instante aparco frente a mi casa y espero pacientemente a su jefe.

― Soñare contigo esta noche, dormir a tu lado ya es una costumbre que no quiero dejar

― Lo mismo digo, mañana a penas deje todo listo aquí te llamo para que James venga por mi

― Está bien, llegare a casa para almorzar contigo, debo ver qué cosa ha hecho Aro en la oficina

― No te preocupes, te entiendo— apego su cabeza a la mía y beso mi nariz

― Será mejor que te entres no quiero que te enfermes ¡ah! Y hablando de eso tenemos que buscar un doctor para planificar lo de la clínica y donde tendrás al bebe.

― Podríamos consultarle a Emmett ¿no crees?

― Si es una buena idea, mañana en el almuerzo planeamos todo.

― Está bien, te amo— me acerque a él para despedirme

― Y yo a ti, nos vemos mañana, será una tortura aguantarme.

― No te preocupes, de mañana en adelante ya no nos separaremos más.

― Nunca más— asentí.

Edward beso mis labios y se fue, estuve en el mismo lugar hasta que el coche se perdió en las calles de Nothing Hill. Esa noche tenía algo más que hacer, Rosalie estaba por llegar y debía contarle todo lo que había pasado, además necesitaba urgente uno de sus consejos. Cuando el reloj marco la hora que habíamos acordado solo unos cuantos segundos después Rose aparco fuera de la casa, venia casi corriendo cuando toco el timbre de la puerta.

― Puntual como siempre— le dije mientras nos abrazábamos

― Sabes que si se trata de ti siempre seré puntual ¿Cómo estás?— pregunto avanzando hacia el living.

― Bien pero vamos a mi habitación, ahí podremos hablar mejor.

― Vamos.

Nos encaminamos hacia mi cuarto, por ahora era un desastre, tenía mis maletas de viaje y las que me llevaría a la casa de Edward esparcidas por todas partes. Rosalie hizo una burla de todo el desorden y se sentó en un pequeño sillón que había al lado de la ventana, acerque una silla a ella y comencé a contarle todo.

― Bueno Rose antes de contarte todo tengo tres cosas que decirte.

¿Estás embarazada?— pregunto de repente haciéndome comer mis palabras

― ¿Qué?— mi boca parpadeo y no salió ninguna palabra de ella— ¿Cómo lo supiste?— pregunte de inmediato ¿la noticia de Londres ya habría llegado a Chicago?

― No lo sabía tontita, solo lo supuse— ella rio— ¡demonios Bella! ¡me harás tía!

― Si serás tía— ella no pudo contener su alegría y me abrazo de inmediato, le conté lo que nos había dicho el doctor y todos los detalles del embarazo, se sorprendió como todos cuando le dije lo avanzado que ya estaba— la segunda noticia es que me iré a vivir con Edward

― Wow, eso sí que me lo esperaba, me imagine que sucedería así

― Y ahí no acaba, lo mejor de todo es que Edward me propuso matrimonio y yo le dije que _sí._

― ¡Bella! ¡es genial! Todo ha mejorado muchísimo, estoy tan feliz por ti amiga.

― Si…— comente un dejo de tristeza— pero no todo va como quisiera, la relación de Carlisle y Edward ha empeorado muchísimo. Es terrible verlos enfrentarse Rose, vieras las cosas que se han dicho, es horrible

― Demonios— susurro— y ¿Qué dice Edward?

― Nada— respondí en el mismo tono— se enfrentan pero después de la tormenta viene la "calma", Edward sufre en silencio por los constantes desprecios de su padre, no sé cómo ayudarlos Rose, no tengo idea, quiero que ellos tengan una buena relación pero no encuentro la manera de hacerlo.

― Esta complicado— concedió mientras se cruzaba de brazos— la relación que ya está muy desgastada es casi imposible volverla a reponer, ¿ellos algunas veces se llevaron bien?

― Si por lo que la prima de Tanya me conto un día, ellos antes de las tragedias que ocurrieron eran como cualquier padre e hijo, no tenían diferencias entre los dos pero todo cambio cuando el hermano de Edward murió

― ¿tenía otro hermano?— asentí— demonios, es grave Bella… ¿y si dejaras las cosas así como están?

― Tarde o temprano terminaría todo mal y creo que hasta peor de lo que esta

― Es una lástima, justo ahora que tendrán un hijo y mas encima se casaran

― Eso es lo peor, me refiero al punto de vista de Carlisle, si vieras el escándalo que se armo cuando ayer supo que estaba embarazada y eso que aun no sabe que nos casaremos, creo que podrá el grito en el cielo solo de escucharlo.

― Es un viejo maldito ese, espero no les cause muchos problemas cuando sea su boda.

― Espero que sea él quien este parado junto a Edward el día de nuestra boda

― ¿de verdad piensas así?— pregunto con asombro

― Claro yo sea mejor que Edward lo que es no tener una madre o un padre en este caso, el no puede negar a Carlisle por más que quiera, deben intentar recomponer lo que tenían, sé que es difícil pero no imposible. Algún día se arrepentirán de no arreglar sus diferencias, estoy segura de que Carlisle en el fondo de su corazón siente algo por Edward, y el también estoy segura siente algo por su padre, el problema es que se han herido tanto que ya ninguno de los dos da su brazo a torcer.

― Creo que te van a inmacular por tanto que haces por esa familia— comento y yo solté una risita.

― No Rose, solo le devuelvo a Edward lo bueno que ha sido conmigo, te aseguro que si mi vida mejoro desde que comencé a trabajar con él es porque el tubo mucho que ver y no lo digo porque comenzamos a estar juntos

― ¿Por qué es?— enarco una ceja con duda

― ¿sabías que Edward me contrato un escuadrón de guardaespaldas para protegerme desde de mi primer encuentro con Carmen?

― ¿Qué?— exclamo con asombro— no, no tenía idea— yo asentí con mis ojos entrecerrados

― Esos pequeños detalles que yo no sabía pienso que no son los únicos, he dudado muchas veces de la veracidad de las palabras de Edward en el sentido de que sé que aunque diga que me dijo toda la verdad no es así, pienso que el esconde algunas cosas sobre mi pero no me importa, el ha cambiado mi vida por lo que me da igual averiguar que mas hizo por mi si ya lo mas grande está enfrente a mis ojos y la otra parte crece dentro de mis entrañas

― Tienes razón, en todo caso te puedo decir que cuando Carmen te golpeo para matarte el jamás se separo de ti, en ningún momento Bella, Edward te ama desde mucho antes que tú te dieras cuenta

― Eso lo sé, me hace feliz saber que el siempre me tubo entre sus pensamientos porque era lo mismo que pasaba conmigo, nunca podía dejar de pensar en el.

Cambie mi vista hacia las ventanas, respire pesadamente e intente disipar un mareo leve que me estaba invadiendo, mi pequeña o pequeño estaba haciéndose presente en la conversación. Cuando el malestar paso seguí conversando con Rosalie, le conté todo con lujo de detalles por lo que habíamos pasado en Londres, los altercados con Carlisle y el apoyo que me habían dado Alice, Jasper, Esme, Tanya y Math, ella estaba encantada. Unas horas después mientras nos tomábamos un té en la cocina le pregunte sobre Emmett.

― ¿y cómo vas con el oso de Emmett?

― ¿con Emmett?— suspiro soñadoramente— me trae de un ala ¿sabes? Es genial Bella, Emm es el hombre de mis sueños— solté una risotada que casi me hizo atragantarme con el

― Por la boca muere el pez Rose ¿te acuerdas? Tu lo rechazaste desde el primer momento y ahora mueres por el

― Estamos viviendo juntos

― ¿enserio?

― Bueno así como juntos juntos, aun no pero Emmett pasa tanto tiempo en mi departamento que se queda casi todo el tiempo conmigo, aparte le queda muy cerca del hospital por lo que sale mucho mas cómodo que el venga a vivir conmigo

― Que increíble, la vida nos cambio dramáticamente en este año

― Si— susurro mientras un pequeño silencio invadió la estancia— pero no es momento para ponerse a pensar, tenemos mucho que hacer

― ¿a qué te refieres?

― ¿Cómo que ha qué? ¡al bebe! Hay mucho que rediseñar y comprar, debes acondicionarle la habitación al bebe Bella, debes hacer un cambio en esa oscura y fría casa.

― Veré lo que puedo hacer, primero hablare con Edward y te llamo para ponernos de acuerdo

― ¡genial!—

Hablamos otro rato mas y cuando ya era entrada la noche Rosalie se fue, me dijo que debía preparar la cena ya que ella y Emmett cumplían meses de romance, se fue feliz y llena de ideas para la habitación del bebe. Esa noche intente conciliar el sueño pero no podía parar de pensar en la nueva vida que comenzábamos, pronto seria la señora Cullen y Edward viviría a nuestro lado por siempre…

_Ya no podía esperar para vivir nuestra nueva vida._

_El tiempo es caprichoso a la hora de pasar, los días, las semanas y los meses se van casi por entremedio de nuestros dedos. A pesar de que quería disfrutar al máximo mí tiempo con Edward, los meses parecían pasar más rápido de lo que todos esperábamos._

_Cuando llegue por fin a la casa de Edward, Will casi moría de la felicidad, ese hombre es mi mejor aliado a la hora de hablar sobre mi futuro esposo, se sentía casi como el abuelo emocionado cuando le contamos sobre el embarazo. Todo marchaba muy bien, Edward era un amante espectacular y me daba todo lo que necesitaba, amor, compresión y confianza. Cuando le conté a él sobre los planes de la habitación del bebe se puso feliz, en contra de mi voluntad abrió una cuenta a mi nombre y dispuso de cupo ilimitado para poder gastar, me sentí completamente cohibida por dejar que hiciera eso, era la primera vez que alguien me mantenía por lo que aun tenia vergüenza de ocupar sus recursos._

_Los meses fueron caminando al igual que mi embarazo, cuando cumplí los seis meses supimos que sería una niña, Edward estaba que no cavia en su alegría, comenzó a llenar la habitación del bebe de muñecas y peluches, no había día que no llegara de la empresa con algo en sus manos. Rosalie nos diseño y acondicionó una de las habitaciones que estaba al lado de la nuestra, esa sería la habitación de la pequeña. Cuando nos preguntaron como la llamaríamos ambos nos miramos y movimos nuestros hombros ¿Qué nombre tendía la pequeña que habíamos engendrado?, con el paso de las semanas el pensamiento se fue haciendo cada vez más presente, al momento de cumplir los siete meses lo decidimos, ambos teníamos a dos mujeres importantes en nuestras vidas y porque no darle a nuestra hija dos nombres que conllevaban todo el amor que un ser puede dar, Reneesme, los nombres de nuestras madres. Al principio a todos les extraño pero con el pasar de los días y la razón por la cual se lo habíamos escogido muchos pensaron que era adorable y ni se hable de Esme y Charly que estaban felices._

_Mi embarazo ha sido un tiempo feliz, en estos meses he podido disfrutar de la compañía de mi familia y la de Edward, Tanya y Math al igual que Alice, Jasper y Esme han venido a visitarnos constantemente y siempre han estado presentes en los meses de gestación de Reneesme. A pesar de estar en constante contacto con Londres no había sabido nada mas de Aro y Carlisle, el primero había desaparecido de la empresa como por arte de magia y solo sabíamos que estaba bien porque salía constantemente en portadas de revistas y noticias de la televisión, ninguna aparición era por sus logros solo por su recientes conquistas y excesivas fiestas. El segundo ni siquiera había hecho alguna aparición ni una llamada por teléfono, parecía estar dándole espacio a Edward para poder desarrollarse, en estos meses y sin las intromisiones de nadie había logrado avanzar mucho, Cullen Enterprise estaba dando los mejores dividendos desde su apertura y mi novio no podía sentirse más orgulloso de su equipo de trabajo, yo estaba orgullosa de él, era mi súper hombre._

Hoy es día de mi última ecografía, exactamente cumplo ocho meses de gestación y Nessie, como la llamo Kathe, está casi lista para nacer. Para este evento me acompañan Papa, Will y Kathe, Edward está de viaje y no ha podido acompañarme. Si bien había pasado todos estos meses a mi lado sin despegarse este viaje no pudo ser pospuesto, estaba en Vancouver, cerrando un trato con algunos accionistas. Mientras mis pies iban de un lado para otro en la oficina de mi ginecóloga mi papa y Kathe me observaban atentamente mientras que Will esperaba pacientemente.

― Harás un oyó en el suelo de tanto que te paseas— susurro Charly mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

― No me interesa, me duele un poco la espalda y caminar es lo único que me relaja, si me siento duele mas

― Nessie te está haciendo imposible el último mes ¿no?

― Si papa, creo que esta niña ya quiere nacer pero por nada del mundo da más señales de querer salir, cada vez que pienso que va ser el momento no es así por lo que mejor decidí no pensar en su nacimiento.

― ¿es muy testaruda esta mujer Will?— pregunto mirando la mayordomo y amigo que miraba desde una esquina

― La señora Bella es una mujer muy valiente, estoy seguro de que ella podrá salir bien de todo esto y traer a la pequeña a este mundo.

― ¡bien Will!— exclame con algo de dolor— el es mi apoyo incondicional dentro de la mansión— comente con diversión— además de las chicas, son geniales conmigo

― Somos así porque usted siempre ha sido una excelente persona con nosotros Sra. Bella— respondió haciendo alusión al nombre que me había puesto el mismo día que pise la casa de Edward para irme a vivir con él, desde ese día todos comenzaron a llamarme Sra. Bella o Sra. Cullen

― Gracias Will— e dije con mis ojos brillando por el tono de sus palabras, adoraba a todos los que vivían en nuestra casa— oye papa ¿Dónde está Sue?

― En casa, dijo que prefería ir a verte otro día, esta como loca organizando la despedida de curso de Kathe

― ¡sí! Será una fiesta inolvidable—exclamo elevando sus brazos

― Sue se parece a Kathe— comente con diversión— a ella le encantan las fiestas y celebraciones familiares— unos segundos pasaron y la puerta se abrió

― Hola Bella— saludo Mariane Silverston, mi ginecóloga

― Hola Mariane ¿Cómo estás?

― Mejor que tu al parecer, ¿tienes molestias?— pregunto dirigiéndose directamente hacia mí para tocar mi vientre.

― Algo— mentí.

― Vamos Bella no me mientas, se que el último mes de embarazo es el más complicado, esa chiquita debe pesar una tonelada.

― No tanto— volví a mentir e intente darle un tono de despreocupación a lo que sucedía. Todos nos sentamos y escuchamos atentamente a la doctora.

― Bueno como ya sabes estas entrando en la última fase de la gestación, puedo decir que de ahora en adelante debes tener cuidado, la bebe podría nacer en cualquier momento y lugar.

― Lo se

― Es bueno que no te expongas a viajes ni a periodos largos en autos o buses, ni tampoco a emociones fuertes o malos ratos, debes estar tranquila, tu embarazo aun es de cuidado por lo que no podemos arriesgarnos a que algo salga mal.

― Si, no te preocupes

― Y ¿Dónde está Edward?— pregunto mirando a todas las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor

― Que lastima, tenía la información sobre el curso de partos que me pidió la vez pasada.

Edward había mostrado un interés monstruoso por este embarazo, el quiso saber todo con relación al proceso, lleno la casa con libros e instructivos, tomamos juntos cursos de respiración en el parto y de padres primerizos, estaba completamente insertó en el tema y agradecía enormemente que fuera así, me sentía acompañada y completamente apoyada por el, me hacía sentir especial y sin duda como la mujer más importante para él.

― Llega mañana por lo que le diré que ya la tienes, tal vez alcancemos a tomar el curso antes de que Nessie nazca.

― Ojala, lo mandare a guardar para ustedes.

― Gracias.

― Bueno ¿tienes alguna duda sobre lo que viene?

― No muchas ¿me harás una Eco ahora?

― No, creo que ya fue suficiente con lo que hemos visto la vez pasada, tu embarazo está muy bien pero si sientes cualquier malestar desconocido o vez que algo no anda bien llámame de inmediato que iré a tu casa para checarte, lo mismo con el parto, solo debes llamarme y estaré en media hora en la clínica que hemos acordado.

― Está bien.

Con Edward ya teníamos todo listo, estábamos completamente preparados para recibir a Nessie, solo nos faltaba ella. Terminamos la consulta media hora después, fuimos a dejar a mi padre y Kathe a la casa para después marcharnos a la misión, mientras miraba por la ventana el hermoso paisaje que me rodeaba mi celular comenzó a sonar.

― ¿diga?— conteste

― Bella, soy Esme

― ¡Esme! Hola ¿Cómo estás?

― Muy bien, estamos esperándote

― ¿esperándome? ¿Dónde?

― Aquí en tu casa, hemos llegado hoy a visitarte Bella ¡estamos en la ciudad!

La sola noticia me puso feliz, Esme era muy importante en mi embarazo y me alegraba de tenerla cerca, lo que no pensé jamás fue que este día seria el comienzo del final, _una bomba de tiempo estaba a punto de explotar._

* * *

*.*

_**¿Rws?**_


	9. Bomba de Tiempo

**Cuidando tu Corazón**

**Capítulo 9:**

**Bomba de Tiempo**

* * *

_Hola nenas, Ainshhh! Estoy emocionada con este cap hajhajhajajh sin contar este quedarían dos y el epilogo awwww! Que emoción, no puedo creer que ya este acabando la secuela, es genial y triste, esta historia marco mi vida y la de muchas y he sido privilegiada al poder escribirla. Bueno les quiero contar una cosilla, cierta amiga mia de un blog hermano hara un concurso con relación a la mejor historia del año y yo pienso postular a Corazon de Hierro y Cuidando tu Corazon como una "Saga"… ¿Qué creen? ¿piensan que podríamos ganar? ^^ les pido su opinion, jajakjakja yo quiero postularla, me encanta esta historia y la secuela por lo que seria feliz ¿creen que este a la altura de postularla como mejor historia del año? Denme su opinion._

_El próximo capitulo se llama "Alma al Descubierto" y porfin veremos la esperada batalla de Carlisle y Bella en donde todos los sentimientos quedaran expuestos y nos sumergiremos en un final de ataque, les adelanto que será un encuentro titánico entre estos dos personajes… espero les guste este cap, nos estamos leyendo en los rws… las amo con locura_

_Con Amor…_

**Tiwii Cullen**

* * *

― ¿en la ciudad? ¿están aquí?

― Vente de inmediato, aquí te espero— la llamada se corto de repente y no pude evitar una sonrisa.

Esme Cullen se había vuelto en una especie de madre, ha estado increíblemente pendiente del embarazo y al tanto de todos los detalles que tengan que ver con nosotros. Una de mis mas grandes razones para darle su nombre a mi hija es por el inmenso amor que ella ha demostrado por cada uno de nosotros, me siento privilegiada de tenerla de mi lado y siempre atenta con el cariño y amor que la caracteriza. Le pedí a James que se apurara, desde que llegué a vivir con Edward tenia a James y Will pegados a mis espaldas, antes de terminar la misma frase me gire y vi al auto negro que siempre nos seguía a todas partes, "mi equipo de seguridad" había vuelto, Edward no quería descuidar ningún detalle, con Carmen detrás de las rejas me sentía segura pero el siempre me dice que como soy _la mujer_ del hombre más importante de este país debo tener protección. Como muchas veces le encontré la razón, además no me hacia mal tener un poco de compañía si salía sola, a esta bebé no le faltaba mucho para nacer, no quiero tenerla en la calle solo porque no pude ir al hospital. James aceleró la marcha y en solo unos minutos ya estábamos entrando en la mansión, al momento de abrir la puerta una radiante sonrisa apareció en el medio de la estancia.

― ¡Esme!— salude con vigor y alegría

― Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás?— me abrazo y luego sus ojos bajaron a mi enorme vientre— ¿y cómo está la niña más hermosa del mundo?

― Bien abuelita, tu pequeña esta como la dejaste hace solo unas semanas.

― ¡mentira! Esta mas grande, si ya casi le veo las manos a través de tu piel— reí con su comentario

― Es verdad, a la pequeña Nessie no le falta mucho por nacer

― ¿Nessie?— preguntó enarcando una ceja

― Si, Kate le puso así, dice que es más corto y cariñoso que Reneesme— rodé mis ojos y sonreí dulcemente

― Si tiene razón, esa pequeña es una niña muy inteligente.

Esme y casi toda la familia de Edward ya habían conocido a mi familia, obviamente a excepción de Carlisle Cullen, a él no lo veía desde nuestro último incidente, por ahora quería estar tranquila, por nada del mundo deseaba un enfrentamiento con el aunque sabía que nuestra batalla era _una bomba de tiempo _que no demoraría en estallar.

― Y dime ¿viniste sola o con Alice?

― Vine con Carlisle— la sola mención de su nombre hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera de pies a cabeza y que un pequeño quejido se soltara de mi boca

― ¿está aquí?— susurré intentando no ser escuchada si estaba cerca

― No, no te preocupes está en la oficina, dijo que debía hablar con Edward por lo que hicimos un viaje relámpago, me sorprendió saber que tenia deseos de venir a Chicago, el jamás quiere acompañarme— comento con una enorme sonrisa llena de felicidad, esto tenía algo extraño, el jamás se ha interesado por Edward y para lo único que viene a ver la empresa es para fastidiarlo, sabia de sobra que esta no sería la excepción, eleve mis ojos al cielo mientras Esme saludaba a Will, _Dios… que no suceda nada malo, por favor._ Mi suplica en silencio se vio interrumpida por la cálida alegría de mi suegra, tomo una de mis manos y me arrastro al salón de té— tráenos te Will, por favor

― Claro que si señora Esme, enseguida.

― Ya sabes cómo me gusta a mi Will— susurré casi con voz ahogada.

― Claro señora, no se preocupe.

Nos fuimos a sentar y comenzó a interrogarme sobre la bebé, ella se veía tan o más emocionada que nosotros, sin duda seria una abuela excelente, Níkos era un pequeño sin igual, todo el mundo lo amaba, a mi me encantaba porque siempre estaba intentando llegar a mis brazos y jugar con mi cabello, era un bebé adorable, ojala que Nessie y el se lleven bien cuando grandes.

― ¿y donde esta Edward? ¿volverá pronto?

― Esta en Vancouver y volverá mañana, no le gusta salir mucho ya que no quiere perderse el parto, a pesar de que tiene a Patrick y el Jet dice que no se perdonaría perderse aunque sea un minuto del proceso.

― Mi hijo ha salido un excelente marido y padre— susurro, sus ojos brillaron con las palabras que salieron de su boca— igual…

― ¿igual como fue Carlisle?— pregunté sin medir el dolor que podían causar mis palabras

― Si— acepto con pesar, cerro sus ojos y suspiro— si Bella, Carlisle era tan o más bueno que Edward, el ha sido el amor de mi vida siempre lamentablemente los hechos y el destino nos arrebataron lo más preciado hace muchos años, por mucho que él me lo oculte yo sé que no ha superado la muerte de Níkos.

― Yo pienso lo mismo— concedí, Will entro con una carriola, sirvió el té y se retiro rápidamente— sabes que yo en un momento pensé en cómo había sido Carlisle antes de ser lo que es ahora.

― Era maravilloso Bella, mi marido era el mejor padre, el más atento, amaba por sobre todas las cosas a los muchachos. Nosotros nos casamos muy jóvenes Bella, a penas teníamos veinte y diecinueve años cuando dijimos el _sí_, Níkos fue el primero en llegar, llevábamos alrededor de diez meses casados cuando supimos, Carlisle estaba feliz, con decirte que salió a gritar por las calles de donde vivíamos que sería padre, su alegría me lleno el corazón y me hizo sentir la mujer más afortunada de la tierra. Cuando él nació Carlisle se dedico en cuerpo y alma a prosperar, fundó la empresa y comenzó a trabajar arduamente para sacar adelante el negocio, jamás se despego de nosotros, por muy difícil que fuera en el viaje que iba intentaba llevarnos solamente para no dejarnos en casa.

― Wow— susurré impresionada, la vista de la mujer estaba perdida en el contenido de su tasa, sus dedos se balanceaban sobre la base del platillo y las orillas del mismo.

― Pasaron los años y nuevamente me embarace, el siguiente fue Edward. Para esta vez Carlisle mando a comprar casi cien arreglos de flores por el nacimiento de su nuevo hijo, todavía puedo recordar todas las vueltas que nos dio en el jardín mientras celebraba por la noticia— rio con nostalgia— Níkos siempre quiso tener un hermano y amo al suyo mucho antes que naciera, todavía puedo recordar el parto de mi pequeño, Carlisle lo miro maravillado por más de una hora, se quedo frente a la maternidad embelesado hasta que al fin pudo ponerlo entre sus brazos. Una costumbre que no tenía con Níkos fue que desde el momento que Edward llego Carlisle lo arrullaba todas las noches antes de dormir, el pequeño nunca se quedaba dormido sin que él le cantara.

Las palabras de Esme tocaron mi corazón, ¿Cómo un buen padre se había convertido en un demonio?, las lágrimas de dolor comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, en mis ojos y en mi cuerpo se reflejaba la pena que sentía al escuchar el relato. El pasado de Edward podría haber sido diferente ¿Cómo es que ninguno podía recordar el amor que se tenían?, ¡ellos siempre se habían amado! ¿Qué había cambiado?, la muerte de Níkolas los había destruido pero estaba segura que había alguna forma de arreglar esto, por Níkolas y por todos, ellos se merecían una segunda oportunidad. Limpie mis mejillas y acaricie mi vientre, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hablar con Carlisle pero debía ser una conversación solos y Edward no podía saber lo que habláramos, mi plan era dejar su _alma al descubierto._

― Perdóname por contarte esto— me susurro la mujer que lloraba al igual que yo— no debí…

― No, gracias por contármelo, sabes lo mucho que me gusta escuchar tus historias en especial sobre la infancia de Edward, cuéntame ¿Qué paso después?

― Está bien— tomo mis manos y sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar la piel que había bajo sus pulgares— luego de que Edward naciera, decidimos no tener más hijos, Carlisle estaba muy atareado con la empresa y no éramos capaces de estar en todas partes y menos ahora con dos niños. El negocio comenzó a surgir rápidamente, cuando Edward tenía ya dos años se podría decir que teníamos una pequeña fortuna. Mi marido con su enorme habilidad para los negocios comenzó a expandirse a los demás países y el primero fue este, por los constantes negocios y por estar juntos nos trasladamos por algunos años a esta ciudad, así fue como llegamos Chicago. Carlisle compro una pequeña casa, de hecho está muy cerca de aquí— rio— en un condominio que aun creo existe, se llama _Nothing Hill—_ mi cerebro se congelo en el preciso instante

― ¿dijiste Nothing Hill?— pregunté con un balbuceo

― Si, era una casa hermosa, recuerdo que tenía un enorme jardín, solo era de un piso porque en ese momento éramos Carlisle y los niños. Yo procuraba siempre tener el frente lleno de flores y que todo fuera muy colorido, reconozco que pasamos los mejores años de nuestras vidas en esa casa, es muy especial. Lo que más me gustaba era la cocina, tenía un enorme mesón en el medio, además de la chimenea, creo que mi fascinación por las chimeneas comenzó desde ahí, la casa no venía con ella incluida nosotros la pusimos y fue lo mejor, era muy especial recuerdo que era de un ladrillo que nadie tenía en la ciudad, lo mandamos a buscar a Londres.

Perdí mis ojos en un punto solo para procesar lo que me estaba diciendo, era imposible que las características de las dos casas fueran tan parecidas, todas las casas en Nothing Hill eran iguales pero no muchas tenían una chimenea como la nuestra, no había visto ninguna de hecho, ¿sería posible que…? Me calle de inmediato, _si, sería posible._

― ¿y que mas sucedió con los chicos después?— pregunté pero la duda ya estaba implantada.

― Vivimos felices ¿sabes? Éramos completamente felices, los niños crecían en armonía y todo marchaba muy bien. El día que pasamos mas horrores desde que llegamos a América fue cuando Edward se cayó de uno de los arboles.

― ¿se cayó?— pregunté enarcando una ceja.

― Si, estaban jugando con Níkos en la parte de atrás de la casa, yo estaba haciendo el almuerzo pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que escuchara gritar a Níkolas, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

― _¡Mamá! ¡mamá! ¡mamá ven!— _decía rápidamente, en sus palabras se sentía el miedo. Corrí de la cocina hacia el patio, cuando llegué a donde estaban mi piel se congelo al igual que mi corazón, Edward yacía inconsciente al lado de uno de los arboles del jardín.

― _¿Qué paso?—_ le pregunté acercándome a mi pequeño, lo mecí un poco pero no reaccionaba fue ahí cuando temí lo peor, comencé a llorar como una loca y a tratar de despertarlo

― _Estaba… esta… estábamos… intentan… intentando subirnos al árbol, Edward no pu… pudo y se cayó en la mitad y se golpe… golpeo— _decía el pequeño de manera atropellada, todos mis miedos salieron a flote en ese momento.

_Intente reaccionar lo más rápido que pude, tome al pequeño entre mis brazos y me fui con ellos al hospital, cuando llegué ahí y mientras atendían a Edward llamé a Carlisle, estaba como loco, se puso furioso y a la vez tenía un miedo incontrolable, la sola idea de perder a Edward lo volvía loco de atar. Recuerdo que llego a la urgencia pidiendo hablar de inmediato con el médico, se puso a pelear con las enfermeras y fue tanto el alboroto que armo que tuvieron que ponerle un calmante, era la primera vez que lo veía tan descompuesto, estaba realmente asustado. Cuando estaba más tranquilo me acerque a él y mire sus ojos, estaban sin vida, sin brillo, me asuste pero intente mantener la calma, estaba visto que en este momento yo tendría que mediar en la situación._

_El doctor salió de la sala media hora después, nos pusimos de pie de un brinco para saber sobre nuestro pequeño. Mire de reojo hacia mi lado y Carlisle tenía su rostro pálido, el mío no debía de estar en mejor forma, hablamos con le medico y nos dijo que Edward estaba bien y que no le quedaría ninguna secuela del golpe, por ese momento estaba durmiendo por lo que no nos podría ver. Mi esposo insistió hasta la muerte que debíamos quedarnos con Edward, no le gustaba que estuviera solo después de todo solo tenía tres años en esos momentos, era un bebé. El doctor nos permitió pero solo a uno de nosotros, ambos nos miramos y asentimos, esa noche dormí intranquila a pesar de tener a Níkos en mis brazos los extrañaba, Carlisle paso la noche con Edward, estuvo en ese sillón contemplándolo toda la noche, cuando llegué a la mañana siguiente estaba en el mismo lugar y casi en la misma posición. No fue hasta unos minutos después que Edward abrió los ojos y nos vio después de esa larga noche en vela._

― _Papi— susurro y el hombre que yacía inerte en el sillón cobro vida y se acerco rápidamente a él._

― _Hola campeón— le dijo en el mismo tono._

― _¿Qué paso?— sus palabras casi no se entendía, su voz era adormilada y el aun no hablaba correctamente._

― _Te caíste, trepaste en un árbol y te caíste de cabeza— le explico, sus manos acariciaban la pequeña mejilla sonrosada— tranquilo pequeño, todo está bien, ya estas a salvo, papá te va a cuidar._

_La escena hizo que todo mi cuerpo se removiera, apreté mi estomago y mis labios para no soltar un sollozo descontrolado, yo había tenido miedo pero lo que más me asusto fue ver a Carlisle en ese estado, por primera vez sentí como un huracán el amor que sentía por sus hijos, especialmente por Edward que era el más pequeño._

― Dios mío— susurré llorando nuevamente, Esme solo sonrió y tomo un sorbo de su te.

― Es horrible pensar como las cosas cambiaron pero esos recuerdos son los que alimentan mis esperanzas del futuro ¿sabes?, yo aun espero que ellos arreglen su relación y que todo cambie— en mi vientre Nessie parecía tener una fiesta, se movía constantemente, mis manos se fueron a mi panza y palparon mi piel, sentí un extraño cosquilleo en la parte de atrás de mi espalda, deben ser los nervios.

― Si es verdad pero yo creo lo mismo que tu— Esme levanto la mirada y me vio con un brillo especial en sus ojos— comparto esa fe Esme y te aseguro que no pasara mucho sin que esos dos se arreglen, te lo prometo.

― Es una esperanza difícil de mantener pero lo hare, yo creo en un futuro en donde todos seamos una gran familia, esa es mi esperanza, creo en el amor de esta familia y lo seguiré haciendo, tal vez muchos piensan que cierro mis ojos y que dejo pasar muchas cosas pero lo que nadie entiende es que no puedo juntarlos a la fuerza, estoy esperando la ocasión perfecta y tengo el presentimiento de que pronto será.

― Yo también— susurré con algo de miedo, tal vez si las cosas no salía como esperábamos la relación de Edward con su padre terminaría por morir.

― Bueno ya basta de recuerdos triste ¿tienes todo lo necesario para el gran día?

― Tengo el triple de lo necesario, ustedes se han encargado de que llene de cosas todos los closet de esta mansión.

― Eso está bien, recuerda tener el bolso del bebé a mano para cuando tengamos que salir.

― ¿tengamos?— pregunté con un ápice de felicidad

― Sí, porque desde ahora y hasta que nazca el bebé estaré en la ciudad Bella, quiero estar presente cuando mi primera nieta nazca.

― ¡oh por Dios!— exclame llevando mis manos a mi boca, era una completa sorpresa, la felicidad me invadió de repente— ¡Esme! Gracias— le dije sentándome a su lado y abrazándola

― ¿Qué tienes que agradecer Bella? Pronto seré tu suegra y quiero que sientas que yo te apoyo, lo hago fervientemente, tu cambiaste por completo la opinión que tenia de ti y en estos meses me he dado cuenta de que Edward no ha podido encontrar a alguien mejor, tu eres un ángel Bella, eres lo que Edward siempre necesito.

― Gracias Esme— una emoción desde lo profundo de mi alma pobló todo mi pecho y se esparció a lo largo de mi cuerpo, sus palabras hacían que mi cabeza volara, para mí era muy importante ella, ahora nos uniría un lazo indestructible.

Ese día almorzamos juntas y estuvimos gran parte de la tarde metidas en la habitación de Nessie, los últimos regalos de Alice fueron un enorme oso con tuto rosado y una nueva carga de ropa diseñada por ella, era tanto su fanatismo que hasta me separaba las prendas por edad, cada una venia marcada y etiquetada en una bolsa, Alice estaba loca pero la quería así tal cual. La animada conversación se interrumpió cuando el teléfono de Esme comenzó a sonar.

― Dime Carlisle— sus ojos comenzaron a balancearse mientras hablaba con su esposo— sí, claro estaré allí, no te preocupes, nos vemos, adiós— colgó

― ¿debes irte?—

― Si, Carlisle quiere que cenemos juntos pero volveré eso no lo dudes, el se irá en unos días a Londres y yo me quedaré en el hotel de siempre

― ¿Qué? No, no puedes. Debes quedarte aquí con nosotros, si quieres estar presente en el parto debes dormir aquí, te diría que te vinieras ahora junto a Carlisle— disimulé los escalofríos que me producía el solo hecho de pensar en compartir la misma casa con el— pero no sé como reaccionaria Edward.

― Tranquila cariño, no te preocupes, lo entiendo. Cuando este sola vendré a pasar los días aquí ¿de acuerdo?

― Bien, Edward se podrá feliz.

― Avísame cuando llegué ¿bueno?

― Claro que si

― Bien Bella, nos vemos pronto— me pare del sillón en donde estaba y la abrace— ¿me acompañas a la puerta?

― Por supuesto, vamos.

Mientras veía como su auto desaparecía en los bordes de la casa pensé en Edward ¿Cómo tomaría que su padre estuviera en la ciudad? Obviamente no estaría saltando de alegría y lo más probable es que pensara que algo sucedía, yo también lo pensaba, la visita de Carlisle no era por cortesía, algo estaba tramando y tenía que avisarle a Edward de su llegada. Marque a su celular y sonaba ocupado, _demonios._

― Hotel Vancouver Hill

― Comuníqueme con la habitación del señor Cullen, por favor.

― ¿Quién lo llama?

― _Su esposa_

― Claro Sra. Cullen enseguida— la música salió al teléfono, moví mis dedos impacientemente en el escritorio, me encerré en el despacho para poder hablar con tranquilidad

― Bella ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto la voz de Edward rápidamente parecía asustado.

― Nada no te preocupes

― ¿Nessie está bien?— pregunto con palabras atropelladas— ¿estás en el hospital?

― Tranquilo, estamos bien, la bebé sigue donde siempre

― Qué bueno, me asuste ¿Por qué no me llamaste a mi celular?

― Suena ocupado— hice una mueca con mis labios

― ¡oh! Demonios se me había olvidado cargarlo, estuve todo el día haciendo tramites por lo que no me fije en cargarlo, lo siento cariño, es un error garrafal, menos mal que la bebé aun no quiere nacer.

― Edward no te llame por eso— corte sus palabras— quiero decirte que…

― ¿Qué pasa cariño?

― Carlisle y Esme están en Chicago

― ¿Qué?— pregunto y podría asegurar cual era su expresión y el tono de su piel en este momento

― Llegaron hoy, Esme estuvo de hecho toda la tarde conmigo pero…

― ¿no me digas que ese mal nacido te hizo algo Bella?— me quede en silencio me estaba poniendo nerviosa y esas malditas cosquillas en la base de mi espalda no me dejaban pensar— ¡responde Bella!

― ¡No! Y no me grites, ¡alteras al bebé!— le dije en el mismo tono, la alterada al final era yo. Sentí como Edward suspiraba y podría jurar que se agarraba fuertemente el tabique de la nariz arrugando su rostro

― Lo lamento mi amor, sabes que odio no estar cerca de ti y poder protegerte, no quiero que veas a Carlisle Bella, yo ya me desocupe iba a ser una sorpresa que volviera antes pero veo que tendré que partir enseguida, llegare en la madrugada de Chicago.

― No tienes porque venirte antes Edward no ha…

― ¡oh si! ¡si tengo Bella! Es mi mujer y mi hija las que están expuestas al odio de mi papá, no permitiré que dañe las ultimas semanas de tu embarazo, si Reneesme no ha querido salir es porque se siente feliz contigo y no permitiré que nadie dañe nuestra felicidad

― Edward…

― No Bella, ya dije mi última palabra, le avisare a James que vaya a recogerme, te amo y nos vemos en la casa

― Y yo a ti, adiós

― Adiós— ambos colgamos

― ¡Maldita sea!— gemí con rabia mientras el teléfono era lanzado con frustración contra la madera del escritorio. Respire muchas veces e intente calmar las ganas que tenia de apretar el cuello de mi novio, amaba cuando cuidaba de nosotras y me hacía sentir aun mas importante cuando dejaba todo lo demás por venir a protegerme pero esto tenía que parar ¡estamos hablando de su padre por todos los cielos! Sé que Carlisle es el demonio en piel de oveja pero si el antes era un amoroso padre algo de eso debe haber en él y tenía que sacarlo a relucir aunque fuera abriendo su pecho y sacando los recuerdos de su alma con mis propias manos.

Bufe exasperada, ya estaba hecho. Conociendo como conozco a Edward estaría aquí antes, es capaz de gastarse todo lo que lleva con tal de venir pronto y se lo agradecía pero por un momento debía confiar en mí, no soy una niña, no soy _su niña_, la palabra correcta es Mujer, _se supone que soy su mujer._ Fregué mis manos contra mi cara, debía de mantener la compostura, mientras intentaba componer mi tranquilidad Will entro por la puerta, sus ojos me miraron preocupados

— Sra. Bella ¿está usted bien?— pregunto acercándose al enorme sillón en el que estaba sentada.

— Si Will pero presiento que mi última batalla está a punto de venir, todo me indica que ya está cerca

— No se desanime Sra. Le aseguro que todo esto tendrá un final feliz, yo también presiento eso.

— Eso espero Will, créeme que es lo que más quiero.

— La cena estará servida pronto.

— Edward volverá hoy, asegúrate de que James esté listo para ir por el— el hombre hizo una reverencia

— Como usted diga, Sra.

— Iré a cenar más tarde

— Bien ¿quiere que le traiga su te de canela?

— No gracias.

— Con permiso.

Salió sin decir mas, cerré mis ojos y me recline en aquella silla, Edward volvería con más ganas de pelear que nunca, si Carlisle me hacia algo el de seguro le arrancaría los ojos con las manos pero ¿hasta dónde llegaría? ¿Sería capaz de dañarme a mí y al bebé que llevaba dentro? Tendría que averiguarlo. Esa noche no dormí bien, Nessie estaba más inquieta que nunca y me hacia arquear mi espalda de los dolores, las cosquillas en mi espalda se habían masificado por todo el contorno de mi vientre ¿estaba lista la bebé para salir?, aun le faltaban unas cuantas semanas pero ya podría estar en el tiempo, si nacía antes no había nada que temer. Me pare de la cama, eran casi las dos de la madrugada y me sentía intranquila, necesitaba algo que calmara las terribles ansias que azotaban mi mente, me pare en la ventana y con pesar vi que una horrible tormenta estaba desatada, ojala no hayan suspendido el vuelo de Edward, lo quería aquí conmigo. Yo misma era la que dije "_no Bella, tu puedes estar sin él" _pero estaba mintiendo, ahora más que nunca quería tenerlo cerca sentirme protegida y protegerlo a él también, no quería que nadie dañara su corazón, no quería volver a ver el hierro cubrir lo que con tanto esfuerzo logramos derribar.

— Amo ver tu cuerpo a la luz de la noche— un susurro me hizo sobresaltar, me gire rápidamente y vi la hermosa figura del hombre que amaba parado en frente de mi, tenía las puntas de su cabello mojado y no llevaba su chaqueta puesta, su corbata la tenía guardada en un bolsillo, su aspecto era sexy. Desde que me embarace mis hormonas se han vuelto las mejores fans de Edward, ellas confabulan junto a él para hacerme perder la cabeza.

— ¡Edward!— le dije mientras corría a abrazarlo— Dios, ¡cómo te extrañe!— le dije mientras abalanzaba mi boca hacia sus labios

— Y yo a ti, por eso me vine antes, casi ni dormí por estar aquí esta noche a tu lado

— ¿estás cansado? Tu rostro luce fatigado.

— Nada de eso— beso tiernamente mis labios y se agacho hasta quedar en frente de mi redondo vientre— he extrañado más que nunca a mis chicas por lo que pienso disfrutarlas todo lo que ellas me permitan ¿tu estas cansada?

— Algo, Nessie parece inquieta esta noche por lo que no puedo dormir.

— ¿inquieta? Se mueve mucho ¿verdad?

— Si, tu hija será como un volcán de energía, creo que andaremos corriendo detrás de ella por todas partes.

— Eso será genial— comento besando mi vientre— vamos Ness ¿Cuándo vas a salir? Ya te queremos conocer, papá está ansioso por mostrarte todo el mundo.

— Y mamá está ansiosa por mirarlos como se divierten— sentí con agrado que la voz de Edward había calmado el movimiento incesante de la pequeña— creo que se ha calmado, ya no se mueve.

— Qué bueno, entonces deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad para dormir Bella— se puso de pie quedando muy cerca mío, mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar con una lenta pero segura combustión.

— Si, lamento que ya no podamos hacer nuestras actividades tan seguido como antes— Edward soltó una risa que lleno mis sentidos

— ¿te refieres al sexo? Bella, eso es un enorme complemento pero no lo es todo preferiría meterme a moje tibetano antes que les sucediera algo a cualquiera de ustedes, no puedo ser tan ciego y decir que no necesitamos el sexo porque gracias a eso hoy podremos disfrutar de nuestra pequeña pero no es nuestra prioridad ahora, ya habrá momento Bella, por ahora solo preocupémonos de la niña.

— Está bien prometo no pensar tanto en eso.

— Son tus hormonas, en el libro que leí el otro día decía que te vuelves aun más… ninfómana con el embarazo.

— ¿ninfómana? ¡por Dios Edward! Puedo recordar que el que me tubo casi dos días encerrada en una habitación fuiste tú— reí, sus rápidas manos me giraron e hicieron que su pecho se pegara junto a mi espalda dejando sentir su cuerpo. ¡Dios! _ ¡como extrañaba ese cuerpo!_

— ¿te arrepientes?— pregunto en un tono completa y jodidamente sensual, la parte baja de mi estomago comenzó a reaccionar, rápidamente sentí mis pechos presionar contra el camisón.

— No— gemí lentamente, su cuerpo excitado me decía que estaba igual o peor que yo. El doctor no me había dicho que tuviera sexo solo que tenía que tener cuidado, el embarazo aun seguía siendo de riesgo por lo debía extremar las medidas de seguridad.

— Cuando ya estés preparada te aseguro que dos días no será nada en comparación del tiempo que te tendré encerrada cariño, no podrás levantarte de nuestro lecho

— ¿esa es una promesa Sr. Cullen?— refregué con descaro mi trasero arriba de sus caderas, Edward gimió en un voz alta, su cabeza se fue completamente hacia atrás apretándome aun mas contra su cuerpo.

— Puedes apostar que si— susurro aun en la misma posición— por ahora me daré una ducha de agua congelada, si no creo que quemare la cama.

— Aguafiestas— susurré despegándome de su aprensión. Me fui a la cama a recostarme nuevamente.

— Vamos amor mío, no queda mucho.

— Tu ya no me deseas— gemí casi con desesperación

— ¿Qué?— pregunto y sentí su enojo desde mi espalda, mire por encima de mi hombro y su expresión era casi igual a la de su voz, estaba enojado— te atreves a insinuar que no te deseo ¡muero de amor por ti Bella! Solo que temo hacerle daño al bebé— continuo con pena en su voz— soy capaz de suicidarme si algo le sucede a esa niña Bella.

— Demonios— susurré solo para mí— Edward lo siento— me pare y lo fui a buscar— lamento haber dicho eso, lo que sucede es que…

— Estas nerviosa ¿verdad?

— Si, es nuestro primer hijo Edward, estoy muriendo de los nervios.

— Bueno después cuando vengan los demás ya no será tanto

— ¿los demás?— reí en voz alta— ¿Cuántos quieres?

— No lo sé, todos los que Dios nos mande pero te aseguro que todos y cada uno de ellos serán bien recibidos. Eso dalo por hecho— mire sus ojos que brillaban con una luz distinta, la emoción que percibía en sus palabras era la de un padre sintiéndose orgulloso por su vida y su familia. Edward aun no era padre pero sabía que sería el mejor de este mundo.

— Gracias no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí.

— Te amo Sra. Cullen

— Y yo a ti Sr. Cullen

— Ahora vamos a dormir, mañana creo que será un largo día.

Esa noche si bien no hicimos el amor dormimos abrazados y entrelazando todas las partes de nuestros cuerpo, las posibles. Edward y yo teníamos una rara y poderosa conexión que nos hacia mas especiales que el resto, nuestra relación nunca había sido normal por lo que no comenzaría ahora, desperté cuando el sol ya iluminaba toda la habitación, abrí mis ojos y sentí el torso desnudo de mi novio bajo mi cara, la suavidad y calidez de su piel eran dos cosas que no cambiaría por nada. Me removí un poco incomoda, la pequeña ya había despertado y se agitaba más que nunca dentro de mi vientre. Mire hacia arriba y los ojos de Edward aun estaban cerrados, su respiración suave y acompasada me indicaban que aun dormía plácidamente. En el buró de su lado su celular comenzó a sonar pero el parecía no escucharlo, me levante sobre el intentando que mi enorme panza no lo tocara, tome el aparato y mire la pantalla, _Carlisle Cullen._ Demonios ¿le contestaba?

— ¿diga?— pregunté y un silencio se extendió en la llamada.

— Pásame a Edward— su voz fría como el hielo me hicieron estremecer.

— Buenos días Carlisle ¿Cómo estás?— salude de la manera más educada que la situación permitía

— ¿acaso eres sorda? Pásale el teléfono a Edward— dijo nuevamente, mordí mi labio inferior para no gritarle el rosario de groserías que se me vino a la mente, tenía que calmarme.

— Edward— susurré tapando el auricular del teléfono— Edward— volví a decir, el se removió entre las sabanas y abrió los ojos rápidamente pero aun conservaba su expresión somnolienta.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿estás bien? ¿está bien Nessie?

— Si tranquilo, tienes una llamada

— ¿De quién?— paso su mano por uno de sus ojos rascándolo.

— Es de tu papá— al solo nombrarlo sus ojos se entrecerraron, suavemente me quito el teléfono de las manos y se giro para mirar la hora. Eran menos de las ocho de la mañana.

— ¿estas son horas de llamar Carlisle?— pregunto Edward sentándose en la cama.

— _Lamento haber interrumpido tu placido sueño pero tenemos que hablar—_ su voz es tan profunda y espesa que se puede escuchar sin necesidad de acercarse demasiado.

— ¿de qué? Tu y yo ya nos dijimos todo hace unos meses, no creo que tengamos algún tema que tratar.

— _Es sobre Aro, está aquí para contarle todo a tu madre, nos siguió desde Londres, debemos hablar, ahora._

— Demonios Carlisle, está bien, ¿Dónde estás?

— _En el hotel pero aquí no podemos reunirnos, Esme está aquí._

— Ven a mi casa

— No— negó de inmediato

— ¡con un demonio! Carlisle— grito haciéndome sobresaltar— será mejor que vengas tu aquí si no quieres que yo mismo le cuente la verdad a mamá, deja de ser un maldito imbécil por una vez en tu vida, te espero en una hora más aquí, trata de distraer a mamá y no le digas que te veras conmigo— colgó el teléfono e intente disimular lo que había oído, suspiro pesadamente llevándose sus manos al rostro

— ¿Qué sucede?— pregunté pareciendo desentendida

— Aro está en la ciudad para contarle todo a mi madre, el maldito los siguió no se qué trama Carlisle pero para que quiera verme debe ser algo grave ya que esta como "pidiendo ayuda".

— Maldición— susurré— ¿Qué harás?

— Vendrá a la casa, siento pasarte a llevar así pero es mi madre Bella.

— Lo entiendo no te preocupes

— Te pido que no bajes mientras el este aquí, no quiero exponerte a un enfrentamiento.

— Está bien.

— Me iré a bañar, tomemos el desayuno juntos.

Desde ese momento el tiempo paso rápido, casi no me di cuenta cuando ya casi era la hora, ambos estábamos sentados en el comedor esperando a que el timbre de la mansión sonara. Cuando el momento sucedió ambos dimos un respingo y el ambiente de inmediato se tensó, Edward se paro rápidamente en la silla y se dirigió a la puerta.

— Edward— lo llame antes de que abriera— buena suerte— le dije antes de darme un beso.

— Gracias, vete a la recamara.

— Si— le dije y comencé a subir por las escaleras, cuando doble la esquina detuve de inmediato mis pasos, por nada del mundo lo dejaría solo aunque estuviera escondida, estaría apoyándolo.

— Buenos días Carlisle— saludo con un impecable acento ingles. Me agache en la orilla y observe la imponente figura de su padre entrar en la casa y dirigirse de inmediato a la habitación contigua. Cuando los dos desaparecieron baje silenciosamente y me escondí para poder escuchar la conversación— veo que tu educación no ha mejorado en todo este tiempo.

— No estoy para juegos Edward, Aro me amenazo hace algunas semanas con decirle la verdad a tu madre pero…

— ¿pero qué? ¿no tienes el valor para decirle tu mismo la verdad? ¡vamos Carlisle! Solo debes hacerte esos exámenes y todo acabara.

— Tu no entiendes nada— le dije mientras comenzaba a apretar los puños de sus manos.

— ¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender? Tuviste una relación extramarital con la mamá de ese engendro, engañaste a mi madre y a todos nosotros, no pido lealtad conmigo ¿pero mamá…? ¿crees que ella se lo merecía?

— ¡claro que no maldita sea!— grito con exasperación— pero ahora las cosas se están complicando aun mas, ese chiquillo de mierda le ha contado a medio mundo sobre su "relación" conmigo por lo que Esme podría enterarse en cualquier momento— el timbre de la casa sonó de repente y rápidamente me escondí en una de las esquinas de la muralla— ¿esperas a alguien?— pregunto Carlisle, Edward camino hacia la puerta abriéndola para ver quien tocaba, mis ojos se ensancharon al ver al otro protagonista avanzar a toda velocidad por el pasillo con dirección al salón.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?— pregunto Edward en gritos, Aro entro en la misma habitación donde se encontraba Carlisle seguido por Edward, tanto fue el alboroto que ninguno se preocupo por la puerta de entrada, camine por los pasillos y me puse en la esquina opuesta al salón podía observarlos a todos de perfil.

— Nada que a ti no te importe hermanito

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto en gritos Carlisle

— Bajen la voz, Bella está arriba y les recuerdo que embarazada.

— He venido a que arreglemos las cosas Carlisle, tus amenazas ya no me asustan, quiero mis exámenes de paternidad ¡ahora!

— No me exijas nada maldito hijo del demonio, quiero que te vayas de aquí y me dejes en paz, tú no sabes cómo es esto

— ¿Qué no se?— pregunto acercándose cada vez mas— ¡que no se!— grito y estrello su mano con violencia sobre un jarrón, aquel cayó en el suelo y se hizo pedazos— ¡tú eres el que no sabe nada! No tienes idea lo que es no saber de dónde provienes

— Yo no soy tu padre— dijo Carlisle y mi corazón se detuvo de pronto, mire sus ojos y estos por primera vez brillaban con compasión

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— interrumpió Edward— ¿te hiciste los análisis?— el negó.

— ¡eres un maldito bastardo! Te atreves a negar lo que no puedes, las fechas coinciden, tú debes ser mi padre maldita sea.

— Yo no soy tu padre Aro, compréndelo, yo solo tengo _tres hijos, nada más._

— Eres un desgraciado Cullen, un maldito cobarde— su furia comenzaba a explotar— ¡dime porque demonios no te haces los malditos análisis! ¿Por qué maldita sea?

— No dañare _más _ a mi familia y menos por una mentira que invento tu madre.

— ¡desgraciado! Mi madre no me mintió, eres tu el que está haciendo todo esto para confundirme

— No Aro, tu madre si te mintió— el tono de su voz se fue suavizando, era la primera vez que lo oía hablar tan despacio con alguien, los ojos de la persona que tenía en frente estaban completamente llorosos— es verdad que yo estuve con ella pero podría jurarte que tú no eres mi hijo

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?— pregunto Edward quien había sido un silencioso espectador

— Lo estoy y eso es lo que vale.

— ¡maldito hijo de puta! ¡te acostaste con mi madre y ahora no eres capaz de hacerte cargo de un hijo bastardo!

— Oh por Dios…— una cuarta voz se hizo presente en la habitación, todos se giraron y la figura de Esme quedo al descubierto— Carlisle…

— Esme— susurro el otro hombre con horror, la expresión de su cara palideció al igual que la de Edward, la única sonrisa de maldad que se veía era la de Aro quien de seguro estaba disfrutando este momento.

El tiempo se congelo, todos los participantes de esta escena estábamos parados en el mismo lugar, podría haber pasado un huracán por ahí y creo que tendríamos las mismas expresiones, todo estaba perdido, ahora la verdad saldría a la luz, lamentablemente el tiempo de espera se había acabado, _ahora esa alma quedaría al descubierto._


	10. Alma al Descubierto

**Cuidando tu Corazón**

**Capítulo 10:**

**Alma al Descubierto**

**

* * *

**

_Hola Nenas, no les daré la lata nuevamente, ya todas saben lo que paso y porque no publiqué ^^_

_Hoy les traigo una "compensación" este capítulo es de casi 30 páginas por lo que espero sea un poco de mitigante por las actualizaciones _

_que perdí esta semana, espero sus comentarios y sus opiniones, Ada leyó el capi ayer y quedo con la piel chinita y al borde de las lagrimas, _

_espero que ustedes también, el próximo se llama "Cuidando tu Corazón" y es el capítulo final._

_Con Amor…_

**Tiwii Cullen**

**

* * *

**

— Esme escúchame— pidió Carlisle a los segundos después, todo el salón seguía congelado, la expresión de Esme era de horror.

— ¡no!— dijo de repente, di un respingo al ver la fría mirada que reemplazo a la antigua expresión— Aro ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿es por esto que me llamaste?— de pronto el aire se cargo y toda la tensión se evoco en una sola persona

— ¡maldito infeliz!— grito Carlisle con odio en sus palabras, se abalanzo contra Aro para propinarle un golpe pero su embestida fue detenida por Edward quien se puso en frente, la mirada que le dio Edward no fue mejor que la de Carlisle, ambos morían por darle su merecido al cobarde de Aro.

— Si Esme, hay muchas cosas que tienes que saber

— ¡no te atrevas!— grito Carlisle forcejeando con los brazos de Edward

— Cálmate papá, ya basta— le dijo dándole un remesón, ambos se miraron pero no pude ver el contenido de aquellos ojos, Carlisle se sosegó por unos momentos los que Aro aprovecho para hablar

— Quiero que sepas Esme que esto lo sé desde hace algunos meses, mi madre me conto que mi verdadero padre era Carlisle Cullen— el rostro de Esme nuevamente se puso pálido, cerró los ojos y se apoyo contra el marco de la enorme entrada

— Esme yo puedo…

— Cállate, no quiero escucharte— respondió con un gélido tono, mi piel comenzó a sentir lo frio que se estaba poniendo el ambiente a su alrededor, millones de sentimientos habitaban en aquella habitación pero ninguno era cálido como el amor que sentía por algunas de esas personas.

— Mamá tienes…

— Tú no te metas Edward— era la primera vez después de tanto tiempo que sentía la dura al referirse a su hijo, todo el amor que ella profesaba parecía haber quedado cubierto por lo que sentía en este momento. Mis pies oscilaban entre donde estaba y hacia el interior del salón pero ¿Qué conseguiría metiéndome en medio? Edward se preocuparía porque saliera lo más rápido posible del salón y se desconcentraría de lo que realmente sucedía, puse mis pies nuevamente en el antiguo lugar y espere a que la escena se diera sin mi intervención.

— Mamá no te precipites en lo que vas a hacer o decir

— ¿Por qué no dejas que ella decida? ¡eres un completo imbécil! ¿sabes porque esto sucedió así? ¡porque siempre la consideraste un infante! ¿eres tan estúpido como para no darte cuenta de que es una mujer adulta?

— ¡cállate mal nacido!— bramo Edward con furia, sus ojos centellaban odio hacia el hombre que tenía en frente.

— Dime Aro ¿Quién te dijo eso?

— Mi madre— respondió el hombre con convicción— ella me confesó que el padre que siempre había pensado como mío no lo era y que pertenecía a otra familia, en primera instancia pensé que ella me estaba tomando el pelo pero luego con miedo me dijo que no, era cierto y ella no había hablado por miedo a las repercusiones.

— Sin duda una mujer inteligente— agrego Carlisle con sarcasmo

— No me interesa lo que digas Carlisle, yo quiero mis exámenes de paternidad, quiero comprobarte con hechos que eres mi padre— el rostro de Carlisle se oscureció.

— Ya te lo dije Aro, yo no soy tu padre

— ¡maldito seas! Estas evadiendo tu responsabilidad— grito Aro

— No lo hago, créeme que si tuviera alguna convicción de que fueras mi hijo no estaría diciendo esto— sus ojos demostraron la verdad que había en ellos, creo que por un instante pude ver el alma de Carlisle Cullen pero su expresión rápidamente fue reemplazada por la frialdad de sus gestos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices Carlisle?— pregunto Edward quien estaba entre los dos, sus ojos miraban a sus padres, su cuerpo estaba tenso y a simple vista se podía ver que esperaba que en cualquier momento se desatara la batalla.

— Pensé que jamás tendría que contar esto pero lo hare por el bien de todos— comenzó cerrando sus ojos y bajando la mirada, pasaron unos segundos y miro directamente a su acusador a los ojos— tu madre no era una mujer de bien Aro.

— Eres un desgraciado— murmuro con desdén

— Yo no fui el único con el que se acostó, lamentablemente tu madre tenía una reputación muy marcada en nuestro circulo, cuando tu padre salía de viaje ella se iba a meter a la cama del primer hombre que se le pasara en frente

— ¡eso es mentira!— grito el hombre con una cuota de dolor.

— No lo es— insistió Carlisle— no creas que me alegra decirte esto, era la última opción que había contemplado pero en vista que ya has destapado la olla no veo razón para seguirlo ocultando

— Esa no es una excusa Carlisle— lo increpo Esme— tú no puedes decir así nada más que el no es tu hijo, debes hacerte un examen para comprobarlo— la frialdad de sus palabras me caló hasta los huesos.

— No necesito un papel que me lo confirme, ese no es hijo mío

— ¡eres un maldito! ¡cómo puedes negarme así!— en sus ojos se podía ver el dolor que pasaba por su alma, a él realmente le importaba saber su procedencia, su madre quien había sido una libertina no midió las consecuencias al decirle que Carlisle era su padre.

— ¡no te estoy negando! Yo no tengo la culpa que tu madre sea una _puta— _ lo señalo a viva voz.

— Eres un demonio Carlisle— lo increpo nuevamente Esme quien despertaba de un trance— primero nuestros hijos y ahora…. Y ahora Aro, no puedo creer que seas hombre así, ¡yo te amaba Carlisle! ¡te amaba! ¡pensé que eras feliz a mi lado!— la rabia que había contenido con maestría se desato de repente, sus labios escupieron todo el odio que había para aquel hombre dentro de su corazón— esta fue la gota que rebalsó este vaso, desde hace mucho tiempo guarde la esperanza de que volvieras a ser un padre ejemplar y un modelo para tus hijos pero veo que eso está muy lejano ya que nunca lo fuiste ¡eres un impostor!— grito con dolor— ¿sabes qué? Me alegro que esto haya pasado, así de una buena vez me di cuenta con el engendro que estaba casada, jamás te voy a perdonar esto Carlisle, creí que jamás lo diría pero _no quiero volver a verte por el resto de mi vida._ Quiero el divorcio— sentencio con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

— Esme no puedes…

— Si puedo, claro que puedo, jamás volveré a confiar en ti. Aguante años de desprecios hacia Edward y Alice cuando murió Níkos, pensé que tenías dolor que estabas mal pero ¡no hacías nada más que revolcarte con una puta!

— Me tienes que escuchar— se acerco a ella y la tomo por los brazos, Edward intervino de inmediato separándolos, Carlisle estaba segado, sus ojos estaban negros y llenos de odio hacia el hombre que había desatado el infierno en sus vidas

— No lo hare, desde ahora tu y yo nos veremos con nuestros abogados de por medio, esto se acabo Carlisle, los años de dolor ya terminaron, no seguiré viviendo en tu mentira de una familia feliz. Gracias a lo perverso que eres has destrozado toda una vida, suéltame— le dijo antes de que el la tomara de una mano— no me toques— lo alejo sin pudor.

— Mamá espera— le pidió Edward mientras ella iba saliendo de la habitación.

— No Edward— se detuvo— y antes de que me vaya— giro su cabeza y observo a Carlisle quien la miraba consternado— será mejor que te hagas esos exámenes porque soy capaz de demandarte para que te los hagas.

Un nuevo silencio acompaño la salía de Esme, sentí minutos después el chirriar de las ruedas de su coche. Nuevamente la escena se congelo, Carlisle apretó sus puños y bajo su mirada hacia la punta de sus pies, Edward quien aún procesaba lo que había pasado fue el primero quien hablo.

— ¿estás feliz?— le dije dirigiéndose a la persona que menos pensé, sus ojos penetraban el cuerpo de Carlisle— ya has conseguido destruir esta familia y tu— miro a Aro— lárgate de mi casa, no quiero que vuelvas a pisarla nunca más.

— No lo creo _hermanito, _te aseguro que nos veremos pronto en tribunales— sentencio el hombre antes de salir de la habitación. Un nuevo silencio se extendió entre los dos.

— Edward…— llamo Carlisle a quien por primera vez lo escuchaba llamar a su hijo con un tono de propiedad.

— No Carlisle, yo no te escuchare, para mí estas muerto desde el día de hoy, esto es más de lo que cualquiera puede esperar. Mi madre quedo destrozada y yo te lo advertí, entre ella y tú la escojo ella. Yo se que…

— ¡Tú no sabes nada!— le grito con furia— no tienes idea…

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿acaso no se lo es ser fiel? ¿tener una familia? ¿amar a mi esposa y no engañarla? Claro que lo se Carlisle pero te aseguro que no fuiste tu el que me inculco el valor de la lealtad. No eres más que una portada, siempre te escudas en la fachada de hombre y no eres más que una rata traicionera.

— ¡no te permito que me insultes!—bramo con furia mientras avanzaba a zancadas hacia Edward

— ¿oh qué? Ya no tienes con que amenazarme Carlisle, resulta que tu "dominio" sobre mi ya se termino, Estas acabado Carlisle, no eres más que un hombre solo que se quedo sin nada en esta vida, te compadezco— Edward suspiro— ahora lárgate de mi casa y espero no verte mas, espero que algún día encuentres la paz… ojala que mi mamá pueda perdonarte el daño que le has hecho.

Dichas estas últimas palabras Edward abandono el salón dejando a Carlisle solo, no pasaron muchos segundos y el también dejo la habitación. Esto no podía terminar así, si dejaba que él se fuera y ellos se distanciaran jamás podría volverlos a juntar, ahora a Esme poco le importaba pero yo no iba a desistir. Tom aire y espere a que Carlisle saliera completamente de la casa, fui hacia el buró en donde James guardaba las llaves de los coches y tome un al azar, sigilosamente me fui por otro corredor hacia los estacionamientos, mire a mi alrededor y habían cuatro autos, dos camionetas Land Rover, un Mercedes y un Volvo plateado. No pude evitar sonreír ¿Cuándo Edward se había comprado este volvo?, del tiempo que llevaba viviendo en la casa jamás me había fijado que además de el ejercito de autos que tenia poseía un Volvo. Presione la alarma y para mi sorpresa se encendieron las luces del auto plateado, Corrí hacia él, tenía que darle alcance a Carlisle esto no podía acabar así.

Salí de los estacionamientos justo cuando el coche de él iba doblando en la esquina, apreté el acelerador y comencé a seguirlo ¿A dónde se iba a dirigir? ¿Iría al hotel a tratar de hablar con Esme? No tenía ni la menor idea. Su dirección cambio y su destino fue el lado más apartado de la ciudad en donde se podían ver las montañas, en mi vientre Nessie parecía tener una fiesta se movía de un lado hacia otro dándome pequeños malestares.

— Vamos cariño, quédate quietecita mi amor. Tenemos que intentar salvar a esta familia Ness, debemos hacerlo por Papá— mi hija quien parecía escuchar todo lo que yo le decía lentamente fue calmando su ritmo, mi estomago era un enorme impedimento para conducir pero debía hacerlo, solo esperaba que ningún policía me detuviera porque si no sería el fin de mi misión.

Los autos avanzaban a gran velocidad, mi frente comenzaba a mostrar signos de la enorme tensión que tenía en mi cuerpo, mi frente se perlo con sudor y mis manos estaban resbalosas, Carlisle parecía no querer detenerse, su auto seguía avanzando hacia las entrañas de esta ciudad, ya podía ver bosques y lugares apartados ¿A dónde quería ir? Cuando ya llevábamos más de media hora en la carretera tomo una desviación, era una especie de camino que subía a una pendiente, tome la misma dirección que él y comencé a subir, debo reconocer que el paisaje era maravilloso, el olor a pinos silvestres y vegetación era envolvente. Mire hacia mis lados y en vez de sentir miedo, tenía una paz en mi corazón que estaba aligerando la tensión, este lugar tenía algo muy especial y estaba segura de que Carlisle no había venido aquí solo por manejar a algún lado. Su velocidad comenzó a bajar por lo que baje la mía también, en una vuelta se me perdió de vista, tranquilamente y sin subir nuevamente la velocidad avance. Baje el vidrio y pude sentir como apagaba el motor del vehículo un poco más allá, antes de dar la vuelta me baje y comencé a caminar, las cosquillas de mi espalda se habían acrecentado a niveles alarmantes.

― Nessie aguanta un poco mas— le susurré mientras me acariciaba mi vientre— ayúdame a que tu abuelo sea parte de nuestra familia. Quédate tranquila hija y dame la fuerza para poder vencer a este corazón— Mi celular comenzó a vibrar con furia en el bolsillo de mi chaquetilla, debía de ser Edward, ignore el vibrador y respire.

Me di ánimos y comencé a caminar, cuando el paisaje quedo al descubierto pude ver una impresionante imagen. El valle de pinos se extendía majestuoso ante mis ojos, el verde de aquellos enormes monumentos naturales daban un realce único al paisaje, el olor y la tranquilidad que se respiraba aquí era increíble, sin duda este era un lugar que tenía algo. Me acerque lentamente, tenía miedo, sentía el pavor recorrer mi cuerpo, el podría rechazarme enseguida y mandarme al diablo pero confiaba que al menos escuchara mis palabras. Mire su figura por la espalda y reconocí de inmediato la estampa de Edward, ambos tenían un porte magistral que superaba a cualquiera, su refinamiento y todo lo que conlleva ser un inglés se derramaban por sus poros, Carlisle era un hombre increíblemente apuesto pero todo lo que tenia adentro estaba muerto o eso era lo que pensaban todos, a pesar de todo yo tenía _fe_, tenia esperanza, ese corazón no nació negro como todos dicen, el era bueno y eso es precisamente lo que intentare sacar ahora. Su mano sujetaba su brazo izquierdo, se acariciaba la parte de arriba como dándose un conforto.

― Aun no entiendo porque me seguiste— dijo de repente haciéndome dar un respingo, intente modular mis palabras pero el miedo me hizo su presa en ese momento, estaba en frente de un hombre que no sentía como cualquier persona.

― ¿te diste cuenta?— le pregunte cuando por fin pude abrir mi boca y recuperarme de la sorpresa

― ¿por quién me tomas?— me respondió en el mismo tono— claro que me di cuenta, no eres una persona que pase desapercibida con ese tremendo vientre— susurró aún mirando el valle, una punzada me recorrió mi barriga, si quería "_batallar contra su alma" _tendría que aguantarme insultos aún peores que este.

― Te seguí porque quiero hablar contigo, quiero que…

― ¿Qué te diga lo que pienso? Tu y yo no somos muy cercanos como para que te cuente todo lo que me pasa

― No quiero que me cuentes de tu vida, quiero…— tome aire para decirlo— quiero acercarme a ti Carlisle— dije al fin, el soltó una risa aún mirando hacia adelante.

― Eres increíble ¿sabes? Primero pensaba que eras una caza fortunas, después una arribista y ahora ¿debo agregar que eres una ilusa?

― Puedes hacerlo porque a mí no me importa lo que tú pienses de mí. Mientras Edward sepa quién es la mujer que tiene al lado yo estaré feliz— se giro un poco y me miro con la enorme intensidad de sus ojos, aquellos brillaban con fulgor como jamás los había visto brillar

― Me has recordado a alguien— sus ojos de repente se apagaron y volvieron a ser grises astros que adornaban su cara

― ¿ha Esme verdad?— pregunte acercándome un paso más adelante

― Sí, mi mujer tiene tu mismo corazón, es capaz de luchar por los sentimientos de los demás sin esperar nada a cambio— él ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta pero solo estaba abriendo su corazón, _vamos Nessie yo se que nosotras podemos._

― Yo quiero pelear por sus sentimientos, te seguí porque quiero saber ¿hasta cuándo estarán distanciados?

― Eso no es de tu incumbencia— el tono gélido que ocupo para decirlo aplaco cualquier esperanza que pudiera tener

― Níkolas no va a volver Carlisle, el ya no está entre nosotros

― ¡Cállate!— grito con una cuota de histerismo, sus ojos parecían rojos, estaba reviviendo el dolor de hace algunos años— no oses nombrar a mi hijo

― Lo hago ¿sabes porque? Porque aquí aún tienes a dos hijos mas ¿crees que a Níkos le habría gustado que dejaras de lado a Edward y Alice?— no respondió— no lo creo, ustedes se amaban Carlisle, tú eras un excelente padre no…

― ¡tu no sabes nada!— grito desgarrando cada palabra, apretó sus puños conteniendo lo que yo quería sacar, tenía que salir ese dolor para poder seguir adelante

― ¡claro que lo sé!— le grité en el mismo tono— se que tienes a unos hijos maravillosos que estas desperdiciando ¡eres un imbécil!— le grité con rabia— Edward aún te ama Carlisle, aunque diga lo contrario y podría apostar lo que fuera a que tu también lo haces.

― ¡tu…!— grito en un estado de locura temporal— no tienes idea— mire sus ojos y vi las lagrimas que estaba conteniendo, por un momento mi corazón se detuvo, el tenia un corazón tan frágil como cualquiera de nosotros— no sabes lo que fue perder a mi hijo…— su boca temblaba a tal punto que toda su mandíbula acompañaba al movimiento.

― ¡claro que lo sé! ¿Crees que no he sentido miedo de perder a mi bebe?

― No compares, cuando nazca te darás cuenta— se quedo en silencio y comenzó a hablar— mis… mis hijos son lo mejor que me ha pasado en el mundo, Esme y mis tres pequeños son lo más valioso que tengo en la vida…— susurró, le costaba mucho expresar sus sentimientos pero esto era un gran avance— cuando Níkos nació pensé que todo era perfecto, amaba a Esme como a nadie en el mundo y no único que deseaba era estar con ellos, luche muchos años para poder darles una estabilidad. Mi hijo fue creciendo y con el paso del tiempo llego Edward— sus ojos volvieron a brillar con fulgor— él fue el más pequeño por mucho tiempo por lo que, debo reconocer, siempre hubo un cariño especial hacia él. Edward hizo que viera diferente la paternidad.

― ¿Por qué?— pregunte de repente con curiosidad

― Porque…— se quedo callado unos momentos— Edward es el chico con mas buen corazón que he conocido, _mi hijo_— lo llamo por primera vez en un tono paternal— siempre fue un chiquillo excepcional, por cosas ínfimas me sentí orgulloso a lo largo de su infancia, todos los hijos son especiales pero Edward va mas allá— anhelaba tener una cámara para grabar este momento, como él estaba de espaldas me gire y nadie nos observaba, moriría porque mi novio escuchara con el amor que su padre hablaba de él— es por eso que supe de inmediato que Aro no era nada mío, mis tres hijos tienen una escancia especial que los hace ser diferentes, estoy cien por ciento seguro que Aro no tiene relación conmigo.

― ¿Por qué escogiste este lugar para venir?— le pregunte después de un momento de silencio.

― Aquí es donde jugábamos cuando Níkos y Edward eran pequeños, los traía aquí para que respiraran aire puro, siempre quise criarlos en una casa de campo en donde le tomaran real valor a la vida pero no pude hacerlo como planeaba, lamentablemente tenía que trabajar en la ciudad.

― ¿Qué sucedió entonces cuando Níkos murió?— lancé la pregunta esperando que me tirara una blasfemia o algo peor, en cambio, su cuerpo se tenso y nuevamente vi el dolor aflorar por sus poros.

― Ese día… Níkos me aviso que iba a salir, yo le pregunte a donde iba, típicas preguntas que hacemos los padres cuando tu hijo va a salir. El me dijo que celebrarían su graduación y que debía ir a esa fiesta, yo por supuesto accedí, el se estaba graduando y tenía derecho a celebrar su triunfo con sus amigos, lo que nunca me imagine es que ese día Edward también iría con él. Níkos y yo siempre fuimos cercanos, el era mi sucesor en el imperio Cullen por lo que debía prepararse aún mas. Siempre supe que Edward resentía que yo pasara más tiempo con Níkolas que con él o con Alice, incluso hacia lo posible por llevarlos de viaje o hacer cosas juntos nunca fue mi intensión dejarlos de lado, los tres eran tan importantes, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Cuando Níkolas se fue tuve un mal presentimiento, Esme me dijo que estaba sobreactuando y que era la emoción de que Níkos había terminado la universidad. Yo como siempre le hice caso, ella conocía a los chicos y sabía que jamás harían algo malo.

― ¿sabías esa noche que Edward fue con su hermano?— el negó— ¿te enteraste en el hospital?

― Si— se quedo en silencio— cuando nos llamaron para decirnos que Níkos estaba en el hospital sentí mi pecho dejar de respirar, los hombres siempre decimos que son reacciones femeninas pero no ha sensación más horrible la de saber que tu hijo está con peligro de muerte. Es día fue terrible, con Esme corrimos al hospital olvidándonos de todo, cuando íbamos en el auto llamamos a Annie y le pedimos que le avisara a Edward. Mientras me estacionaba en la urgencia Annie me llamo de vuelta. Aun puedo recordar con claridad ese momento.

— _Sr. Cullen— grito la mujer por teléfono_

— _¿Qué sucede?— pregunte poniéndome más nervioso al escuchar el tono de su voz._

— _Edward no está en su cama, ni siquiera esta desarmada, el no está en la casa._

_Su voz sonó a lo lejos, mi cuerpo pareció abandonar el auto y subir hacia un estado de completa incertidumbre, no sabía dónde estaba, ni siquiera podía recordar mi nombre, lo único que pude hacer fue recordar los rostros de mis hijos y sentir miedo, el peor miedo que jamás sentí en mi vida. Por un momento la voz de Esme entro en mi cabeza haciéndome reaccionar, solté instantáneamente el teléfono y mi expresión se torno ausente._

― _Carlisle ¿Qué sucede?— me pregunto con lagrimas en sus ojos— ¡Carlisle!— grito haciéndome respingar_

― _Edward… el no está en casa_

― _¿Qué?— pregunto de repente— ¡oh por dios!— grito y salió del auto corriendo, yo la seguí de inmediato, mi pecho dolía y sentía cada parte de mi cuerpo en tensión. El trayecto hacia el mesón no eran más de diez metros pero fue el momento más largo de mi vida, el no saber en dónde estaba mi pequeño me estaba destrozando lentamente._

― _Me llamaron porque mi hijo está aquí, es Níkolas Cullen_

― _Déjeme revisar— dijo la encargada— si, está en la sala de Cuidados intensivos ¿son familiares del acompañante también?_

― _¿acompañante?— pregunto Esme llevándose las dos manos a la boca— ¿Quién iba con él?_

― _No lo sabemos, es un menor de edad que no llevaba documentos. Ahí viene el doctor, el podrá darles más detalles._

― _Buenas noches— nos saludo un hombre de capa blanca— ¿son familiares de Níkolas Cullen?— los dos asentimos— Srs. Cullen, acompáñenme por favor— el hombre se iba a girar para emprender el paso pero antes le agarre el brazo_

― _¿Cómo esta mi hijo?— la voz que se escuchaba estaba trastornada_

― _Acompáñenme— volvió a decir, mi pecho estaba siendo apretado por una fuerza mayor, sabía que Níkos no estaba bien_

_Caminamos hacia una sala donde había sofás y maquinas de café, Esme tiritaba por completo por lo que la agarre de su cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo. Temía la reacción que pudiera tener. El médico nos hizo sentarnos a lo cual ambos negamos, solo queríamos ver a Níkos._

― _Srs. Cullen me temo que no tengo buenas noticias._

― _Hable— le dije en un tono seco_

― _Níkolas se vio envuelto en un choque, ingreso a la urgencia en estado de ebriedad leve y con contusiones y golpes en todo su cuerpo._

― _¡no!— grito Esme _

― _El en este momento está en cuidados intensivos porque su estado es de extrema gravedad— mi corazón bajo su ritmo en ese instante— lamento decirles que estas horas son cruciales, si él no pasa buena noche…_

― _¿Qué?— lo urgí— ¡dígame la verdad!— grité apretando la piel de Esme contra mi cuerpo_

― _Sr. Cullen, su hijo podría perder la vida— soltó cada palabra lentamente._

― _¡NO! ¡NO CARLISLE! ¡no! ¡mi hijo! ¿Dónde está?— pregunto mi mujer en un estado de histeria— dígame ¿Dónde lo tienen?— se soltó y se paro en frente del hombre rogando para que la dejara ir con él, en ese momento mire a mi mujer y por un momento racional pensé en mi actitud, no iba a sacar nada imitando a Esme o dejando salir el miedo y la preocupación que sentía. Mi cuerpo y mi mente tomaron una decisión, tendría que endurecer mi corazón, no podía dejar que Esme decayera, debía ser su apoyo._

― _Tranquila— le susurré— díganos donde esta mi hijo, queremos verlo._

― _Si pero antes de que se vayan quiero hacerles una pregunta, necesito que identifiquen al acompañante, el chico no llevaba identificación ni nada que pudiera decir su nombre. No sabemos nada de él, solo que debe tener aproximadamente entre unos catorce y diecisiete años. Necesitamos identificarlo para poder llamar a su familia._

― _Está bien vamos— con la reseña que nos dio el doctor mi alarma se había vuelto a encender, Edward no estaba en la casa y si por obra de Dios no era quien estaba allí tendría que dejar a Esme en el hospital y salir por él, no quería dos hijos al borde de la muerte, claro que yo no sabía con que me iba a encontrar minutos más tarde._

― _Este chico— hizo referencia el doctor en la puerta de la habitación— tubo también muchos golpes, el es el conductor del vehículo, a pesar de no haber tenido fracturas o contusiones graves como Níkolas se golpeo muy fuertemente la cabeza y está en un coma profundo._

― _¡dios mío!— gimió Esme— déjeme verlo, Dios...— jadeo Esme, tome su mano y abrimos la puerta, la habitación era cubierta por los rayos de sol leves que entraban en la pieza. Mis ojos se concentraron en un solo punto. Cuando vi el cuerpo de mi hijo casi sin poder reconocerlo sentí que mi vida se acababa, mi corazón se partió en ese mismo momento— ¡NO! ¡EDWARD! ¡EDWARD!— grito nuevamente mi mujer, Esme corrió a la cama para abrazar a nuestro hijo_

― _¿lo conocen?— pregunto el doctor asombrado, yo asentí._

― _Es mi otro hijo_

― _Dios mío— soltó el doctor— Sr. Cullen…_

Miraba a Carlisle mientras contaba el relato y con asombro vislumbraba las expresiones de su rostro, eran tan humanas… jamás había experimentado la sensación de disfrutar viendo emociones reflejadas en los gestos. Carlisle sentía realmente la partida de Níkolas y podía ver con emoción que Edward era muy importante para él. Mi celular vibraba cada cinco minutos, lo sujetaba con una de mis manos en el bolsillo, estaba segura de que Edward tendría que estar dando vuelta la ciudad para encontrarme. Volví a ignorar el móvil y seguí mirando a Carlisle.

― ¿Qué paso después?— le pregunte cuando se quedo en silencio

― Tú debes saber esa parte, Edward no despertó hasta un mes después, Níkolas falleció ese mismo día, jamás volvió a abrir sus ojos.

― ¿Por qué quisiste matarlo cuando despertó?

― ¿matarlo?— sonrió— reconozco que ese día me eseguesi con mi actitud, estaba pasando por el peor momento de mi vida, perdí a uno de mis hijos y el otro ni siquiera sabía si iba a despertar. Dolía como jamás había pensado, todos los días íbamos con Esme a ver si Edward mejoraba, pasábamos noches en vela cuidando de él y rogando para que volviera a la vida. Mi dolor me jugó una mala pasada y ahí fue cuando mi vida se volvió lo que es ahora, un maldito hoyo negro del cual no he podido salir, mi corazón se cerró y decidí ser fuerte para soportar a Esme y darle estabilidad nuevamente a mi familia, era mi deber, debía hacerlo. El día que mi hijo despertó sentí rabia, sentí dolor, estaba cegado por el odio que tenía con todos, podría adjudicar esa reacción a una locura temporal, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo hasta cuando me sacaron de encima de él. Desde ese momento decidí no acercarme más a Edward.

― ¿Qué? ¿pero porque?— pregunte con una duda gigantesca.

― Porque…— se acaricio el brazo y soltó un jadeo—¡auch!

― ¿Qué sucede?— me acerque rápidamente y le tome el brazo— ¿te sientes bien?— le pregunte aunque sabía que no era una respuesta favorable, su expresión estaba deformada por el dolor

― Si…— susurró— solo me duele el brazo, pasaron unos minutos y rápidamente volvió a estar bien— ya paso…— dijo mirando curioso mis manos que aún estaban en la zona afecta de su dolor.

― ¿Por qué te alejaste de él?— pregunte para retomar la conversación, estaba a solo un paso de él, me miro con sus enormes y brillantes ojos.

― _Porque lo amaba tanto que sentí pánico de perderlo—_ la confesión que fue hecha por sus labios me dejo atónita, estaba parada en el medio de un mirador con mis pies clavados en el suelo, el viento mecía mi cabello y el vestido que tapaba mi enorme vientre.

― ¿lo amabas?— le dije— siempre lo hiciste— susurré…

― Jamás me perdonare por lo que paso con Níkolas y muchos pensaran que no tengo perdón por lo que hice con Edward pero fue tanto mi dolor que no lo supe llevar y lo evoque de la peor manera, alejando a la única persona que me podía sacar de este estado. Sé que es a los ojos de los demás una excusa pero las maneras de sobrellevar el dolor son diferentes en cada persona, _ la depresión, la fatiga y muchas cosas más son maneras de expresar el dolor que sientes por perder a alguien que amas, la mía fue alejar a la persona que más quería y encerrarme en mi coraza._

― Le has hecho mucho daño— le susurré con mis ojos derramando lagrimas

― Lo sé y es por eso que jamás podre pedir su perdón, nunca lo intentaría ya que hice tan bien mi trabajo que ahora mi hijo me odia cada día más.

― El no te odia— sabia que muy dentro de su corazón el aún guardaba amor por su padre, por lo viejos tiempos al menos.

― No trates de convencerme— se giro hacia el peñasco y observo la lejanía— Edward podría matarme y yo no lo culparía de nada, yo fui el que origino su odio y ¿sabes? No me arrepiento, el día que a él le pase algo podre sufrir nuevamente en silencio

― ¡ERES UN IMBECIL!— le grité con mis puños apretados y soltando la rabia que me daban sus palabras— eres un completo y maldito imbécil, no me interesa lo que pienses de mi después de esto. ¡Jamás te voy a perdonar que no luches por Edward! ¡no te mereces tenerlo como hijo! El es la persona más buena que conozco, jamás podría odiar sinceramente a alguien ¡hasta podría jurar que no odia al maldito de Aro!, Edward es un hombre de buen corazón y sé que algún día podría perdonarte, las cosas no serán como "la familia feliz" pero comencemos con algo ¡no seas un estúpido! De verdad pensaba que Carlisle Cullen era un monstro ahora me doy cuenta que eres un ¡MALDITO COBARDE!— el grito hizo eco en todo el valle, la expresión de Carlisle era seca y fría.

― Basta— dijo de repente intentando detener mi avalancha de insultos

― No voy a parar— le respondí con voz segura— esto se termina acá, no dejare que mi hija nazca en una familia enfrentada por el dolor y los sentimientos no expresados— sus ojos bajaron a mi vientre y por unos segundos me pareció ver algo que simulaba una sonrisa, mi corazón latió a prisa y Nessie se movió feliz dentro de mis entrañas.

― ¿Qué es?— pregunto de repente

― ¿Qué cosa?

― El bebe ¿Qué sexo tiene?

― Es una niña— la misma aparición que vi se hizo aún más presente, sus labios se curvaron.

― ¿Cómo se va a llamar?

― Reneesme

― ¿Reneesme?— enarco una ceja divertido— ¿juegas con los nombres?

― Me pareció lindo y a Edward también— el no dijo nada mas— no te rindas Carlisle, no abandones a tu familia, el problema con Esme no es algo de mi incumbencia y créeme que no me voy a entrometer pero no te alejes de tus hijos, ahora menos que nunca.

― Ya es tarde para mí…

― ¡maldita sea!— grité exasperada— ¡eres peor que Edward! ¡eres el hombre más terco que he conocido! Reacciona Carlisle, tienes dos hijos, pronto tendrás una nueva nieta… vuelve a la vida Carlisle, aún estas a tiempo.

― No _Bella— _dijo en un tono neutral, era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre, el solo escucharlo me hizo estremecer de felicidad— _mi vida ya no tiene sentido, lo único que me queda esperar es la muerte, creo que en el infierno podre pagar a gusto todas mis culpas._

― Dios mío, de verdad que eres ¡terco!— grité bufando.

La vida es algo que jamás comprenderé porque cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido y que la situación se iba de mis manos, creo que alguien escucho lo que pensaba, Níkolas… _ayúdanos._

― ¡Ah!— volví mis ojos a Carlisle quien se sujetaba fuertemente el pecho

― ¿Carlisle?— corrí hacia donde estaba el, cayó de rodillas al suelo jadeando— ¡Carlisle!— le grité para hacerlo reaccionar, su rostro estaba desfigurado por el intenso dolor que estaba sintiendo— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te duele?

― El… el pe… pecho… De... demoni...os— gemía entrecortadamente

― Maldita sea, estas teniendo un infarto

― ¡ah!— volvió a decir, segundos más tarde cayó al suelo y comenzó la etapa más crítica.

― CARLISLE— le grité, rápidamente mi mente se comenzó a enfriar y volví a ser la enfermera profesional que era— maldita sea…

Mis dedos rápidamente comenzaron a sacar sus ropas, la corbata y los primeros botones de su camisa, debía dejar su pecho al descubierto, me incline como pude y sentí que su respiración era muy leve y el ritmo de su corazón era casi nulo, _el estaba muriendo._ Con mis dedos temblosos saque mi celular y llame a la primera persona que se me ocurrió.

― ¡BELLA!— me grito a penas contesto— ¿Dónde demonios estas? ¡te he buscado por todas…!

― Edward estoy con tu padre— le dije presa de la desesperación— el está teniendo un infarto, se está muriendo Edward, se está muriendo— dejo de respirar unos segundos.

― ¿Dónde estás? ¡dímelo! ¿donde estas?

― Estamos en el lugar en donde los traía cuando pequeños, es como un mirador.

― Maldita sea estoy lejos de allí, me iré enseguida llegare pronto.

― Llama a una ambulancia y dale nuestras coordenadas, date prisa.

― Si, lo hare— cortamos y solté de inmediato el celular.

― Vamos Carlisle no te mueras— subí rápidamente mis puños y comencé con el procedimiento, tendría que hacerle RCP hasta que llegaran los paramédicos si no podría morir.

Mis manos tocaron su gélido pecho en donde se guardaba ese frio corazón. Entrelace mis dedos y comencé la compresión, el viento nos azotaba como látigo en nuestros cuerpos, mis manos hacían todo lo posible para mantenerlo con vida.

― No te rindas Carlisle— le decía mientras ayudaba a su corazón a latir— esto no es el fin, vamos tu puedes, no te rindas, de ahora en adelante tendremos un futuro todos juntos— mis manos cada vez iban más a prisa— juro que luchare para que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Mientras le daba ánimos mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar por sí solo, Reneesme parecía sentir la tensión ya que mi vientre se puso duro y comencé a tener las peores molestias en estos ocho meses, mientras mis manos comprimían su piel mi cuerpo luchaba por contener las horribles y dolorosas contracciones que me azotaban.

― Ness… Nessie— gemí con dolor— vamos cariño ahora no por favor, debemos ayudar a tu abuelo ¡ah!— grité cuando el dolor vino nuevamente a mí, de pronto mis piernas sintieron una cálida humedad, mire hacia mis lados y la tierra rápidamente cambio su color y se convirtió en barro, _había roto la fuente— _demonios, justo tenía que ser ahora.

Intente aplacar mi dolor, pensé en cualquier otra cosa, mis manos aún seguían trabajando en el pecho de Carlisle, tenía que hacerlo, el debía vivir, había tanto que quería que viera, si todo salía bien el seria parte de nuestras vidas, estaba segura de ellos. Los segundos y los minutos corrían diez veces más lentos, mis brazos estaban molidos al igual que mi vientre, ya no sentía a Nessie moverse, podría estarla teniendo en este momento y no me daría cuenta.

― Maldita sea— gemí cuando sentí calambres en mis piernas y en mi barriga— Nessie resiste mi amor… papá viene a ayudarnos. A lo lejos comencé a sentir las sirenas de la ambulancia, mi vista se nublo por unos segundos, mis manos habían suavizado los movimientos, con dolor me agache a comprobar si estaba respirando, su corazón y su respiración gracias a las compresiones iban bien, ya no quedaba mucho Edward venia a salvarnos a los tres— eso es…— seguía comprimiendo— ya viene Carlisle, Edward ya viene por nosotros.

Unos tres minutos más tarde una enorme ambulancia y el Mercedes de Edward aparcaron a unos metros de nosotros, mire hacia su dirección él salió eyectado del asiento hacia donde estábamos.

― ¡Bella!— grito acercándose corriendo, el panorama no era alentador, Carlisle estaba inmóvil y muriendo, yo estaba casi coronando, tenía las peores contracciones de mi vida y mas encima estaba nadando en un charco de liquido amniótico.— ¡demonios! ¿Qué paso?— mi voz era débil, me sentía cansada y tenia muchísimas ganas de dormir. Sentí como unas manos mas fuertes retiraron las mías y como el pecho de Carlisle comenzó a ser tratado, los fuertes brazos de Edward me levantaron del suelo y me apartaron del lugar.

― Edward… Edward el bebe, Carlisle— decía incesantemente sus dedos pasaron por mi frente secando el sudor

― Tranquila mi amor, estaremos bien, le salvaste la vida Bella— yo solo sonreí y cerré mis ojos.

A lo lejos sentía como los hombres sacaban la camilla y conectaban a Carlisle a los monitores, las ruedas resonando en la tierra me hicieron reaccionar.

― ¿Cómo esta?— pregunte intentando ponerme de pie, Edward me sujeto de la cintura.

― No lo sé— un paramédico se acerco a nosotros.

― Sra. ¿se encuentra bien?— me preguntó y en ese momento nuevamente mi rostro se crispo.

― ¡Ah!— grité desgarrándome por dentro— tengo… tengo contracciones— dije a penas pudiendo modular.

― ¿estás teniendo al bebe?— me pregunto Edward nervioso, yo asentí con vehemencia.

― Debemos trasladarla al hospital señora— hizo hincapié el paramédico.

― Yo la llevare en el auto— le respondió Edward poniéndose en acción. Me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo hacia el móvil, por encima de su hombro pude ver como metían a Carlisle en la ambulancia. Mi vista nuevamente se nublo pero ahora la oscuridad tapo todo completamente.

Sentía las manos de Edward sobre mi cara, la velocidad del auto y las bocinas de los otros. Mis ojos querían abrirse pero no podía, mi cuerpo se contraía mientras mi vientre seguía duro y miles de agujas parecían atravesarlo. En un momento nuevamente me sentí en el aire, la voz de Edward a lo lejos me indicaba que cambiábamos de ambiente, parecía tenso y preocupado, mi mente no podía dejar de pensar en Carlisle y Nessie, _Níkolas… ayúdalos, cuídalos._ De pronto mi vista nuevamente volvió, abrí mis ojos y estaba en una habitación completamente blanca, mire a mí alrededor y Edward estaba hablando con una persona conocida.

― Edward, Rosalie— susurré, ellos se percataron y acercaron rápidamente a donde estaba yo, mi mente me mando flashes de lo que había pasado, mis manos se fueron a mi vientre que aún seguía abultado por lo que Nessie estaba bien— ¿Carlisle? ¿Dónde está? ¿está bien?— le pregunte a Edward.

― Si mi amor, tu le salvaste la vida, el está bien. Se encuentra en cardiología en el piso de abajo.

― ¿y Nessie?

― Ella también está bien, aún no has dilatado lo suficiente por lo que no te pueden llevar a pabellón, alcanzaste a romper la fuente solamente.

― Qué bueno— cerré mis ojos y suspire.

― Eres una heroína Bella— me dijo Rosalie, la mire y tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus ojos.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

― Lo salvaste y de todas las maneras en las que podías hacerlo ¿no es cierto?— ella me guiño un ojo sabiendo lo que más o menos sucedía.

― ¿ha despertado?— pregunte

― ¿Quién? ¿mi papá?, despertó un poco y lo más sorprendente es que te nombro pero volvió a perder el conocimiento, el está bien Bella, gracias a ti es que sigue viviendo— Edward sonrió.

― El… el tiene mucho que decir Edward, escúchalo… no te cierres— le pedí, mientras el observaba mi mirada un dolor que salió de repente me hizo arquearme en la cama— ¡Ah!— grité soltando todo lo que tenia dentro

― Maldita sea, Rosalie, llama al doctor.

― ¡Si!— grito Rose.

― Vamos cariño— me dijo Edward tomando mi mano y acariciando mi frente con la otra.

― Duele… pero podre hacerlo— beso mis dedos

― Sé que puedes, ya le salvaste la vida a Carlisle, ahora ayuda a nuestra hija a nacer.

― ¿Qué sucede?— dijo el doctor entrando en la habitación

― Tiene contracciones nuevamente— le respondió Edward, levanto la sabana y observo.

― Ya esta dilatada, debemos llevarla a pabellón.

― Dios mío— gemí sujetándome el vientre— Edward, mi papá, mi hermana. Avísales.

― Ya lo hice mi amor, vienen en camino.

― Esme— gemí cuando una nueva contracción me azotaba

― Tranquila ella está con mi papá ahora.

Asentí frenéticamente mientras me mordía el labio para no soltar las blasfemias que tenía que quería decir. Las enfermeras entraron y me comenzaron a preparar, la camilla en la que estaba se comenzó a mover, me puse hacia mi lado izquierdo para cuando me fueran a poner la epidural.

― ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto al voz de Esme, mire de reojo y ella venia corriendo hacia dónde íbamos nosotros.

― Bella ya esta dilatada, ahora la llevamos a pabellón.

― Bella, Hija— se acerco Esme— no te rindas Bella, yo se que tu puedes, le salvaste la vida a Carlisle Bella… eres mi héroe— sus lagrimas me hicieron emocionar por lo que deje salir el miedo que tenia mediante mis ojos.

― No lo dejes solo Esme, el te ama, ama a su familia— le dije ella me dedico una mirada que duro segundos pero que dijo todo al mismo tiempo.

― No lo hare— me grito mientras traspasábamos unas enormes puertas en dirección al quirófano, vi que Rosalie se quedo también junto a Esme y solo Edward seguía a mi lado. Entramos en la brillante y esterilizada habitación, me cambiaron hacia la camilla especial para partos y me hicieron sentarme. Mi vientre dolía mas que nada en el mundo.

― Me duele— gemí cuando ya no podía aguantar mas

― ¿no le van a dar nada?— pregunto Edward casi como dando una orden

― Lo siento señor— le respondió la enfermera— pero ya no alcanzamos el bebe ya está casi naciendo, usted— le dijo nuevamente a Edward— debe ir a cambiarse.

― ¿me puedo quedar?— pregunto atónito

― ¿Es el padre?— le respondió con una pregunta la enfermera

― Claro que lo soy— dijo casi indignado.

― Entonces vaya a cambiarse ahora porque este parto no durara mucho.

― Si… si está bien— asintió nervioso— Bella mi amor…

― Ve… ve, date prisa que no aguante mucho— le agite una mano en señal de despreocupación, el salió corriendo del quirófano mientras yo sentía que me partía en dos.

― Señora no puje aún— me indico la enfermera

― Si se que… no tengo que pujar— grité— pero no puedo aguantarlo

― ¡no lo haga! A no ser que quería que su bebe se le caiga al suelo.

― ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío!— decía sin parar, sentí las manos de Edward nuevamente tomar las mías y reconfortarme con sus caricias— Edward— gemía casi en susurros.

― Vamos Bella yo se que tu puedes, eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido, esto no es nada— me dijo con una dulce voz, de pronto mis hormonas me jugaron una jugarreta.

― ¡como que esto no es nada!— grité con voz casi endemoniada— ¡me estoy partiendo en dos por todos los cielos!— una de mis manos alejo con fuerza bruta a Edward— aléjate— le grité ante su atónita mirada— tu tienes la culpa de todo esto, juro que…

― No haga promesas que no cumplirá Sra. Cullen, no se preocupe— dijo el doctor dirigiéndose a Edward— todas pasan por lo mismo, le jurara que no dejara que la toque por lo menos en diez siglos, es una especie de reacción frente al intenso dolor. Bien señora Cullen, es hora— se termino de poner los guantes y se acerco hacia mis piernas, tenía una a cada lado, intente no pensar en la idea de que estaba desnuda, mitigue mi vergüenza e intente preocuparme solo por mi hija.

― ¡ah!— grité con desgarro

― ¡Bella!— gimió Edward desde unos pasos más allá

― ¿Qué haces allá?— le pregunte casi bramando— ¡ven aquí inmediatamente Edward Cullen!— mi respiración paso a ser jadeante.

― Esta coronando— anuncio el doctor quien trabajaba en mi entrepierna— vamos señora Cullen, llego la hora ¡Puje!

Haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas comencé el trabajo de parto, ¡jamás me había dolido tanto! Pero tenía que hacerlo, Edward tiene razón, soy fuerte, yo puedo con esto. Intente pujar con todas mis fuerzas, sin poder evitarlo se me escaparon varios gritos de miedo combinado con el dolor que sentía, nada me importaba podrían estar matando pero lo que me interesaba era que mi hija naciera sana.

― ¡vamos Sra. Cullen! Ya no falta mucho— junte todas mis fuerzas para la que esperaba fuera la estocada final— ¡puje! ¡puje! ¡puje!— grito el doctor, mis manos se aferraban fuertemente a las de Edward, quien emocionado no paraba de acariciarme y de susurrarme cosas dulces al oído— ¡ahí viene!— grito en el momento que terminaba de hacer la ultima fuerza, caí exhausta a la camilla.

― ¿Cómo… como esta?— pregunte jadeante, mis parpados se cerraron solos.

― Venga cortar el cordón Sr. Cullen— sentí la voz del doctor, solté sus manos y me enderece para ver el momento más maravilloso del mundo.

La pequeña que estaba encima de mi vientre era mi Nessie, el bebe que tanto habíamos esperado, era pequeña pero hermosa, estaba cubierta completamente de sangre pero la pequeña mata de cabellos color chocolate me hacía presagiar que abría mas en ella de mi que de Edward. Él tomo con sus manos nerviosas las tijeras y corto el cordón, un llanto que resonó en toda la habitación me hizo sonreír abiertamente, estaba viva, _ella había nacido bien._

― Un excelente trabajo Sra. Salude a su pequeña…— dejo la palabra en el aire, la puso en mi pecho y ahí fue cuando la vi por primera vez.

― Mi bebe, mi pequeña Reneesme—

― Esto es asombroso— dijo Edward a mi lado, mire su rostro y parecía no poder ocultar la emoción, beso con delicadeza mis labios y la cabeza de su pequeña hija— juro que las amare como nadie en el mundo

― Y nosotras a ti— le susurré, bese sus labios y mire nuevamente a mi pequeña.

― Bienvenida al mundo Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan— susurré besando su cabeza

― ¿Carlie?

― Por Carlisle y Charly— dije en el mismo tono que tenía antes. Edward me observo unos segundos y asintió con una sonrisa.

― Me llevare a la pequeña— anuncio una enfermera.

― ¡No!— gemí— no se la lleve es mía— le dije, Edward me acaricio dándome consuelo

― Lo sé señora, la llevaremos a cuidados neonatales, debemos darle las primeras atenciones.

― Ah…— bufe— es verdad, adiós mi pequeña, nos vemos más tarde— dije con voz débil

― Eres una diosa ¿lo sabías?— susurró Edward en mi oído— soy el maldito mas suertudo de este mundo solo porque estés a mi lado.

― Mas te vale que lo recuerdes siempre— le dije en su mismo tono de voz. Mis ojos se cerraron lentamente, lo último que pude oír fue una voz que lejana me decía _gracias Bella, gracias por todo._

La inconsciencia dio paso al sueño profundo, no sé cuantas horas abre dormido porque mi cuerpo estaba completamente relajado, abrí mis ojos y vi que aún quedaba luz en la habitación, mire hacia el techo y era blanco como pensaba, de pronto los recuerdos me asaltaron ¿Carlisle? ¿Nessie? ¡Edward!. Me levante rápidamente pero fui presa de un mareo, parpadee y vi otro par que me observaban curiosos.

― Estábamos esperando a que despertaras— Edward tenía en sus brazos un pequeño bulto de color blanco.

― Oh por Dios…— susurré con una sonrisa— ¿es ella?

― Si…— respondió en el mismo tono— te presento a nuestra pequeña hija— se acerco a la cama y se sentó en la orilla, como pude me enderece para sentarme, Edward afirmo en sus manos a la pequeña y la puso entre mis brazos.

― Nessie— susurré con emoción, descubrí su rostro y jadee de alegría al mirar sus hermosos ojitos, ella estaba despierta y miraba con más atención de la que esperaba— esta despierta.

― Si, lo ha estado desde que la trajeron, hace una media hora, la enfermera dijo que ha estado un poco inquieta pero ahora parece estar de lo más tranquila, tal vez tenga hambre.

― Si puede ser, intentare darle de mamar.

Apoye a la pequeña en mis rodillas y me descubrí uno de mis pechos, la habitación era iluminada por la luz del día, se veía en tonos naranjos y rosas. El rostro de Nessie aún estaba sonrosado por el parto pero estaba segura que tendría el mismo tono de piel lechoso de Edward. Acerque a la bebe hacia mi cuerpo y en el instinto de alimentación más básico ella busco el pecho hasta que encontró la llave a la saciedad de su hambre, comenzó a mamar con mucha ansia mi pecho haciéndonos sonreír.

― El maravilloso reflejo de succión— comento Edward mientras se iluminaba su rostro al ver amamantar a su hija— esta chica será una mujer muy fuerte al igual que su madre.

― O será una mujer de una estampa implacable como su Padre.

― Espero que tenga de los dos tu amor, tu cariño, tu dedicación.

― Y yo quiero que tenga tu Corazón— susurré acercándome un poco para besar su mejilla— te amo ¿sabes? No puedo ni siquiera pensar en lo mucho que te amo.

― Y yo a ti, desde ahora comienza una nueva vida

― Hablando de nueva vida— suspire— ¿Cómo está tu padre?

― Carlisle se encuentra un poco delicado pero cada hora va mejorando un poco, el infarto no afecto tanto a su corazón, mi madre esta con él.

― ¿Esme lo…?

― No, no lo ha perdonado. Creo que eso no podrá ser pero por ahora quiere estar con él, que la haya engañado no significa que le desea la muerte, además el es nuestro padre por lo que ella no puede olvidarse de él tan fácilmente, creo que esas fueron sus palabras

― Ah— suspire— Edward cuando el despierte quiero pedirte un favor

― Lo que quieras— él ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que le diría.

― Quiero que… quiero que le des una oportunidad a tu papá.

― ¿Qué?— pregunto con visible consternación— ¿tú quien eres la que conoce mejor la historia me pide que le dé una oportunidad a Carlisle? Bella creo que…

― No Edward, estoy completamente cuerda, estoy consciente de lo que pido. Sé que él te hizo daño pero te aseguro que es momento de continuar adelante, yo hable con él y créeme que tu ni siquiera sabes o te imaginas como piensa

― ¿y tu si?

― Sí, yo se que él te ama y tu lo quieres a él, ustedes son…

― No Bella, no me salgas ahora con el cuento de que somos padre e hijo.

― No te pido que lo perdones, solo dale una oportunidad, ambos deben dársela.

― Pides imposibles— refunfuño

― Hazlo por nuestra hija— pedí con convicción.

― Manipuladora— susurró con una pequeña sonrisa— lo pensare, solo eso te puedo prometer.

― Está bien— alguien toco la puerta de entrada y la cabeza de mi padre se asomo por la puerta.

― ¡Hola!— grito haciéndome respingar

― No papá, Nessie se está alimentando— Edward se paró de la cama y fue rápidamente por una manta de color blanco, nos cubrió a ambas para darle privacidad a mi hija en su primera incursión con la leche materna.

― Perdón— susurró mi alegre padre, detrás del venían muchas personas, Sue, Kate, Emmett, Rosalie y Esme. Todos entraron y se acomodaron alrededor de la cama, cada uno comenzó a hacer preguntas y nos encasillamos en una charla trivial, Edward les conto toda la experiencia del parto aún emocionado por lo que había pasado, mi padre y todos los demás escuchaban con demasiada atención el relato. Rosalie por mientras se sentó a mi lado para hablarme.

― ¿hablaste con Carlisle?— susurró

― Si— le respondí— creo que ahora las cosas irán muy bien.

― Eso espero, Edward esta casi en éxtasis por Nessie aprovecha ahora para que hablen.

― Eso quiero hacer pero Edward al parecer no va a ceder— Rose hizo una mueca

― Inténtalo, yo se que tu puedes— cerro uno de sus ojos y me sonrió.

― Lo haré— Nessie se quedo quieta por unos momentos, la mire y estaba durmiendo plácidamente, la subí hacia mi hombro y le intente sacar los gases, boto algunos y siguió descansando.

― Bella— me llamo Esme y todos guardaron en silencio— se que no es el momento pero Carlisle me ha pedido hablar contigo— todo en la habitación se helo, la vista de Edward me recorrió el rostro y el de su madre

― No mamá— dijo de inmediato— Bella acaba de parir a nuestra bebe, no puede…

― No decidas por mi— lo interrumpí de inmediato— lo hare, hablare con el— Esme asintió y Edward gruño audiblemente.

― Yo te acompañare— dijo rápidamente.

― Solo hasta la puerta, hacia dentro no quiero que entres mientras hablamos.

Todos se quedaron tensos, tome a Nessie entre mis brazos y me intente poner de pie, si Carlisle quería hablar lo haríamos ahora mismo cuando las cosas aún estaban tibias. Solo esperaba que mis palabras le tocaran el corazón y no hubiera olvidado todo lo que paso en el peñasco.

En este momento lo único que deseaba era _Cuidar su Corazón._


	11. Final

**Cuidando tu Corazón**

**Capitulo 11:**

**Final**

**

* * *

**

_¡Holaaa nenas! Tanto tiempo que publicaba jakjakjakja… bueno esta demás decirles que agradezco enormemente su comprencion…_

_ ojala les guste este cap, es el ultimo pero aun nos queda un hermoso epilogo, ojala les guste este final, hay una canción casi al final, cuando la pongan escúchenla completa y vayan leyendo el final.._

_ a mi por lo menos me encanto como quedo, esperare ansiosa sus impresiones._

_Subo **el EPILOGO ESTA SEMANA.**_

_Las amo con locura_

_Con Amor…_

**Tiwii Cullen**

**

* * *

**

― Aun no sé porque haces esto— era la quinta vez que me pregunta lo mismo, íbamos caminando por el pasillo del hospital, en realidad el caminaba y yo me deslizaba en la silla de ruedas, podía sentir su cuerpo tenso y no hacía falta adivinar que su rostro estaba completamente desencajado

― Ya te dije Edward, si no quieres hablar con Carlisle no te metas, no te entrometas en esto

― Aun sigo pensando que eres manipuladora— comento con un susurro

― Y me amas— afirme girándome para mirar sus ojos, el soltó una leve sonrisa que difumino la tensión del ambiente.

― Eso nunca lo dudes— agrego en el mismo tono anterior— ya llegamos— anuncio mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta que daba a la habitación de Carlisle— ¿estás segura de esto?

― No te preocupes, nada malo podría pasarme Edward, ambos estuvimos a punto de morir no te preocupes, estaré bien.

― Maldita sea— susurro abatido— no puedo creer que este momento llegara ¿Cuándo me iba a imaginar yo que tendrías que hablar con Carlisle? Juro que habría evitado este momento como fuera.

― Pero no puedes Edward, así que ya— le tome una mano y bese su dorso— espérame aquí.

Me adelante con la silla haciendo uso de la fuerza que tenía en mis brazos y me acerque a la puerta, golpee una vez y una voz grave y pastosa me contesto desde el interior dándome la entrada. Suspire juntando todas mis fuerzas para girar aquella manilla, esta habitación estaba un poco más oscura, solo el brillo de aquellas maquinas iluminaba el rostro de la persona que me esperaba, a la distancia aprecie un brillo diferente en esos intensos ojos.

― Hola— salude con tono jovial

― Hola— me respondió el saludo pero en una voz apagada

― ¿Cómo estás?— acerque la silla hasta una distancia prudente, mis manos temblorosas por el miedo no pudieron seguir avanzando.

― Acércate— pidió cuando planeaba quedarme allí, mis dedos se deslizaron por las ruedas y comenzaron a empujar, en unos segundos estaba al lado de su cama y muy cerca de su cara— así está mejor— susurro cerrando sus ojos— ya no debes estar lejos

― ¿a qué te refieres?

― A que todo ha terminado, yo ya no quiero odiar a nadie

― No entiendo— susurré con la consternación reflejada en mis ojos

― Bella…— dijo mi nombre y la voz sonó como miel para mis oídos, jamás pensé que me iba alegrar tanto escuchar mi nombre de sus labios— estuve a punto de morir, toque las puertas del infierno con mis manos y créeme que no me gusto la sensación de irme hacia el fuego dejando todo lo que tengo en este mundo. Después de pasar por eso créeme que lo único que quiero es vivir y disfrutar lo que perdí por mi irresponsabilidad.

― Eso quiere decir…

― Quiere decir que no voy a odiar mas, mi corazón se debe sanar, Níkolas no va a volver como me dijiste, el ya no pertenece a este mundo y debo ver que mis dos hijos que son tan valiosos como el que perdí aun siguen en este mundo.

Sus palabras parecían sacadas de un cuento, ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto en tan poco?

― Estoy…

― Te entiendo ¿aun no entiendes como cambie de parecer?— asentí lentamente— yo se que tú me salvaste la vida Bella y te lo agradezco, aunque en ese momento lo único que quería era morir, quería dejar de hacer sufrir a las personas a quien amo— el sonido de los latidos de su corazón se escuchaba fuerte y claro dentro de la habitación. Mi mente solo pensaba en que Edward estaba afuera, tan poco había que hacer para solucionar todo esto— el estar casi muerto me hizo al fin tener el valor para aceptar todos los malditos errores que cometí y además me ayudo a comenzar un camino nuevo Bella, necesito empezar de nuevo

― ¿eso qué significa?

― Me voy— susurro mirando el techo

― ¿Qué?

― Así como lo oyes— su pecho se cerro y comenzó a toser— me voy lejos, donde nadie me conozca y pueda pensar.

― Pero esa no es la solución debes hablar con Edward y con…

― No Bella, ¿Cómo crees que les diría? ¡hijo! Perdóname por lo cagada que deje tu vida, perdóname por hacerte daño y no medir las consecuencias… no creo que él me perdone así nada más.

― Pero, pero— tartamudee con lágrimas en los ojos.

― Te llame aquí para agradecerte de… corazón lo que has hecho por mí y por mi familia Bella, de verdad Esme tenía razón cuando una vez me dijo que tal vez eras un ángel, ella siempre puso sus esperanzas en ti y no se equivoco.

― Pero Carlisle…

― Lo lamento pero no lograras convencerme Bella, déjame partir, debo llevar mis culpas y todos lo pesos que tiene mi alma y enterrarlos en un lugar muy lejos de aquí

― Pero ¿Qué pasara con la empresa?— intente hacerlo razonar, no quería que se fuera y menos ahora que Nessie había nacido, quería al abuelo de mi hija presente en su vida.

― Tú sabes mejor que nadie que esa empresa no es mía, aunque tenga mi nombre y parte de mis fondos le pertenece a Edward y así lo dejare estipulado, es tiempo también de dejar Cullen Enterprise. El es capaz de hacer muchas cosas con aquellos dineros y sé que jamás haría mal manejo de aquella empresa, Edward en su tiempo aprendió la lección ahora es mi turno de comenzar de nuevo.

― No te vayas— le suplique— mi hija ha nacido recién y…

― Y ella me tendrá en su vida Bella, la pequeña tendrá un abuelo que la querrá como nadie en este mundo— sus ojos brillaron— yo amo a esa pequeña desde el día que supe que la ibas a tener, a pesar de que te trate como un maldito canalla te puedo asegurar que sentí una verdadera emoción cuando escuche que estabas embarazada, era la hija de Edward y no podía estar más feliz.

― Dios mío— mis lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, Carlisle sonrió y levanto un dedo para secarlas.

― Ya no llores Bella, todo está bien, te prometo que volveré y vendré a ver a Reneesme cada vez que pueda— el tono dulce de su voz hizo que mi corazón temblara

― Yo no quería que esto terminara así— gimotee

― No podía terminar de mejor manera, te lo aseguro. Yo estoy bien y sé que todos estaremos mucho mejor desde ahora, no temas.

― Maldita sea— sorbete y seque mis lagrimas

― Ya, no llores, Edward que está afuera pensara que te estoy haciendo daño— dijo mientras intentaba sacar un pañuelo de una caja que estaba cerca, alce mis manos rápidamente y lo cogí para que no hiciera esfuerzos.

― ¿sabías que Edward estaba afuera?

― Conociendo a mi hijo y sabiendo la opinión que debe tener con justa razón de mi lo que me extraña es que no haya hecho lo imposible por entrar— sonreí

― No lo hizo porque yo se lo pedí

― Me lo imaginaba— sonrió— ahora sécate esas lagrimas Bella, ya no hay porque llorar, ya todo paso.

― Lo sé y a pesar de que te vas estoy feliz de que ahora nos llevemos bien

― Es todo logro tuyo, siempre te agradeceré por ser la persona persistente que eres, gracias a tu perseverancia lograste lo impensado en nuestros corazones, por eso te lo agradecer toda la vida.

― De nada, ha sido un placer— ambos nos miramos con luz en nuestros ojos.

― Ahora vete, mi nieta debe estar clamando por tu atención

― ¿de verdad vendrás a verla?— pregunte mientras me acercaba para tomar una de sus manos

― Claro que sí, no me perdería su crecimiento por nada del mundo, debido a mi lejanía no vi con la atención que se merecía el de mi nieto por lo que con Reneesme intentare redimirme.

― Estaremos esperando para verte— me levante un poco y en un gesto que sabia no esperaba bese su cálida mejilla, ahora podía sentir la sangre correr por sus venas, es increíble lo que un corazón humano puede generar en el mundo.

― Adiós Bella y gracias por todo.

― Gracias a ti Carlisle, nos vemos— empuje mi silla hacia la puerta dejando atrás el sonriente y pacifico rostro de mi suegro quien al fin podía descansar en paz, ahora podría sanar sus heridas y tener la vida que jamás debió perder.

Abrí la puerta y Edward me esperaba de espaldas, se giro lentamente y me dio una sonrisa, no quise mirar sus rostro para que no viera la pena con la que salía de la habitación, lo que menos podía pensar es que Carlisle me ha hecho daño, al contrario, hoy he sido muy feliz gracias a sus palabras.

― ¿Cómo te fue?— me pregunto cuando íbamos avanzando nuevamente hacia mi habitación.

― Bien— respondí con un monosílabo

― ¿solo eso? ¿bien?

― Digamos que maravillosamente pero hubo algo que no esperaba.

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Tu padre va a marcharse— susurre, levante mi cabeza buscando algún sentimiento en la cara de Edward pero no pude ver nada, su vista seguía fija en un punto determinado— ¿no dirás nada?

― Es lo mejor Bella, es mejor que se vaya por un tiempo, cuando las coas se calmen… ya veremos.

― Edward pero…

― No Bella, por primera vez concuerdo con él, es mejor que nos deje en paz por algún tiempo, ya después tendremos tiempo para aclarar las cosas— me cruce de brazos algo enojada, si el supiera todo lo que su padre lo amaba, si tan solo lo hubiera escuchado tal vez tendría las ganas de hablar con él pero no era yo quien debía decírselo por lo que calle. Al llegar nuevamente a la habitación Esme sujetaba a mi pequeña entre sus brazos, Charly conversaba con Sue mientras que Kate le hacía gestos a mi pequeña hija

― No puedo creer que tenga una sobrina— dijo en cuanto me vio entrar

― Lo sé, yo aun no consigo procesarlo muy bien— agrego mi padre— pero estoy feliz, es mi primera nieta.

― Primera de muchos Charly— dijo Edward mientras me ayudaba a volver a la cama.

― Vamos Edward no volverás a Bella un conejo— bromeo Rosalie quien estaba en compañía de nuestro amigo Emmett.

― No pero no rechazaremos a ningún bebe que llegue

― Eso es verdad, si nos mandan cinco… cinco tendremos— sonreí.

― ¡esa es la actitud!— Edward sonrió y beso mis labios con dulzura.

― Bien, bien tortolitos ya nos vamos— todos comenzaron a despedirse, Esme le paso a Nessie a Edward y se acerco a despedirse.

― ¿Cómo te fue?— pregunto en un susurro

― Creo que bien pero por ahora no hablemos de eso, ya te enteraras.

― Está bien— me guiño uno de sus ojos y se alejo— pasare a ver como sigue Carlisle, ¿no sabes cuando le dan de alta?

― No, el doctor dijo que en unos días mas pero que debían evaluar su estado ya que su parto no había sido normal debido a lo que paso antes de él.

― Ya veo, bueno en todo caso nos estaremos viendo, vendré a visitarlos mañana

― Te esperaremos— le dije con una sonrisa.

― Nos vemos hijos míos, que pasen buenas noches

― Tu igual mamá— Edward beso su mejilla al igual que yo.

Edward cerró la puerta cuando todos se fueron, lanzo un enorme suspiro y se apoyo en una de las esquinas. Sus ojos mostraban un fulgor que me hizo recordar a Carlisle, Edward ahora tenía la misma devoción en su mirada, me hizo estremecer completamente, amaba a este hombre y creo que jamás podría dejar de hacerlo.

― Al fin solos— dijo con una sonrisa torcida

― Suena a frase de recién casados— sonreí de la misma manera.

― Sí, bueno la diré nuevamente cuando nos casemos por ahora estoy feliz de tener a mis chicas para mí, no he podido disfrutarlas en todo el día.

― Y nosotras no hemos podido abrazar a papá y darle las gracias por habernos salvado. No sé qué abríamos hecho si tú no llegas.

― No pensemos en eso Bella— se acerco para sentarse a nuestro lado, tenía a mi pequeña durmiendo plácidamente entre mis brazos— ahora tenemos a nuestra hija con nosotros y eso es lo que importa, nada más.

― Ahora podremos ser felices.

― Sí, creo que los tiempos mejoraran ¿no crees?

― Estoy segura.

― En unos meses más tendremos que bautizar a esta pequeñita Reneesme Cullen Swan.

― Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan, recuerda que ya tiene segundo nombre.

― ¿Carlie? Ah…— pensó unos momentos— es verdad, ¿tanto piensas que Carlisle se merece el segundo nombre de nuestra hija?

― Edward…— comencé con tono de reprimenda

― Ya está bien, no digo nada mas— levanto sus manos en señal de rendición.

― Sé que esto no es fácil para ti y creo que te costara un poco aceptarlo pero quiero a Carlisle Cullen en la vida de nuestra hija, quiero que algún día cuando tú y yo no estemos pueda contar con sus abuelos, sus tíos y toda nuestra familia.

― Si lo sé— suspiro— ya no diré nada mas, dejemos que el tiempo cure todo.

― Es mejor— acomode mi cabeza en su pecho, Edward paso su brazo por detrás de mis hombros y beso mi cabello.

― Que tranquilidad…— susurro mirando la inmensidad.

― ¡Edward!— dije de repente sobresaltándome— ¿le has avisado a Will?

― Claro que si, el viejo Will está preparando la habitación de Nessie para cuando lleguemos, aunque por lo que me dijeron pasaras unos buenos días en el hospital

― Eso no importa, mientras ustedes estén conmigo todo está bien.

― Te amo Bella— levante mi rostro y sus ojos brillaron al hacer contacto con los míos— no sabes lo feliz que me haces mi vida, bendito sea el día que apareciste en la puerta de mi casa para cuidarme, ahora agradezco haber estado enfermo porque tú has hecho milagros en mi, eres un ángel.

― No Edward, solo te ayude a sacar la verdadera persona que eres, desde ahora en adelante Nessie y yo _cuidaremos tu corazón, te amo._

Acercamos nuestras bocas y el solo roce me hizo estremecer, mi cuerpo reaccionaba como pólvora ante el fuego cuando él estaba cerca, Nessie se removió inquieta recordándonos que ella aun estaba con nosotros, nos separamos y miramos con devoción el pequeño cuerpo de nuestra hija que descansaba en mis brazos, desde ahora la vida iba a ser mucho mejor de lo que jamás imaginábamos.

Los días pasaron rápidos, Salí del hospital el mismo día que Nessie cumplió una semana de vida, los doctores dijeron que la pequeña estaba en perfecto estado al igual que yo, Carlisle aun seguía internado recuperándose del infarto. Al momento de llegar a la casa la paz que habíamos tenido se transformo en una locura, ser padre primerizos era toda una aventura pero por suerte teníamos a mucha gente que encanta nos ayudaba en todo lo que necesitáramos, Carlisle demoro alrededor de una semana más en salir, a penas puso sus pies fuera del hospital se despidió de todos en especial de Nessie.

― ¿A dónde iras?— pregunte mientras traían su auto a la entrada.

― Aun no lo sé pero no te preocupes que todo estará bien, ya te lo dije Bella ya todo paso— él no le había avisado a nadie que le dieron el alta, yo alcance a verlo justo en el momento que dejaba la habitación, le había traído a Nessie para que la viera. El chico llego con el enorme mercedes de color negro que aguardaba en los estacionamientos, Carlisle deposito su maleta en el asiento trasero y cerró la puerta— mi nieta es hermosa, es la viva imagen de Edward.

― Si es preciosa, tiene mucho de los Cullen.

― Eso es bueno, el corazón de mis hijos es algo digno de heredar, te lo aseguro.

― Cuídate mucho— le pedí, levanto su vista y me sonrió.

― Lo hare, prometo venir a verla seguido— lentamente se acerco y beso la cabecita de la bebe, sus labios siguieron a hacia donde estaba yo y deposito un beso en la misma parte que a mi pequeña— gracias por todo Bella y cuida de mi familia

― Lo hare, vuelve pronto.

― Nos vemos

― Nos vemos.

Subió a su auto y así fue como abandono nuestras vidas por un tiempo, el hombre con el corazón mas frio y más duro se iba hacia su redención con el alma llena de amor y paz hacia su familia, no hay ningún corazón que sea tan duro como para no llevar amor en el, todo el mundo tiene aunque sea un pequeño sentimiento de calor entre sus entrañas así es como Carlisle resurgió y volvió a nacer pero ahora lo hacía del amor, aquel hombre que alguna vez hizo daño a su familia quedaba en el pasado, este nuevo Carlisle Cullen era una persona que deseaba ser aceptada por los demás pero solo el tiempo dirá si su familia lo puede perdonar.

_Dos meses después…_

― ¿Edward?— susurre en la oscuridad— ¿Edward?— volví a decir pero nadie contestaba.

Levante mi cabeza y la oscuridad de la habitación fue lo único que me recibió, mire hacia las ventanas y la noche estaba cubriendo el cielo de la enorme ciudad de Chicago. La cama estaba desecha en el lado de Edward y no parecía estar en el baño porque la luz estaba apagada, dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta y estaba abierta, me levante de la cama y tome la bata de seda que siempre dejaba en la orilla. La enorme misión que ahora era nuestra casa estaba cálida por la chimenea que siempre estaba encendida. Camine hacia la puerta y desde el umbral pude ver un hilo de luz que provenía desde la habitación de Nessie, lentamente me fui acercando, desde el umbral de la puerta se escuchaba una suave melodía que provenía de la caja de música. (.com/watch?v=v9RURifrdS0&feature=related)

Edward al momento de llegar a la casa le había regalado a Nessie una caja de música pero no era cualquiera, aquella había sido de él cuando pequeño y era la misma con la que Carlisle los arrullaba, tenía una melodía hermosa y muy dulce, Nessie al igual que Edward se tranquilizaba con esa música y ya era costumbre para mi futuro marido arrullar a nuestra pequeña con aquella canción. Edward estaba de pie sobre la alfombra alumbrado solo con la luz de la lamparita y de la luna que se colaba por entremedio de las ventanas. Su cuerpo se mecía al ritmo de la música, me pare en el umbral a observar la imagen que cada vez me sobrecogía mas, el torso desnudo y blanquecino de Edward se confinaba con la dulzura de la imagen.

― Duérmete mi pequeña— le susurraba al momento de besar su frente, mi pecho se contrajo al punto de hacer salir unas lagrimas de mis ojos— duerme para que no despertemos a mamá, ella está cansada ¿sabes? Debemos dejarla dormir— las ganas locas de abrazarlo y besarlo fieramente se mitigaron por la criatura que llevaba en sus brazos, en vez de eso camine lentamente hacia donde estaban ellos, pase mis manos por su cintura y me pegue a su espalda— ¿bella? Pensé que estabas dormida.

― No podía dormir, creo que necesito un arguyo de papá— sonreí

― Entonces ven aquí— Edward tomo a Nessie y la apoyo en uno de sus hombros, la pequeña dormía plácidamente sobre la piel desnuda de su padre, a pesar de solo tener dos meses mi hija ya mostraba preferencia por estar con él, siempre que quería dormir era en los brazo de Edward en donde se acomodaba mejor. Paso su enorme brazo por mi cintura y me pego a su pecho, con la otra mano sujetaba a la bebe.

― Te amo tanto Edward Cullen— susurre contra su piel

― Y yo a ti Bella, tu y Nessie son lo mejor que podría haberme pasado en la vida.

― Estaremos juntos por siempre mi amor.

― Claro que si, juntos por siempre.

La vida puede ser muy esquiva y no darnos lo que queremos, el dolor, el sufrimiento y cualquier sentimiento terrible que llegue a tu vida se puede esfumar con este momento. Mi vida ha sido así un camino lleno de espinas y sufrimientos que se vio recompensado el día que conocí a Edward, en ese momento mi destino cambio, ese duro y frio corazón que alguna vez tuvo ahora era una antítesis, Edward Cullen y Carlisle Cullen poseían aquellos corazones llenos de dolor y sufrimiento que se recubrían con la capa de hierro casi impenetrable, ahora esos son recuerdos vagos de un pasado que esta sanado y a puertas de un futuro totalmente prometedor.

La historia, la vida y el destino fueron cambiados, lo que resta ahora es quedarme con ellos, a su lado siempre, estar solamente para _Cuidar su Corazón. _


	12. Epilogo

**Cuidando tu Corazón**

**Epilogo**

_Hola nenas, siento el agrado de subir esta entrada, como ya todas saben la "saga" Corazón de Hierro ya se acabo, aquí está el último capítulo de esta historia_

_ en donde paso de todo, espero que les haya gustado, fue un placer escribirla y con esto damos por terminada toda la historia. Les quiero dar las gracias _

_por el enorme apoyo que me han dado, siempre han sido muy comprensivas conmigo, las adoro!_

_Pasando a otro tema xD_

**¡HOY ES TIWII'S B-DAY! **

**_GRACIAS POR LOS SALUDOS DE CUMPLEAÑOS!_**

**_GRACIAS LEYMI, ERES UN SOL, ME ENCANTO EL OS, ES EL PRIMERO QUE ME REGALAN! (UNA LECTORA) POR LO QUE TENDRA _**

**_UN LUGAR MUY ESPECIAL EN NUESTRO BLOG, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS ;DDDDD TE ADOROOOO! ;P_**

_Bueno queridas, espero que el epilogo les guste, espero leer todos los maravillosos comentarios que siempre me escriben…_

_Con Amor_

_La Cumpleañera, _**Tiwii Cullen**

* * *

― Cuanto tiempo ha pasado— susurro Edward mientras acariciaba mi cabello

― Si, es increíble, hace solo unos meses ella no caminaba y ahora mírala, esta tan grande y tan hermosa.

Era cierto, nuestra pequeña, Reneesme estaba por cumplir los dos años de edad, tan linda y hermosa. Mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz que estaban expuestos para mirar la inconfundible figura de Nessie jugando en el pasto junto a Níkolas, mas allá estaban Alice y Esme tomando un aperitivo en el jardín. Estábamos en Inglaterra en la casa de campo de los Cullen, las enormes montañas que rodeaban a la casona nos daban un paisaje subliminal

― Mírala que feliz esta— menciono Edward, volví mis ojos hacia la dirección de mi pequeña para ver que con una enorme sonrisa le aventó una pelota a su primo— ¿crees que sepa que mañana es su cumpleaños?

― Puede ser, ella sabe que es un día importante porque estamos casi todos aquí.

― ¡mi ahijada es un amor!— exclamo una fuerte voz a nuestro lado, ambos levantamos la cabeza y vinos a nuestro buen amigo Emmett acercarse de la mano de su esposa.

― Se nota que es hija de Bella porque la dulzura la tiene plagada hasta en los cabellos— menciono Rosalie con una enorme sonrisa

― ¡hey!— exclamo Edward como reprimenda— mírenla es igual a su papa.

― Si claro— bromeo Rosalie— James también es igual a su padre— siguió con el mismo tono, el pequeño hijo de Rosalie y Emmett tenía un año, por la bromas que siempre dice Rose supimos que él fue concebido la misma noche de bodas por lo que Emmett siempre le dice que es su pequeño Regalo. Jeremy quien recién comenzaba a caminar venia de la mano de Kathe.

― Es genial que nos hayamos reunido todos aquí, imagínate esta la familia de Bella, la de Edward, el viejo y gruñón Will, nosotros que somos muy importantes— todos reímos— solo faltaría…— las palabras fueron evaporadas de sus labios el cuerpo de Edward se tenso lentamente al descubrir de quien se trataba el personaje faltante.

― ¡Emmett!— lo pellizco Rose

― ¡Auch!— se acaricio la piel afectada— mujer, me dolió, lo lamento— termino con tono de disculpa.

― No te preocupes, tienes razón, Carlisle debería estar aquí.

Desde que nos separamos ese día en el hospital Carlisle Cullen desapareció de la familia por todo este tiempo, las llamadas que hacía desde diferentes partes del mundo nos decían que estaba bien. Las veces que paso por chicago jamás dejo de ver a Nessie, siempre nos reuníamos para que el pudiera verla y jugar con él, mi hija sabía perfectamente quien era Carlisle en su vida a pesar de las distancias, lamentablemente todos esos encuentros fueron en secreto por petición de él, nunca entendí porque no quiso decirle a Edward que nos reuníamos, _mi marido_ sospecha ya que me hizo mención varias veces pero nunca se lo confirme.

― ¿Qué pasa?— me pregunto cuando perdí la noción, mis hijos estaban fijos en un punto, moví lentamente la cabeza

― Nada, no te preocupes

― ¿hay algo que te preocupa?

― No nada mi amor, no te molestes.

― Bueno y cómo íbamos…

La conversación siguió pero mi mente nuevamente voló hacia donde estaba Carlisle, ¿se acordaría que mañana es el cumpleaños de Nessie? De todo corazón esperaba que si, aunque solo cumpliría dos años se que a mi pequeña le gustaría ver a su abuelo y por sobre todo tenerlo en un día importante. Las cosas han marchado bastante bien desde que comenzamos a ser una familia, Edward hizo que la empresa familiar creciera a niveles insospechados, cosa que me hizo enorgullecer, Alice volvió a diseñar y ha sido muy feliz en Inglaterra con su marido. En mi familia las cosas no podía estar mejor, Kate salió del colegio y este año entra a la universidad, imagínense la cara de mi padre cuando ella le dijo que su elección había sido medicina, Edward quien quiere mucho a mi hermana le ofreció pagarle los estudios y se inscribió en una de las mejores universidades de América. Suspire lentamente, Rose y Emmett ahora jugaban con los tres pequeños, Edward pasaba sus dedos lentamente por mi espalda haciéndome suspirar audiblemente, el torrente de emociones que provocaban sus dedos en mi piel provocaban los más oscuros deseos.

― Si sigues haciendo eso tendré que raptarte— le susurre con voz sensual en su oído, su boca se curvo en una sensual sonrisa torcida, sus dedos hicieron aun más constantes la caricia— Edward— susurre atolondrada por el reciente deseo.

― Vamos adentro— me miro y mis sentidos se abrieron completamente.

― ¿en serio?— mis ojos se desviaron, nadie nos estaba viendo, estábamos recostados en una silla de playa enorme que había casi al frente de la piscina, todos estaban a unos cuantos metros mas allá jugando con los pequeños. Las miradas cómplices no se hicieron esperar, Edward se puso lentamente de pie y yo lo seguí, entrelazo nuestros dedos y caminamos rápidamente hacia el interior de la casa.

Los pasillos se hicieron cortos entre risas y besos furtivos, si esta era la felicidad máxima creo que podría acostumbrarme a ella, llegamos rápidamente a una enorme puerta doble de madera con hermosos adornos, la cruzamos y estábamos en nuestra habitación, de color blanco con adornos azules se veía majestuosa frente a mis ojos.

― Sra. Cullen— susurro en mis labios— he tenido ganas de robármela desde el principio

― Amo cuando me dices esas cosas

― Es como el día de nuestro matrimonio ¿lo recuerdas?

― ¿Cómo olvidarlo?— mi mente se desprendió unos momentos para recordar tan maravilloso día.

_Logramos efectuar nuestro matrimonio cuando Nessie tenía unos seis meses, debido a la nueva rutina y a algunos cambios que Edward tuvo que hacer en la empresa no habíamos tenido tiempo de efectuar la ceremonia pero a penas todo estuvo resuelto fijamos la fecha de nuestro matrimonio. Nos casamos en Chicago, en la ciudad que vio florecer este amor, recordare siempre la enorme iglesia del centro, repleta de nuestros amigos y familiares. Afuera también había exaltación, los medios de televisión y prensa escrita cubrieron el matrimonio, no todos los días se casaba el hombre más rico del país. Mi vestido fue simple, de corte Strapless y de color marfil con un enorme faldón blanco que cubría mis pies y una cola adornada con pequeñas flores, el ramo eran rosas blancas y rojas representando la pureza de nuestro amor y la pasión que nos unía. Mi pequeña Nessie llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco decorado con flores iguales a las mías, Kathe y Rosalie fueron mis damas de honor y Emmett junto a Will los padrinos de Edward. Ese día fue esplendoroso, la comida, el baile y todo lo demás salió perfecto. Para poder hacer nuestra luna de miel más larga nos llevamos a Ness de viaje con nosotros, recorrimos toda Europa y Asia. _

― ¿A dónde te fuiste?— pregunto Edward mientras acariciaba mis hombros

― Recordaba nuestro matrimonio

― Una fecha muy importante— murmuro con tono sensual.

― Claro que si— sus dedos se apretaron levemente sobre mi piel dejándome ver la urgencia de su deseo— pero ahora no es momento para recordar.

― Claro que no, ven conmigo mi amor— tomo una de mis manos para llevarme directamente a la cama.

Sus caricias comenzaron lentas, con mucho cuidado saco mi ropa y beso cada rincón de mi cuerpo, el éxtasis que provocaban sus caricias me hacia tocar el cielo. Cuando mis pechos fueron liberados del bañador tomo mi pezón dentro de su boca para succionarlo lentamente haciéndome enloquecer, mi cabeza se movía de un lado a otro intentando contener los gemidos de placer que el gesto provocaba, sin duda el me hacía perder la cabeza, su voz aterciopelada y la intensidad de sus ojos sobre mi piel me provocaba todo tipo de sentimientos. Enterré mis dedos sobre su cabeza apremiando los movimientos, pronto el estaba en el mismo estado que yo, sentía su potente excitación sobre mis muslos, sus besos bajaron por mi estomago para llegar a mis caderas. De un solo movimiento quito mis pantaloncillos exponiéndome al escrutinio de su vista.

― ¡Edward!— gemí con fuerza cuando beso sobre mi monte de Venus— ¡ah!— volví a exclamar presa de la cantidad de sentimientos que albergaba mi cuerpo y que deseaban salir.

― Te amo mi amor

― Y yo a ti— sus labios bajaron antes de que pudiera terminar la oración hacia mi punto de placer, sus labios tomaron la carne para succionarla fuertemente y darme aun mas para gemir. Mis brazos se movían frenticos en la cama intentando mitigar las ganas de gritar.

― Silencio mi pequeña Bella, no nos deben escuchar.

― Odio cuando me dices eso— mi voz sonaba trastornada, la sabia cuanto me costaba aguantar o contener las sensaciones que me provocaba, uno de mis dedos se fue inconsciente a mi boca, mis dientes los apretaron pero aun así los gemidos podían escucharse. Mis caderas llevaron el ritmo de la succión mientras que mi marido disfrutaba viéndome desfallecer

― Está bien… ya no te hare sufrir más.

― ¡no!— exclame al sentirlo detenerse

― Bueno… si tu insistes— prosigo con tono de burla, la succión fue acompañada con sus dedos, el mi viento ahora era brusco y pasional, estaba completamente excitada y lista para sentirlo dentro de mí. Fue tanto el deseo que de un movimiento lo atraje hacia mí para besar con fiereza sus labios. Rodamos no sé cuantas veces en la cama hasta quede sobre él, hice volar con maestría sus pantalones para sacar su erección, sin contemplaciones lamí su miembro probándome contracciones por todo el cuerpo, cuando lo sentí al borde de estallar nos hice girar nuevamente y le deje el camino libre

― Tómame— le pedí gimiendo por la ansiedad

― Bella— respondió en el mismo tono, llevo su erección hacia mi entrada y me sentí morir, mi garganta se seco mientras la carne se iba abriendo paso, mi cabeza y mi espalda se arquearon hacia su cuerpo mientras que uno de mis pezones fue víctima de su acoso.

Comenzamos el vaivén mas delicioso, sus embestidas eran rápidas y potentes demarcando el grado de placer que estábamos alcanzando, yo lo amaba, lo quería siempre conmigo y jamás me iba a arrepentir de haber peleado por él. Era mi amor, mi marido y el hombre de mi vida al cual iba a amar hasta la eternidad. Una de sus manos paso por mi cintura y pego mi cuerpo hacia el de él, con solo unas cuantas embestidas mas sentí que el cielo se quebraba y me dejaba pasar hacia la eternidad, un grito inevitable por parte de ambos salió desgarrado de nuestros pechos, ahí estábamos ambos en presencia de un magistral orgasmo.

― Dios mío— gemí cuando nuestro cuerpos aun se movían por la intensidad— ha sido… ha sido…

― Genial— concluyo con una sonrisa, su figura cayó rendida a mi lado pero sin soltarme un centímetro, beso con ternura mi hombro para luego esconder su cabeza dentro de mi cuello— amo el olor de tu piel, amo todo en ti.

― Que gracioso— murmure con tono de bula— yo siento lo mismo— instantáneamente una sonrisa apareció en nuestros rostros, beso con aun más fuerza mi piel para quedarnos un momento en tranquilidad, con un bebe de casi dos años es muy poca la paz que encuentras en el día a día.

La crianza de Reneesme la deje a mi completo cargo, no por un tema de confianzas o de darle la mejor educación si no porque quiero estar en el mundo de mi pequeña no quiero que nadie más la crie, no pretendo ser la mejor de las madres pero si estar siempre con ella. Edward en ese aspecto es como Carlisle, si tiene que viajar nos lleva consigo, si sale a algún congreso o a una reunión en el exterior vamos con él, siempre hemos sido muy unidos y ese mismo lazo no se ha desgastado con el tiempo.

― Debemos salir— le dije mientras sentía que su respiración se hacía cada vez más lenta y pausada, estaba quedándose dormido.

― Lo sé pero me da un poco de pereza, además son pocas las veces en las que puedo raptarte de esta manera, extraño hacerlo en cualquier parte— una carcajada salió de mis labios, Edward era un hombre candente y pasional, siempre lo ha sido por lo que nos era difícil encontrar momentos para nosotros solos pero la buena suerte nos acompañaba y nos daba alguna oportunidad

― Te entiendo pero sabes que hay mucho que hacer, los invitados llegaran mañana temprano y debemos ver lo del servicio de banquetearía.

― Si… si… si— murmuraba mientras besaba mi piel, sonreí.

― Vamos amor mío, prometo recompensarte por este enorme sacrificio.

― ¡bien!— exclamo con alegría— está bien vamos entonces— de un salto se paró de la cama para vestirse, en menos de dos minutos estaba listo.

Yo me tarde un poco más, fui al baño e hice las cosas que todo mundo debe hacer para luego vestirme. Edward me esperaba con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Nos tomamos de las manos no sin antes darnos un enorme beso, de esos que te roban el aliento. Salimos hacia el pasillo y caminamos juntos hacia los jardines, la escena seguía igual, todos jugaban en el césped con los niños, ahora Rosalie hablaba animadamente con Alice y Esme con Sue. Me sentía feliz de que nuestras familias estuvieran juntas y pudieran convivir en paz.

― Papi— grito Nessie agitando sus manos en el aire— mami— ambos corrimos hacia ella, Edward la elevo del suelo haciéndola volar por los aires por unos segundos, Reneesme reía a todo pulmón, a ella le encantaba cuando Edward le hacia ese tipo de cosas.

― ¿Cómo estas pequeño angelito?— le pregunto mi esposo con alegría

― Bem— respondió en un monosílabo, ella hablaba mucho para los niños de su edad pero aun se le dificultaban las palabras— mami— me llamo extendiendo sus brazos, la tome y pegue con fuerza a mi pecho, la piel cálida de su cuerpo me dio la paz que solo conseguía cuando ella estaba en mis brazos. Edward nos miraba con sus ojos atentos, pasó una mano por mi espalda y juntos caminamos hacia donde estaban los demás.

La tarde fue puras risas y juegos, cuando el sol bajo un poco los chicos se metieron a la piscina acompañados de sus papas, Nessie llevaba un lindo bañador de color rosa, Jeremy y Níkolas llevaban uno de color azul y celeste respectivamente. Mientras ellos entretenían a los niños nosotras nos fuimos hacia la enorme carpa que estaba instalada en el patio para la festividad, yo le había pedido a Edward que fuera algo sencillo que solo estuviera la familia pero él se había negado alegando que su hija siempre iba a tener lo mejor y que un cumpleaños era tan importante como un matrimonio ¿Por qué no íbamos a hacer una enorme fiesta?

― Creo que te fuiste en serio cuando dijiste que querías una enorme fiesta— comento Alice a Esme mientras ayudaban a decorar las mesas de los invitados.

― Claro que sí, con Edward quedamos en que haríamos una enorme celebración, porque esta nuera mía pensaba en hacer una pequeña reunión— reí y mis mejillas se tornaron de color carmesí

― Vamos Esme sabes que no me gusta tanto alboroto, pensaba en algo mas intimo para que estuviéramos solo la familia— comente con burla

― ¿y quienes piensas que vendrán ahora?— rio— además dos años no se cumpla todos los días ¿no crees?— un guiño salió de sus ojos.

― Si claro— acepte mi derrota, contra los Cullen en asuntos de fiestas y reuniones familiares jamás podría ganarles.

― Bueno pero lo que importa es que estaremos todos juntos— agrego Rosalie mientras decoraba un pequeño escenario que había instalado la banquetearía, por detrás de nosotras un contingente de decoradores se disponían a trabajar, en menos de dos minutos estábamos todos por la misma causa.

Las horas se pasaron rápido, cuando la noche se hizo presente como todos los días llevamos a dormir a nuestra pequeña, ella iba emocionada y alegre en los brazos de su papa.

― Domir, domir, domir— canturreaba mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Edward

― Es la primera niña que veo feliz a la hora de dormir— comento Edward.

― Si es impresionante pero todo te lo debemos a ti mi amor, que nuestra hija sea feliz en su hora de sueño.

― Si… tienes razón.

Llegamos a nuestra habitación, como Nessie aun era bebe le daba algo de miedo dormir sola por lo que Esme nos había instalado una enorme cuna cerca de la cama principal. Caminamos lentamente hacia ella y Edward la puso dentro, un puchero que se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso apareció en sus labios.

― ¿Qué sucede bebe?— le pregunto su papa

― Papa, súbica— exclamo con ojos lloroso

― ¿súbica?— pregunto Edward mirándome con extrañeza, yo sonreí, mi pequeña había heredado la personalidad demandante de su padre y como nosotros éramos unos padres algo consentidores no podría negarle a mi pequeña lo que pedía.

― Súbica quiere decir Música, quiere que la arrulles.

― Oh— exclamo para luego sonreír— no le había escuchado que lo llamara así

― Eso lo hace cuando soy yo quién la va arrullar

― Pero tenemos un pequeño problema nos falta la…

― ¿esto? Le pregunte extendiéndole el objeto que faltaba, la caja de música

― ¿vez? Por eso te amo mas cada día— beso mi frente y se dispuso a comenzar el ritual de cada día. Acomodo a Nessie en sus brazos mientras que yo prendía la música y bajaba la intensidad de las luces.

Cuando mi hija era pequeña era fácil pero ahora que estaba más grande ella se hacía participe del momento, acariciaba con sus pequeñas manitos la cara de Edward, sus brazos, su cuello y hasta las mismas manos con las que la sujetaba. De pronto se elevo en la misma posición en la que estaba y busco con sus atentos ojos por toda la habitación.

― Mami— grito de repente— mem

― ¿yo?— apunte hacia mi pecho

― Mem— pidió apremiante.

Me acerque a ellos, Nessie se acomodo en el hombro de Edward con su cabeza casi colgando mientras que mi marido fascinado por el mandato de su hija paso su mano por detrás de mi cintura y me pego a su cuerpo. Con el ritmo de la música de fondo bailamos, solos los tres como la hermosa familia que éramos, pasaron solo unos cuantos minutos más cuando un pequeño ronquido inundo la habitación, ella estaba dormida.

― ¡uf! Esta vez fue rápido— susurro Edward

― Creo que fue por el ajetreo de la piscina

― Entonces cuando volvamos a casa la dejaremos jugar con agua todos los días

― ¡Edward!— exclame demasiado fuerte, tape mi boca para aminorar el eco del sonido. El con una enorme sonrisa paso sus manos por mi cintura y me pego a su cuerpo.

― No es aquí donde debes gritar mi nombre Señora Cullen— susurro con sensualidad, beso mis labios con ternura pero tomo mi piel con pasión.

― Me estas aprontando a lo que se viene

― Siempre, después de la cena ni pienses en quedarte a conversar, porque reclamare ese cuerpo que me pertenece.

― ¿solo el cuerpo?— bromee

― Sabes que no pero no tengo porque recordarte el corazón porque el tuyo esta fundido con el mío, ambos son solo uno, tu y yo somos un solo corazón.

― Me emocionas Sr. Cullen

― Gracias… es un don que siempre me sale con usted— ambos reímos, nos despidos de nuestra pequeña no sin antes sacar el monitor para bebes y marcharnos hacia el comedor a cenar con los mayores.

Esa noche Edward como siempre cumplió sus promesas, ni siquiera me dejo decir buenas noches cuando iniciábamos un camino de juegos sensuales y besos hacia la habitación. A la mañana siguiente sentí unas pequeñas y cálidas manos acariciar mi rostro, me removí lentamente entre las suaves sabanas, mis ojos se abrieron e intentaron acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación.

― Mamita— un gemido alegre salió de los labios de mi pequeña— ¡mamita!— volvió a decir, de fondo escuchaba las suaves risas de Edward, mire de donde provenía la voz y Nessie estaba sentada en frente de de mi esposo mirándome atentamente— mamita

― Buenos días princesa– le dije a la dulzura que tenía en frente— buenos días amor mío— salude al hombre que esperaba un beso de mi parte, uno muy tierno salió de mis labios para ambos

― Buenos días mamita— me respondió Edward con tono de humor— amo cuando Nessie te llama mama, hace que mi alma se sienta feliz.

― Lo sé, siento lo mismo, esta pequeña traviesa crece tan rápido, no nos daremos cuenta y ya estará entrando al colegio

― Si, es verdad— removió los ricitos de Nessie quien le dio una enrome sonrisa

― Hoy es tu gran día mi pequeña, hoy cumples dos años— me acerque para hacerle unas cuantas cosquillas en su barriguita

― Mami— gritaba entre risas— papi… papi— pedía ayuda, Edward solo nos observaba.

― Hoy será un día estupendo, tengo el presentimiento— comento Edward

― Lo sé… creo que será genial.

Nos levantamos con aun más energía que de costumbre, nos bañamos los tres juntos en el Jacuzzi y vestimos a nuestra bebe. La mañana se nos hizo corta haciendo los últimos arreglos para la celebración de la tarde, cuando el reloj marco las tres en punto los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Los amigos más cercanos de los Cullen junto a sus pequeños hijos se hicieron presentes, los familiares con todos los primos pequeños de mi hija llegaron felices a la festividad. Estábamos en la entrada de la enorme carpa recibiendo a los invitados, Nessie se mostraba feliz ante tanto mimo que todos le hacían al verla, mi hija sin duda se dejaba querer, mientras recibíamos a unas amigas de Esme vi algo que no esperaba, la llegada de alguien a quien pensábamos no iba a venir.

― Edward mira quien llego…

― Sabía que vendría, estaba seguro de que no se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

De una enorme camioneta emergió una rubia cabellera, con un paso que diferenciaba a toda la familia de Edward se acerco a nosotros, la sonrisa que adornaba su cara era propia de ese rostro tan hermoso.

― Me imaginaba que harías hasta lo imposible por venir

― ¿crees que me perdería el cumpleaños de esta preciosidad?— dijo con un tono de alegría

― Claro que no Tanya, sabíamos que harías lo posible por estar aquí.

La prima de Edward, Tanya, se había marchado hace algunos meses a Francia con su marido ya eran pocas las veces que nos podíamos ver pero siempre manteníamos contacto telefónico, ella al igual que sus dos pequeñas gemelas, Chantal y Françoise eran inmensamente feliz junto a su padre en aquel lejano país.

― ¿y dónde está tu marido?

― Fue a estacionar la camioneta, ¿de verdad pensabas que no vendría?

― Claro que no, te digo que sabía que harías lo imposible por venir— Edward abrazo a su prima con Reneesme en sus brazos, ella le dio un beso a Tanya mientras que yo observaba a las pequeñas que tan solo tenían unos meses de vida.

― Estas niñas están cada día mas lindas

― Mis francesitas son un amor, tan inquietas y revoltosas como su madre.

― No podría imaginarme otra cosa viniendo de ti querida Tanya

― Ya basta, eres un hablador, mis hijas serán las mejores amigas de Nessie y ahí te quiero ver, espero que no te enojes cuando las gemelas se vayan de fiesta con la pequeña Nessie.

― Eso ni lo pienses, mi hija tiene vetadas las salidas y los hombres hasta que tenga treinta— murmuro Edward con tono de fingida molestia

― Si claro— bromee— no te preocupes Tanya que la que dará los permisos seré yo.

― De eso estoy completamente segura, hay que dejar a estos hombres que piensen que tienen el control— una risotada salió de nuestros labios, Edward en cambio frunció el ceño con disgusto. El marido de Tanya venía con una enorme sonrisa acercándose

― ¿de qué se ríen?— pregunto antes de besar la mejilla de su mujer

― De nada mi amor, vamos a dentro antes de que se te contagie lo gruñón

― Muy graciosa— murmuro Edward.

Nuestra invitada entro empujando la carriola con las pequeñas gemelitas que dormían plácidamente, Edward le hizo unos gestos completamente infantiles teloneados por mis risas, lo bese en los labios y seguimos recibiendo a la gente. El cumpleaños comenzó una media hora después, Nessie estaba extasiada mientras jugaba en todos los juegos que Edward había mandado a buscar, había payasos, magos, princesas y de todo tipo de atracciones. Los que más disfrutaron fueron los niños más grandes como Níkolas quien olvido hasta que sus padres estaban ahí y se fue a jugar con los demás niños, mientras los pequeños disfrutaba los grandes conversábamos y comíamos del enorme buffet que teníamos preparado. En un momento Nessie nos llamo para que jugáramos con ella, acudimos a las suplicas de nuestra pequeña y comenzamos a divertirnos con los demás niños, estaban todos lanzando unas pelotas blandas y de colores llamativos.

― Mira Nessie hay muchas pelotas rosadas— le dijo Edward, el estaba sentado en el suelo como si fuera un niño mas, yo me hinque detrás de él para observar a Nessie y tomarle fotografías. Mientras enfocaba la cámara la vista de mi hija se desvió, sus ojos observaban fijamente un punto.

― Nono— susurro— ¡Nono!— dijo en un tono más fuerte, sus pequeñas manos soltaron rápidamente la pelota— Mami ¡Nono!— grito con aun más fuerza, sus piernas comenzaron a correr rápidamente, seguí la trayectoria de sus pasos y mi cara no pudo ocultar la sorpresa.

La cara de mi suegro no había cambiado en nada, sus hermosos ojos y cabello de color rubio resplandecían bajo el sol, mientras Nessie corría desenfrenada por entremedio de los niños y mesas él se agacho y la espero con los brazos abiertos.

― Edward, es Carlisle— susurre llevándome una mano a la boca para ocultar la sorpresa y la emoción que me producía verlo, todo en la fiesta se detuvo mi pequeña quien corría con ahínco para saludar a su abuelo gritaba su nombre e intentaba apurar su paso, mis pies quienes estaba locos por caminar comenzaron a dar pasos, no fui consciente de que Edward iba un poco mas delante de mi persiguiendo a nuestra hija.

― ¡Nono!— grito finalmente cuando se encontró entre sus brazos, Carlisle la elevo al igual que Edward y ella exploto en risas, cuando ya estaban frente a frente Nessie hizo el gesto que acostumbraba a hacer con todas las personas que quería, acaricio con dulzura sus mejillas. Llegamos hacia donde estaban, mire de reojo hacia atrás y Esme venia caminando, algo diferente había en sus ojos, por lo que yo sabía ellos no se habían visto desde el ultimo día en el hospital.

― Hola Carlisle— lo salude con la confianza que sabia poseía.

― Hola Bella— me respondió en su tono cordial de siempre, Edward nos observo extrañado, se paro en frente de su padre y le extendió la mano, un gesto que yo no esperaba de su parte.

― Hola papa— lo saludo con un tono neutral, Carlisle cambio a Nessie de brazo y le extendió la mano a su hijo. Todo estaba aun congelado podía sentir las miradas y murmullos de los demás.

― Bueno, bueno, estamos en una fiesta ¿no?, ¡que siga la diversión!— animo Tanya que desde una esquina sabia que nos ayudaba, el momento era tenso porque no sabíamos cómo iban a reaccionar Esme y Edward.

― ¡Nono!— dijo alegremente Nessie y nuevamente acaricio su rostro, Carlisle cerro sus ojos y suspiro largamente, sabía que estaba feliz de estar aquí lo podía ver en sus ojos. Esme quien se acercaba lentamente llego hasta su lado y lo saludo guardando las distancias.

― Hola Carlisle

― Buenas tardes Esme ¿Cómo has estado?

― Bien gracias ¿y tú?— lo saludo en tono cortes, nadie se hubiera esperado que ellos alguna vez compartieran un amor tan grande.

― ¿a qué has venido?— pregunto la mujer con una interrogante.

― ¿no lo sabes?— contesto el hombre con una pregunta— hoy es el cumpleaños de mi nieta y he venido a verla, si te molesta mi presencia…

― No— lo interrumpió antes de que el hiciera prejuicios— solo preguntaba, me alegra que hayas venido— sin más se giro sobre sus pies y camino hacia donde estaba la familia, Alice quien siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos se acerco y saludo a su padre con un abrazo, Jasper al igual que Edward solo llego a un apretón de manos.

― Bueno ven entonces Carlisle, no sabes el gusto que me da verte

― A mí también, había querido irlas a ver antes pero me fue imposible— hice el ademan de tomar a Nessie para que Carlisle pudiera caminar.

― ¡No!— grito aferrándose a su cuello— ¡Nono yo! ¡Nono yo!

― Está bien, está bien— le dije alzando mis manos en rendición.

― Por lo que veo, no podremos sacártela de los brazos— comento Edward con una pequeña sonrisa— pero no me explico cómo es que ella sabe quién eres, hasta donde yo tengo entendido tu no la habías visto

― Carlisle ha visto a Nessie mas de lo que cualquiera pensaría, el pasa casi una vez al mes a ver su nieta Edward, Nessie sabe quién es su abuelo— la expresión de Edward no tenia precio, le fue imposible disimular la sorpresa que le producía el saber que su padre estaba tan presente en la vida de su hija

― Sé que no es mucho el tiempo que la veo— interrumpió el hombre— pero créeme que no me he perdido nada desde que nació, Bella me ha ayudado en esto, por favor no te enojes con ella— pidió mientras nos íbamos a sentar a una de las mesas.

― No… no tenía idea— murmuro Edward mientras se sentaba.

― No quiero cometer los mismo errores del pasado _hijo, _si tu mujer fue capaz de salvarme la vez que estuve a punto de morir espero que valga la pena y he tratado de que así sea.

― ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a dar una vuelta al jardín?— sugerí, no quería que esta conversación tan privada fuera presenciada por todos. Ambos asintieron lentamente, dejamos la enorme carpa bajo el escrutinio de todos los invitados, para nadie era secreto la infidelidad de Carlisle poco tiempo después de que paso todo Aro y su madre salieron descuerando a Carlisle en cada medio de televisión o prensa del país, lamentablemente Edward no lo pudo evitar.

Llegamos a los hermosos parajes que poseía la casa, caminamos sin decir nada por largos minutos, le dije a Nessie que fuéramos a ver a los patos de una laguna que tenían un poco más adelante y ella acepto feliz, le encantaba lanzarle comida. Cuando llegamos allí Carlisle y Edward se quedaron un poco más alejados pero aun así podía escuchar lo que ellos hablaban.

― Nunca espere que estuvieras pendiente de la vida de mi hija

― Es tu hija Edward, ¿Por qué piensas que no estaría pendiente?, a Níkolas lo intento ver lo mismo que a Nessie, ambos son mis nietos por lo tanto merecen toda mi atención.

― Es que… este no es el Carlisle que conocía, tú jamás te interesaste por nosotros y me cuesta creer que ahora sea diferente.

― No digas eso Edward… por favor— suplico con voz adolorida, sabía que Carlisle tal vez tenía muchas culpas que pagar pero él estaba cambiando, sabía que era así y ya no merecía el desprecio de su familia, todos debían perdonarlo, errar es humano y lamentablemente Carlisle Cullen nunca fue un Dios.

― Lo siento Carlisle, no puedo mentir

― Lo sé hijo y no te pido que lo hagas pero créeme que aunque muchas veces te dañe y herí tu corazón fui cegado por el miedo, no me estoy justificando pero todos los padres creemos hacer lo mejor por nuestros hijos y en su momento alejarte de mi pensé que era lo mejor.

― Hiciste mal…— murmuro mi marido con su vista perdida, de reojo intentaba mirar la situación y ambos tenían las vistas perdidas en el agua de la laguna, Nessie lanzaba pastos feliz a mi lado y ajena a la situación— creo que ya no es momento para adjuntarte más culpas pero… créeme que fue realmente difícil, ahora soy un hombre abierto y puedo decirte que odiaba cada vez que tú me hacías daño o herías algo que yo amaba, jamás quise que Níkolas se fuera papa, nunca lo quise, yo amaba a mi hermano y te aseguro que jamás hubiera permitido que le pasara algo habría preferido…

― No lo digas…— lo interrumpió Carlisle— jamás pienses que hubiera sido mejor tu vida en vez de la de Níkolas, ambos son tan importantes para mí como cualquiera, ustedes son mis hijos y ninguno era diferente a otro, eso te lo aseguro Edward. Espero que Nikos desde el cielo me perdone pero tú siempre fuiste el preferido— los ojos de Edward se engrandecieron— aunque no lo creas Edward, se que jamás esperaste que dijera esto pero Nikos cuando eran pequeños se sentía muy celoso de ti, intentamos con tu madre que no pasara a mayores y por suerte lo conseguimos, tanto fue que tú y tu hermano se amaban con los años pero desde pequeños siempre hubo un sentimiento mas fuerte hacia ti, fuiste el pequeño muchos años Edward, eras un bebe y la vez que tu hermano y tu se accidentaron pensé que mi vida se acabaría, créeme que si los dos hubieran muerto no habría podido seguir respirando. Ustedes siempre fueron lo más importante para mí y a pesar de haber sido un maldito desgraciado contigo créeme que pensé que era por mejor, prefería alejarte de mí antes de sufrir otra perdida, creo que mi dolor nunca fue canalizado como se debía.

El momento se sentía completamente denso pero algo dentro de mí me hacía presagiar que por primera vez Carlisle estaba logrando entrar en el corazón de Edward. El estaba completamente ido con la conversación, podía ver la confusión en sus ojos.

― El día que Bella me salvo de morir me di cuenta de todo el daño que había hecho y rogué porque la muerte me llevara en ese entonces pero el sacrificio que hizo tu mujer por mi me abrió los ojos ¿Quién podría arriesgarse con un avanzado embarazo a hacerle RCP a un hombre casi muerto? Si Bella no me hubiera salvado ese día créeme que desde alguna parte del infierno la habría entendido, jamás me hubiera perdonado que algo le sucediera a mi nieta por mi causa. Mientras estaba inconsciente escuchaba las suplicas de Bella porque me mantuviera con vida, créeme que es lo más doloroso que he tenido que escuchar. Ella a quien yo le amargue la vida desde el primer momento que la conocí me estaba pidiendo que viviera y que fuera parte de su vida ¡yo que siempre fui un mal nacido!, sin dudas esas suplicas me dieron ganas de vivir y luchar por un futuro.

Las palabras de Carlisle tocaron profundamente mi corazón, aun podía recordar toda la potencia que tuve que ocupar para lograr mantenerlo con vida, las contracciones fueron horribles pero lo logre, Nessie y yo lo mantuvimos vivo y es por eso que ahora puedo observar este momento, jamás me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho.

― Y también es por eso que cuando Salí del hospital me fui, sabia de sobra que nadie me podría perdonar por todo lo que hice, en especial tu madre y tu, por eso que desde que nos separamos he llevado una vida austera pero llena de paz y al fin pude reconciliarme con mi alma, ahora estoy listo para ganarme tu perdón Edward y el de toda mi familia. No te voy a pedir que lo hagas, creo que es un largo camino que debemos recorrer pero por ahora quiero preguntar solo una cosa…— el silencio se coló por entremedio.

― Dime…— respondió Edward con la mirada perdida

― ¿me dejas pasar tiempo con tu familia? Quiero ser parte de sus vidas no quiero seguir perdiendo tiempo.

Edward pensó por interminables segundos la respuesta, era él quien debía escoger, mientras Nessie jugaba con los pequeños pastos que se juntaban en la orilla de la laguna camine hacia donde mi esposo, tome su brazo y el de inmediato se giro para verme, una enorme sonrisa salió de mis labios, ahí estaba el apoyo que yo le quería brindar, quería que Edward sintiera que estaba con él en la decisión que tomase.

― Tu eres la única que ha podido lograr destruir las barreras de esta familia— susurro Edward mirándome directamente a los ojos, brillaban con un extraño fulgor.

― Y me alegra haberlo hecho Edward Cullen, todo el tiempo que alguna vez desperdiciamos en el odio, el dolor, la intolerancia y la poca comprensión debemos canalizarlo en aprovechar estos buenos momentos, ahora es cuando la vida comienza Edward, todos merecemos el perdón— Carlisle sonreía abiertamente embelesado por mis palabras, otro momento de silencio paso, Reneesme se acerco a nosotros con algo en sus manos.

― ¡Nono!— llamo la atención de Carlisle quien inmediatamente se agacho para ver que necesitaba

― ¿Qué pasa?

― Pa ti— le dijo y extendió su mano, en ella había una pequeña flor de color blanco, era como aquellas flores que crecen libres en los campos.

― Gracias— le susurro con una sonrisa y beso ambas mejillas, Nessie se alejo canturreando muy alto y fue nuevamente a donde estaba.

― Está bien— la voz de Edward hizo eco en la pradera— está bien Carlisle, creo que es momento de comenzar a olvidar todo, no te digo que será pronto y volveremos a ser lo que alguna vez creo que fuimos pero por ahora puedes acercarte a mi familia, yo no te lo impediré.

― Gracias Edward, muchas gracias— respondió extendiéndole su mano, Edward la correspondió preso de una emoción que sabia escondía. Ambos se miraron y volvieron la atención hacia donde estaba Nessie, ella se encontraba en su propio mundo de colores.

Mientras todos observábamos a la pequeña la música que indicaba el momento del pastel comenzó a sonar, Edward quien también sabía giro su rostro para mirar hacia la carpa.

― Bella…— señalo con su cabeza

― Si creo que ya es hora ¿nos acompañas Carlisle?— le pregunte mientras tomaba a Nessie entre mis brazos.

― Claro, vamos.

Caminamos lentamente escoltados por la música de fondo, cuando ingresamos nuevamente a la carpa lleve a Nessie junto con Edward hacia el centro en donde estaba el enorme pastel. La tonada del cumpleaños feliz comenzó a sonar y junto con ella todos comenzaron a cantar. Los flashes de las fotos nos hacían ver todo blanco, por entremedio de los destellos miraba las sonrisas de todos, acercamos con sumo cuidado a nuestra pequeña hacia la vela y ella con un soplo la apago, el publico estallo en aplausos elogios para ella. La fiesta continuo en paz, si bien Carlisle había vuelto no eran muchas personas las que hablaban con él, se limito simplemente a jugar con Nessie y a responder lo que algunas personas le preguntaban, por suerte nadie cometió la indiscreción de preguntar algo personal. El sol de la tarde estaba comenzando a descender, los rayos que antes habían sido amarillos ahora tomaban tonos anaranjados con un toque de violeta. Mientras todo el alboroto de adentro seguía su curso me acerque a una de las cuantas entradas de la carpa para observar aquel espectáculo, era sublime la vista que se podía apreciar de aquellos predios.

― ¿en qué piensas esposa mía?— pregunto Edward pasando sus dedos por detrás de mi cintura. La última imagen que habían absorbido mis ojos fue la de Carlisle caminando junto a Nessie tomados de la mano y Níkolas revoloteando por delante, sin duda era un momento para atesorar para siempre en mi corazón.

― En todo y a la vez en nada… ¿estás molesto porque no te dije que Carlisle nos visitaba?— pregunte de inmediato para asegurarme.

― No— respondió con un monosílabo— pero la verdad es que me sorprendió— agrego unos segundos después— jamás me imagine que mi papa, el hombre duro y de un corazón tan acorazado como el mío tuviera interés en una pequeña como Nessie

― La sangre tira Edward, sus sentimientos a nuestra pequeña fueron más fuertes, además ninguno de ustedes tiene ahora esos sentimientos, creo que ese hierro no era tan difícil de derretir.

― Lo sé y en todo caso lo agradezco, debo reconocer que… me hizo bien… escuchar sus palabras— su voz sonó algo extraña se notaba su garganta apretada por lo que le costó un poco modular aquellas palabras

― ¿te ha gustado escucharlo?— pregunte girándome para encararlo

― Sería un mentiroso si te lo negara, es mi papa Bella y como tu alguna vez me dijiste yo tengo sentimientos por él, no sé donde están guardados pero a pesar de todo aun guardo los maravillosos recuerdos que tenia de niño.

― Yo sé que es así Edward y me alegra de que sientas eso por tu padre, es tiempo de avanzar mi amor, no podemos vivir toda la vida odiándonos y sacando las cosas en cara, si queremos criar a Nessie bien debemos comenzar por cambiar nosotros.

― Es por eso que le permití verlas y que visitara nuestra casa, el gesto que me hizo cambiar de parecer fue cuando Nessie le entrego aquella flor— beso mi nariz y junto su frente con la mía— mi hija tiene las mismas armas de su madre, sabe por dónde golpearme para hacerme ceder.

― Eres un hablador— bromee golpeando su pecho suavemente.

― ¿y ahora que piensas que sucederá?— giro su cabeza en dirección hacia la carpa, adentro había una fiesta de globos, Nessie jugaba con los demás niños entremedio de todos ellos, Carlisle y Esme quien sorpresivamente estaban hablando vigilaban a nuestra pequeña y a Nikos.

― No lo sé…— respondí sinceramente— pero te aseguro que será maravilloso, de ahora en adelante todo en nuestra vida será como este día, lleno de felicidad y por sobre todo estará lleno de amor ¿no crees?

― Si tú sigues a mi lado entonces sí, mi vida podrá ser muy feliz

― Yo jamás te dejaría mi amor, si tú abriste tu corazón conmigo aquí me quedare, cuidare de tu amor y de tu corazón.

― Y el de toda mi familia mujer maravilla— bromeo.

― Si, y el de toda tu familia— asentí con el mismo tono.

― Eres maravillosa Bella, eres el mejor regalo que la vida pudo darme, no me canso de repetir de que tu y Nessie son lo mejor del mundo

― Lo mismo digo… pero… ¿no piensas que Nessie ya está muy solita?

― ¿solita? ¿quieres tener otro bebé Bella?— enarco una ceja pero con una hermosa sonrisa adornando sus labios

― Si… podría ser, pero esta vez quiero a mi mini Edward.

― Sra. Cullen…— susurro con voz sensual— ¿está poniendo a prueba mis talentos?

― Claro señor Cullen… quiero ver que tienes para mí— susurre pegándome a su cuerpo

― Desafío aceptado— beso mis labios para luego mordisquearlos un poco.

― Te amo Sr. Cullen— le dije en el antiguo nombre que usaba para llamarlo, como le decía cuando comenzó todo esto, cuando mi vida cambio para jamás volver a ser la misma.

― Y yo a ti Srta. Saw…— hizo un chasquido— error… y yo a ti Sra. Cullen, el apellido Sawn se fue con todo lo demás, con los dolores, con las penas y con el tiempo que ha pasado, jamás nunca volverás a llamarte así, serás la Señora Cullen por siempre.

― Esa es la idea.

― Y así será.—

Un último beso fue el aplauso maestro para bajar la cortina de esta historia, entramos a la carpa a seguir disfrutando de esta fiesta que no sería ni la primera ni la última, siempre habrían mas, siempre seriamos nosotros y nuestra familia, todo el tiempo quisimos esto, un momento en donde no existiera nada, solo alegría y mucha paz. Al fin, después de tanto pelear por ello lo logramos, todos los corazones humanos llegan a un punto que se esconden del mundo pero está en ti lograr que ese resplandor no se apague ni se opaque con la dureza del hierro, yo, Isabella Marie Swan o mejor dicho Isabella Cullen logre hacer brillar dos corazones que parecían muertos y ahora puedo disfrutar de ellos con plena libertad.

El brillo y el calor de un corazón nunca deja de existir siempre está ahí, jamás permitas que la luz se apague y no olvides luchar por lo que quieres, no te rindas porque siempre hay una esperanza, te lo digo yo que he presenciado este milagro de la vida.

_Y nunca olvides, siempre… Cuida tu Corazón._

**— FIN —**


End file.
